


Game of Thrones: The Tale of the Forresters

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Game Novelization, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 85,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: House Forrester, a noble family from the north of Westeros, loyal to the Starks of Winterfell gets caught up in the events surrounding the War of the Five Kings, thrown into a world of bloody warfare, revenge, intrigue, and horror as they fight to survive while the Seven Kingdoms tear themselves apart as they have to protect their family's legacy on many fronts.
Kudos: 8





	1. Iron from Ice - The Red Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Wedding of Robb Stark and Talissa Tully takes a devastaring turn as Gared Tuttle, a loyal squire to Gregor Forrester, is entrusted with a mysterious secret before his lord falls.

For thousands of years, House Forrester have been loyal bannermen to House Stark. In darkest reaches of the Wolfswood, they harvested the rare Ironwood trees, now the North has been ripped apart by war and rival houses to seek to claim Forrester Ironwood for themselves. And the fate of House Forrester hangs in balance.

* * *

Near the castle of Twins in Riverlands, the Starks and the Forresters, their loyal were outside camping and celebrating the wedding of Robb Stark and Talissa Tully as people were chanting.

Gared Tuttle, loyal squire of Lord Gregor Forrester, Head of the House, was listening to his tale about Jaime Lannister's defeat. With his friend Bowen, they were serving loyally to their masters as Gared poured some wine to his master.

Gregor raised the tankard. "To Robb Stark! The King in the North!"

"The King in the North!" His men chanted.

"Tomorrow we march on Casterly Rock and House Forrester has been given the greatest honor. To lead the Young Wolf's army and rise as the vanguard!" Gregor declared.

"The gods have favored us!"

"Onward to Casterly Rock!"

"Death to the Lannisters!"

"Iron from ice!" Gared said the Forresters' motto.

"The North remembers!" Bowen added.

"Gared."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around as he followed Lord Gregor. "Yes, m'lord?"

"I need you to keep an eye out for Rodrik." Gregor said, referring to his eldest son. "As his father, I could not be more proud of the man he has become. On a night like this, men find false courage at the bottom of their cups. I'd rather he were here." He turned to Gared in pride.

"Yes, m'lord." Gared nodded.

"There's also the question of what's to be done with you." Gregor said as Gared looked at him in surprise. He had been a loyal squire since he was a young boy, diligent and dutiful, rarely letting him down, yet Gregor never felt any disappointment with the young lag as Gared wondered what did Gregor mean. "It's been on my mind for a while now."

"With me, m'lord?" Gared asked.

"You've served House Forrester well for several years now. But I can't expect you to squire forever. How shall I reward your loyalty? What can I offer you?" Gregor turned to him with a warm smile.

Gared considered. He had always been to him as much as of a son as Gregor's other four sons and he had always been a brother to Gregor's daughter Talia due to Gared's uncle Duncan being their castellan. And if he was a son of House Forrester in Gregor's eyes, there was one reward he could ask for. "Let me fight for you, m'lord."

"You've more than proven your ability on the battlefield. No man would question that." Gregor assured. "There were those who had their doubts when your uncle put forth your name as my squire but you've erased those doubts entirely." He placed his hand on Gared's shoulder. "It would be an honor to see you riding by Rodrik's side in the vanguard tomorrow. Not as a squire, but as the equal of any man who serves House Forrester."

Gared nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thank you, m'lord. I promise—I won't let you down."

"That I don't doubt. But for now, keep this between us. We're celebrating tonight and I wouldn't want the other squires to feel discouraged."

"Yes, m'lord."

Gregor then pointed to the camp. "Now go. And find Rodrik if you can."

"I will, m'lord. Thank you." Gared walked off before he found Bowen in trouble regarding helping one of Gregor's men, Norren and decided to help him get some wine.

"Fetch more wine… scrub my armor… clean my boots…" Bowen muttered under his breath. "Just my luck to end up with Norren while you serve the lord. Let him fetch his own wine for once. He's a drunk, liar an arrogant prick."

Gared chuckled. "You better watch your tongue, Bowen. It could be much worse."

"What the fuck do you know about it?" Bowen scoffed. "Nothing is worse than Norren." He looked at Gared in jealousy. "See, that's where you're lucky. Low expectations. If I'd grown up covered in pig shit shoveling slop, well, maybe I'd think saddling his horse is the greatest honor in the Seven Kingdoms. I suppose this beats pig farming. But not by much."

Gared took note as Bowen was referring to Gared's father being a pig farmer, therefore Gared was used to these menial tasks. "Don't get angry with me. We're no different, you and I."

"Aye but I'm not the son of a pig farmer. My father had dignity." Bowen said. "All I'm saying is… at this rate, we'll never be more than this, which is nothing. The lowest of the low. For all I know, we could be squires for life. Handling wine around a fucking wedding. What a waste of fucking time."

"Give it time, you'll get there." Gared assured.

"Easy for you to say. Maybe if my uncle were Castellan at House Forrester, I'd feel different." Bowen snorted.

Gared glared. "Who my uncle is has nothing to do with it."

"How much further…" Bowen sighed before they let some wine at the tents of Walder Frey's men.

But suddenly, Gared spotted something off. Weapons everywhere, Walder's men armed to the teeth at the wedding.

"Don't expect me to carry it for you, Ser Gared." Gared came to as he turned to Bowen, who noticed the look on his face. "What? What's wrong?" Gared looked as Frey's men were entering the Twins, as if they were laying siege as he shivered. "You're acting rather odd. You've had too much wine-"

"We need to get back. Now." Gared said.

"They're fine. They can wait." Bowen assured.

"No, you don't understand. We need to _GO_." Gared said.

"What's the hurry?" One of the Freys smirked. "Something the matter?"

"You go if you're in such a rush." Bowen snapped as Gared saw the Freys with their swords ready as Gared grabbed him by his arm and dragged him away. "What is that about? Slow down, what's the rush?"

"RUN!" Gared shouted and as Bowen turned around, he saw the Freys armed to the teeth, following the as he realized what was going on before he and Gared ran off, while the Freys were slaughtering the Forrester men and Starks.

"We need to get back to camp!" Bowen said. Gared dodged and avoided the Freys as he found Rodrik fighting the Freys. "Gared! We have to get back!"

"Death to the king!"

Next thing Gared knew, one of the Freys knocked him down and was about to stab him but Gared picked a nearby shield and knocked him away as he got up and ran off, seeing the Freys execute his comrades. They saw Gared and fired crossbow bolts at him but no arrow would easily pierce the ironwood.

Gared tried to help Rodrik as he saw him in trouble but there were too many Freys to fight through before he saw Rodrik fall down. "Rodrik!"

Knowing there was nothing he could do, he decided to help Gregor as he neared his lord.

Gregor had finished off one of the Freys as he turned to his squire. "Gared, did you find Rodrik?"

"He…" Gared could barely breathe. "He's gone, m'lord. There was nothing I could do."

Gregor's face shattered before gaining composure as more Frey's men neared them. "Find a weapon. Quickly."

Gared was knocked down before he grabbed a sword, while Gregor cut down one of the Freys and helped Gared get up.

"Go, m'lord. While there's still time!" Norren ordered as Gared and Gregor ran into the woods. But after a while, Gregor fell down, his injuries too severe.

"M'lord…" Gared knelt towards Gregor as he heard shouting, the Freys chasing them.

Gregor handed Gared his greatsword. "Guard this with your life. Return it to Ironrath, where it belongs." Gared hesitated before nodding as he picked it. "I'll be damned before I'll let it fall into the hands of the traitors! You have to go!"

"I won't leave you, m'lord!" Gared protested.

"You can and you will."

"M'lord-"

"By the Gods, you WILL obey me!" Gregor snapped as he turned around and heard voices getting louder, the Freys onto them before he grabbed Gared by his wrist. "Tell your uncle…" Gared neared his face. "Tell him… that 'the North Grove must never be lost'. Tell no one but him. Do you understand? Tell only your uncle Duncan. The future of the House may depend on it."

Gared had no idea what Gregor meant but if it was his last wish, he would honor it. "I swear that I will, m'lord." He nodded.

"Hey! It's those Forresters!"

Gregor got up as the Freys were nearing them. "Go. On your honor, you must do this for our House. GO!"

Gared nodded as he ran off, while Gregor was making his last stand against the Freys. He didn't turn around but heard a loud scream, realizing that the man, who had been like a second father to him, had fallen. He had to return home to Ironrath. Warn his uncle and Gregor's wife, Lady Elissa. With the Starks gone, the future of the House Forrester would take a dark turn soon enough.


	2. Iron from Ice - Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gared returns home from the Red Wedding but is devastated to see his father and sister killed by the Whitehills and forced to flee to the Wall for killing Bolton loyalists.

For days, Gared walked down the path to get to Ironrath to bring the news of Lord Gregor's death to Lady Elissa and on the way there, he wanted to check in on his family that had a small farm nearby but dread flooded Gared, when he saw on the road footsteps, blood and dead pigs lying around. And in that moment, he started to hope nothing had happened to his parents or sister. They were just pig farmers, who would hurt no one.

More worry filled him, when Gared saw his father's cart flipped over and then he overheard voices coming from where his family's farm was as he was slowly sneaking in to see what had happened.

"Lord Bolton better give us fucking titles for this."

"Winter may be coming but at least he'll have his bacon."

Gared overheard sadistic laugh as he saw three Whitehill soldiers killing the pigs around the farm. The Whitehills. Bitter rivals of House Forrester for generations and also the loyal vassals of House Bolton. With the Starks gone, the Boltons had been gaining control of the North and Gared could only dread what were they going to do to his family, both in blood and the guardians who had taken Gared in.

One of the Whitehill soldiers spotted Gared as Gared recognized him. It was Britt. One of the more sadistic men-in-arms of the Whitehills. "Move along, boy. There's nothing for you here."

Gared then saw right behind the soldier an elderly man bleeding out and coughing blood, leaning onto the wall of his small house. "Father…"

"I said, move on. Now leave. Unless you want to get fed to the fucking pigs." Gared rushed to his father as Britt then raised his brows. "I recognize you. You're a Forrester squire." Another Whitehill soldier got into Gared's way, glaring at him in disgust. "Former Stark bannermen have no claim on land anymore. Or haven't you heard? The Starks are dead." He then noticed Lord Gregor's sword strapped to Gared's back. "Where'd you get that sword…?" He circled around Gared like a feral animal ready to pounce on its prey. "Not a chance that sword is his. Must've stolen it. Out here by himself. Probably a deserter."

"None of your fucking business." Gared glared.

Britt narrowed his eyes before smirking as he aimed his blade at Gared. "We're gonna feed you to the fucking pigs."

Gared pulled out Gregor's sword as the soldiers almost laughed in amusement.

"That's sword's too big for you, boy. You can barely pick it up." Britt gloated.

"Get. Off. My. Land." Gared growled.

"This is Bolton land now, boy." Britt and his men aimed their weapons at him. "Lord Bolton is the new Warden of the North. I reckon he'd like a proper lordly sword like that."

Gared parried an attack as Britt struck with his sword but Gregor's sword was too heavy for Gared to fight properly. He barely managed to defend himself as he heard his father cough behind him. Gared turned to him in horror. "No…"

"I'll have that sword, boy."

Gared turned to Britt again before glancing at the sword, then meeting his eyes. "Aye. You'll have it."

With a roar, Gared attacked but was pushed back. Gared again attempted to attack but Britt managed to disarm him and shove him as Gared fell down. Britt picked Gregor's sword before turning to his two cohorts. "All right… finish this fucking pig farmer."

"Pathetic…" Another soldier neared Gared but Gared picked a pitchfork and blocked before the soldier could strike him and disarmed him of his sword before jamming the pitchfork into his neck. The soldier gagged and fell down and Gared dodged, when another Whitehill soldier came at him with a spear.

Britt attacked with Gregor's sword but Gared tackled him, causing for Britt to lose his grip on the sword as it fell down. Gared attempted to pick it up but Britt stabbed him in the thigh with a dagger as Gared screamed in pain. Gared grabbed Britt's dagger before he could finish Gared off and both men struggled before Gared disarmed him and knocked him on the ground.

But because of the injury in his leg, Gared was barely able to stand as the other Whitehill soldier attacked with his spear. Gared managed to pick Gregor's sword and block before he knocked the soldier down, aiming the sword at him as the soldier's eyes filled with fear.

"Mercy…! Please…! I beg of you… I have a family… they'll never survive without me… I have no quarrel with you…! I-I was only following orders…!" The images of Gared's parents' and his little sister's dead bodies flashed in his mind as Gared raised the sword. "No, please!"

Gared impaled the soldier with Gregor's sword as Britt got on his horse, glaring at Gared before riding off. "Lord Whitehill will see you hang for this. That much I promise."

Gared approached his father, who was barely awake. "Father?"

"Gared… you survived…" His eyes were getting wet. "Your sister… She hid…" He turned to the meadow. "I tried to stop them…" He held Gared's hand before going limp as he tilted his head, while Gared's eyes got wet.

"I'll kill the men who did this!" Gared vowed before he managed to find his sister's body and covered them both in a sheet, mourning.

* * *

As soon as Gared buried his family, he limped to Ironrath. One of the guards at the gate widened his eyes before turning around. "It's Gared! Get the Castellan! Tell him his nephew survived!"

The gate opened as Gared, panting out, entered the courtyard of Ironrath but soon enough fell down due to exhaustion and the injury in his leg.

"Gared!"

He looked up to look into his uncle Duncan's eyes. "I was too late… they were already dead…" Gared whispered, his eyes getting wet as Duncan could barely hold back tears. They killed his brother and niece.

Duncan turned to one of the guards. "Bring the maester. Meet us in the Great Hall. Quickly!"

Gared's vision blurred as he passed out because of the injury.

* * *

When he came to, Maester Ortengryn was tending to Gared's injury in the main hall of Ironrath, while Gared was telling him what had happened.

"Two Whitehill soldiers?" Ortengryn asked.

"And a Bolton." Gared nodded, anger filling him. "They killed my family. And for what?!" He could barely breathe. They were just innocent pig farmers who never did anything to anyone. What kind of monsters would do such a thing? "My sister… she… she was only eight years old."

Ortengryn gave Gared a look full of sympathy. "This never would've happened with the Starks in power. It's… unimaginable. Unacceptable. You have my condolences."

"Thank you, Maester."

Ortengryn examined Gared's wound. "The blade cut deep, but I should be able to save your leg." He opened the wound with a knife as Gared hissed. "Your justice was swift. Some will call it vengeance. No doubt the Whitehills will claim it was murder." He looked at Gared in sympathy again. "It was your family. I can't say I would've done any different than you. But the Whitehills won't see it that way."

"It was justice. They got what they deserved." Gared snapped.

Ortengryn nodded. "They did indeed. We can't let the Whitehills let walk over us." Gared then opened his wound, groaning in pain, while Ortengryn put in some maggots, as Gared closed the wound, trying to keep his groans quiet. "These are dark days, I fear. To lose the Lord of the House and the eldest son through such a despicable act of treachery and betrayal." He turned to the family portrait of the Forresters above the fireplace. "Greater Houses than ours have fallen in times such as this. The late Lord Forrester was a good man. And poor Rodrik… a serious man, but he would've made a good lord…"

"What do we do now?" Gared wondered.

"The future of this House is in Lord Ethan's hands now. Although he is young. And altogether unprepared to lead."

Gared sighed. That was what he was worried about. Ethan was still just a young boy. He loved art, music and books. He couldn't possibly be ready to be a man, much less the Lord of the House. The only other viable choice was Gregor's second-born Asher but first of all, he had been exiled into Essos and second of all, he had always been hotheaded and passionate. His heart was in the right place, but Gared was uncertain if Asher was fit to be the Lord of the House.

Gared groaned as Ortengryn was bandaging his wound as the Maester turned to him. " I understand from your uncle that Lord Forrester saved your life."

"He did." Gared nodded and hissed from the pain.

Ortengryn raised an eyebrow. "Rather odd, though, that he chose to save you, his squire, and not his son Rodrik. Not that Rodrik couldn't handle himself. He was as good with a sword as any man I've seen. Unfortunate the Citadel doesn't train maesters in the art of warcraft."

Gared sighed. "Rodrik had already fallen... there was nothing we could do."

Ortengryn nodded. "I'd imagine Lord Forrester would sacrifice himself to save anyone from his house, high or low." He finished bandaging Gared's wound. "Lady Forrester will be here any moment now. I'd like you to walk for m first. To see if you can put any weight on that leg."

Gared got up and limped as he walked down the main hall, examining the family portrait and the ironwood shields hung up on the walls. The strongest wood in Seven Kingdoms. The treasure of House Forrester. Ortengryn was unconvinced but Gared had assured him he was fine. Gared looked up at the family portrait. They had all treated him like he was one of their own, Rodrik, Asher, Ethan and Ryon treated him like their own brother. To Mira and Talia he was like their older brother. He only wished that Asher was here. He was always passionate, fierce and strong. That was something they would need right now with the Boltons laying claim to the North.

And there was no doubt that with the Forresters weakened, the Whitehills would want all ironwood there was around, since it was the Forresters livelihood to process it into shields, pikes, furniture and the sturdiest houses that were. Whitehills had squandered their share but believed that the Forresters had stolen what was rightfully theirs. It was only a matter of time before they would squeeze hard on Ironrath with Lord Gregor, his firstborn and the Starks gone.

The door opened as Lady Elissa and her daughter Talia entered, smiling kindly at Gared.

"Welcome home, Gared. We're all relieved to know you survived." Elissa said.

"Thank you, m'lady." Gared bowed.

"Talia asked to see you." Elissa explained as Talia neared the man, who had been like a brother to her, looking sympathetically, while Gared met the young girl's eyes.

"Gared… I heard what happened… Is it true? Your family…" Gared's eyes got wet as Talia held his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Gared nodded.

"Off to bed now. Hurry on." Ortengryn said as Talia left, while he turned to Elissa. "Gared was just telling me how valiantly Lord Forrester fought to the end-even when all was lost. I'm sure Lady Forrester would like to know. Whatever you can recall."

"He loved his family, m'lady. He was very proud of Rodrik." Gared gave Elissa a warm smile.

"Yet he was unable to save him." Elissa looked at the fireplace sadly.

"You were with Rodrik, no?" Ortengryn asked. "I'm sure it was chaos and confusion. But if you can remember anything…"

"He… he fought valiantly, m'lady." Gared said.

Elissa smiled. Of course Rodrik did. He was the family's best warrior. "This has been so incredibly difficult for us. Especially the children. But I was told… I was told you were the last to see my husband alive." She turned to Gared with pleading eyes.

"Yes, m'lady." He nodded.

"I know it may be difficult to remember, but if I may ask, was there anything he said?"

"Any last words before he… passed?" Ortengryn inquired.

Gared considered mentioning Gregor's last words. 'The North Grove must never be lost.' But Gregor had insisted that it was only for Duncan's ears.

"He asked me to return this to House Forrester." Gared pulled out Gregor's sword. "He said this is where it belongs. With his family."

Elissa nodded, her eyes getting wet. "Thank you, Gared."

Gared nodded. "Of course, m'lady."

Suddenly, Duncan burst in with an armored man and burned face. Ser Royland Degore, Gregor's master-at-arms. Stubborn, passionate and impulsive war veteran, who preferred to always solve problems with brawns, rather than brains. "It demands some response!" Royland shouted.

"It's too dangerous." Duncan protested. "Especially now."

"Now is the time to prove our strength! To demonstrate we will stand against aggression!" Ortengryn picked the sword and left as Duncan and Royland continued arguing. "Duncan, this was our land. They were our people. Your family…"

"I share your outrage, Ser Royland, I do. But now is not the time to provoke the Whitehills. Not with Ramsay Snow coming to see us bend the knee."

"The hell with Ramsay Snow. The bastard."

Gared's blood ran cold. Ramsay Snow coming to Ironrath to see Stark loyalists bend the knee to House Bolton. That cannot end well, especially with Gared killing two soldiers of Bolton loyalists. His uncle Duncan turned to him. "Gared, you understand what this means. You killed a Bolton and Ramsay Snow will want his retribution."

"We're the ones, who should be demanding retribution! This happened on Forrester land." Royland yelled.

"They killed my family!" Gared exploded.

Duncan looked at him in sympathy, holding him by his shoulders. "And they'll pay for what they've done. That much I promise. But now is not the time for vengeance."

Royland scoffed. "If not now, when?"

"We have to be smart. Ramsay Snow will be here within the week."

"And what would you have us do-nothing?"

Duncan glared at him, crossing his arms. "I would have us use our heads while they're still attached to our shoulders."

Royland sighed. He felt like talking to a stubborn little child. He turned to Gared, silently asking for his support. "Gared has lost as much as anyone else within these walls. Maybe you can talk some sense into your uncle."

"My uncle's right. We need to be smart." Gared said. As much as he wanted to fight back, right now they were at a disadvantage because they were no longer under the Starks protection.

Royland scoffed. "Smart. Eddard Stark was smart-and look where that got him." He crossed his arms. "So, what is to be done?"

Duncan sighed as he turned to the fireplace. "Ultimately, it will be for Lord Ethan to decide."

"He's just a boy who can barely hold a sword. He knows nothing of how to lead men." Royland pointed out.

Duncan whirled on him. "He's the Lord of this House and he needs our help. It's bad enough the Boltons would have us bend the knee and swear fealty. But now… this…"

"But-"

"They'll accuse you of murder." Duncan cut Gared off before he could protest. "And us of protecting you."

"The boy was just defending himself." Royland argued.

"I'm not faulting him for what he did."

"Fuck the Boltons! One of their men killed my family!" Gared snapped.

"Aye. You'll say it was justice. They'll say it was murder." Duncan pointed out. "It's just the excuse Ramsay Snow would need to put us to the torch and kill us all."

Royland laughed. "I'd like to see them try."

Duncan shook his head. "I'm afraid is a risk we cannot take." He turned to Gared sadly. "Which is why you cannot stay."

Royland stared. "Cannot stay…? Duncan. The boy has suffered enough."

Gared paled. Surely his uncle wasn't suggesting… "But… where would I go…?" He suspected what was going to happen next but deep down he was hoping to be wrong. There were only two ways he could escape the wrath of Ludd Whitehill and Roose Bolton. Death or going to…

"The one place beyond the reach of even House Bolton." Duncan said.

"You're sending him to the Wall?" Royland shot him an incredulous look. The House's castellan sending his own nephew to join the Night's Watch? "The boy has done nothing wrong!"

"Not in the eyes of the Boltons." Duncan countered. "I'm afraid it's the only solution. Especially now when the House is so vulnerable."

"Uncle, my place is HERE." Gared protested. He certainly didn't like the idea of joining the Night's Watch. "Who will defend the House? You said we need men who can fight."

"There'd be nothing we could do to protect you. To stay would bring destruction upon us all. I know it's not what you want. I know it's difficult to understand. But you must think of the House."

Gared turned away, considering. He didn't have much choice, did he? "I won't put others at risk." He sighed before looking directly into his uncle's eyes. "I'll go."

Duncan smiled in pride, admiring Gared's bravery. "I know it doesn't seem fair. But it is what's best."

* * *

Duncan accompanied Gared to the stables, proud that he was putting the interests of the House ahead of his own, knowing that many of the Houses's best men had volunteered to join the Night's Watch.

Gared vowed to do what was best for the house. Not the easiest but necessary, nonetheless.

"Uncle, I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you…" Gared looked around to be sure no one was eavesdropping or would overhear them.

"What? What is it?" Duncan's brows raised.

"Lord Forrester asked me to give you a message." Gared whispered. "He said 'The North Grove can never be lost…'."

Duncan looked away before looking him directly in the eye. "Sorry. You caught me by surprise. It's not often discussed. If ever."

"He said to tell only you." Gared said.

Duncan nodded. "For a good reason. Most don't even know it exists. They think it's just a myth made up by wildlings and fools. And it's better kept that way. I assume you kept your word. You haven't told anyone else, have you?"

"Of course not. I told no one." Gared nodded. He did fulfill Lord Gregor's dying wish.

"Well done. Lord Forrester was right to put his trust in you." Duncan smiled. "From this day forward, this will be our secret. But soon I may need your help."

"But-"

"I can't say anything more just yet. Just know the North Grove may very well be vital to the future of this House." Duncan looked around to see no one would overhear them. "But don't breathe a word of it to anyone at the Wall. Become a Ranger if you can. It will help."

Gared nodded before he got up on the horse.

"Iron from ice." Duncan said.

"Iron from ice." Gared nodded.

"Remember, you represent House Forrester. Your actions at the wall will reflect the honor and dignity of the House."

"I'll serve with honor."

Duncan smiled at him proudly. "I know you will."

Gared was about to ride off to before Talia stopped him. "Gared, wait!" She handed him her necklace. "Be safe…"

Gared smiled at his surrogate sister before riding off, heading to Castle Black.


	3. Iron from Ice - A young lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan Forrester, the thirdborn son of Lord Gregor and Lady Elissa, is chosen a new lord and faces difficult duties.

Outside Ironrath, Ethan Forrester, who was a 14-year old boy and a twin brother of Talia, was playing with her and their youngest brother Ryon hide-and-seek, with Talia and Ryon searching for him and calling his name, while he was in hiding.

"I couldn't find him." Ryon said as he turned to Talia. "Could you?"

Talia shook her head. "He hides too well. And if he were smart, he would reveal himself."

"I don't like this game anymore." Ryon sighed. "Maybe something happened to him."

"Ethan's fine. He's just forgotten that this is a game."

As much as Ethan liked to mess with his siblings, he knew that he should not worry them too much in these dire times. He went out from his hiding spot to be in the sight of his siblings. "You found me! Well done, Ryon." Ryon rushed to him as the brothers hugged each other. "Don't worry. It's just a game, Ryon."

"A stupid game." Ryon frowned as he pulled away. "I don't like it."

"He was worried you were gone." Talia said.

"I thought we'd never find you again."

Ethan put a hand on Ryon's shoulder. "I'm right here. And I promise-I'm not going anywhere."

Ryon looked into the woods. "I wish Mira was here. And Asher. And… and Rodrik."

"I do, too." Talia nodded. "But Mira's in King's Landing. And-"

"Can't she come home? I don't want her to die, too." Ryon looked worried.

Talia knelt down, nearing him and smiling warmly. "Ryon, she's perfectly safe. I promise you."

Ryon looked away, staring at the woods. "I don't want Gared to die, either. Maester Ortengryn said he got sent to the Wall. I'll miss Gared. He was nice."

"He'll be fine. Gared is smart." Ethan assured as they sat down.

"No one will tell me what Gared did, but it must have been serious." Talia said. "I heard Duncan and Ser Royland talking. They said someone will come here looking for revenge…"

Ryon smiled at Ethan. "Everyone's worried about you, but I'm not. I know you'll protect us."

"Who said they're worried about me?" Ethan demanded. He knew that they had valid reasons to be worried about him but Ethan wanted to prove himself.

Ryon hesitated. "Well… Ser Royland, for one. He says you can't fight very well."

"What?"

"And… he calls you a milksop."

Ethan sighed. It didn't surprise him at all. Royland would always have to babysit the youngest ones.

"Ser Royland forgets himself." Talia said.

"He doesn't know me or… or what I'm capable of." Ethan said firmly, although it sounded like if he was trying to convince himself, rather than his siblings.

"What does milksop mean?" Ryon asked.

Ethan shook his head. "I don't know… but I know it's not good!"

"Ethan, you should let Ser Royland teach you how to wield a sword. Like… like a man." Talia pointed out. "He taught Rodrik. And Asher. And he even showed me how to fight. Properly, I mean."

Ryon nodded. "A lord should know how to fight." He got up with a wooden branch in his hand and waved it around, as if he was fencing and Ethan and Talia laughed.

"Do you remember when we were younger? When we all used to play here?" Talia looked around the woods. "You, me, Rodrik, Asher. We'd all be out here for hours."

"Where was I…?" Ryon asked, puzzled.

Ethan chuckled. "You weren't born yet."

"We had so much fun. But then… well, then everything changed. Rodrik became so serious. 'The lord in training'. And he never smiled anymore. And Asher… Asher just got angry. At everything." Talia gave Ethan a pleading look. "Promise me you won't be like that. Please. Just be you. I like you the way you are." Ethan stared at his twin sister contemplatively. "I know a lord has many responsibilities. But you don't need to be like them. It's for you to decide for yourself."

Ethan sighed. As much as he didn't like it, with him now being the Lord, he needed to grow up and that meant be more serious about most things. "I may have to change."

"I'd rather have my brother than a lord." Talia protested.

"You'll have to have both, I'm afraid."

Ryon turned to Ethan again. "But since you're the new lord, you can do anything you want."

"I suppose." Ethan shrugged.

"Everyone will have to do as you say. So I could have all the sweets I want." Ryon was excited but Talia and Ethan shook their heads, smiling in amusement.

"If only it were that simple." Talia said. "It would be nice if someone did what I wanted for once."

"That's not how it works." Ethan said. He did study a little the art of governing and knew that being a lord was not going to always work in his favor.

"Well, that's how it should work. You are the lord." Ryon grumbled as he sat down.

"Lord Ethan. You're needed in the Great Hall at once. Quickly. On your feet." Royland's voice echoed through the woods.

Ethan got up as Talia and Ryon looked at him sadly, while he approached Royland. "What's the matter?"

"Lord Whitehill has arrived—unannounced and certainly unexpected. He's come demanding justice."

"Can't he meet with Duncan? He is the Castellan." Talia argued.

Ryon held Ethan by his arm with an imploring look. "Stay with us. Please, Ethan."

"He's demanding an audience with the lord." Royland said. "We really must go."

Ethan sighed and folded his arms. He didn't want to leave his siblings but it would be unwise to agitate Ludd Whitehill. "Fine. If that's what's required of me."

"Very well then." Royland smiled, impressed. He expected Ethan to still be a child foolishly playing around but this was mature of him. Talia and Ryon just looked at their brother sadly that he had to put the duties to the House before them.

* * *

Ethan followed Royland back into Ironrath as Duncan approached. "They showed up unannounced. Lord Whitehill is in a lather. I assume you explained to Lord Ethan why they're here." He turned to Royland, who nodded.

"The business with Gared. I told him."

"Lord Whitehill knows Gared is a squire to this House. Or was, I suppose."

Royland snorted. "Is. Was. It makes no difference!" He turned to Ethan. "The Whitehills were clearly in the wrong, so don't give him any satisfaction. Out there, you were decisive and firm. Now do it again with these bastards."

"Let's not do something rash. Things are bad enough as it is." Duncan intervened.

Ethan swallowed and took a breath. The Whitehills murdered Gared's family on Forrester land. As far as they were concerned. Gared was in his right. "I can handle Lord Whitehill." He said, trying to sound confident.

"Well said, my lord." Royland smiled, impressed.

"Now is not the time to anger Lord Whitehill any more than he already is." Duncan protested. "He's got five times as many men and the backing of House Bolton."

"All the more reasons to stand up for ourselves. Only cowards and dead men roll over!"

The argument was cut off when an obese man in a heavy armor accompanied by his men entered, glaring at Ethan in disgust. Ethan tried to put on a brave face as Ludd Whitehill eyed him. "Lord Ethan, is it?" He approached him. "My condolences for your father and brother." He offered his hand. "The late Lord Forrester was no friend to me or my House."

Ethan reached with his hand as Ludd pulled, glaring at him. "My only regret is I wasn't there to drive the dagger into his heart myself." Ethan pulled away and his face shattered with fear for a moment before regaining composure, knowing that Ludd was only trying to get into his head. "I've been waiting for this day all my life."

"I may be young, but I'm not so easily fooled. You're trying to rile me, but it won't work." Ethan folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Ludd, trying to act like how his older brothers and father would if one of them was the Lord of the House.

Ludd laughed. "Young? You are that, boy. Too young to know when you're in over your head." He looked around the Great Hall in disgust. "And no bread and salt?! What kind of fucking House receives a lord with no fucking bread and salt, you bloody AMATEUR!" He paced around, as if he owned the place. "No courtesies. I should've expected as much."

"Calm yourself, old man." Ethan warned.

Ludd glared at him. "You little fuck… that's how you talk to a lord!? You Forresters have shit on us for generations. Well, now the Starks are no longer to have your back, are they?" He gestured at his men smugly. "We're the power in the North now."

"Roose Bolton is the Warden of the North." Royland corrected.

"Aye." Ludd looked at Royland as if he was nothing but an insignificant bug about to be crushed under his boot. "And we've been his bannermen for five fucking centuries, you cunt!"

"That's enough, Lord Whitehill!" Ethan intervened. He was not going to lose control over the situation.

"I'm not finished." Ludd growled. "Maybe if you hadn't been so fucking greedy with the ironwood, things would've been different between us."

"You squandered your share." Duncan reminded.

"Our share was TAKEN from us. We had no fucking choice but to harvest what was left." Ludd said.

"What is it you want, Lord Whitehill?" Ethan demanded, trying to put Ludd into his place.

Ludd turned to Britt, one of the men, who killed Gared's family as he stepped up.

"Your man, the squire. We were minding our own business, keeping the King's peace as his Lordship here said, when your man attacked us for no reason." Britt said.

"Hear that? Attacked for no reason." Ludd said with a mocking tone.

Ethan glared, rage filling him he had never felt before. "No reason? You murdered his family!"

"Then you admit it was your man who killed my men. And a pig farmer at that! How do you answer for your squire, Lord Ethan?" Ludd didn't even bother to keep the mocking tone out. "He acted in your name. And you are the 'Lord' of this House."

"We lost people too, Lord Whitehill. Your men murdered his entire family." Ethan countered.

Ludd snorted in disgust. "You lost pig farmers, not soldiers. A soldier's worth a hundred of their type. Where's the fucking coward who killed my men? I know he's here. What have you done with him?"

"He was sent to the Wall." Ethan said.

Ludd's face was red with rage at that point. "Who the fuck sent him to the Wall?! Answer me! Who's the one who did it?"

"I did." Ethan lied. It was actually Duncan as a Castellan who did it but Ethan needed to stand up for his own people.

"What?! That was my justice to deliver, boy. And you denied me of it!" Ludd paced down the hall. "I'm not leaving until I have my justice. Now bring me the coward who did it or you'll answer to Roose Bolton. What kind of fucking House if this?!"

"A house of honorable men."

Ludd stopped, when Elissa entered and seemed to be humbled at her present. Despite his hatred towards the Forresters, he did hold a certain level of respect towards Lady Elissa, however grudging.

"Lady Forrester…" Ludd's voice sounded forcingly calm.

"You bellow like a wounded boar, Lord Whitehill. Have you forgotten your manners…?" Elissa's tone was soothing, as if she was trying to calm a child's tantrum.

Ludd had the decency to at least look humbled but his words tasted sour as he forced them out of his mouth. "I mean no disrespect to you, my lady. Considering your losses and all." He turned to Ethan, glaring. "But this… this is not over."

"This is over, Lord Whitehill." Ethan said, trying to sound as authoritative as he could.

"Ethan is Lord of Ironrath now. By right his word is law here. If that displeases you, then I trust you can find the door." Elissa said with a smile.

Ludd glowered, knowing that they beat him this time. "That lad may be Lord of this… _House_." He said the word 'House' with disgust and venom as he shot a glare at Ethan. "But Lord Bolton will have the final say. I'll send him a raven letting him know a Forrester man killed one of his own. That the new 'Lord Forrester' lied to my face and denied me my justice. Then we'll see whose word is law."

Ludd left with his men as Ethan tried to keep a brave face and not let Ludd get to him. "Do as you like, Lord Whitehill."

Royland looked at Ethan, impressed before smiling at Lady Elissa. "I was wrong about your son, my lady. He stood up to him like a true lord."

Elissa looked at Ethan in pride. "You were brave, my son. But you'll need to be braver still when Ramsay Snow arrives to see you bend the knee." She turned to Duncan. "Prepare the raven. We need to send word to Mira in King's Landing at once."

Ethan relaxed and sighed in relief, feeling himself deflate. He was surprised he didn't wet his pants and actually was able to be brave for so long. Being a lord was not going to be easy. If Ludd Whitehill was that difficult to handle, how could he stand up to Ramsay Snow, once he arrives? He wished that either Rodrik or Asher were here and he was glad that Ryon was not the Lord. He would surely break within moments and it was a miracle Ethan was able to barely handle the situation.


	4. Iron from Ice - A handmaiden's loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira Forrester, thirdborn child of Gregor and Elissa and a handmaiden of Margaery Tyrell, asks Margaery to help her family.

In King's Landing, Mira Forrester, a thirdborn of Gregor and Elissa and their first daughter, who was at her late teens, served as a handmaiden to Margaery Tyrell, a bride-to-be of King Joffrey Baratheon. Margaery had always treated her and Sera, her other handmaiden, kindly. But as a raven with a letter flew in, Mira opened it and stilled when she recognized her mother's handwriting. She looked at various gifts and memorials from her siblings so that she could remember her family as she read the letter from her mother.

' _It troubles me to even ask this of you. But you must appeal to Lady Margaery to intervene on our behalf. She is our best hope. And can be a powerful ally – especially now when your family so desperately needs help._ '

Mira sighed. She knew that she needed to ask for help of Margaery, hoping that Joffrey might intervene, although Mira found it unlikely that a Lannister King would help Stark loyalists. She heard the knock on the door and opened it and smiled upon seeing the guest. It was a boy around Ethan's and Talia's age, who wore a dirtied leather vest and his skin was covered in dirt from coal. Tom, a poor coal boy and practically a nobody in King's Landing and perhaps one of the only two friends Mira had, asides from Sera, Margaery's other handmaiden.

Mira smiled as she let Tom in, while he was replacing the coal in the bucket in the room, while seeing Mira's sad expression while she read her mother's letter.

"Begging my pardon, m'lady. But… are you all right…?" Tom asked, genuinely concerned. He had never seen her that sad before. She was most of the time smiling and joyful. "If you don't mind my asking. You seem rather upset."

Mira sighed. Tom and Sera were the only friends she had. While Margaery would sometimes treat her and Sera like her younger sisters, they knew where their places were. And it was quite a lot to ask Lady Margaery to aid the Stark loyalists, when she is a betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon. "I'm just… worried about my family."

"Ah." Tom nodded in understanding. "Letter from home, is it."

"It's kind of you to ask." Mira smiled at him warmly.

Tom smiled back as he was putting into the bucket the coal stones. "Of course, m'lady. You've always been kind to me."

"Please, hurry, if you can. Lady Margaery will be here any minute."

"Of course, m'lady." Tom then turned to her as he was done. "You work for Lady Margaery? I may be wrong. But… it seems like you do."

"I'm her handmaiden." Mira confirmed.

Tom nodded. "That's what I thought. I've seen you with her before. You seem like good friends." He cleared his throat. "I saw Lady Margaery just this morning, outside the Royal Sept, talking to Queen Cersei."

"Cersei?" Mira paled. It was no secret that Cersei had no love for the Starks and considering that her son was about to be wed to Lady Margaery and her handmaiden was from a family of Stark bannermen, she immediately became worried about her own safety. She looked away, imagining worst case scenarios for herself.

"They appeared to be having some sort of disagreement. I couldn't hear much but-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Mira interrupted the coal boy.

"I heard them arguing about House Forrester and-"

"House Forrester…?" Mira sat down and dropped her face into her hands. It was as she had feared.

In that instant, Tom realized that dropping the news on her like that was not a good idea. "I thought you'd like to know. Forgive me if I was mistaken. I hope you're not in any kind of trouble." He chuckled softly. "Most people don't tend to notice a coal boy. Not in King's Landing with so many lords and ladies about. You see and hear all sorts of things when people don't even know you're there." Tom picked his bucket and left as he smiled at Mira. "Good night, m'lady."

Mira leaned her head onto her hands, worry flooding her before a few moments later, Lady Margaery Tyrell, her mistress, entered. Mira got up, straightening herself and bowing in respect. "Lady Margaery. You're early."

Margaery gave her a warm smile. "I was hoping there would be time for us to talk." She gestured for Mira to follow her outside. "Come. There's something we must discuss."

Mira and Margaery's other handmaiden and Mira's best friend Sera walked down the corridor with their mistress as Margaery turned to her. "From the day you arrived in Highgarden, I've thought of you more as a friend than as my handmaiden. A dear friend, in fact."

"Thank you, m'lady." Mira nodded, smiling. Margaery had often treated her and Sera more like family, rather than her servants.

Margaery looked at her in sympathy. "And you know how I feel about what's happened to your family. I feel your pain as if it were my own. What you've suffered is beyond imagining." She placed her hand on Mira's shoulder, giving her an assuring look. "And your poor family as well."

"You're very kind, m'lady." Mira said.

"Of course, Mira." Margaery held Mira's hand gently. "But you must not despair. We will get through this together. You must understand, there are limits to what I can say. Especially now in King's Landing, now that I am to be Queen."

Mira had feared as much. It was unlikely that Margaery would be able to help the Forresters, as much as she would like to. A wife of a Lannister descendant aiding their bitter enemies…

"To have a handmaiden from the North whose family fought for Robb Stark… It raises a question at a time I can least afford. Cersei herself cornered me this morning outside the Royal Sept. She mentioned 'the Northern girl' in my service, and she painted you a traitor. She was very pleased with herself. Her face was full of mirth as she said it."

Mira's eyes widened to the size of grapes and paled, shivers sent down her spine. Her worst fears had come true. "I'm not a traitor." She protested.

"Of course not." Margaery assured. "It's only an excuse to torment you, and by extension, me." As soon as Mira got ahold of herself, they continued walking down the hall towards the throne room. "She demands an audience. She wants an apology of some sort. For what, I don't know, but… She's waiting for us now and I promised I would bring you to her. I wouldn't ask you this if it were not important." She gave Mira a pleading look. "I cannot afford any conflict with Cersei with the wedding so near."

Mira figured as much. "I'll do as you ask, my lady."

Margaery felt pride and appreciated Mira's loyalty as she smiled at her. "I knew I could trust you." They continued walking down the corridor, about to approach the room of the Iron Throne. "Humor her. Tell her what she wants to hear." She then turned to Sera. "See if the Queen Regent is ready to see us."

Sera entered the throne room as Margaery dragged Mira aside and held her hands, assuring her. "You'll be fine. I know you will. You may feel one thing, but you must say another."

Mira nodded. As Margaery said, she had to tell Cersei what she wanted to hear. A moment later, Sera returned, giving Mira a worried look. "Good luck."

Mira took a breath as Margaery gave her an assuring look, while they entered the throne room. "You can do this."

Mira slowly approached with Margaery at her side, looking into Cersei's eyes and Mira gulped. It was like if the Queen Regent was trying to slowly skin her alive with her assessing gaze.

Next to her was a man who was of a child's size, the Imp, Tyrion Lannister, the King's Master of Coin as he smiled at Margaery. "Ah, Lady Margaery. Aren't you looking lovely this evening."

"Lord Tyrion." Margaery bowed politely as she turned to Cersei. "Your Grace." Mira followed suit but as she met Cersei's eyes, she felt shiver sent down her spine as Cersei's eyes narrowed at her. Mira did her best to keep it together as she took a deep breath as Margaery turned to her. "With your permission, allow me to introduce you Lady Mira of House Forrester." She gave Mira an encouraging look as Mira stepped up, facing the Queen Regent and the Master of Coin.

Mira bent her knee and lowered her head, trying to look as humbled as she could. "Your Grace."

Cersei smiled in satisfaction. "The girl knows her courtesies. Impressive. You may rise."

Mira got up, meeting Cersei's eyes as Margaery spoke up. "House Forrester is a Northern House loyal to the King."

"Are they?" Cersei asked.

Margaery noticed the small undertone of sarcasm in Queen Regent's tone. "I beg your pardon, your grace…?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Cersei cut Margaery off as she looked at Mira. The look she sent her was chilling as Mira swallowed, trying to keep her facial composure together. "I want to hear it from the girl. Is your family loyal to the King?"

"Perhaps you should ask the new lord Forrester." Tyrion countered.

Cersei shot him a glare. "He's not here, is he?" She turned to Mira again. "She is. The girl can speak for her House."

Mira took a breath. Tell Cersei what she wants to hear. "Joffrey is the one true King, your grace." She felt like tasting a lemon when she let the words out but tried to keep a straight face.

Cersei raised an eyebrow. "Hm. And yet… for centuries the Forresters have been loyal bannermen to House Stark. A house of traitors."

"They were the Wardens of the North. We all served at the pleasure of the King." Mira replied in an attempt to justify themselves. She knew that the Starks were not traitors but protesting would do her no good.

Tyrion seemed impressed that Mira was giving somewhat of a half-answer to Cersei's questions as he took a sip of wine from his cup. "Clever girl."

"Perhaps too clever for her own good." Cersei said.

"The girl did name Joffrey as 'the one true King'." Tyrion reminded.

Cersei eyed Mira, and Mira could swear that Cersei was about to lunge at her like a lion at its prey. "Is your House ready to swear fealty to your new liege lord, Roose Bolton?"

"He is the Warden of the North, your grace." Mira said.

"He is." Cersei nodded, leaning forward and Mira tensed, for a second thinking that the Queen Regent was about to rip her apart with her bare hands. It took all her willpower to not to panic and keep a straight face. "And I the Queen Regent and Tyrion the Master of the Coin."

"The girl has a remarkable talent for answering questions while in fact saying nothing at all." Tyrion noted.

Cersei considered as she eyed Mira with an assessing gaze. "Old allegiances are not easily abandoned. But now that the war is over, we must look to rebuild and forge new alliances." She got up from her throne. "There are ships and shields to be built and Joffrey will need a steady supply of Ironwood for his armies. I'm told there are others who would happily serve the purpose, but I trust we can rely on House Forrester?"

"Forrester Ironwood does seem rather… unique." Tyrion commented.

"Yes, your grace." Mira bowed.

"It would be a shame to see it fall into the hands of another House. I imagine you'd do almost anything to prevent that from happening, would you?" Cersei said, pacing and at the moment she was not looking at Mira as she was looking at the Iron Throne, Mira glanced at Margaery, who gave an imperceptive shake of her head and gave her a look as Mira got the unspoken message and nodded subtly.

_Be careful, Mira. It's a trap. Don't fall for it._

"Ask any Lannister and they'd do whatever was necessary to save Casterly Rock. It would be unfortunate. It would be unfortunate to see another House lay claim to what's yours."

Mira hesitated. She knew Cersei was tricking her but any other answer she could think of, she thought would result in her disgracing herself in front of the Queen Regent. "Yes, your Grace. I would do anything."

"I see." Cersei smirked, facing Mira again.

"What would you have the girl do, Cersei? It's not as if she fought beside the Starks. Wielding a battle axe for the Northern army." Tyrion pointed out as he poured himself more wine.

"It raises an interesting question, I suppose. Can we truly blame those who ended up on the wrong side of the war?" Cersei walked down the steps, nearing Margaery and Mira. "Our dear Margaery was betrothed to Renly Baratheon on the false assumption that he would one day rule the Seven Kingdoms. Can we fault her for her mistake? Should she be held accountable?" She turned to Mira.

Mira glanced at Margaery who gave her a pleading look. But Mira had enough of it. It was enough that she had to swallow her pride and swear fealty to the Lannisters in the name of her House but judging her own lady? "I won't judge her, your grace. I wasn't there. I didn't face her decision."

"Aren't you a delightful girl. If only one could flit through life without ever holding opinion on their own." Cersei's words sounded as if she was playing with her next victim before she would end them.

"If there's a point to this, I hope you find it quickly." Tyrion intervened.

"Loyalty can be such a hard thing to define. This city alone is filled with all sorts of ambitious opportunists looking to reinvent themselves, pretending to be something they're not." Cersei said. "Who knows what lurks within their hearts." She stepped down from the throne, as she was inches away from Mira. "You are a girl from the North, here in service to Lady Margaery. One can only assume her interests are yours. Yet loyalty to a King… that must be absolute. Beyond question. And if your loyalties were to become conflicted—between your King and the very person you serve—what would you do then…?"

"I'm sure she would-"

"Let the girl answer." Cersei interrupted Margaery again as she turned to Mira. "Go on."

Tell Cersei what she wants to hear. "I would be true to the King, your grace." Mira could feel Margaery's gaze burning her from behind. Perhaps she had gone too far in telling Cersei what she wanted to hear.

Cersei seemed impressed. "Well said. I was beginning to worried you didn't have your priorities straight."

"She is a threat to the Crown, isn't she. The most dangerous handmaiden in all of King's Landing." Tyrion said sarcastically.

Cersei's eyes narrowed though at the handmaiden. While Mira's answers did satisfy her, it didn't feel like enough. "My sense is this girl will say almost anything to get what she wants. Which is not very encouraging." She turned to Margaery. "I'd like a word with you, if I may."

"Of course, your grace." Margaery followed Cersei.

"I'll walk you out." Tyrion got down from his seat as he accompanied Mira out. "This may come as a surprise to you, but I met your father once. At the Tourney at Lannisport. Even then he didn't trust Roose Bolton." He frowned as Mira noticed that Tyrion didn't trust him either. "We only spoke briefly but your father struck me like an honorable man. You have my condolences for his loss. These would be trying times for your family even under the best of circumstances."

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion. That's very kind of you to say." Mira said. If there was a Lannister she could trust, she was certain it was Tyrion.

Tyrion looked at her, impressed. "That certainly took courage, to so publicly declare your loyalty to Joffrey for all to hear. Poor Lady Margaery was humiliated. Although Cersei seemed quite pleased. It was quite the first impression." He then chuckled. "I of course find it all highly entertaining."

"I was trying to appease her."

"I think that was clear to everyone. My sister and I have our differences. She takes great pleasure in her little charades – I take mine in thwarting them. We must find our amusements where we can. She threatened to give your Ironwood to another House. It is the Master of Coin who decides such matters. The Crown needs boats. Boats need wood. And I speak for the Crown in this regard. Not her."

Mira considered. Tyrion might be a good ally for the Forresters but was it worth compromising Mira's loyalty to Margaery? "You can help my family."

Tyrion nodded but then his expression hardened. "I suppose the Crown could be persuaded to secure Ironwood for House Forrester. Lady Margaery might not look favorably on such an alliance. And it would infuriate Cersei." Then he chuckled. "Although what would be amusing for me might prove rather dangerous for you. And your House. Are you willing to risk that?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Lord Tyrion. Please." Mira said without hesitation. If there was another option, she would take it.

"You are a brave girl, aren't you?" Tyrion smiled before nodding. "I'll consider it." He then left for dinner with Sansa but not before giving Mira a friendly advice to be careful who would she trust in the King's Landing. Some might prove a powerful ally to her, others would stab her in the back, if it benefited them somehow but he assured her that her trust in him was not misplaced.

* * *

Back in Margaery's chambers, Sera was relieved to see Mira alright but it was obvious Mira didn't want to speak about what had happened in the throne room. Sera had been playing with the map of the wedding and how the guests as Ser Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth would be seated. Sera played with the names and trying to pair Brienne with Jaime and she did consider marrying Oberyn but Mira quickly stepped up. "You'll get us in trouble."

"We're just having some fun." Sera laughed. "Perhaps Lady Margaery could make us the right introductions. Who knows, we might meet our future husbands. Although marrying a King… I can only imagine what that would be like." She then looked up at Mira. "Would you marry Joffrey, if it meant you being Queen. He does have a certain… look about him. And he's always treated Lady Margaery well. Which is more than you can say for his mother."

Mira shook her head. Her and Joffrey? Only in her worst nightmares. "I'd be willing to marry. But not Joffrey."

"Well, I would marry him. Imagine the power you could have as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I might even allow you to be my handmaiden." Sera said. She kept on "pairing" the guests before Margaery entered, clearly displeased at the sight.

"What are you doing?" Margaery demanded as Mira and Sera caught and it was like if a mother had caught her two children in the middle of a despicable childish act. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, m'lady." Mira said.

"As am I. We shouldn't have been messing about." Sera said.

Margaery approached the desk and put the names back into their positions. "This is not a game. It's a battle plan. Allies and enemies can be made with every move. Yet they say it is men who are powerful." She turned to Mira. "The Queen was pleased by your display, Mira." Mira relaxed and felt like if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders and apparently, Margaery felt the same. "I'm just glad it's over."

Margaery then turned to the sea. "King's Landing can be exhausting sometimes. There's always someone to please or some perceived slight to smooth over. I fear it will only get worse when I am Queen."

"Once they know your true heart, the lords and ladies will have no choice but to love you." Sera assured.

"Do you agree?" Margaery asked Mira and Mira recognized the look. Margaery was testing her.

"It doesn't matter what you feel. It only matters what you said." Mira said.

Margaery seemed impressed. "You learn very quickly. You were brave agreeing to the Boltons. That cannot have been easy." She neared Mira with a reassuring look. "I know you must fear what Lord Bolton might do to your family. I do appreciate your willingness to appease her, as difficult as it may have been."

"Thank you, m'lady. There's been something on my mind… something important…" Mira remembered the letter from her mother. "I… I did have a favor to ask you in return. It's about my family…" She glanced at Sera, not sure if she should involve her best friend.

"I trust Sera. Go on, ask." Margaery said.

Mira handed Margaery the letter from Lady Elissa. "Forgive me, my lady. I wouldn't otherwise ask this of you but… my mother insisted. It's about my family…"

"Ramsay Snow…" Margaery whispered as she looked into Mira's eyes. "What would you have me do?"

"My mother fears our family will suffer if Ramsay is left to do as he likes." Mira said. She had heard enough about him to know she didn't want him to have any control over her family in Ironrath. "She thought… if a raven could be sent to the Boltons to let them know House Forrester has the protection of the crown… I know it's a lot to ask of you. And I wouldn't otherwise but… she insisted."

Margaery paced, considering. "That is no small request. Especially now."

Mira nodded. "I know, my lady. And I wouldn't ask this of you otherwise. But my mother left me no choice. She insisted."

Margaery sighed. "Joffrey knows too well your family fought for the Starks. And now you would have me ask him to intervene?" She turned to Mira. "Is the situation that dire?"

"You can't, m'lady. King Joffrey won't like it. Think of how he turned on Lady Sansa." Sera reminded and Mira tensed, the memory still fresh. If he was willing to humiliate Sansa that much, what would he do to Mira, if she as much as looked at him the wrong way? But she had no other choice.

"Please, Lady Margaery, I beg of you. I fear for my family's safety." Mira was on verge of tears.

Margaery shook her head. "I don't know, Mira. If Cersei were to find out…"

"You're the only one who can help me. You have power over him, Lady Margaery, as no one else does. Not even his mother…" Mira pointed out. "Ramsay Snow will arrive at Ironrath within the week. I would never ask this of you if it weren't so urgent."

Margaery considered. Mira had never asked any favor of her before and she had always been a loyal handmaiden to her and Margaery almost considered her as her own family. "Very well. I'll make your request, but I cannot promise anything."

"Thank you, m'lady. I will send a raven to my family at once." Mira nodded gratefully as she left Margaery's chambers.


	5. Iron from Ice - A hard choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan struggles with his duties as a Lord of the House.

In Kingsroad in Wolfswood, Gared kept walking down the pathway until he heard screams of pain, making his horse panic and Gared fell off as the horse ran away. Gared cursed and looked around, terrified, considering that he was all alone in the night in the woods, as he heard the screams echo. "Seven hells."

Gared quietly snuck towards the source of the screams as he saw a young man with his upper half naked, surrounded by a group of soldiers and leading them was a man with short beard and sadism all over his eyes, broad nose and dark and dry hair and Gared immediately realized who it was as he saw the banner with a flayed man on a rack as he covered his mouth, trying not to vomit and realizing how lucky he was that he managed to leave Ironrath just in time.

"Let's play a little game, shall we?" Ramsay smirked as the man screamed, while Ramsay cut him across his chest. "Did you know my ancestors wore the skin of their enemies as a coat…?" One of Ramsay's men turned his head and Gared quickly took cover behind a tree before taking a small peek at what Ramsay was doing. "Not my best work, unfortunately. I suppose I have fallen out of practice."

Gared felt shivers sent down his spine. He didn't want to be in the poor man's place and if he hadn't left, when Duncan wanted to have him banished to the Wall, he surely would be feeling what the man tortured by Ramsay was feeling right now. "But he didn't make it easy, what with that all that bloody noise."

"Like a drowning cat. I thought he'd never stop." One of his men laughed.

Ramsay chuckled as he kept cutting into the man on the rack. "As my father likes to say, 'A naked man holds few secrets. But the flayed man… the flayed man holds none.'."

"Pity he didn't know your father is the Warden of the North." Another soldier noted.

"He does now." Ramsay said as he sheathed his knife. "How much further is it to these Forresters?"

"A day, my lord. Two, at most."

Gared tried to leave but then he heard wood crack as he stepped on some sticks and he froze, making Ramsay turn to his direction. "What was that?"

"M'lord?"

"Shht. Listen. I know I heard something." Gared froze, still, not daring to as much as breathe as the Bolton soldiers were almost nearing to his hiding spot. "Never mind. We've wasted enough time already."

Gared sighed deeply in relief as he heard horses riding away. As soon as he was sure that Ramsay and his men left, he took a closer look to the flayed man on the rack. "Bloody hell…" He tried to resist the urge to vomit as he smelled the intestines from the exposed ribcage.

* * *

Back in Ironrath, Ethan was listening to Maester Ortengryn telling him about how his ancestors, three hundred generations of Forrester lords were remembered. Lord Gerhard the Tall, the founder of House Forrester. Lord Thorren the Bold, who seized back the river valley from the Whitehills and Ethan's father, Lord Gregor the Good, who was fair, wise and courageous in fight.

Ethan wondered how would they remember him as Ortengryn advised him that while he would listen to the advice of the small council, of which his mother Lady Elissa, Royland, Ortengryn and Duncan were members, he would need to rely on himself as well.

"Keep walking, you craven son of a whore. Move!" Ethan looked down to the courtyard to see Royland kick one of their soldiers, forcing him on his knees. "Summon the lord! We need his judgement!

Ethan went down and as the restrained man begged for mercy. "I've done nothing wrong! I was only trying to survive!"

"Lord Ethan. Maester." Royland said as he noticed Ethan and Ortengryn nearing them.

"Who is this man?" Ethan asked.

"This craven is a deserter and a thief." Royland explained.

The man on his knees had bruised face as he looked around and saw soldiers train. "This House is doomed!" Everyone, Talia and Elissa's brother, Malcolm, included, paid attention to him. "We all fucking know it!"

Royland hit him in the face, glaring. "Quiet, thief!" He turned to Ethan. "Erik was supposed to be guarding our weapons, but instead we caught him stealing them."

"Two shields, and three spears." Duncan said, as he looked into the armory.

"Why did you do it?" Ethan asked as he turned to Erik.

"Because I've no wish to DIE." Erik begged. "Yes, my lord. I FLED. We should ALL flee. It's not stealing if you're taking what's YOURS by right! I've a family to feed and not two coins to rub together since Lord Gregor left us to rot here. Where's our pay? Our share of bread and wine grows smaller every day!" Royland hit him again, shutting him up as Ethan sighed, wondering what to do. "Lord Ethan, I know these words are hard, but they're honest. This House is falling. We'll never survive the coming winter."

What would his father and brothers do? Ethan tried to do as best imitation of Gregor and Rodrik as he could, his tone confident. "We are in this together."

"You say that, but it won't be you who's starving come winter."

Royland hit Erik again as he almost fell to the ground. "You'll address him as lord!" He turned to Ethan as Duncan also neared them. "Lord Ethan, you must decide the punishment. Lord Gregor always took a thief's fingers. Three of them."

"Now may not be time for harsh punishment." Duncan protested. "The men are on edge as it is-"

"The men need to know they cannot do whatever the fuck they please." Royland pointed out. "Their lord will not permit it."

"You can send him to the Wall." Duncan said and Ethan took a breath, considering. He could not really let this go, could he? He could understand these were hard times but he could not show weakness. If he sentenced Erik to join the Night's Watch, his family might not survive. But cutting his fingers off… he didn't like the idea at all and what would Talia and Ryon think of it? He turned to Talia and saw her with a pleading look, while people around were either shouting for mercy or for Ethan to punish him.

Ethan swallowed. He knew he was going to regret it but he could not show weakness, and the thought of mutilating one of his people sickened him to the stomach. He could only hope that his sister would understand. "I will decide." He put on a lord's face as he turned to Erik, taking a breath.

"If you punish me, you'll be punishing an innocent man. It'll be an injustice, m'lord. Please. My family depends on me." Erik begged.

"I sentence you to the Wall, where you will join the Night's Watch." Ethan declared as the soldiers dragged Erik away.

"No! Please, m'lord! My family, without me they'll die!" Erik cried out as people around shouted in protest and Ethan met Talia's eyes, while the soldiers rode off with Erik to the Wall. Her face was full of sadness, hurt that her brother was forced to do such a harsh punishment.

"That was certainly unpleasant." Ortengryn noted as people scattered and Ethan sighed. "But a lord must mete out punishment when it's due. Not just yourself, of course."

Ethan turned to Ortengryn. "Maester… what do you think?"

"Me?" Ortengryn blinked.

"Yes. Did I do what's right?" Ethan wondered. It sounded like he was asking himself, rather than Ortengryn, who rubbed his beard.

"The Wall seems like a fitting place for a thief. I only hope he doesn't find Gared and take his anger out on the poor squire." Ortengryn pointed out and Ethan relaxed. He knew Gared could take care of himself and wasn't worried about him.

But there was still the matter of Duncan and Royland. These two were like a cat and a dog in one room, which would be difficult to handle, considering that the castellan and the master-at-arms were members of the small council, with Duncan trying to be more diplomatic and Royland trying to always solve problems with extreme measures. Ethan could only wonder how could he keep them both in check and it was no secret that they disapproved of each other's opinions.

Ramsay was only a day away from Ironrath. Which left them with no time to waste.

* * *

Ethan, Ortengryn, Lady Elissa, Duncan and Royland were at the table in the Great Hall as the small council convened.

"Ser Royland, what do you have to report of Ramsay Snow?" Ethan asked.

"My scouts say he's a day's ride away. We've no time to waste. He'll arrive before any of our allies could be here." Royland reported.

"Who knows what he's capable of. We need to prepare for the worst." Elissa said.

"We can devise a plan to deal with him." Ethan said.

"The Boltons need our people to harvest the Ironwood. Even the bastard, Ramsay, must understand that." Ortengryn said.

"He's not coming here to negotiate! We must answer with the sword." Royland said.

Duncan stared at Royland incredulously. "That's bloody suicide! You'd gamble with the lives of everyone within these walls?!"

"The Boltons sigil is a flayed man. Force is the only thing they'd understand." Royland sneered.

"Gentlemen, please." Elissa interrupted and Duncan and Royland went quiet and looked sheepish, like children's argument cut off by a mother. "Thank the gods Mira has asked Lady Margaery for help. It's not too late for the Crown to intervene on our behalf. But we must have a plan if Mira's efforts are not successful. I trust Mira's judgement. I don't doubt she did everything within her power to help us."

"Mother? What do you recommend we do?" Ethan asked.

"We must give him whatever we want and be done with it." Elissa said. "It's too dangerous to do otherwise."

"Why not make him an offering of peace, my lord?" Ortengryn suggested.

Royland scoffed. "Pfeh, the wisdom of the Citadel…"

"We can give the Boltons Ironwood in exchange for their protection." Ortengryn said.

Duncan stared. "You must be mad. It's pure folly to just give away the only currency we have to bargain with."

"Enough." Ethan intervened. He knew that showing strength would be pointless because the Boltons numbers overpowered theirs. But handing them over their livelihood? But perhaps, an arrangement could be made. "I shall use diplomacy with Lord Snow. I would be foolish to pick a fight without negotiating first. Perhaps we can come to a reasonable agreement."

Royland shook his head in disapproval. "If you aren't ready for a fight, you're bound to lose, when one breaks out."

Elissa cleared her throat. "Ethan has made his opinion known and you will respect his decision."

"Forgive us, my lord. We are, of course, here to serve you. As we served your father." Duncan said.

"Aye." Royland sighed, calming down.

"We will meet Ramsay at the Great Hall." Ethan said and while Royland was quiet, he still shook his head in disapproval but it was obvious that arguing was pointless at this point.

"If that is all, perhaps we should adjourn. We have to prepare the House." Elissa ordered as Duncan, Royland and Ortengryn left.

Ethan sighed in frustration and wiped his face. How was he supposed to handle those two? He got up as he faced his mother. "There will always be those who will question your leadership. Which is why you need allies you rely on. Family." They walked down the hall. "Mira has done everything she can in King's Landing. But there are others, who can help us. What about your brother, Asher?"

Ethan looked at her in surprise. "You want to bring him back?"

"He's a skilled fighter. But what's more, he has the will to fight. A hunger for it. He always protected you and your sister. And we need all the help we can get." Elissa reminded.

Ethan did look up to Asher, since Asher had always protected him, Talia and Ryon but didn't his mother forget what had happened? "Why would you bring him back after you exiled him?" He stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

Asher had gone to Essos after his secret love affair with Gwyn Whitehill, Ludd's daughter, which led to the war between the Forresters and Whitehills and the only way to keep the peace was for Lord Gregor and Lady Elissa to exile Asher into the Narrow Sea and he had been living as a sellsword since then.

"He exiled himself. He has no desire to rule. Asher is… volatile. But it is his strength too." Elissa placed her hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Do you remember the miller's boy? How he tormented you… I wanted to intervene but your father said, 'Ethan must fight his own battles'. But when Asher saw it, he didn't take a breath. He grabbed the miller's boy by the neck. That was his first instinct. Asher knocked out half the boy's teeth."

Ethan did remember. It wasn't a pleasant sight but he was glad his brother had looked out for him. "Of course your father was furious, but you were in danger and there was nothing else Asher needed to know. Asher does not hesitate. He acts. And we need that. You have many fine qualities but… you do not have that anger inside you. It's something we could use."

"Asher is dangerous. And unpredictable. His presence could help or hurt." Ethan protested. He wasn't sure if bringing him back to Ironrath was a good idea.

"Having another sword at your side always helps. Especially now." Elissa said. "I'm trying to do what's best for this family. What this family needs."

Ethan sighed and nodded, realizing she had a point. "Fine." They turned to Malcolm. "Uncle Malcolm. Go to Essos and bring Asher back."

Malcolm nodded and left as Elissa smiled at Ethan. "Thank you, Ethan. I'm glad you will let me do this. Know that you never stand alone. You are a Forrester. Mira stands with us, and she may be able to help us yet."


	6. Iron from Ice - Ramsay's judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay arrives to Ironrath to see the Forresters bend the knee and his arrival costs the Forresters dearly.

In the King's Landing, back in Margaery's chambers, Mira waited for some good news from Margaery before Sera entered. "Lady Margaery is still with the King. I thought you might want to know."

"Thank you." Mira nodded.

Sera sat down, looking at Mira in sympathy and guilty about attempting to talk Margaery out of appeasing to Joffrey. "Mira, look… the other day when you asked Lady Margaery for help, I only spoke out of fear for her. I want to help you. If there's anything I can do… Your poor family. I can't imagine how you must feel."

"You're sweet to offer, Sera. Thank you." Mira smiled.

Sera smiled back. "Lady Margaery is always saying how important friends and allies are in King's Landing. Just know I will be here for you if you ever—"

They both got up as Margaery entered and they noticed that she didn't look happy, which didn't mean anything good.

"My lady. I'll leave you to talk." Sera said as she left the Mira and Margaery alone.

"Are you all right, my lady?" Mira asked but it was obvious from the look in Margaery's eyes that she wasn't.

Margaery turned to Mira, sad. "The King was not inclined to help your family. I'll need this mended."

"Gods…" Mira whispered.

"He said I was too easily swayed." Margaery said, pacing down the chambers. "And he reminded me that I am not yet his wife. I allayed his fear. For now. But it will be a long time before I can ask him for anything again." She shook her head in frustration as she looked outside the window. "Nothing I said could cheer him. He wouldn't even speak to me when I left him."

Which was Mira's fault for asking for Margaery's help in the first place. "I'm so sorry, my lady. I should never have asked you for the King's help. Please, don't hold it against me…" Margaery sighed. She didn't really fault Mira and she could understand her situation but she put Margaery into a difficult position. "Ramsay Snow is on his way to Ironrath…"

Margaery looked into Mira's eyes to make her understand. "This is not how things are done, Mira. Not in King's Landing."

"I'm sorry, my lady." Mira said.

Margaery sighed. "Soon I will be Queen and maybe then I'll be in a better position to help you. But for now… now we must both be cautious."

"I must send a raven. I have to warn my family. If you'll excuse me, my lady…"

"Of course." Margaery nodded as she put her hand on Mira's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry you were put into this position and I wish I could do more for you. I only hope the Gods will favor you."

Mira nodded as she left before hearing a familiar voice. "My lady." Mira turned to see Tom around the corner. "Begging your pardon, m'lady. I hope I didn't frighten you."

"How long have you been waiting there?" Mira wondered.

"Not long. I was just passing by when I saw you emerge from Lady Margaery's room. I hope you saw… I was right before. About Lady Margaery and Queen Cersei." Tom said as Mira looked away. "I just want you to know I… I can help you if you'd like. And your family. If you're willing to trust me. I hear all sorts of things. Things that could be useful for you."

Mira couldn't imagine how he could help her just by eavesdropping on the people in King's Landing. "How can you help me? My problems can't be solved by what you might overhear."

"Which is why you must trust me, m'lady. You need allies." Tom insisted.

"I'm sorry." Mira backed away, since this was no place or time or such talk, especially outside Margaery's chambers. "I… I really must go."

"Please, don't despair." Tom assured. "I know people who—" He stopped when he saw the Lannister guards on patrol and lowered his voice. "People who'd be willing to help you." He walked off as Mira was alone with the guards as she tried to act casually, walking down the corridor.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall of Ironrath, Ethan, Lady Elissa, Talia, Ryon, Duncan and Royland, who glared at each other, were waiting as Ethan sighed after hearing the news.

"I know you'd hoped that Mira could help us…"

"…but we're confident we've enough strength of our own." Duncan and Royland assured.

"Your men stand ready to act if needed."

"Our plan is a good one. It will work, so long as everyone will do their part." Ethan said, trying to sound confident as Ramsay entered with Ludd at his side.

"Isn't this a lovely pile of timber?" Ramsay smirked as he looked around the Great Hall. "Not the place I'd want to be if there was a fire."

"Ironwood is near impervious to flame, my lord." Duncan said.

"Is it?" Ramsay seemed intrigued.

"May I introduce Lord Ramsay of House Bolton, son of Roose Bolton. Although a bastard, Lord Ramsay has the full authority of the Warden—"

"Thank you, Ludd." Ramsay turned to Ludd, shutting him up. "That's enough." He looked at Ethan again, who tried to keep a straight face as he looked into Ramsay's eyes. "Who is this little boy? Is he lost?"

"Lord Ramsay. Welcome to Ironrath." Ethan said, his voice steady.

Ramsay seemed amused as he realized who was he facing. "Aren't you the little lord!" He turned to Ludd. "Lord Whitehill told me you were young but this…" He gestured at Ethan. "Look at you!"

"A token. For the new Warden of the North." Royland said as one of his men showed Ramsay an ironwood shield.

"Let me guess… Forrester Ironwood." Ramsay examined the shield.

"Carved by our most skilled craftsman." Duncan confirmed.

"Ironwood. Doesn't look like much." Ramsay said, not impressed. "Don't know what's so special about it."

"Your father will appreciate it, I hope. Our Ironwood is highly sought after." Ethan said.

"My father is not so easily impressed." Ramsay's eyes narrowed and Ethan felt a shiver down his spine as Ramsay pulled out his dagger. Suddenly, Ramsay jammed it into the shield but it barely made a dent into the wood as Ramsay smiled. "Not bad." He turned to Ludd. "Lord Whitehill. Can your lot do this?"

"Given enough time, we could learn—"

"Given enough time you could do a great many things. But not this, apparently." Ramsay snorted before noticing Talia and Ryon at Lady Elissa's side as his eyes turned lustful. "Look at that. More Forresters."

"Lord Ramsay." Elissa bowed, with Ryon, behind her.

"Come out where I can see you." Ramsay ordered the children.

Duncan turned to Ethan, giving him a pointed look. Ethan nodded. Don't lose control over the situation. Ethan nodded cleared his throat. "Lord Ramsay, I understand you've come here for assurance of our fealty."

"Fuck fealty! We came here for justice!" Ludd shouted.

Ramsay raised his hand, shutting Ludd up. "We'll get to your justice." He turned to Ethan again. "First, let's see you bend the knee to my father, Lord Bolton, Warden of the North. Words are wind. Anyone can say they're loyal. I want you to show me."

Swallowing his pride, Ethan knelt down, bowing before Ramsay. "My lord."

Ramsay laughed. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Ethan got up as Ramsay paced down the Great Hall. "Here's the thing. I don't care about your loyalty. The Crown, however, wants what you've got. Whatever you've been supplying the Starks for centuries. Ships. Shields. Chamberpots. I expect you'll do the same for us. My father has promised as much to the King. You wouldn't want to make him a liar, would you?" He turned to Ethan, who tried to look unfazed by Ramsay's gaze. "That wouldn't reflect well on me."

"No, Lord Ramsay." Ethan said.

Ramsay smiled, satisfied. "That's a good little lord."

Ludd sneered. "You can't trust a Forrester. They murdered our men."

"It was a Forrester squire who did it?" Ramsay inquired. "One Whitehill soldier dead. One Bolton. Yet your man lived."

"Lord Whitehill is a liar. That's not how it happened." Ethan said.

"Ludd? A liar?" Ramsay seemed amused. "He's a Whitehill. Then you welcomed me into your hall like a proper lord." He glanced outside. "Hoping I wouldn't linger outside long enough to notice your pathetic little army. That sort of insolence from one of our 'loyal bannermen' will not do. So I've come up with a solution that will benefit everyone." He smiled in a way that Ethan didn't like at all. "The Whitehills will be taking control of your Ironwood from this day forward."

"What…?" Ethan and Elissa whispered as Ryon and Talia stared.

"The Ironwood…? But…?"

"That is our livelihood!" Duncan protested.

"Then you better find another fucking job." Ramsay said coldly.

"The Whitehills are nothing more than upjumped thieves!" Royland sneered.

"You can't do that!" Ethan protested.

"Why not? You know something the Whitehills don't?" Ramsay turned to Ethan with folded arms. "We ARE talking about trees. You grow them, you cut them down. It can't be that difficult."

"The Forresters have been tending Ironwood for thousands of years. We have loyal craftsmen who make the finest weapons. The Whitehills have no such craftsmen. They HAD Ironwood. Once. But now those hills are bare." Ethan pointed out and Ludd glowered. "Do you want Ironwood for the next five years or the next fifty generations?"

Ramsay considered. "The little lord does have a point." Ludd looked at him in shock. "We'll try this. Lord Whitehill will take HALF of your Ironwood. And we'll see who fares better."

"But my lord—"

"Half of something is better than the nothing you had before." Ramsay said, shutting Ludd up again. "To ensure there's no trouble, Lord Whitehill will install a garrison of… twenty men within your walls."

"At Ironrath…? That we cannot abide." Elissa protested. The last thing the Forresters needed was the Whitehill men causing trouble in their home. She gave her son a pleading look. "Ethan…"

"They'll help maintain the King's peace."

"This will cause MORE trouble, not less." Ethan protested.

"Not for me." Ramsay smirked and on cue, Whitehill soldiers entered the Great Hall as the Forresters paled, while Ramsay turned to Ludd. "You have a man you trust?"

"My son, Gryff." Ludd said.

"'Gryff' will lead the garrison." Ramsay said.

"You have no RIGHT!" Duncan shouted.

"The Seven Hells he will…" Royland was about to reach for his sword.

"Lads?" Ramsay said as the Whitehill men were pulling out their swords. "DO make this visit worthwhile.

"Please, Ser Royland, don't…" Elissa pleaded before Ramsay again turned his attention to Ryon and Elissa.

"Look at that little Forrester. You're not frightened, are you…?"

"Lord Ramsay, please." Elissa said as Ramsay turned to Talia.

"And you… are you Lord Ethan's older sister…?"

"I'm his twin, my lord." Talia nodded.

"Ah, twins. Like the queen and her brother. When, hopefully not JUST like the queen and her brother." Ramsay seemed amused at the thought, which sickened the Forresters as he eyed Talia lustfully. "I never had a sister. Always wanted one."

Ethan had heard enough about what Ramsay does to young girls and he would be damned to Seven Hells if he would let Ramsay take his twin sister. "Enough, Lord Snow!"

"I have an idea. You'll come with me. You can be my highborn 'ward'." Ramsay held Talia by her arm and pulled her towards him as she gasped, terrified.

"Lord Ramsay, that's enough!" Elissa said.

"Do you like hunting?" Ramsay said and Talia shivered.

"Let her go!" Ethan ordered.

"She's quite pretty, your little sister. We'd get along well—"

Ethan grabbed Talia by her arm and pulled her away from Ramsay. "If you want to take a hostage, Lord Ramsay, take me!"

Ramsay's eyes narrowed as he turned to Talia, smiling. "I suppose you can stay." Then he neared Ethan, who felt bravery like never before. "Aren't you a bold lord?" The next thing anyone else knew, Ramsay drove a dagger through Ethan's jugular and the Forresters gasped in shock at seeing the blood seeping from the young lord's neck.

"Ethan! No! No!" Talia cried out as Ryon was lost for words.

"Ethan…"

"What have you done…" Elissa whispered.

"But I don't want a bold lord. Far too much trouble." Ramsay said, pulling away as Ethan fell to the floor, while the Forresters sobbed.

"My lord—" One of the Whitehills punched Duncan in the stomach, while the rest surrounded Royland with their swords pointed at him.

"Even though you did bend the knee." Ramsay said as Ethan gagged, blood filling his mouth. "I think we've come to an understanding." He laughed manically. "I certainly feel better about this. However… the Forresters need to keep their end of the bargain." He grabbed Ryon and pulled him towards Ludd. "Take the boy as your ward. Kill him if they give you any trouble."

"Ryon…" Elissa whispered.

"Lovely meeting all of you." Ramsay bent down and smiled in satisfaction as he walked away. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Somebody help him!" Elissa begged.

"Fetch the Maester, quickly!" Talia called out.

"You've brought this on yourselves." Ludd said, taking Ryon away.

"Mother! Don't let them take me!"

"Ryon! Stop them!"

"Do something!"

Elissa and Talia sobbed as they cradled Ethan in their arms, feeling his life ebb away in between their fingers, while Duncan and Royland glared at Ramsay and Ludd walking away, surrounded by the Whitehills.


	7. The Lost Lords - An exiled son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher Forrester, second-born son of Gregor and Elissa, lives as a sellsword in Yunkai after being exiled and is summoned back to Ironrath by his uncle Malcolm.

In Yunkai, three days after its liberation, Asher Forrester, second-born son of Lord Gregor and Lady Elissa, who had been exiled because of his affair with Ludd's daughter Gwyn Whitehill, had been living as a sellsword, trying to leave his life as a Forrester behind. After taking a leak in an alley, he returned to his hideout, where a tanned woman with brown hair and a scar on her left eye neared him with a blade before Asher raised his hands.

"Whoa. It's just me, Beskha." Asher said.

Beskha chuckled as she sheathed her sword. "Took you long enough. Your ale's getting warm. Or… warmer, I should say."

Asher laughed. Beskha had practically been his only friend and family since he had been exiled into the Narrow Sea. They were inseparable and an efficient duo as sellswords. They would always watch each other's back and to Asher she was as much a sibling as Rodrik, Ethan, Ryon and Talia. Asher took a glance at the ale in the pitcher but wasn't much in the mood to drink it. He had tasted better beverage in the North.

Beskha chuckled as she saw him eying the pitcher. "Ale. It goes in yellow, comes out yellow. Waste of time even drinking it, if you ask me."

Asher took a taste and shrugged. "Considering we found it in an abandoned tavern, it's not bad."

Beskha sniffed the ale in her cup. "This smell off to you?"

Asher shrugged. "It's the only thing in Yunkai that doesn't."

Beskha nodded. "I know. It's a filthy haven for thieves, murderers and other deadly bastards." She smiled at Asher. "You should feel right at home. I know I do." She raised her cup. "May we drink, thieve and fight until the end."

"I'll drink to that." Asher said as he drank from his cup.

Beskha laughed as she drank from her cup. "You'll drink to anything."

"Another round?" Asher offered and Beskha nodded before turning to the bound man behind the counter.

"Have you forgotten about our honored and exalted guest?" Beskha reminded and Asher's eyes lit up before nodding. "Go see if he's still breathing."

Asher went around the corner, as he checked a fat man, who was on his knees, naked and gagged and in restraints that they had captured earlier for a reward.

"How's he doing? We need him alive to collect his bounty. After that…" Beskha laughed.

Asher couldn't really remember who exactly the man they had captured, was. In the end, as long as they got paid in gold, it didn't matter. Just another former slave master fresh for a bounty to collect. "He looks fine – fat and scared." He shrugged.

Beskha nodded. "Good. Let him stay that way. Until we collect our gold, at least. Eight hundred gold dragons for capturing him." Asher chuckled as they sat down, while he picked his hatchet. "Lucky we caught him trying to flee Yunkai."

Asher smirked as he glanced at their captive. "Lucky for us. Not so lucky for him."

"We should find more former slave masters with bounties on their heads." Beskha said.

Asher shuddered. "I don't need any more naked fat men in my life, thank you."

Beskha chuckled, leaning onto the desk. "They say only the poor know how to really spend money. We'll buy the finest wines… the best whores… sleep in a bed without fleas… sounds good, doesn't it?"

Asher sighed and shook his head. Whores. As much as Asher had had in the past occasionally his fun with other women, there was one forbidden love he could not stop thinking about, despite that their families were sworn enemies. And it was the reason he had been exiled in the first place. If things had been different between the Forresters and the Whitehills, Asher might have been living happily now with Gwyn in Ironrath but Asher's and Gwyn's fathers wouldn't have it.

"We've not been paid yet, Beskha." Asher said, his mood plummeting. "Can't spend dragons you don't have."

"We'll have them soon." Beskha assured. "My point is, with enough coin we could do anything. Go anywhere."

"I could afford passage back to Westeros. To Ironrath." Asher said, reminiscing as he leaned onto the table. Even though they had him exiled, he still loved his family. "I've heard nothing from my family in years."

"You mean go home?" Beskha asked before looking disgusted and shaking her head. "They treated you like shit there!" She reminded. "Kicked you out because you fell in love with a girl from the wrong damn house!"

"Gwyn." Asher said lowly, sadness showing on his face. It was one of the reasons their families were at each other's throats. He only wished their parents had understood Asher's and Gwyn's love for each other.

"A man doesn't choose who he loves. Your family should understand that." Beskha said, shaking her head. "Westeros and its bloody houses… Who fucking cares."

"They're still my family. My brothers and sisters. They had nothing to do with it." Asher defended, looking into her eyes.

Beskha considered for a moment before nodding. "I suppose that's true." She loved Asher like her own brother. Perhaps she could give his real family a benefit of the doubt. "Just remember, we have a good thing here. And any moment now, we're gonna be rich." Asher didn't seem much cheered up before she tried a different tactic as she raised her cup. "Let's make a toast! To all of us deadly bastards."

It worked. One thing Asher would never resist was a good toast and at least she put a smile on his face as he raised his cup. "To us!"

"Aye, to us!" They clinked their cups before drinking.

A moment later though, men in black armor and two blades strapped to their backs entered. Asher narrowed his eyes. More sellswords? Something wasn't adding up. It took him a split moment to realize who they were. "Beskha, I thought freed slaves put the bounty on Bezzaq."

"They did. With his own gold." Beskha nodded.

"So why are the fucking Lost Legion here!?" Asher questioned.

Beskha's eyes widened as she recognized one of the Lost Legion's sellswords. "Is that Tazal? From the Volantis job?"

"Maybe he's forgotten about that." Asher said, hoping to avoid a fight. The Lost Legion was the last thing they needed.

"You!" Tazal glared at Asher, who sighed. So much for avoiding a fight. "I told you if I saw you again…"

"Tazal!" Asher put on a smile as he got up, facing him. "Isn't it funny how life brings old friends together—"

"…I'd cut your fucking throats." Tazal finished.

"It's good to see you too, Tazal." Asher said sarcastically as Beskha got up.

"Where is he?" Tazal looked around.

"Where's who?" Asher tried playing dumb as another one of the legionnaires showed them a chest.

"Here. Four hundred dragons." Tazal said.

"They must be working for the Wise Masters." Beskha whispered

"And that's all you're getting." Tazal said.

Asher was in no mood for games. "The bounty is eight hundred!"

"You get four. It's more than you deserve." Tazal sneered before he heard muffled screams and he looked behind a counter to see the gagged slaver on his knees in binds.

"Give us eight hundred and you can have him." Asher said.

"Don't be an arsehole now. We're all sellswords here." Beskha attempted to reason with Tazal.

Tazal glared at the duo. "We are _nothing_ like you. The Lost Legion is the blood of Old Valyria." He neared the slaver. "And we are done taking orders from whimpering pigs." He grabbed the slaver by his hair and pulled out his sword before slitting the slaver's throat.

"Bloody hell!" Beskha exclaimed as she and Asher, who gasped, both stared in shock.

"And we're done with you, too." Tazal said, meeting their eyes as the legionnaires neared them.

" _Easy, brothers. We don't want a fight._ " Beskha said in Valyrian.

Asher raised his hands. "Calm down, Tazal. We can still work out a deal…"

"You two are going to be useful to me for once." Tazal said as his men neared them.

Beskha glared, shaking her head. "Not bloody likely."

"The Wise Masters will hear how Asher Forrester kidnapped the venerable Bezzaq. How he wouldn't take less than eight hundred gold dragons. So he killed Bezzaq instead."

"Me!?" Asher stared incredulously.

"Luckily, we were there to deliver swift justice." Tazal finished.

"So you steal the money and we get the blame." Asher realized.

" _Kill them. Feed their bodies to the dogs!_ " Tazal ordered to his men in Valyrian.

Quickly acting, Asher flipped the table, forcing the Lost Legionnaires to retreat as Beskha lunged forward, pulling out her blades and cutting down one of Tazal's men. "All right, who dies first? Who wants to dance with the end of my sword?"

"Kill them! Now!" Tazal ordered.

Asher dodged as another legionnaire attacked with his sword and kicked a chair into his face, staggering him back. Asher punched the legionnaire in the face, knocking him out as he laughed. "Now that's more like it!"

"Here's one!" Beskha called as she dodged a sword and kicked another legionnaire towards Asher, who cut him with his knife and kicked him towards a bench before finishing him off with his sword.

Asher dodged as another legionnaire attacked and parried before cutting him across his chest with a hatchet. The legionnaire used his dagger to break the blade of Asher's sword, much to his surprise.

Asher dodged as two legionnaires swung their swords at him and pinned him to a wall, with a tip of a sword aimed at his neck. He couldn't do much with a broken sword and a hatchet but luckily, Beskha came to aid, stabbing one of them from behind. "You owe me one."

The other legionnaire turned to her but Asher threw the hatchet, embedding it into the legionnaire's face. Another legionnaire roared and attacked with his sword as Asher dodged. Asher picked a tray and used it as a shield before he pulled out his dagger and stabbed the legionnaire in his hip. Asher kicked him towards Beskha, who impaled him on her sword before she pulled away.

But Tazal, who was left last standing, pinned Beskha to the floor, his foot on her neck. "This is for Volantis!"

"Beskha!" Asher shouted.

Asher tackled Tazal to the floor, causing for him to let go of his sword. Asher picked the sword as they both got up on their feet, while Tazal pulled out a knife. "Fuck you, Asher."

Asher dodged as Tazal attempted to stab him and Tazal cried out in pain, holding the stump where his hand had been.

"Tazal!" The other legionnaire rushed at Asher but Asher used Tazal as a human shield as the legionnaire stabbed Tazal in the abdomen, much to his shock. Before the legionnaire could realize that he had killed his leader, a blade protruded from his mouth as both of them slumped to the floor.

Asher laughed as he looked around at the bodies. "Know what this reminds me of?"

"That brothel in Norvos?" Beskha chuckled as Asher got up on his feet, while noticing that Tazal was still breathing, coughing blood.

"You kill me… and the Lost Legion… will not stop… until you and your friend are dead."

Asher stepped on his leg and the bones cracked as Tazal screamed in pain. They went for the chest of gold before more legionnaires burst in, seeing their maimed leader. "Tazal!"

"Kill them both!" Tazal ordered.

Two of the legionnaires tackled Asher to the ground but a shadow drove a blade through a neck of one of them from behind. As the shadow's face was seen in the light, Asher widened his eyes to see a face he had not seen in years.

"Asher…" Malcolm said.

Asher picked a hatchet from one of the dead legionnaires and cut down the one who had him pinned to the ground. Asher got up on his feet, staring in disbelief at his uncle. "What in all the gods of fire and fuck?"

Beskha finished off the remaining legionnaires as she turned to Malcolm. "Who the fuck is he?"

"My uncle." Asher explained. "Where's Tazal?" He turned to look for Tazal but noticed that he had escaped. "Fuck." He cursed. He should have killed him when he had the chance.

"More on their way." Beskha said.

"We need to go." Malcolm ordered. Asher and Beskha followed him, while taking the chest from Tazal. Beskha slammed the door behind them as the Lost Legion was running after them and barricaded them with a barrel. "Come on!"

Asher handed Beskha the chest and she looked inside it only to see it was full of cutlery as she realized that Tazal had tricked them. "Damn."

"Malcolm." Asher followed his uncle.

"We have to keep moving." Malcolm ordered.

"Malcolm! Stop!" Asher held him by his arm.

"Asher…" Malcolm placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I'm glad I found you, my boy. It's been far too long…"

"What are you doing here?" Asher asked, confused.

"Your brother Ethan sent me. I'm here to bring you home." Malcolm explained and Asher and Beskha widened their eyes in shock. Things must be really bad back in Westeros if his family needed him.


	8. The Lost Lords - Back from the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrik Forrester, the firstborn son of House Forrester, is revealed to have survived the Red Wedding. Gared arrives to ther Wall.

It felt to Rodrik like a bad dream. One moment, he was celebrating the wedding of his lord, the next, they were betrayed and he thought he was dead, when they cut him down. When he woke up, he felt like if everything hurt like hell. He could barely move, he couldn't speak and around him were corpses and smell of rotten flesh as the crows and flies were feasting on the dead in the corpse cart, as they were riding down the road.

"Damn Forresters. Have to live so fucking far away."

Rodrik looked up at the man riding the cart and tried to call out for help but his throat was too sore to speak. As Rodrik rolled over one of the corpses, he breathed out in horror to look into the glassy eyes of the pale face of late Lord Gregor. "Father…" He looked up at the man riding the cart and tried to call for help but was too weak to speak up loudly. "Help…" Soon enough, Rodrik passed out again.

* * *

"That's far enough."

Rodrik opened his eyes as he recognized the voice. It was one of the guards of Ironrath. He was home.

"I come from the Twins bearing the dead of House Forrester. Lordly types from the looks of them."

"All right. We'll take 'em."

"Well, they're not free, are they? How much're you paying for them?"

"Ser Royland."

Rodrik managed to get a glance at a familiar face as Royland neared the man riding the corpse cart, clearly unhappy to see him. "You again?"

"I, er… I was—"

"Who've you got this time? Some poor peasant dressed up like a lord? A stable boy dressed up in bannerman's clothes?" Royland glared.

"Ser Royland…" Rodrik whispered.

"You did this at Duskendale and you have the fucking stones to try it again?" Royland demanded.

"No, I—"

"This house has suffered the loss of many good men and you dare come here claiming to have Forrester dead!?"

Rodrik attempted to crawl out from the corpse cart before Royland would force the man to leave.

"They're Forrester! Look at their colors!"

"Leave. Now."

Rodrik heard something that sounded like pulling out a sword.

"Fine! I'll dump them in the river then!"

Rodrik needed to hurry as he crawled out from the corpse cart and fell down, coughing out as the man rode away. Royland noticed Rodrik and turned to the guards. "This one's still alive! You there! Who are you?"

Rodrik rolled over and looked into Royland's eyes. "It's me… Rodrik…"

Royland's eyes widened as he took a closer look. "Rodrik…? Rodrik! By the gods, it is you!"

"Ser?" One of the guards looked confused as Royland knelt down and picked Rodrik up.

"Fetch the maester, hurry!" Royland ordered.

Rodrik passed out soon enough.

* * *

_In front of Rodrik flashed the betrayal of the Freys, Gared's screams, the cuts of the blades into his body as he felt anger and pain._

_"Rodrik!"_

* * *

Rodrik's eyes shot wide open as he tried to get up but was pinned down by Maester Ortengryn, who was tending to his injuries. "My lord. You should not be awake." He handed Rodrik a cup. "The milk of a poppy. Drink." Not hesitating and knowing it was for the pain, Rodrik took a sip as Ortengryn nodded. "That's it."

Lady Elissa and Duncan right behind her burst in, needing to see Rodrik. "Rodrik!"

"My lady. I am at a very delicate moment in the surgery." Ortengryn said.

"Please. I want to see my son." Elissa pleaded.

"Let him…" Rodrik was too weak to speak as he fell down, passing out from the milk but he could hear his mother's horrified whispers and Ortengryn explaining that due to Rodrik's injuries, he may never walk again.

* * *

When Rodrik came to, he heard familiar humming that he had not heard in a while. He noticed that his arm and leg had been bandaged and he turned his head to see his sister Talia at the window, apparently composing a song. Rodrik reached for a pitcher but it fell down and Talia turned her head as she heard something shatter and was shocked to see her eldest brother awake.

"Morning, Talia. Good to see you again." Rodrik said.

Talia practically lunged at Rodrik, hugging him tightly. "Rodrik, thank the Gods! Brother, I thought I'd lost you!" Rodrik groaned and she immediately pulled away, realizing he had not recovered from his injuries yet. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Come here, sister." Rodrik wrapped his uninjured arm around her, pulling her towards him gently.

"How bad is it?" Talia asked, examining his injuries. "Maester Ortengryn says your leg may never fully heal. And your face…"

Rodrik could tell that they maimed him badly but he wondered how bad did his face look. "What? Are you telling me I don't look good?" He asked with a smile.

Talia smiled as he held her hand. At least her brother didn't lose his sense of humor at the Twins. "I wouldn't dare." She then took a breath, looking sad. "Rodrik… there's something you need to know. Ethan is dead."

Rodrik's eyes widened, shock flooding him. If he wasn't so badly injured, he would shoot up from the bed. "Ethan…"

"Roose Bolton's bastard came here and threatened to take me away." Talia said angrily. "Ethan grabbed me… and that monster put a blade through his throat! Like it was nothing…" She couldn't hold back tears anymore as Rodrik felt his heart shatter. He lost his father and his little brother. He pulled Talia in for another hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Ethan… how could this happen to him?"

"I can't believe he's gone…" Rodrik whispered. It still felt to him like a miracle that he survived the betrayal at the Twins. But losing his father and little brother…

"Me neither." Talia took a breath, stopping her sobs and getting ahold of herself. "We're planning to honor Ethan in the grove, alongside… father. And now mother wants me to write a song for the funeral! I can't…"

"No tears." Rodrik hugged her tightly, doing the little he could to comfort her at the moment. "You're stronger than that."

As soon as Talia got ahold of herself, they heard shouting outside. Talia got up and looked outside into the courtyard. "It's been chaos here since he died. We have Whitehill soldiers stationed in our courtyard… Even the smallfolk don't feel safe." Rodrik felt like if he was in a nightmare as he looked into her eyes. "You need to show everyone who this house belongs to."

"They need a lord." Rodrik nodded. But how could he be a lord, considering how mutilated he was?

"You're still a hero to them. If you lead, others will follow." Talia assured, noticing his uncertain look. "I know you still need time to heal, but…"

"I'll be fine, Talia." Rodrik assured. He tried to get up and approach the small council as Talia assured him that he could walk. It took a lot of effort for Rodrik to even get up on his feet but as soon as he tried to take the first step, he tripped and fell down.

"Rodrik!" Talia exclaimed. She closed the door.

"Why did you do that?" Rodrik asked.

"I won't let anyone see you like this! Not when the House is so weak already." Talia said.

Rodrik nodded. With him being the Lord of the House, they couldn't afford to show weakness. She helped Rodrik up on his feet as she accompanied him to the Great Hall. If it came to the worst, he could lean onto her as he limped to the courtyard.

* * *

For days, Gared rode to the North, until he saw the gate and behind it a giant ice wall. The Wall, separating the Seven Kingdoms from the wildlings from beyond. Gared had not imagined this would happen to him. He dreamt of being a squire… and now he was an outlaw.

"Recruit at the gate!"

The gate opened as Gared took a breath. He had arrived to Castle Black. Well, no going back now. It was time to join the Night's Watch.


	9. The Lost Lords - A shift in power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gared familiarizes himself with the Night's Watch, while Rodrik summons a small council back in Ironrath to decide how to deal with the Whitehills in their home. Mira asks Margaery for help again.

As Gared entered the courtyard, the members of the Night's Watch were either training or taking care of their weapons and they all eyed Gared warily, as if he was a bug, which discomforted him to say the least. Gared looked at the Wall, not believing how tall it was.

"Looks like it was built by giants, doesn't it?" Gared turned his head towards a blonde man in black, who smiled at him. At least someone had a kind face. "You're new. Here to take the black? Cause you've got that look about it."

"Aye. I am." Gared nodded.

"Thought so. I'm new here myself." The blonde man said. "Frostfinger, he's the one you want. Handles all new recruits."

"Which one's Frostfinger?" Gared asked, looking around.

The blonde man gestured to the man with scarred face at the upper level observing the members of the Watch like a hawk. "That grizzled old prune over there. Says all new recruits are all dead men. But don't let him scare you. That's just his way." The blonde man turned to Gared. "You seem nice. That's not so good around here."

Gared went up, approaching Frostfinger warily as the man eyed him in disgust before looking at the other members training. "You recruits. You come… you train… you fight… you die. Who are you, boy?"

"I'm Gared Tuttle. Nephew to Duncan Tuttle. Castellan of Ironrath." Gared said.

"Gared Tuttle of Ironrath." Frostfinger narrowed his eyes. "And how does a castellan's nephew get himself sent to the Wall? You a thief? A raper? You abandon your post?"

"I killed the men who murdered my family." Gared said. No use lying about it.

"Then you know how to fight, at least. And you're no liar, either." Frostfinger pulled out some scroll as Gared's eyes widened.

"My uncle wrote to the Night's Watch?" Gared realized.

"He goes on for a bit… then he asks us to make you a ranger." Frostfinger scoffed, eying Gared in disgust and contempt. "As if it's a knighthood." Gared knew he couldn't let him know directly that he was looking for the North Grove but he realized that Frostfinger wasn't one to mess with as the man neared Gared. "So you see, Tuttle… I know all about you. You ARE a killer. Even if you are man enough to own up to it."

"Yes, ser." Gared said. He wasn't a killer by choice but there was no use arguing with the man.

"Now, then. We'll start your training in the morning. For today, you need a cot and a cloak." Frostfinger said, gesturing to the quarters.

"Understood." Gared nodded. He was about to leave before Frostfinger spoke up again, causing for him to stop.

"Oh, and Tuttle. Sooner or later, the Night's Watch will be your death. When it comes… try to make it quick." Frostfinger said and Gared tried not to shiver. He had no illusions about being in the Night's Watch. He could only hope he would be able to keep his promise to Lord Gregor and find this North Grove.

Gared went to the quarters, about to change his clothes.

* * *

Back in Ironrath, Talia was accompanying Rodrik to the Great Hall but as they faced the Whitehill soldiers, they eyed Rodrik in disgust, complaining about no wine and rotten food. Rodrik sighed, ignoring them as they mocked him for having to lean onto Talia and scarred face.

Rodrik attempted to keep a straight face, trying to keep whatever dignity he had but at the stairs, he faced a Whitehill soldier cleaning his blade.

"We have business in the Great Hall." Talia said.

"Go around." The soldier said with contempt.

"Get out of my way." Rodrik said.

"I'm quite comfortable, thank you. And I don't think you're gonna make me." The soldier taunted as the Whitehill soldiers observed the scene, laughing mockingly at Rodrik before the soldier got up. "I wonder what's weaker. Your legs… or this house?"

Rodrik straightened himself. Cripple or not, he would not be disrespected so easily. The Whitehill soldiers needed to be put into their places. Rodrik put on a lord's face and glared and put on the tone his father would at someone disrespecting him. "Move. Now."

The soldier stepped back, fear showing on his face for a moment before keeping a straight face and his tone was full of contempt and mockery as he bowed in sarcasm. "Go on, then. My lord." He stepped aside as Talia helped Rodrik up the stairs and enter the Great Hall.

They heard Duncan's and Royland's loud protests about either putting the soldiers' into their places and risk riot or be lenient towards them and show weakness but were silent as they, Lady Elissa and Maester Ortengryn noticed Rodrik.

Elissa hugged him in worry and relief before they sat down.

"Lady Talia, you should have told us our Lord needed help." Royland said, calming down as Elissa and Talia helped Rodrik sit down, and the small council convened, with Royland, Elissa, Ortengryn and Duncan sitting down too.

"It's good… it's good to see you awake, Lord Rodrik." Duncan said, relieved.

"We didn't expect you so soon." Royland looked at Rodrik in surprise. "The master said it would be weeks before you were walking… if you walked again at all."

"It was highly probable." Ortengryn nodded.

"I'm not here to talk about my health." Rodrik said.

Elissa sighed, Talia looked worried, Duncan shook his head and Royland smiled, impressed. It appears that the battle at the Twins didn't rob Rodrik of his stubbornness.

"Perhaps we should get started?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, let's." Royland nodded.

"Talia's told me the state of our house." Rodrik said.

"Then you know our situation is grim." Royland said.

"No thanks to you." Duncan glared. "He's riling up the Whitehill soldiers!"

"They're our bloody enemies!" Royland snapped back. "And you offering them wine and trying to get them drunk? They think you're a bloody fool!"

"It keeps them off their guard!" Duncan argued.

"My lords, please…" Ortengryn intervened.

Rodrik banged his fist on the table, shutting them up. "I am your lord."

Duncan and Royland were silent before nodding and having the decency to look ashamed. "Of course."

"Apologies, my lord."

"The Whitehills have my brothers. We fight among ourselves, when we should be fighting them." Rodrik said.

"We'd need an army to win that fight. And we don't have one. Not anymore." Royland said sadly.

"Summon our allies, then!" Rodrik said.

Duncan shook his head. "I'm afraid we have none left, my lord. We've heard little from the Glovers since the Ironborn took Deepwood Motte. Houses Elliver, Grayson and Brownbarrow were all slaughtered at the Twins. And the rest of our allies are terrified of the Boltons!"

"You forget the Glenmores. You'd be wed to Eleana Glenmore already, if not for the war." Elissa reminded and Rodrik's eyes widened. "And her father is no coward. Now that you've returned, the marriage can proceed as planned."

"The marriage…" Rodrik trailed off.

Duncan leaned onto the desk. "Well… much has changed. The Glenmores may no longer desire the union—"

"Lady Eleana will decide for herself." Elissa said before she turned to Rodrik. "Your betrothed is on her way here as we speak."

"My betrothed is coming to Ironrath?" Rodrik whispered. He certainly wasn't expecting that. To her, he had always been a strong, firm man. And if she was to see him like this…

"Yes, my son. A raven arrived this morning. Lady Eleana is eager to see you. If she wishes to marry, we'd have the allies we desperately need." Elissa said.

"Their army would become oathbound to Rodrik." Duncan said hopefully.

"And we could burn Highpoint to the fucking ground!" Royland banged his fist on the desk happily.

"Yes. This marriage could be our chance." Elissa nodded.

"Of course, we must hope Lady Eleana still wants to marry Rodrik." Talia pointed out. "We're talking about a marriage, not an ironwood contract."

"I am certain I can convince her." Rodrik said.

"She's always been fond of you." Elissa nodded.

"Just be careful not to push Eleana too hard." Talia noted.

"Let the Whitehill soldiers go hungry. We're not going to give them the satisfaction." Rodrik said.

"Yes, my lord." Ortengryn nodded as the small council was dismissed before Rodrik, Talia and Elissa were talking about making preparations for Ethan's funeral as Elissa also mentioned she had written to Mira, since the Tyrells could influence the Glenmores and Mira could perhaps persuade Margaery to convince Eleana to marry Rodrik.

* * *

Back in the King's Landing, Mira was writing down letters Margaery wanted to send to various people, alongside invitations to her and Joffrey's wedding and sealing them in envelopes until they heard knock on the door. Mira opened the door to face Tom.

"I have a letter for Lady Mira Forrester." Tom gave Mira a scroll as she nodded.

"Thank you." Mira smiled.

"My pleasure, Lady Mira." Tom bowed.

Mira closed the door and read the letter.

"What is it, Mira?" Margaery asked.

"It's my mother. She asks that I help ensure Rodrik's betrothal to Eleana Glenmore remain intact." Mira read.

"How can you do that from a thousand leagues away?" Margaery asked but the instant she said the question out loud, she realized the answer as she and Mira looked at each other. "Ah. It's my help she's after, isn't it? She's a bold woman. Most would shy away from asking such things." She got up, nearing Mira.

"Pay no mind to her. She asks too much." Mira said. As much as Mira wanted to help her family, she was starting to think this was out of her depth.

"She's not entirely wrong…" Margaery trailed off with a contemplative look. "A letter from me could encourage the Glenmores to honor the betrothal." She sighed then as she picked her seal. "But it wouldn't be very discreet. You'd be forcing their hand. That isn't the way I do things. You've pushed me before, and you saw the results." Mira sighed. She knew this was too much to hope but still… "I'm sure your brother can secure the marriage on his own. I'd better get going. Mira, we'll talk later."

Margaery left as Mira sighed. As she turned to the letters, she considered forging and sending a letter from Margaery to the Glenmores but if she got caught or if Joffrey were to believe that Margaery had gone behind his back… the risk was too great to take.

"I'm sorry, Rodrik." Mira whispered. She could only hope that Rodrik would be able to help their family on his own.


	10. The Lost Lords - A damgerous bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gared finds out how tough the life at the Wall is. Mira asks Tyrion Lannister for help.

In Castle Black, Gared, alongside other recruits got in line but then a tall blonde muscular man nudged into Gared. "Oy. Fuck head." Gared looked at him, the man looked clearly angry. "You might be new here but you're in my spot. So move."

Gared sighed. Bully. Great. One of those types. But there was no need to pick up unnecessary fights. Gared stepped aside, if only to avoid further argument as the blonde man smiled. "I think we'll get along fine."

"Most of you will be dead within the year." Frostfinger said as he was up in front of the Lord Commander's office.

"Frostfinger and his bloody speeches…" The tall man muttered as he sighed.

"If you want to survive in the Night's Watch, listen closely." Frostfinger said.

"You know why I got sent to the Wall?" The tall man asked Gared.

As much as Gared was curious, this wasn't the time to talk. He knew that interrupting Frostfinger's speech would not end well for them. "Shhh! You'll get us in trouble."

The tall man smiled, amused. "Don't be such a boot licker. Had this girl I used to fuck now and again. Face like a queen, tits like a whore. Turned out she was married to some lordling. He tried to stick me with this." He withdrew a small knife. "I stuck it in him instead."

The scrawny blonde man Gared had befriended, whirled on the tall man. "Shut up for once, will you?"

"What's your problem?" The tall man asked.

The scrawny man shook his head and looked disgusted. "I'm sick of Finn bragging about all the girls he's fucked."

The tall man narrowed his eyes at the scrawny man. "And what dire crime are you here for?"

"Fucking potatoes." The scrawny man muttered.

The tall man laughed, amused. "Potatoes?"

"I got caught stealing a bag of them."

"Nobody cares, thief."

Gared felt sick to the stomach. For a split moment he thought that the scrawny man meant literally fucking potatoes but he tried to get them both to shut up. "You both need to stop talking!" He hissed.

"Don't call me that. My name's Cotter."

"Cotter the potato thief. There's one for the songs."

Gared had enough of it. "Will you stop arguing—"

"Who in seven hells is talking back there?" Frostfinger's voice rang out through the courtyard as they all squirmed. It was as if they were facing the Night King himself as Frostfinger neared Gared. "Tuttle. Who was it?"

"Sorry, ser. It were my fault." Gared said as the recruits looked at him in surprise.

Frostfinger's eyes narrowed. "Covering for your new brothers already, are you?" He then paced around. "Gared Tuttle here wants to be a ranger so he can go north of the Wall and die on some wildling's spear. But what he wants, doesn't mean shit. So today, you're all going to show me what you're made of. Can you swing a sword? Shoot a bow? Are you strong? Those who do well, might just survive. The rest of you…" His eyes narrowed at Gared.

Suddenly, a man with short beard and long black hair appeared. "Frostfinger. I need a word."

"Go on. Get started." Frostfinger ordered, walking with the other man

The tall smirked at Gared. "Best of luck, Tuttle."

Gared then went to train with the members of the Watch, lifting barrels for strength, fencing with swords and learning how to shoot from a bow and crossbow. But then he saw Cotter struggling with putting a bolt into a crossbow.

"You're doing it all wrong." Gared said.

"Well, we don't have these, where I come from—" Cotter screamed as he shot himself in the foot and fell down and the tall man laughed.

"Mance Rayder will shit himself when he sees you coming!" The tall man gloated.

"Let me show you." Gared said as he pulled the bowstring and put the bolt in before firing at the training dummies, impressing the trainers. Cotter was in the corner, clutching his foot.

"Finn thinks he's so bloody clever." Cotter muttered, glaring at the tall man. "If a real wilding got his hands on him—"

"He's just a bully." Gared assured.

"Aye, he is. That's why I took this." Cotter smirked as he pulled out a knife that Finn had earlier. "Swiped it right off him." He hid the knife into his pocket. "Don't tell, all right? I don't think he'll take it kindly."

Gared shook his head. He knew that once Finn found out, Cotter would be in trouble, although he had to admit that he wanted to see the look on Finn's face. "I won't tell anyone."

"I knew I could trust you." Cotter nodded.

Gared trained sword training and strength challenge by lifting barrels too before taking a rest but as he walked the upper level, he saw a familiar face from Ironrath as Erik was in the corner, folding his arms and rubbing them with his hands to keep warm.

"Erik?" Gared's eyes widened.

Erik's eyes narrowed. "You're the Castellan's nephew."

"What are you doing here?" Gared wondered.

"Lord Ethan judged me a thief." Erik spat in disgust. "Should've taken my fingers… instead he sent me to the Wall." He looked down, sad. "I wish he had cut them off. If he had, I'd still be home with my family. Instead, I'm stuck here for life."

Gared sighed. He knew that Lord Gregor would punish a thief by cutting their fingers off and he figured that a young boy like Ethan thought that Night's Watch was a mercy, considering he probably would not have a stomach for such a harsh punishment. But still, what Erik said, disturbed him. "You'd rather your hands didn't work? That's mad."

"But it'd be over and done with. Fucking Forresters." Erik said bitterly as he walked off. Gared just looked sad, wondering how bad things must be in Ironrath.

Gared walked down as he saw Finn mocking Cotter. "You're pathetic.

"Fuck off. You didn't even try." Cotter sneered.

"A crossbow's a coward's weapon. Besides, I could hit that dummy from here with my…" Finn then started to frantically check his pockets and Gared tensed. "Where is it? Where the fuck's my knife!? Someone has it. I'll cut their fucking balls off. Come to think of it…" He glared up at Gared. "YOU were the last one I showed it to. Well, you and—" He then whirled on Cotter. "It was you."

Cotter paled. "What?"

"You little fucking thief!" Finn snarled.

"It weren't me!" Cotter backed off.

"Finn, don't…" Gared stepped up before Finn shoved Cotter, knocking him down on the ground.

"Give me my knife!" Finn shouted.

Cotter got behind Gared in hopes of protection. "I don't have it, I swear."

"Out of my way!" Finn ordered.

"Gared, do something!" Cotter begged.

"Just calm down. Fighting won't—" Gared suddenly felt Finn's fist in eye as he fell down.

"I won't say it again." Finn growled. "Step. The fuck. Aside."

Gared got up on his feet, glaring. "That wasn't very nice."

"Then how about this?" Finn threw another punch as Gared and Cotter dodged. Finn almost fell down, before regaining his balance as he tackled Gared down.

"Fight! Fight!" The soldiers chanted.

"Here we go again…" One of the soldiers muttered.

Gared dodged and blocked Finn's fists before rolling over, getting on top of him and punching him but soon enough Finn gained the upper hand before Frostfinger and Jon Snow, the bearded man Gared had seen earlier, pulled them away.

"Get off him!" Jon ordered.

"What is going on here?" Frostfinger demanded.

Finn pointed an accusing finger at Cotter. "He stole my fucking knife!"

"No, I didn't!" Cotter protested.

"And Gared defended him!" Finn added as Frostfinger's eyes narrowed.

"The last thief I caught no longer has hands." Frostfinger said.

"I swear I don't have it." Cotter said as Frostfinger patted him down.

"He must've hid it." Finn realized.

"And you." Frostfinger whirled on Gared, disappointed. "And you. I expected better, Tuttle. Instead I find you doing this. On your first bloody day of training."

"Ser, I—"

"Not another word!" Frostfinger cut Gared off before he could defend himself. "You clearly need a few days scrubbing the latrines."

"Frostfinger." Jon called out as Frostfinger turned to him. "I need another man atop of the Wall."

Frostfinger sighed. "Fine. Let him freeze his balls off. I'll deal with this one." He dragged Finn away.

"Get off!" Finn attempted to fight back but Frostfinger hit him in the face and Finn realized he should not agitate him further.

"Mind your fucking manners." Frostfinger said with a tone like a mother scolding a child and Finn looked down like a berated child.

"You. Come with me." Jon said, gesturing for Gared to follow him.

* * *

Back in the King's Landing, Sera and Mira were walking down the gardens, reminiscing about old times before they sat at the fountain, where Sera pulled out from behind a bench a flagon. "Queen Cersei's finest wine."

Mira shook her head. Why wasn't she surprised? "You're going to get us both in trouble."

"Relax. Nobody will miss it. I assure you." Sera said. For some reason, Mira wasn't assured, though. Sera took a sip and offered the flagon to Mira, who declined, shaking her head. "Suit yourself." She took a breath. "Well, I… I'm not very good at this sort of thing. Listen, if I tell you this… Mira, you must promise to keep it to yourself. You can tell no one. I want to trust you…"

"I swear. I won't tell a soul." Mira promised.

Sera took a breath. "My mother was a handmaiden to Lady Olenna for many years. She… became pregnant. It was a disgrace to her family." She looked down briefly, ashamed. "My true name is Sera… Flowers."

Mira's eyes widened. "You're a bastard?"

"Yes." Sera nodded. "I'm fortunate to be where I am, I know that. But… to always have to hide…"

"Was your mother from a noble house? She must've been… to serve Lady Olenna." Mira pointed out.

Sera nodded. "Yes, though it's not well known. Distant cousins of the Tyrells, I'm told. They wanted nothing to do with me after my mother died." She looked away, ashamed.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Sera." Mira said.

Sera sighed. "It's just… I don't want to be Sera Flowers forever. I need Lady Margaery to arrange a marriage for me. It's my chance at a life. A family of my own."

"Did you have someone in mind? Someone you'd wish to marry?" Mira asked.

Sera considered. "I'd have to convince Lady Margaery to make an introduction first. I know she often confides in you." She gave Mira a pleading look. "And I was hoping that maybe… Some time, when she comes to you, wanting to talk, you might… suggest she talk to me instead? Give me a chance to win her over."

"Of course, Sera." Mira nodded.

Sera pulled her in for a hug, sighing in relief. "Thank you, Mira! Thank you." She pulled away as she saw how worried Mira was. "I'm so sorry. Here I am talking about myself… I know your family's troubles are much greater than mine. With what happened to your brother, and… your father…" She offered Mira the flagon of wine again. "You need this more than I do."

"Hmmm… A conspiracy of handmaidens."

Both Mira and Sera shot up in surprise as Tyrion smiled at them and approached them.

"Lord Tyrion."

"My lord."

"Ladies." Tyrion then noticed the flagon. "What have we here? If you mean to drink from that flagon, you're going about it the wrong way."

"Care to join us, Lord Tyrion?" Mira offered.

Tyrion sniffed from the flagon. "Not the finest Arbor red. But a favorite of my sister's." He narrowed his eyes at Mira and Sera. "Quite expensive for a handmaiden. I'd be curious how you got hold of it. Since I'm certain my sister didn't give it to you. She won't even share with me."

"I took the wine from the cellars." Mira lied.

Tyrion looked at her, impressed. "Aren't you full of surprises? I suggest bringing cups next time." He sighed, giving the handmaidens a worried look. "There are risks worth taking. Stealing wine from the Queen Regent isn't one of them. Especially if you wish to have an alliance with me. Things have changed. My father has recently taken an interest in ironwood." He turned around. "Most of the Royal Navy went up in green flames. It must be rebuilt. He insisted I handle things myself." He turned to face them again. "I'm on my way to meet representatives of Lord Whitehill."

"Lord Whitehill?" Mira repeated, outraged.

"He's hired a pair of merchant lords to broker for his house. It would seem Lord Whitehill wishes to sell the ironwood right out from beneath your family." Tyrion explained before looking at the sea, considering. "I don't know much about the man. But judging by his upjump sellswords… Negotiating with him won't be pleasant."

Mira was white with rage. "You can't trust Lord Whitehill!"

"I don't intend to." Tyrion admitted before smiling as an idea occurred to him as he turned to Mira. "Come with me. These men think I have no choice but to deal with them. Imagine their surprise, when I bring a Forrester to the table. It might be the first fun I've had in months." He smiled, amused. "My lady."

Mira turned to Sera, who shrugged before Mira followed Tyrion.

* * *

Tyrion accompanied Mira into the throne room, where a slim bearded man and a fat man were waiting.

"We've been waiting here for an hour."

"Andros, be—"

"Courtesy in a merchant. Like finding gold in your chamberpot." Tyrion said before turning to Mira. "Apologies, my lady."

"Who is this? Some girl you've brought for entertainment?" Andros demanded.

"She's a lady, Lord Andros." The bearded man said.

"My name is Mira Forrester." Mira said.

The bearded man and Andros raised their brows. "Mira Forrester?'

"Why are you here?" Andros asked, clearly unhappy at her presence.

"A fair question." The bearded man said.

"We were told we'd be speaking to Lord Tyrion alone. This is no place for a Forrester." Andros said.

"Perhaps you should ask Lord Tyrion." Mira said.

"I asked you—"

"Andros." The bearded man interrupted as Andros was quiet.

"She's here for the same reason you are: ironwood." Tyrion said as he sat down.

"I'm sorry, Lady Mira, but we've already spoken to Lord Tyrion—"

"You spoke. I listened." Tyrion corrected. "Lady Mira has since persuaded me to consider her offer first." Mira's eyes widened, realizing what Tyrion had done. "Now, if you'll excuse us—"

"You're going to dismiss us?"

"You can't do this!"

"I assure you, I can." Tyrion said coldly.

"This is a mistake, my lord." Andros protested.

"I don't think so." Tyrion waved his hand.

Andros glared at Mira. "Lord Whitehill will hear of this! He's not a man to take such matters lightly. Nor am I."

"That's enough, Andros." The bearded man interrupted.

Mira tried to keep a straight face. He did scare her but she would not show fear. "There's no need to make threats."

"You have no idea." Andros glared at Tyrion, his tone forcingly polite and calm as he bowed. "Lord Tyrion."

The bearded man approached Tyrion as Andros left. "Lord Tyrion. Do let me know when you've come to a decision. I'd like the opportunity to change your mind." He bowed at Mira. "Lady Mira."

The bearded man left as Tyrion smirked. "Good day, gentlemen." Clearly, he was enjoying displeasing Whitehill's lackeys. "Ah, well, that was fun." He poured himself some wine as he and Mira sat down. "Now. As for your offer. What did you have in mind? The Crown's ironwood. I assume you have a proposition. You had a reason for coming here. I know it wasn't just to entertain me."

"Help me stop the Whitehills." Mira pleaded. She needed all the allies in King's Landing she could get to help her family.

Tyrion considered. "Well, the quickest way to strangle your family is with his own purse strings. Say the crown agrees to buy ironwood solely from you… Lord Whitehill will be left in the cold. If he wishes to sell to the Crown, he'll have to do so through your family. You will have him at your mercy. Or… you'll bring your houses to open war. You do know that's a possibility, do you?" He leaned forward as Mira looked at him in consideration.

"With you as our partner, that won't happen." Mira said hopefully.

Tyrion looked at her in sympathy. "As Master of Coin, I can do many things, but sending an army to the North is not one of them. However, I know your House needs this." He leaned back, considering. "I'll consider your arrangement."

Mira nodded.

"Of course, you'd have to do something for me in return." Tyrion said. "Don't worry. The terms will be fair."

Mira suspected that a help from Tyrion would not come for free but she dreaded to think what could he want from her. Margaery had warned her that she needed to be careful around Tyrion. "What is it you want?"

"You'll know soon enough. We have an understanding then?" Tyrion asked.

"Thank you, my lord." Mira bowed as she left.

"This will either be good for both of us or very bad for you. For your sake, I hope it's the former." Tyrion warned before Mira left the throne room.


	11. The Lost Lords - Fighting for family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher, Beskha and Malcolm try to find their way back to Westeros. Rodrik forges an alliance with Elaena and Gared gets to know better Jon Snow.

In Yunkai, Asher, Beskha and Malcolm were trying to get past the Second Sons as they were sneaking through alleys and hiding in shadows.

"If you're to save your house, you'll need more than the two of us at your side. You'll need an army." Malcolm said.

"That's why you're here, isn't it? To hire one?" Beskha realized.

"An army of sellswords..." Asher mused.

"…and a man to lead them." Malcolm added. "Do you hear what I'm saying, boy?"

"I can lead an army." Asher said. Well, he wasn't a leader material but this seemed fun.

"I know you can. I've always known it." Malcolm smiled at him. "Your father was blind to that."

"None of that matters without sellswords to hire. And all the companies around here are engaged." Beskha pointed out as they kept walking down the streets.

"What about Croft?" Asher asked.

Beskha raised an eyebrow at him. "One-Eyed Croft? With the Second Sons?" She sook her head. "They're all with the Targaryen girl now?"

"But Croft owes me a favor." Asher pointed out.

Beskha chuckled, amused. "I'm pretty sure he hates you, actually."

"He'll help us. I'll make sure of it." Asher said optimistically.

"And how are you going to do that? You didn't part on the best of terms." Beskha reminded.

"I'll figure something out." Asher shrugged.

"Not exactly a plan though, is it?" Malcolm said.

"Don't worry. He'll get it done." Beskha assured as they walked down the stairs.

"Well, if this Mother of Dragons and her sellswords are headed north, so we make Meereen." Malcolm said.

Beskha froze. "Wait… Meereen? Shit."

"What?" Asher asked, confused.

Beskha dragged Asher aside, lowering her voice. "Unfinished business there. I don't want to talk about it."

"We can't afford any distractions." Malcolm said, overhearing them.

"It's not your problem!" Beskha glared at him.

"It's fine. I trust you, Beskha." Asher said. They trusted each other like a brother and a sister.

Beskha sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything." She put a hand on Asher's shoulder. "I said I was with you, little brother. And I meant it."

But they had to hide in the shadows as more of the Lost Legion's members were searching the streets. Beskha was about to ambush the legionnaires before Asher shook his head and held her arm before the legionnaires left.

"We need to get out of here. They won't stop looking for us." Beskha said.

"It's a long journey to Meereen on foot. I hope you're ready, Asher. It won't be easy." Malcolm said.

"Let's just get that army. I'm ready." Asher said as they walked off.

Malcolm smiled in pride and nodded. "Good lad. Either we cross the Narrow Sea with an army on our backs… or House Forrester will not survive to see winter."

* * *

In the King's Landing, Mira was returning to her room before noticing that the door was slightly open. Mira carefully peeked in but no one seemed to be inside, even though things were either thrown on the floor or moved around. Mira checked her drawers and chest but nothing seemed to be missing before she found a letter on her bed and read it.

" _Mira, I have information that will help you with the Imp. Meet me in the gardens at midnight._ "

Mira had a bad feeling about this but she had no choice, if she wanted a help for her family.

* * *

Back in Ironrath, Maester Ortengryn helped Rodrik with his injuries, while he and Lady Elissa waited for Eleana Glenmore, Rodrik's betrothed. Rodrik tried to keep in mind he needed to be the man she still remembered.

A few moments later, a brunette in red dress entered the Great Hall, smiling at Rodrik, who was leaning onto his cane. She seemed a little abashed at seeing his scarred face. "You look…"

"I know. I'm unspeakably handsome." Rodrik said, managing to put a smile on her face.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." Eleana shook her head, glad to know he had not changed much.

"No… just two limbs and a face." Rodrik joked as Eleana laughed before they sat down.

Eleana took a breath. "So. Here we are." She smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you up and about."

"How have you been, Eleana?" Rodrik asked, pouring a cup of wine to her.

"Oh… it's been quiet, I suppose. Times have certainly been difficult." Eleana admitted before smiling. "But I'm well. Thank you for asking. I set out for Ironrath as soon as I heard you were alive. My father suggested I wait." She looked down briefly. "I can't believe it's been two years."

Rodrik chuckled. "Your brother's nameday feast. We danced until the sun came out."

Eleana looked into the fireplace sadly. "But now your house prepares for a funeral." She looked at him, worried. "And you… tell me the truth, Rodrik. How are you really? And please… be honest with me. I don't mean to pry but…"

"I won't lie. Every day is a battle." Rodrik admitted.

"I can only imagine." Eleana nodded. "So much has changed since we were children, playing hide-and-seek in the groves."

Rodrik smiled. "You were so easy to find. You always hid behind the same tree."

Eleana giggled as they held hands. "Maybe I wanted you to find me!" Her face then turned serious. "But, Rodrik… I, um… I need to ask you something. When I arrived at Ironrath today, your courtyard was filled with soldiers. Whitehill soldiers. They said… some terrible things. The Whitehills are your oldest enemies, Rodrik. Why are they here? Has something happened?"

"We weren't given a choice. Those soldiers are here at the orders of the Boltons." Rodrik revealed.

Eleana gasped. "That's horrible! Roose Bolton must mean to occupy Ironrath."

"No. He just wants to… ensure our loyalty." Rodrik corrected.

Eleana glanced at the fireplace before turning to him. "I'm going to be honest with you, Rodrik. I have always looked forward to our marriage. But in light of all that's happened to your family… My father is questioning the wisdom of our betrothal. He wants me to call it off."

"And what do YOU want?" Rodrik asked. This could have been his only chance at saving his family.

"I've been asking myself the same question. And frankly… I'm torn." Eleana admitted before looking him in the eye. "I don't care about your scars, Rodrik. I loved the boy you were, and I love the man you are. But my family can't get drawn into a war with the Boltons. They're the Wardens of the North! And they flay their enemies!"

"My house is stronger than it looks. Every one of us is fighting to survive, even beyond Ironrath." Rodrik said confidently.

"It's good to see you so assured. But I have to be practical." Eleana said, still unconvinced.

"Eleana…"

"It doesn't matter how we feel. How can I ask my father to risk everything?" Eleana asked. "Even for you?"

Rodrik knew he had to keep the betrothal at all costs. And if the deal with Tyrion worked, they might have a chance. "Let's be practical. When we defeat the Whitehills, I'll give your father half of our ironwood forest."

Eleana looked shocked. "That's worth a fortune, Rodrik."

"We'll pay it, to secure this alliance." Rodrik insisted.

Eleana seemed hesitant. "I'll need to discuss this with father, but…" She smiled at him and he immediately knew he won her over as he relaxed. "Yes, I think this will convince him. Perhaps we'll remain allies after all."

Royland then entered with Ludd behind him. "Deepest apologies, my lord, I tried to stop him, but he—"

"So the rumors are true!" Ludd laughed.

Lady Elissa was right behind him, glaring at his back. "You have no right to just—"

"And if isn't Eleana Glenmore!" Ludd smiled at her lustfully. "You're not still marrying into this wretched family?"

"Our houses will be joined, in fact." Eleana said, standing aside Rodrik as Lady Elissa smiled. "And we will stand proudly beside them."

"Can I change your mind?" Ludd teased. "You can do much better than this cripple."

"Get out. Now." Rodrik growled.

Ludd looked at him with feigned hurt. "How rude of you. Your mother's the one who invited me here."

"That's not true!" Elissa protested. "I sent a raven to Lord Whitehill. About letting Ryon attend the funeral. But I never expected him to barge in like this."

"Oh, she practically begged me to come. Of course, I'd want the same in her position. The youngest son home to mourn his dead father and brother…" Ludd said, pacing down the Great Hall as if he owned it, which infuriated Rodrik.

"What sort of game are you playing, Whitehill?" Rodrik demanded.

"I just want to be certain that you know your place. Lord Ramsay ordered your family to obey my soldiers until my son Gryff arrives from Harrenhal." Ludd looked enraged, inches away from Rodrik as they exchanged glares. "But now I hear you're ordering them around. It makes me start to question your obedience."

"Ludd, enough of this." Elissa intervened.

"I do not have to obey you." Rodrik sneered.

"See… that's just the kind of arrogance I'm talking about." Ludd glared before pacing. "So… here's the idea. We're going to make a fresh start, you and I. Your brother Ethan was a dismissive little shit. But you're a different man entirely, are you? So, if you want Ryon at that funeral… Show Lady Eleana you respect your betters. Kneel and kiss my shiny ring." He offered his hand with his ring.

Rodrik seethed, blood boiling. He would be damned to Seven Hells before giving Ludd the satisfaction and humiliate himself. Besides, do that in front of Eleana and show weakness? He could only hope Ryon would survive somehow. "I'm not kissing your ring. Do what you must."

Ludd snorted. "Fine. I'll just tell Ryon you didn't want to see him."

"No, please…" Elissa begged.

Ludd turned his back, about to leave before shooting them one last glare. "And because of your defiance… I'm taking what should have been mine in the first place. The other half of the ironwood forest."

"You can't do that!"

"Ramsay Snow said—"

"I know what Ramsay said. I'm saying something else. As of today, I harvest ironwood from wherever the fuck I please. And you can't do a bloody thing to stop me." Ludd said smugly.

Rodrik still had some cards to play. "Careful, Whitehill. House Glenmore backs us."

Ludd snorted, unfazed by the threat. "And we're backed by the Boltons. So you'll be getting flayed together." Eleana paled but she had chosen her side. "Well, I have what I came for. I'll leave you to your business." He was about to leave with his men before stopping for one last jab at Rodrik. "Oh, by the way… my men have a name for you. Rodrik the Ruined. Isn't that clever?"

Ludd and his men left, laughing as Rodrik's blood boiled, while Elissa glared at him in disappointment. "You'd put your pride ahead of your family? What's poor Ryon going to think? That we've abandoned him?"

"I won't bow to Lord Whitehill." Rodrik said, hoping that Ryon would understand.

"And now your brother will pay the price." Elissa noted, looking at him in disappointment as Rodrik clenched his cane.

"This isn't over." Rodrik vowed.

* * *

In Castle Black, Gared was in the lift with Jon on their way up as Jon turned to him. "You can't be fighting with the other recruits. You need those men to have your back. There's enough out here trying to kill us. Without trouble amongst our own."

"It was Finn's fault. I think he might be dangerous." Gared protested.

"We need dangerous men for what's coming." Jon said.

"I'm Gared." Gared introduced himself.

Jon nodded. "Frostfinger told me about you. Seems to think you might be trouble."

Gared sighed. He certainly was not looking for trouble but considering what had happened earlier, he surely was going to find them. "He might be right."

"He's said worse about me." Jon assured as he stared at the mountains. "He said… you fought for the North, with the Forresters. You were there. At the Twins." He turned to Gared, who nodded.

"Yes." Gared confirmed.

"I still don't understand. Three thousand men… and not ONE could save my brother? Why didn't anyone fight back? Why didn't they rally to their king?" Jon demanded, infuriated.

"Nobody was expecting it. One moment we were drinking and telling jokes, and… and the next… the Freys cut us open." Gared said and Jon's face twitched in anger.

"Those cowards." Jon growled. "Couldn't face Robb like men, so they stabbed him in the back. They couldn't even give him an honorable death. Let him die fighting…"

"Walder Frey and Roose Bolton will pay for their treachery." Gared vowed.

"I'd like to believe you." Jon said, staring at the distance. "But men like that don't get what they deserve. Now the Freys command Riverrun, and the Boltons are wardens of the North. After what they did… it's not right."

"They murdered my family. My parents. My little sister. I should have been there." Gared said as Jon looked at him in sympathy.

"I keep thinking, if I'd been there, I could've done something. But chances are I'd be dead too. Whatever I once thought… My place is here. With the Night's Watch." Jon said as the lift stopped at the top of the Wall and went down the corridors atop. "There are those here who will hate you for who you are. Southerners who will call you a traitor. Northerners who will call you a craven. Some won't even have a reason. They'll hate you anyway. You can't do anything about it. Trust me. I know."

"I don't care if they hate me. Let them think what they like." Gared said.

"Ignoring them won't be as easy as you think. Most of the men are criminals, forced to take the black. You were a squire for a noble house. What happened to you today, happened to me more times than I can count." Jon said. "I learned there's nothing more important than having brothers you trust."

They stopped at the edge of the Wall as Gared stared at the mountains in astonishment. "Whoa."

"I felt the same, first time I saw it. I heard you want to be a ranger. Why? Why risk your life out there?" Jon asked.

Gared knew he could not reveal the real reason. "Winter is coming. I want to fight."

"You'll have your chance, don't worry." Jon assured as he turned to Gared. "Not many recruits want to be rangers. They'd rather stay here, where they think they'll be warm and safe. But Mance Rayder marches on the Wall with a hundred thousand wildlings, I've seen them for myself. The men here are murderers, thieves, rapists. You won't like most of them and they won't like you. But they're your brothers now. Can you stand with them? Can you see past their differences?"

"I'll stand with them." Gared said. He would do whatever he had to do to stay alive and fulfill his promise to Lord Gregor.

"Glad to hear it." Jon smiled as Gared was rubbing his hands. "I'd say you'll get used to the cold. But you won't." He then chuckled. "Come on, better get a fire or you'll end up like Frostfinger."

Gared followed Jon as they returned to the lift.


	12. The Lost Lords - The funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lannister guard attepts to have Mira killed. Rodrik gains an ally among the Whitehills, while he buries his brother.

Back in the King's Landing, in the gardens, Mira was walking around in the middle of the night, trying to meet the person she was told to meet after finding a note in her quarters. But much to her luck, she faced a Lannister guard, who grabbed her by her soldier as she turned around.

"Where do you think you're going? At this time of night?" The guard demanded.

"I'm… meeting someone." Mira said.

"It's a little late to be out, isn't it?" The guard reached for his sword. "Do you know what this uniform means?"

"It means you serve the Lannisters." Mira said.

"So… you best get yourself back to your chambers. And I mean now." The guard ordered, nearing Mira. "If you don't like it, you can take it up with the commander."

"No. I'm staying out here." Mira said, stepping back though.

"Are you deaf?"

Another soldier stepped up. "At ease, Lucan. The lady is with me."

"Yes, ser." Lucan glared at Mira. "Enjoy your night."

Lucan walked off as the soldier turned to Mira. "I hope he wasn't bothering you, my lady. I'm Damien."

"You were in the throne room earlier." Mira realized before showing him a note. "Did you leave me this note?"

"I did." Damien nodded as Lucan left, while Damien and Mira walked down the garden. "I'm very glad you could make it. I've been wanting to talk with you for quite some time."

"Did you search my room? What were you looking for?" Mira asked.

"Nothing, Lady Mira. I only wished to leave you a note." Damien said as they stopped at a terrace. He then looked at her grimly. "I am sorry about this, Mira. But you've made enemies of the wrong people. A handmaiden should know her place."

Mira knew this was a bad idea. "I—I should go."

"I'll make this quick, if that helps." Damien pulled out a knife. "I'd hate to see you suffer."

Mira dodged but fell down as Damien tried to stab her. She grabbed a bucket and knocked the knife off his hand before trying to run but Damien pinned her down and started to choke her. Mira scratched him in the face but Damien tightened his grip as Mira's vision blurred.

"Let her go!" Tom suddenly appeared, hitting Damien with a log. Damien grabbed Tom and put his head into a fountain, in an attempt to drown him.

Mira gasped for air and without thinking, stabbed Damien in the neck as he gagged, holding his wound before falling down. Tom gasped for air as Mira was unable to believe her eyes. "You?"

Tom struggled for breath, coughing out water from his lungs as he fell onto a bench. "What… what happened? What was that?"

"He-he said I'd angered the wrong people." Mira said.

"So someone sent him?" Tom realized.

"What are you doing here?" Mira demanded.

"I heard yelling…" Tom explained, getting up as Mira stared in shock, unable to believe she just killed a man. And a Lannister guard on top of that. "You did what you had to do, Lady Mira. You had no choice."

"I need to get out of here. Someone might see me…" Mira said.

"I'll take care of him. I know a few places in Flea Bottom. No one will ever find him." Tom said, dragging Damien's corpse away.

"Good luck. And be careful." Mira said.

"Thanks." Tom nodded.

"Everything alright, ser?"

Mira ran off, hiding in the shadows as more guards appeared.

"Damien! Where are you?"

Mira knew she could not throw the knife away at the moment, so she decided to keep it until she found the right place and time to get rid of it as she ran back to her quarters.

* * *

Back in Ironrath, in a grove in the back of their fort, the Forresters were having a funeral for Gregor and Ethan as Rodrik looked sadly. Royland glared as an uninvited guest appeared. "What's Gwyn Whitehill doing here?"

Rodrik turned his head to see a beautiful woman with fiery like long hair in blue dress as he smiled at her. Gwyn Whitehill. The woman with whom Asher had fallen in love and because of who he was exiled into the Narrow Sea. If there was a good person in that wretched house, it was her.

"No idea." Rodrik admitted, although he knew she meant no harm to him.

"Hello, Rodrik. Ser Royland. It's been a while since we've met." Gwyn said.

"Yes, last time I saw you, you and my brother had almost started a war." Rodrik reminded, trying to sound gentle. "Your father wanted to murder Asher for your little love affair, remember?"

"That was a long time ago." Gwyn said, although Rodrik could see in her eyes she still had feelings for his younger brother.

Two Whitehill soldiers appeared with Ryon.

"Rodrik! It's you! Isn't it?" Ryon and Rodrik hugged each other tightly.

"It took some convincing but my father allowed to let Ryon attend." Gwyn said. "I'm truly sorry."

"Ramsay Snow did this. He did this to Ethan." Ryon said tearfully as he pulled away.

"He will pay for what he did. I will get you back home. I promise." Rodrik promised.

"That's enough. Your little chat is over." The soldier ordered.

"It's not." Royland reached for his sword.

"It's alright." Gwyn intervened before turning to Rodrik. "May we speak in private?"

"My lady." Royland said as the Whitehill soldiers nodded.

Rodrik nodded as he and Gwyn went aside. "Rodrik… I came here because… I know how hard these past few days must have been for you and your family. I know my words probably mean nothing to you. But they're all I have."

"Thank you, Gwyn." Rodrik smiled. It was good to know that there was at least one decent person among the Whitehills. And ironically, it's the one, who was the cause of this blood feud. It may have started even earlier before her and Asher's love affair but… still, they could not escape the irony.

"I'm so sorry, Rodrik." Gwyn turned to the pyres. "Your brother didn't deserve this."

"Neither of them did." Rodrik sighed.

"Listen, I know my father is intent on using Ryon as a hostage but… just know your brother is safe at Highpoint. Not happy but I'm looking after him. But… the other day he said something that made me worry." Gwyn admitted.

"What?" Rodrik blinked.

"He asked me if his father died because he was a coward. He asked if he really was a thief and a traitor like my father says." Gwyn said, apparently disgusted. "I don't wish to upset you, but… I thought you should know."

Rodrik clenched his cane. Damn the Boltons. Damn the Freys. Damn the Whitehills. He turned to Ryon, who just looked as if he wanted to hug his brother but there was some wall in between them separating them. "Ryon is strong-willed like Father was… he will not bend."

"I'm sure you're right but… he almost feels forgotten. Alone. He's waiting for his family but every day my father tells him they will never come. It took almost everything in my willpower to convince father to allow Ryon to attend the funeral." Gwyn said. "But he's losing faith. He's afraid you will forget him."

"Tell him to stay strong. Have him repeat our house words… every day until I come home." Rodrik said, glancing at Ryon.

"Of course." Gwyn nodded. "But if truly want to bring Ryon home, this war has to end. You know that. We don't have to be enemies, Rodrik."

"Hello, Gwyn." Talia approached.

Gwyn smiled at her. "It's good to see you, Talia." She turned to Rodrik. "I hope I can count on your discretion."

"May I speak with my brother, please?" Talia asked.

"Of course." Gwyn accompanied Talia to Ryon and the soldiers, while apparently, not happy, allowed Talia to talk with her little brother, considering Gwyn's presence.

Rodrik approached Elissa, who was just staring at the distance. "Mother… come join the others."

"He's right there. My son. But soon they'll take him from me, just like before. It's happening all over again. I can see it. My father's House was once mighty like this one." Elissa turned to Rodrik, in her eyes the pain reflecting. "But his loyalty to the Targaryens cost us dearly. I watched as countless of our kin fell, saw our lands destroyed, everything we clung to, was ripped from our hands." She turned to Ryon and the bodies of her husband and other son. "I can't watch that same fate befall our family. Our house. My children…"

"I won't let that happen to us." Rodrik assured.

Elissa looked at him, smiling in pride. "You must let nothing stand in your way, Rodrik. Your body may be damaged, but your spirit must be like iron. You let nothing stand in your way, do you understand?" She held his shoulder. "If you have to murder every last Whitehill down to their babes in their beds… no matter what, you must do it. Promise me. You must protect them."

"I will kill anyone who stands in my way. I will do whatever it takes." Rodrik vowed.

"Remember that. You must be ready. Promise me."

"We will be ready, Mother. Mira, Asher, even Gared, they all stand with us. We are strong."

Elissa sighed. "Yes. I suppose we have to be."

They approached the pyres as Rodrik looked at his dead father and brother sadly, trying to keep his voice steady. "My father… He… he was everything. Everything I wanted to be." Elissa, Talia and Ryon were barely able to keep their tears at bay, while Royland, Ortengryn and Duncan looked down sadly. "He showed me what it is to be a lord. He was always honorable. I never knew a better man. And I am… I'm sorry. I love you, father." He turned to Ethan. "Ethan. My little brother. He stood up to Ramsay Snow. He saved our sister's life… and paid with his own. He was only a boy."

Rodrik returned to his family as Elissa stepped up, nearing the pyres. "We honor Lord Gregor Forrester… my husband. My love. And our Lord Ethan… my sweet little boy…" She broke down in tears as Talia placed a coin in their hands, sniffing. "But now it's time to say goodbye. Father and son are returned to the earth, to the ice. And from their sacrifice, new life begins."

"Iron from ice."

"Iron from ice." They chanted as Duncan handed Rodrik a torch as he burned the bodies of Gregor and Ethan.

Talia started to sing a song as Rodrik could only wonder how could the House Forrester survive. Rodrik was trying to keep the House together in Ironrath, Mira was dragged into a world of intrigues and conspiracies in the King's Landing, Asher was on his way to Meereen to find an army of sellswords to help House Forrester, while Gared was at the Wall, trying to fulfill his promise to Lord Gregor and find the North Grove, while surviving in the Night's Watch.

Could each of their roles somehow save the House Forrester?


	13. The Sword in the Darkness - The vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way back to Westeros, Asher, Malcolm and Beskha encounter a dragon. Gared makes vows to the Night's Watch but finds out he might be forced to desert to find the North Grove and keep his promise to Lord Gregor.

Beyond the Narrow Sea, Asher and Malcolm were in a valley, waiting, while the desert sun was shining down on them.

"She's been gone awhile." Malcolm sighed.

"She'll come back." Asher assured.

"If they catch her, they'll kill her." Malcolm noted.

"They won't catch her." Asher assured.

Malcolm sighed. "She's costing us time. It's just that… we need to get to Meereen. Every day we lose here, is a day that Talia or Ryon could be hurt… or… or worse." Asher turned to see how worried his uncle was. "You must return home safely, Asher and… Well, you have a history of putting your faith in women who may not deserve it."

Asher didn't need to be reminded. But Beskha had not failed him before, she would not fail him now. He saw her come down the valley towards them as they were hiding behind some rocks. Asher glanced behind her and gave her an assuring nod, when no one was following her.

"Was it them? The Lost Legion?" Asher asked.

Beskha nodded. "Aye. Too many for us to take. I counted about two dozen, maybe more, as well as horses. About half a mile down the canyon. And coming fast." She turned back to see behind her before turning to him again. "Had to run my own arse off to avoid getting caught." She coughed, realizing her mouth had dried in the heat as she checked the jug of water she had, turning to Asher and Malcolm. "It's nearly empty. You two care if I finish it off?"

"It might be awhile before we find more water." Malcolm said.

Beskha sighed. "I'm dying, though."

Usually, Asher would let Beskha drink all they had, since he was used to dehydration but with Malcolm tagging along… "We're better off saving this for later."

"Well, I hope 'we' enjoy it." Beskha chuckled, shooting Asher's uncle a look as she strapped the jug to her belt.

Asher sighed. "Right… We need to get moving."

They walked down the valley as Malcolm looked around. "The Lost Legion… we're a hundred… We're a hundred miles from Yunkai. When are they going to give up?"

Beskha shook her head, glaring at Asher as if he was stupid. "You really should've killed Tazal when you had the chance. Men like that don't forgive. You cut off his hand! Not the kind of thing a person forgets about another person."

"He was defenseless. I didn't see a need to shed more blood." Asher defended.

"And how's that working out for you at the moment?" Beskha pointed out. "It's only a matter of time before they overtake us." As they went further down the valley, they saw the path caved in as she groaned. "Ah! Bugger a harpy."

"Can we double back?" Asher wondered.

"Not without meeting dear old Tazal." Beskha sighed before they heard footsteps and pulled out their swords. "We're well and truly fucked this time, Asher."

Malcolm examined the rocks blocking their way. "During severe winters, when the Skahazadhan floods, it carves our great underground rivers in the sandstone."

"And?" Beskha asked, not following.

Malcolm took a closer look at the rocks. "And… When those waters recede, those rivers become caves. And those caves might hide us. If we can find them. I mean, we're trapped for the moment but… All I'm saying is we needn't die here, just standing our ground."

"Thank you, Malcolm. That's valuable advice." Asher said as he looked around and sheathed his sword.

Malcolm nodded. "Of course."

Beskha sheathed her blades as well. "If he's right about this, I may actually stab him."

Asher sighed. At least his uncle and best friend were trying to be civil around each other but to Malcolm, Beskha was expendable and he needed only Asher home and Beskha had enough of Malcolm's lectures and besides, for personal reasons, she was reluctant to go to Meereen. But he needed them both.

Soon enough, Asher found a withered corpse leaning onto the wall of the valley as he knelt down, taking a closer look. "Looks like we're not alone. No obvious wounds. Maybe he died of thirst." Then he heard drops. "Listen…" Beskha and Malcolm neared Asher and they widened their eyes. "That's water. I hear water."

Malcolm looked around. "From underground? There might be a cave nearby."

"Look at this. Gold! He's not gonna need that." Asher quipped, taking a pouch of gold from the corpse.

"Fat lot of good it did him." Beskha chuckled.

Malcolm sighed. "Asher… The Lost Legion will be here at any moment."

"This is Essos. There's always time for gold." Beskha said before they heard shouts in the distance. "Oh, shit! It's them."

They dodged arrows that one of the legionnaires fired and entered the narrow valley that led into a cavern, with Asher pulling out his sword and fending off the legionnaires following them until they entered the cavern.

"Asher! Find us another way out of here!" Beskha ordered as she and Malcolm were drawing their swords.

"Got it!" Asher ran down the cavern but soon enough smelled burned flesh and found dead animals burned to crisp lying around. "What in the seven hells is that smell?" He bent down and found a fang and then he paled. No. That is not possible. They are extinct…

Asher heard low growl as he looked up and saw… a dragon. An actual dragon.

"Uh, Beskha… Malcolm…" Asher whispered, looking behind and stepping back carefully until he heard 'crack' as he realized he stepped on some bones. The dragon instantly turned its gaze towards him as Asher raised his hands. "Easy, now." The dragon didn't relent as he pulled out his sword. "Get back! Back!"

The dragon got up on its feet, flapping its wings, the current of wind knocking Asher down. Asher raised his sword as the dragon's jaws grappled the blade and disarmed him. Asher rolled away before the breath of fire from the dragon would touch him and ran back to the entrance.

"Beskha! Malcolm! Behind you! Forget the fucking Lost Legion! We've got a bigger problem!" Asher yelled.

" _Kill them! Kill them now!_ " One of the legionnaires shouted in Valyrian as Beskha and Malcolm were fending them off.

"Damn it!" Beskha cursed but they all stopped when the roar echoed through the cavern.

" _Dragon!_ " Another legionnaire yelled as they pointed their weapons at it. " _Attack!_ " Some of the legionnaires ran off as the rest of them attacked at the dragon. " _Idiots! Run for your lives!_ "

As the legionnaires charged towards the dragons, they were engulfed in flames before they could blink. Asher dodged, when one of them fired at him with a crossbow and threw a hatchet, hitting him in the head.

"Asher!" Beskha cried out, fending off the dragon.

Asher picked a shield from one of the dead legionnaires, waving it. "Hey! Over here! Get away from her!"

The dragon turned its attention towards him and Asher raised the shield, when it breathed fire at him. The dragon turned its attention towards Malcolm and the legionnaires and breathed fire again. Asher tackled Malcolm down as the torrent of fire burned the remaining legionnaires in the cavern but Malcolm's shoulder was burned.

"Malcolm!" Asher widened his eyes. "Malcolm. Can you walk?"

"I'm fine." Malcolm assured. "I've fought wars with worse than this."

"Asher. We have to move." Beskha helped them up on their feet as they heard wings flapping. "Hurry! The beast is coming around!"

They climbed up the wall towards the hole as the dragon flew up in the sky, away from them as they stared at the flying reptile in disbelief. Dragons are back in the Seven Kingdoms… which meant nothing good, considering what had happened during the Mad King's reign.

* * *

Back in Castle Black at the Wall, Gared and the recruits of the Night's Watch were training before Frostfinger called out as he was on the upper level.

"Listen up, you sorry lot! Gather around! We're handing out assignments today!" Frostfinger said as the members of the Watch gathered in rows.

"Gared! We'll be men of the Watch before nightfall!" Cotter said enthusiastically. Gared sighed and folded his arms, glowering as Cotter realized why was he so bitter as Gared turned to him warily. "Right. Sorry. No hard feelings over that business with Finn, yeah? I appreciate you not ratting me out over the knife. It's nice to know there's at least one brother I can trust."

Gared was not so sure about Cotter. He didn't seem dangerous but he surely liked to get himself into trouble. "Just promise me you'll stop stealing things, Cotter."

Cotter chuckled. "All right! I swear it! Never again!" He laughed softly. "Well, no guarantees on potatoes. Or lamprey pie. Or for that matter—" He stopped, when Gared's eyes narrowed and laughed again. "Just messing with you, Gared. I promise I'll mend my thieving ways."

"Well, aren't you two sons-of-whores looking thick as thieves?" Gared and Cotter sighed as Finn got next to them, glaring at them in disdain as Gared and Cotter glared back at him. "Having a good laugh over nicking my knife, eh, Gared? Men like you turn traitor for nothing. It's in your blood. Next, you'll be killing men of the Watch for a loaf of bread."

"I didn't take anything from you!" Gared protested.

Finn snorted, burning holes into Cotter's forehead with his glare. "No, but you protected the bastard who did! You'll always be an arsehole, Gared. You're just a fucking craven."

Gared sighed. He didn't come into the Night's Watch to look for petty squabbles. "Look. It's over, all right? Just drop it."

"You can bugger off, if you like." Finn sneered.

"Finn, leave him alone!" Cotter intervened. "Wasn't Gared's fault. If you're going to hate someone, hate me."

"With pleasure!" Finn said, glaring at them both.

"Now, it doesn't matter what the world once called you." They stopped, when Frostfinger spoke up. "After today, you're all brothers. Could even be that the man sending next to you saves your life one day. Or maybe you'll save his." Gared and Finn exchanged glares. All Seven Hells would freeze over before either one of them would save the other. "Let's find out then, shall we?" Frostfinger started to give them assignments. "Casper to the builders. Finn to the rangers." Finn blinked, surprised. "Erik to the stewards. Hugh to the rangers. Cotter to the builders." Gared met Frostfinger's gaze. The moment of truth. "And finally… Gared to the rangers." Gared smiled. One step closer to fulfilling Lord Gregor's dying wish about finding the North Grove. "That's it. May all the gods preserve you."

"Well, there we are." Cotter smiled at Gared. "I'll be patching up the Wall and you'll be defending it."

"Should you northern boys want your gods to give you a blessing, there's a weirwood tree beyond the Wall! Now form up and follow my lead!" Frostfinger ordered.

* * *

The recruits followed Frostfinger down the forest outside the Wall.

"Gared. It's good to hear you'll be a ranger."

Gared turned his head to see Jon next to him, smiling. "Thank you."

"I know you wanted this." Jon said.

"I'm ready to say my vows." Gared said, spending the whole night memorizing them. He wasn't happy with the idea of some of them but… he had to do what he had to do but tensed as he saw Finn's glare.

Jon noticed that too as he saw Gared's concerned look. Finn surely was not going to be an easy fellow to get along with. Jon turned to Gared, knowing he would need a friendly advice. "I didn't have many friends when I first arrived at Castle Black. Grenn and Pyp… they'd sooner see me bloodied in the yard than offer a hand. Now… I'd die for either of them." Gared couldn't see himself do that for Finn. "Our brothers are all we have…" Jon looked at the other members of the Watch.

Gared considered, knowing Jon had a point. If he was going to have to stick around with someone like Finn and trust him, might as well at least try to be civil. Garen approached Finn. "Finn."

Finn gave him a condescending look. "Shows you what kind of right fools are running this place. I can't believe they made you a ranger. You're not fit for the job…"

Gared clenched his teeth, restraining himself from cursing at Finn as he took a breath. "Like it or not, we're brothers now. Means we're gonna have to get along."

"Don't count on it." Finn spat. "You wouldn't even be here if you didn't have Snow leadin' you by the hand the whole way."

"I'd keep an eye for you if you weren't such an arse about everything." Gared said.

Finn scoffed. "You don't give a shit about me." Well, Gared couldn't say he did really care about Finn, that much was true. "No one 'round here gives a shit about me." He looked around the woods, looking uncomfortable. "They wouldn't even care if I…" He swallowed. "You know how many rangers are never heard from again in these parts? And I'm about to become one myself. All alone out here. Wildlings everywhere. Or wolves. Or… gods… giant wolves."

Gared's eyes widened. So that's why Finn was being such a jerk. "It's alright to be afraid. Keeps you alert, keeps you from being too confident." He could tell, remembering what had happened at the Twins. "Like the next time we fight, I'll remember that fist of yours rattling my skull and I'll think twice."

Finn considered as he looked in front of him. "I s'pose you're right."

"You want a different assignment? Because I hear they need someone to clean the shithouse." Gared joked as they both laughed.

"See, that's why I got so fucking mad at you, Gared. You're the closest thing I have to a friend." Finn smiled at him and Gared relaxed as Finn patted him on his back. At least Gared got Finn to soften around him. But Finn and Cotter getting along, that was an entirely different matter.

Gared slowed down as Jon was next to him, smiling proudly. "You handled that well, Gared. They say the old gods watch us through the weirwoods. More than watch us… They know us. The gods are not forgiving. We brothers have to be."

Soon enough, they neared the weirwood and stopped as Frostfinger turned to face them. "In the eyes of the Old Gods, the Night's Watch offers you a place besides us. Now say the words for all to hear and embrace us as your own."

Gared, Finn and Cotter got on their knees, their hands across their chests, saying out loud the vow they had been learning the previous day.

" _Hear my words and bear witness to my vow. Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come._ "

"You knelt as boys. Rise now as men of the Night's Watch." Frostfinger said as Gared, Finn and Cotter got up.

Jon offered his hand as Gared shook it, both of them smiling at each other. "Welcome to your new family, Gared."

* * *

They returned to Castle Black as Finn seemed happy. "We're men of the Watch now! Means we get to piss off the Wall whenever we want!"

"Didn't know you needed an excuse to play with yourself, Finn." Cotter cracked.

Gared chuckled before Frostfinger called out. "Gared! You've got a visitor. Over there!"

"Well, who is it?" Gared asked.

Frostfinger narrowed his eyes as he pointed at the man with a cart at the furnace. "Do I look like your fucking squire?"

Gared took a closer look as he neared the man and recognized the clothes. "Uncle Duncan!"

"Gared! It's good to see you." Duncan smiled. "They told me you were at the weirwood tree. Wasn't sure you'd be back in time. I'm glad I caught you."

"I never expected to see you here. Did something happen?" It must have been urgent, if Gared's uncle had come to Castle Black in person to talk.

"I've business with the Night's Watch. A delivery of ironwood shields to keep you all out of harm's way." Duncan turned to the weaponsmith. "That settles it then?"

The weaponsmith nodded. "Aye. The delivery looks in order."

Duncan and Gared hugged each other tightly. "The gods do grant miracles. You look well, nephew. I'm told you're a ranger now. That's good."

"Uncle?" Gared blinked, noticing his look.

"Things aren't going well at Ironrath, Gared." Duncan said, looking sad.

Gared nodded, sighing. "I know. I heard the news about Ethan."

Duncan's face turned grim. "I was standing not five feet from him when Ramsay struck. It's a nightmare that plagues my dreams." He tried to get ahold of himself. "But House Forrester is nothing if not resilient. Our House has survived for centuries."

Anger took Gared over. "I should have been there protecting Ethan. What good am I at the Wall?"

Duncan looked around to make sure no one would overhear them before he lowered his voice. "That's why I'm really here." They walked down the courtyard under the platform to be sure no one would eavesdrop. "Do you recall Lord Forrester's last words to you? Just before he died. Gregor's final command. Spoken to you on confidence."

How could Gared forget? "He said: 'The North Grove must never be lost.'"

Duncan nodded. "Indeed. But first it must be found. I've been reading his journals — scouring the legends for any clue what Lord Forrester knew. I think I found the answer." He paused when a patrol passed by them. "He describes a fortification – a protected citadel of sorts – hidden from the world. One filled with great power. It was scattered among his notes. Almost an obsession. A vital secret he protected at all costs."

Gared found it hard to believe but he had heard of stories of things beyond explanation beyond the Wall. "Do you think this citadel can help save House Forrester?"

Duncan nodded. "Lord Forrester certainly believed so. He speaks of it as if he'd seen it himself. Somewhere north of the Wall. And you must find it, Gared." Gared's jaw almost dropped. "The search won't be easy, but you're a Tuttle. Our lord knew you wouldn't fail him. As do I."

Gared sighed. That would most likely mean he would have to flee the Night's Watch and become a deserter, just when he swore his vows. But he knew that he was never going to stay forever. The real question was, how to find the North Grove. "Somewhere north of the Wall? That's not a lot to go on, Uncle. How am I supposed to find it?" He stared at the mountains.

"The first chance you get to head north, take it." Duncan said.

"And then?" Gared already knew the answer though.

"You leave the Night's Watch behind and strike out on your own." That would mean leaving Jon, Finn and Cotter behind, just when they were becoming friends. "This is no small request, I know that, I know that."

"Isn't there some other way? Where I don't have to break my vows?" Gared asked. He knew it was unlikely and while he expected that he might have to desert the Watch, letting his friends down was something else.

"If there was, I wouldn't ask this of you." Duncan handed Gared a folded piece of paper. "This will help guide you. I found it hidden in Lord Forrester's strong-box."

"What is that?" Gared asked as he unfolded the paper and saw the picture of the weirwood tree and the forests beyond the Wall.

On the paper was written 'Hear the weirwood whispers.' and 'The North Grove beneath the watchful eye of the Ice Dragon.', with also a symbol of the House Forrester, the ironwood, drawn on it.

"A page from our lord's journal. But one he tore out and kept separate… Why, I don't know." Duncan explained.

Gared's eyes widened as he saw the picture of the forests. "It's a map… to the North Grove!" He pulled out Talia's necklace on which was carved House Forrester's symbol too. But then, as he opened it, the necklace was unfolded into something Gared didn't expect. "I didn't know this was inside... Another weirwood!"

"But why?" Duncan questioned.

"Maybe it's a key… To solving the map." Gared realized.

Gared planted the necklace with the weirwood tree onto the map, and the weirwood's mouth revealed some location. "Uncle… whatever this place is… the North Grove must be near!"

"There's only one way to find out." Duncan nodded as he handed Gared the map. "Here. Take this map. Everything we hold dear may well depend on your success. It's a lot to put on your shoulders. The lives of a whole House…"

"You can tell everyone back at Ironrath that Gared Tuttle has taken up the cause." Gared assured, pocketing the map.

Duncan placed his hand on Gared's shoulder, smiling proudly. "Your sense of honor is a quality I've long admired, Gared. Gods watch over you. You're the son I never had."

"Let's go, Gared!" Cotter called out. Duncan smiled at his nephew before he left as Gared neared Cotter and Finn, who were at the lift.

Well, that was rather mysterious. A stranger arrives and you're chatting him up?" Finn questioned.

"Someone said it was your uncle looking for you. What did he want?" Cotter said, him and Finn having curious looks on their faces.

"Looked like you two had a lot to talk about." Finn added.

Gared shrugged. "He happened to be nearby. Thought he'd say hello."

Finn's and Cotter's eyes narrowed. "This is about the last place anyone would want to visit."

"It looked like he gave you something." Cotter added.

"It was nothing. Let's go and celebrate." Gared said quickly.

Finn folded his arms, him and Cotter looking skeptical. "Already keeping secrets from your brothers, eh?"

Cotter sighed. "Gared's right. The Wall's gonna melt before we get up there. Come on!"

Gared relaxed as they entered the lift.


	14. The Sword in the Darkness - Unwelcomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira is banned by Cersei from Joffrey's and Margaery's wedding. Gryff Whitehill arrives to Ironrath, stirring trouble to Rodrik and the Forresters.

Back in King's Landing, Mira was following Sera down the garden but clearly, she had not gotten over the fact that someone tried to have her killed last night, barely able to listen to Sera happy about attending Margaery's wedding.

"There's so many guests already arriving." Sera said as she looked around. "And have you seen the wedding decorations they've put up in the gardens? So beautiful." She did not how distracted Mira was. "You know, we're as lucky as she is. Margaery was just a lady when we were sent to serve at Highgarden. But in just a few days time, we'll be attending to a queen at a royal feast! Where we're standing, we'll be able to see everyone. And everyone will be able to see us."

"We've certainly come a long way." Mira said.

"Haven't we?" Sera said before looking serious. "I've been meaning to say… What I told you, about my family… It means a lot to me to be able to share that with someone. Someone I can trust."

Mira could not keep Margaery's and Tyrion's advices out of her head. "Sera, you should be careful who you trust around here. Secrets can be dangerous in the wrong hands."

Sera considered before nodding, knowing Mira had a point. "I'll certainly be more careful in the future." They stopped as they saw a handsome man in purple talking with the bearded lord she had met the other day alongside Lord Andros.

"Lord Morgryn?" Mira asked. She certainly didn't trust someone associated with the Whitehills.

Sera shook her head. "No… No, next to him. Lord Tarwick." Mira noticed how Sera was smiling. "I don't want to be a handmaiden forever. And this wedding may be the best chance of meeting a husband I'll ever have… I have to go talk to him. Margaery won't notice if we're a few minutes longer." She turned to Mira. "Could you… make an excuse for me? Please."

Mira wasn't sure whether she should test Margaery again. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Sera?"

Sera looked serious, her eyes pleading. "Margaery's so busy. I can't just wait for her to find a match for me. Please, just… Don't tell Margaery."

Sera walked off as Mira saw Tom peeking from around a corner, gesturing for her to come closer. Mira looked around to be sure no one was watching her as she neared Tom. "What are you doing here?"

"I know I shouldn't be here. But we have to talk. I didn't know when I would see you next." Tom said.

"Are you alright?" Mira asked.

Tom nodded. "I…I'm fine. Thank you. I just needed to warn you." Mira paled. Clearly, whoever tried to have her killed, wasn't done yet. Tom looked around to be sure no one was eavesdropping on them. "I was down in Flea Bottom last night when I overheard a couple of Lannister guards talking about—" Mira interrupted him by raising her finger and hissing 'shhh' as one of the guards passed by them and Tom spoke up once he was gone. "They already know he's missing. Probably dead. They're questioning people, searching for his body. It's not safe."

"Please, tell me you took care of it!" Mira begged.

"Of course. I told you I would." Tom assured, mildly insulted. "No one will know what you did." Suddenly, Mira remembered something and paled, cursing herself for overlooking these details. "What? What is it?"

"I… I still have his knife… and there was another Lannister guard! He saw me with him in the garden." Mira said.

"Oh, no." Tom whispered, both of them remembering that the killer was sent by someone as well. "Just keep the knife hidden and your head down, stay out of sight for a while—"

"How? Do you forget who I serve?" Mira reminded.

"Just… Don't get into any more trouble and I'll watch your back. We're in this together now." Tom said.

"You saved my life. Thank you, Tom." Mira smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, Lady Mira." Tom shook his head. "I once told you, there are people who'd be willing to help you. People who want you alive. I'm here to make sure that happens."

Mira blinked. "Wait, what? You mean someone—?"

"Mira." Sera called out as Mira and Tom went out.

"M'lady." Tom bowed and left.

Sera chuckled. "Really? A tryst in the bush, with that coal boy? Not to say it's wrong. But with all the lords and knights in King's Landing, you just don't want to spoil your chances of a good marriage."

Mira had to resist the urge to laugh at Sera getting the wrong picture as she feigned relief. "Oh, thank the Gods you came along, Sera. That boy… He fancies me, he'll find any excuse to talk. I just don't have the heart to drive him off."

Sera narrowed her eyes. "So you misled him? I wouldn't waste the time. Come on, Margaery expects us in the throne room. We don't want to be late."

"You can tell me all about this Lord Tarwick on the way." Mira suggested as they walked down the garden.

"First of all, his name's Garibald, and he has this really funny accent. He told me the cleverest story about this festival…"

* * *

They entered the throne room, where Cersei and Margaery were discussing the wedding details.

"Your Grace. My lady." Mira and Sera did a curtsy.

"Which reminds me… Joffrey will require his Kingsguard close at hand during the feast." Cersei said. "I'm afraid we'll have no room for your handmaidens."

Sera gapped. "But, we—"

Cersei's eyes narrowed at her. "What was that? Do you object? Is that what I heard?"

Sera swallowed. "I… Your Grace…"

"If you're going to speak out of turn, girl, you should finish what you start." Cersei said as Margaery paled. This was not going to end well.

"We do as you command, Your Grace. And we'll spend the feast wherever it pleases you." Mira interjected as Sera and Margaery relaxed.

"You'll spend it mopping the stables if I please." Cersei said before turning to Margaery. "I asked your handmaiden, here at the iron throne, whom she would serve if forced to choose between yourself and the king… She was deferential to the crown then, as she is now. But words are wind. In any case, it's settled. The Kingsguard will stay with Joffrey. Your handmaidens will sit elsewhere."

Mira and Sera masked their disappointment as Cersei was about to walk off, while Margaery nodded. "Of course, Your Grace. Anything for my beloved Joffrey."

"Lady Margaery, we may not see eye to eye on everything… but I hope you will at least agree with me that our handmaidens should know their place." Cersei said, more like ordered, as she gave Margaery a look that clearly unnerved the latter before glancing at Mira. "And that place is not with my brother, Tyrion."

Mira paled. She knew. Cersei walked off as Margaery turned to Mira. "What did she mean by that? You and Tyrion?" Mira gulped upon meeting her eyes. "What you do reflects on me. If something's going on, I need to know about it."

Mira knew there was no point denying it. "Tyrion… he offered to help my family."

"He did? Then surely he expects something in return." Margaery noted. "Sera, what do you know of this?"

"Tyrion approached us, my lady. It was his idea, not Mira's." Sera defended.

Margaery glared in disappointment. "I don't care what your intentions were, Mira. You went to a Lannister behind my back. I've only ever tried to help you. Why are you making trouble for me?"

"I took care of my family. On my own." Mira explained.

Margaery looked at her in sympathy. "I'm not blind to your pain, Mira. But your problems are not the only ones in the world. Right now, I need you both to be my handmaidens. And that's _all_ I need you to be." Mira and Sera nodded as Margaery looked serious. "Let there be no mistake. If I hear of you speaking so much as a word to Tyrion Lannister again, you can go home to your family."

Mira knew she might need Tyrion's help but it was not worth testing Margaery further. "I'm sorry, my lady. I made a mistake. It won't happen again. Please, don't send me home."

"This can't happen again." Margaery warned before she walked off.

* * *

In Ironrath, Rodrik woke up to see Whitehill men in the courtyard, making noise and banging their shields. Rodrik, Talia, Lady Elissa and Royland went out as a blonde man was coming out from the crowd of Whitehills.

"What is this?" Lady Elissa demanded.

"It's a parade of dead men, if I have my way." Royland sneered in disgust as the Whitehill soldiers burned one of the Forresters' pile of supplies, infuriating Rodrik as the Whitehills laughed.

"What is the meaning of this!? I demand to know!" Rodrik shouted.

"Those are strong words for a cripple who can't carry a sword." A blonde man came out from the group of soldiers. He bore some resemblance to Ludd and they immediately realized who he was, due to them sharing the same smug grin on their faces.

"All of you, show your respect to Gryff Whitehill. Fourthborn son of Lord Ludd Whitehill and commander of this garrison." One of the soldiers announced.

Gryff paced around Rodrik, eying him in disgust and condescension. "'Cocky Rodrik' we used to call you. Swinging your prick 'round, lording it over my family. Now, look at you, eh? 'Rodrik the Ruined'. I hardly recognize you. But the name fits, don't it?" He laughed smugly. "Pathetic."

"Make no mistake, Gryff. I'm still the Lord of Ironrath. And I run this House." Rodrik warned.

Gryff laughed, amused, not taking him seriously. "That sounds like the old Rodrik. Beating his chest every chance he got. I don't think he gets it." He turned to his men.

"No, my lord. I don't think he does."

"Your brother Ethan didn't get it either." Gryff boasted.

"You bite your tongue!" Lady Elissa glared.

"I am in charge now! And the first thing you need to know is that if I am not happy, _no one_ is happy." Gryff said as he gestured. "So my men are taking over your Great Hall. That's where we'll quarter from now on."

"What!?" Lady Elissa demanded.

"You can't!" Talia protested.

"You'll have to go through me!" Royland stepped up.

"I won't have my men sleeping out in your barn. In shit and filth." Gryff said.

"I'll take care of my House. You take care of your men. And let us keep them apart." Rodrik said, trying to settle this without further tension, while Duncan had entered, with the gate closing behind him.

"I wasn't fucking asking, Rodrik." Gryff scoffed. "And what's more, you will treat my men right! I've heard what you've done. And if they're eating wormy bread, then your people better be eating shit off the ground! I'm not here to keep them in line."

"If your men don't like it here, you can march them back to Highpoint." Rodrik said indifferently.

"Watch yourself, Rodrik!" Gryff warned.

"This is against the king's law. You've no right to make such demands!" Duncan protested.

"I have every right. We're here under the orders of Roose Bolton, Warden of the North." Gryff paced around the courtyard as if he owned it. "So I will be in your halls, I will be in your courtyard. I will sit on your fucking council and be in your bedchambers if I bloody well please!"

"You can't do this!" Duncan shouted.

Royland reached for his sword. "You little bastard, you can't just do whatever—"

"You're here to keep watch on your soldiers. That's all." Rodrik reminded, trying to keep his voice calm, although his patience was reaching its limits. "Don't act as if you're something more."

Gryff scoffed before nearing inches away from Rodrik's face. "You aren't listening, Rodrik. And that's a dangerous fucking habit for a cripple! Now, me and my men will take our place in your hall, unless you think you and your 'army' can stop me." Rodrik was so close to hitting him in the face but he restrained himself from attacking Gryff. "No… You know better than that." He nudged Rodrik in the shoulder before passing by. "You know where we'll be."

"This is outrageous." Royland said.

"You can't go in there." Rodrik protested.

"We can and we will. Unless you want to end it all right here, eh?" Gryff gave Rodrik a smug grin. "I'm the only lord here. Come on." He and his men entered the Great Hall, accommodating themselves.

* * *

Rodrik, Elissa, Talia, Ortengryn, Duncan and Royland were out in the woods, trying to come up with a plan to stop Gryff.

"Gryff Whitehill… That snot-nosed fourthborn! Parading in here like a conquering fucking hero." Royland grumbled.

"It was bad enough when it was just the soldiers." Ortengryn sighed.

"We can't let them live under our roof. Soiling our House." Lady Elissa said.

"I know you tried to stop them, my lord." Royland assured. "But this occupation will break our people if it drags on!"

"That's clearly what he wants." Duncan nodded.

"We can't let that scut rule this House…" Royland said.

"We can't go to war within our own walls. Whatever we do, we have to be careful." Rodrik said.

"But Gryff Whitehill isn't the beginning of our troubles, or the end of them." Duncan pointed out as he showed them a map of Seven Kingdoms, placing it on a rock. "We need to look at all the pieces. Whitehill men aren't just in our house. They've raided our lands, burnt farms, and cut down our trees. All the way from here to Highpoint." He gestured with his finger.

"How do we kill a snake then? By smashing its head." Royland said.

"Gryff isn't the head. It's his father." Duncan said.

"Perhaps. But Gryff is here." Ortengryn placed carved wooden soldier figures on the map at their places. "We have access to him."

"And they have Ryon." Elissa said, holding one of the figures sadly. "He carved these soldiers himself. Ramsay Snow killed Ethan. What's to stop the Whitehills from doing the same to Ryon at Highpoint?" She put the figure down. "You can't forsake his safety."

"We have to do something! My lord, at least give us a target to aim for." Royland said.

Rodrik considered. He could only hope his people would endure being with Gryff and his men for a little longer. He was not going to leave his little brother at Ludd's mercy any longer. "We get Ryon out and bring him home. Once he's safe, we can face the Whitehills head on."

"And what of Gryff and his men?" Duncan pointed out. "We can only take this occupation for so long!"

"If you think I'm giving up on Ironrath, you're wrong. By keeping this family together, Ironrath will stand." Rodrik said.

Elissa nodded. "Rodrik is right. We are nothing if we leave Ryon behind."

"Then, it's decided. We're bringing Ryon back." Duncan nodded.

"We still don't have the men to hold our own home, let alone storm Highpoint. We lost most of our men with Gregor at the Twins." Royland reminded.

"Thankfully, Rodrik secured an alliance with the Glenmores." Duncan said.

"But those forces mean nothing, until after the marriage." Royland pointed out.

"That means we have to count on Asher and Mira." Duncan said.

"How?" Rodrik asked.

"Asher means to sail home from Essos with a company of hardened sellswords." Duncan said. "But they're not bannermen. We'll need to pay them for it. Which is why Mira's part to play is just as crucial. She can get us the coin we need in King's Landing."

Royland shook his head. "You don't imagine we have the luxury of waiting for them! Asher and Mira are a long way from here."

"I have faith in my children." Elissa assured.

Royland folded his arms. "I don't think Ludd Whitehill will kindly stand by while we pull ourselves together."

"If we have to go to the battle before we're ready, we risk losing everything. But sometimes we have no choice." Rodrik pointed out.

Duncan nodded. "That time may indeed come. But it's not now. The Whitehills aren't ready for war."

"It won't be long before you're ready to take action yourself." Ortengryn said.

"Well, one way or another, there's a fight brewing. So I've much to prepare and men to train. My lord." Royland walked off.

Duncan leaned to Rodrik, whispering as they went aside. "My lord, there may be something we can do now. A voice from Highpoint. Gwyn Whitehill."

Rodrik raised his brows. "Ludd Whitehill's daughter?"

Duncan nodded. "The very same."

"After the seven hells that came from her and Asher?" Rodrik reminded.

"Despite all that, she's willing to meet with you." Duncan said.

Rodrik considered. Gwyn seemed to be the most reasonable from the Whitehills. She could be the only ally he had, considering she convinced Ludd to bring Ryon to Ethan's funeral. "Arrange the meeting. What she has to say may prove useful."

"I believe she can be trusted. But best use caution, nonetheless." Duncan advised.

"Of course." Rodrik nodded.

"And I'll make sure no one else knows. For now at least. Handle things right with Gwyn, and she may even help us in Highpoint." Duncan said.


	15. The Sword in the Darkness - Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery is unhappy with Mira's alliance with Tyrion. Gared finds out that his family's murderer has also joined the Night's Watch.

Back in King's Landing, Mira and Sera were accompanying Margaery, helping her with preparations for the wedding feast but Margaery could tell Mira was distracted. "Mira, are you listening to me?"

"Lady Margaery. Good tidings to you today." They turned to see Tyrion, who greeted them politely.

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion." Margaery smiled.

"And you, Lady Mira. A word in private, if I may?" Tyrion said as Margaery turned to Mira with narrowed eyes. Mira shivered, now conflicted. She knew she needed to hear whatever Tyrion had to says, since it most likely concerned their deal but as she saw the look in Margaery's eyes, she reminded herself, she needed to be Margaery's handmaiden and nothing more. "I'll return her shortly."

"Who would I be to deny Lord Tyrion?" Margaery said, smiling but Mira could tell from her eyes she was unhappy.

"Very soon, you'll be queen. And if you're anything like the current one, you'll deny me all you like." Tyrion said.

"Mira?" Margaery asked.

Mira knew that she was on thin ice already, not wanting to take the risk of agitating Margaery. "I'm sorry, Lord Tyrion, but Lady Margaery needs me."

Tyrion nodded, looking disappointed though. "Very well. Just know, that matter we discussed…" He cleared his throat as Mira tensed upon seeing Margaery's narrowed eyes. "A royal decree sits on my desk now." Mira paled as Margaery's glare intensified. "And I'll have my squire Podrik to see it at the first opportunity. I thought you might want to know. Good news, on a day that is already blessed."

"Thank you for telling me, Lord Tyrion." Mira nodded.

"Oh… One more thing. The most valuable favor is a favor unspent. Perhaps, I'll call on you for a dance at the wedding feast." Tyrion said as he bowed. "Enjoy the festivities."

"Goodbye, Lord Tyrion." Mira bowed back.

"Lady Margaery." Tyrion bowed to her. "Welcome to the family, for better or worse."

"Lord Tyrion." Margaery bowed as Tyrion left before she glared at Mira. "So this is how he's helping your family? A royal decree? You know I didn't want you talking to him. Today, of all days."

"I made a deal with him. For the crown to buy my family's ironwood." Mira said. Might as well be honest with Margaery now.

Margaery relaxed, still disappointed but understanding. "Think of how this will look. House Forrester already has so few friends at court. And when this… decree becomes public, you may find you have even fewer. You disappoint me, Mira." She shook her head. "We'll talk about this after the wedding." She turned to Sera. " _Sera_ will help me with my gown and hair. Come with me, Sera."

Sera gave Mira a mixed look of understanding, sadness, regret and disappointment before leaving. Mira felt beaten. How more would she compromise herself to get what she needs to help her family?

* * *

Back in Castle Black, Gared was sharpening his sword as someone neared him. "Gared." Gared whirled around, pointing his sword but relaxed as Jon raised his hands, smiling. "Easy, now."

"Sorry. I was just keeping at the ready." Gared said as he relaxed and sheathed his sword.

Jon nodded. "That's good. Don't lose that." He then gave Gared a concerned look. "I understand your uncle paid you a visit. What did he want? Not many people pass through here. What brought him this far?"

"There's news that House Forrester is in trouble." Gared said, folding his arms.

Jon gave him an understanding look. "I'm sorry to hear it. But you have to leave all that behind. Especially now that you're a ranger."

"Aye." Gared said, although it was not going to be easy.

"I know you had told me you could stand with these men, but not every brother's a friend. If it came to it, and you were in trouble north of the Wall, any of them you'd trust by your side?" Jon asked, turning to the other members of the Watch. "You know these men. Who do you want watching your back?"

Gared considered. He was not sure about Finn first but they found common ground soon enough and he was a strong fighter too. "Finn can handle himself. I'd bring him to a fight."

Jon smiled, turning to the muscular blonde man. "I'm glad you can trust your brother. I'll remember him."

They then heard Frostfinger announce more recruits but Gared's blood ran cold as he heard the name of the last recruit. "And finally, we've got more spawn of nobility joining us. Britt Warrick of House Whitehill."

Gared's eyes widened as he saw the blonde man who had murdered Gared's family. "No… It can't be."

"House Whitehill… They're sworn to the Boltons." Jon noted. Britt turned around and as soon as he noticed Gared, both men were locked in heated stares, something which Jon noticed. "Gared. What's the matter? You know him? Gared, who is he?"

Gared's blood boiled, seething but took a breath, trying not to attack Britt, now that he was Gared's "brother". "That man murdered my family."

"What?" Jon gasped.

"Snow! See these new recruits to the maester!" Frostfinger ordered.

Jon gave Gared a concerned look, already suspecting what would happen. "Don't do something you'll regret."

Jon left as Britt gave Gared a smug grin and Gared clenched the hilt of his sword tightly.

"If it isn't the fuckin' pig farmer." Britt sneered. "I'm here 'cause of you. Got sent to the Wall for that little party I did to your family. Don't think it's over. Best watch your back."

Gared took a breath. As much as he wanted to cut Britt's head off, killing him would cost Gared his life, since Britt was a fellow member of the Watch. He took a breath, forcing the words out of his mouth with a hint of bitterness. "Welcome to the Wall. Brother."

"Looking forward to it." Britt said, equally bitter.

"That's enough. I said move!" Frostfinger said.

"I'll be seeing you, farm boy." Britt growled at Gared before leaving.

Gared seethed, glaring at Britt. Things in Castle Black were about to get a lot more complicated, considering that Gared was stuck in the Night's Watch with the man, who killed his family.


	16. The Sword in the Darkness - An ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Rodrik gain unexpected allies, just as their situations get worse for them.

Back in the King's Landing, Mira and Sera were at the edge of the wedding ceremony, which obviously made Sera unhappy. "This isn't fair. We were supposed to be up there. I'll never see another wedding like this. I don't know what you did with Tyrion Lannister that made Cersei want to punish you… It never should have affected me like this."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea any of this would happen." Mira said honestly. "But what Tyrion Lannister did for me… it may have saved my family."

Sera sighed, turning to Mira. "I hope that's true, Mira. I really do. Because you don't know how furious Margaery is at you." Mira could imagine as she sighed too. "When I was getting her dress for the wedding, she was… talking about who she could replace you with." Mira paled and gasped. "I probably shouldn't have told you. But I suppose you have a right to know."

Mira took a breath, trying not to panic. "I can handle this… She's only thinking about it, right? There's still time."

Sera turned to her. "Look. You once promised to help me with Margaery… when our positions were reversed. That meant everything to me. Maybe now, I'm in a position to help you. Otherwise Margaery is going to make you leave King's Landing!"

Mira relaxed. If their positions were reversed, Mira would do whatever she could to help Sera. "Thank you, Sera. I could really use a hand right now. I don't want to do this all alone.

Sera nodded. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. I'll beg Margaery, if I have to. I'm not letting her send you home."

They looked up and heard the excited cheers. "Look, the pie!"

"Oh, no. They're already serving the pie!" Sera groaned.

"Oi!" Mira paled to face the Lannister guard she had met the night she was attacked. "I know you. You were in the gardens the other night, with Damien. Before he disappeared. I have a few questions to ask you." Lucan neared his face dangerously close to her as Mira tensed. "What were you doing there with him?"

"Mira…?" Sera looked confused.

"So what if I was with him?" Mira asked before a lord bumped into Lucan, spilling his wine on his shirt.

"Seven hells." The lord cursed and sighed before he turned to Mira. "You there, girl! I need a towel, a wet cloth or something."

"Lord Morgryn." Mira said, recognizing him. One of the representatives of Ludd Whitehill, who was dealing with Tyrion, with Lord Andros.

"You'll need to find someone else. I'm not finished with her." Lucan said, holding Mira by her arm.

Morgryn glared at the Lannister guard. "Are you thick, man? You think I have time to bother with handmaidens? Release her, or I'll have Queen Cersei find you another job."

Lucan glowered before letting go and walking away as Morgryn approached the tables with food, with Mira nearing him.

Morgryn sighed. "Well, I just ruined a perfectly good shirt to come to your rescue." He smiled at Mira. "No need to explain what was all that about. We all have our own mischief to hide."

Mira already knew the intrigues in King's Landing were deep. No help would come at free price. "Why would you want to help me?'"

"Well, I didn't do it merely for your benefit." Morgryn confessed.

"Then… why?" Mira asked.

Morgryn smiled at her. "Perhaps I recognize a kindred spirit. It's not every little handmaiden who can steal an ironwood decree with the Crown right out from under my nose. Consider me impressed. My partners, I'm afraid to say, felt rather differently about it."

Mira's eyes narrowed. "That ironwood was stolen from my family. It was never yours to sell."

"Spoken with strength, my lady." Morgryn said, impressed. "But still, I wonder if you're ready to play this game." He turned to her. "Do you even understand why Tyrion gave you the ironwood deal? Because it wasn't out of kindness of his heart."

Mira knew the Lannister motto. A Lannister always pays his debt. And it would be natural for them to expect for whoever asks them for a favor to do the same. "I'm no fool. He wants something from me. Access to Margaery. Or… perhaps he knew he could get the cheapest ironwood from me."

Morgryn seemed more impressed. "Very observant. You are no mere handmaiden. I remember what it was like to be new to this game." He gave her an understanding look. "You feel like you're drowning, don't you? Like there's no one you can really trust. What you need more than anything is an ally. I could be that for you, Lady Mira. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

Mira considered. She had been warned that not everyone in King's Landing could be trusted and she was already playing a dangerous game. Besides, Morgryn was a Whitehill representative. What was his game?

"And what exactly are the terms of this offer? What do you get out of it?" Mira asked.

"A smart question. So, let me be blunt. Circumstances have put us at odds." Morgryn explained. "But… What if we were to work together? Control the price of ironwood together. We could get very, very rich together. Or… should I go back to Ludd Whitehill? Who has proven to be very interested in a—"

Suddenly, they heard Cersei's screams. "Joffrey! Joffrey! He's choking!" Commotion sounded from the party, with the guards rushing towards the scene. Mira and Morgryn and more people wanted to see what was going on but the guards were blocking their way. "Take him! Take him!"

Mira gasped to see the guards arresting Tyrion and paled. One ally in King's Landing arrested and the other one was reluctant to help her. Tyrion's and Mira's eyes met as Tyrion looked at her regretfully. There was nothing he could do for her anymore.

"What happened? Joffrey's dead!?" Mira demanded.

"Oh, no." Morgryn looked at Mira in concern. "I'm afraid it just became a very bad time to be linked to Tyrion Lannister. Tell me you got that ironwood decree from him before the wedding."

"Oh, no." Mira cursed herself for forgetting about it. If the guards or Cersei would find it, she would be in big trouble. "He said it was waiting for me on his desk…"

Morgryn sighed. "What a shame. Such potential. I'm afraid any chance of our "alliance" has become quite impossible. You understand. Lady Mira."

Mira paled. A deal between a northern House and the killer of the king, defying the queen's orders. That would land Mira in a dungeon.

"I know." Morgryn caught up to her thoughts. "But… if the paper were to… "disappear", perhaps we could talk again." Mira nodded as Morgryn turned around. "You have a good head for business, Lady Mira. It'd be terribly disappointing to see it on the end of a pike." He finished as he left and Mira ran off.

* * *

Mira ran to Tyrion's chambers as fast as she could, panting out. Mira knocked on the door but gasped as Tom approached. "It's locked. You're not getting in this way."

"Tom!" Mira breathed out.

"What in seven hells do you think you're doing up here!? What are you thinking!? You've got to leave! Now! You don't know how dangerous it is." Tom said.

"Tom… I'm in trouble. There's… something inside I need to get. If I don't… it's going to be a nightmare." Mira explained.

"Damn it…" Tom sighed. "Whatever trouble you're in could be trouble for me too."

"So what do we do?" Mira demanded.

Tom groaned before an idea hit him as he turned to the window. "I have an idea… The terrace."

"The what?" Mira asked.

"I could maybe climb across the roof… and drop down onto the outside terrace, it's just… I don't know, Mira." Tom turned to her. "Is whatever's in there worth really risking your life for? It's not just kings who die stupidly around here."

"No… It's not worth your life." Mira said. He had already risked more than enough for her.

"Thank you for saying that. I guess I better not die then." Tom said as he was about to climb out of the window. "Wait here. I'll be at the door before you know it."

Tom climbed out but next thing Mira knew, a guard approached her. "Just what do you think you're doing here? You shouldn't be anywhere near this place. Don't you know the Imp has murdered the king?"

"I – I was just – I needed to get away." Mira said, trying to act shocked. "After everything that's happened. It was terrible."

The guard snorted. Clearly it was a terrible lie from her part. "I'm sure you did. I'm not going to ask you again." Next thing they knew, they heard banging coming from Tyrion's chambers. "Damn it all." The guard tried to open the door before banging them. "Oi! Whoever's in there, I command you to open this door at once. In the name of the king!" He turned to Mira. "You! Don't move!"

The guard ran off as Mira knocked on the door, shout-whispering. "Tom! It's me! Hurry!"

Tom opened the door as Mira entered and he quickly closed the door and sighed in relief. "Gods, that was close. I almost didn't make it back down here. Some tiles on the roof came loose. Almost lost my footing. And then… the jump to the terrace…"

"Tom, we have to hurry." Mira said. Tom nodded as she looked around. "I'm looking for a piece of paper. A royal decree…"

"Well, go on. That Lannister guard could be back with help any second!" Tom hissed before going out. "I'll keep watch outside the door!"

"Tom!" Mira called out.

"You can do this." Tom assured as he went out.

Mira looked at Tyrion's desk but the decree wasn't there. Unless it was in the strongbox… but it was locked as Mira groaned. But then they heard the door banging as Mira hid behind a closet, while Tom climbed up the balcony and the guards entered, looking around.

One of guards left a set of keys on a nearby desk as it hit Mira. Those were Tyrion's keys to his chambers and lockboxes.

Before they could notice her, they heard someone scream. "Help! Fire!"

Mira realized that Tom must have distracted the guards as they ran off and a moment later, Tom returned. "You did it? How?"

"I lit a tapestry on fire, down the hall. I bought you a minute, maybe two." Tom said.

"Oh, thank you." Mira sighed in relief.

"Did you find it?" Tom asked.

Mira picked the keys and neared the strongbox. "I think it has to be in here. It has to be." Mira groaned. It was like finding a needle in a haystack as she was trying all possible keys but luckily, on the third attempt, she unlocked the strongbox. "Oh, thank the gods… I found it!" She sighed in relief and took the decree.

"Finally! Let's go!" Tom ordered as they ran off, past the guards smothering the burning tapestry.

"If I catch the bastard, who did it, I'll wring their bloody neck…"

* * *

Rodrik and Duncan were riding down the woods late at night to meet Gwyn but were devastated to see that most of their ironwood trees had been cut down by Ludd and stolen so that he could satisfy Roose Bolton, which only infuriated them.

"What is this? Our ironwood trees! It's the Whitehills! Do you see what they've done!?" Duncan said, outraged. "This tract was hundreds of years old. And they've reduced it to nothing."

Rodrik clenched his fists. "Before this is done, we will make them pay… Every last one of them!"

Duncan nodded. "Aye. The Whitehills need to answer for this." They stopped and got off their horses, going on foot down the woods. "And Gwyn needs to answer for this. But we need to find out what she knows." Rodrik wanted to trust Gwyn but like Duncan said, they needed to find out what she knows. "She'll be over there. Be cautious, my lord. She'd go around her father to help us, she must have some purpose."

Rodrik trusted that Gwyn had good intentions, despite her affair with Asher and she convinced Ludd to let Ryon attend Ethan's funeral. The least he owed her was the benefit of the doubt. "She's taking a risk in meeting me. Let me hear what she has to say before I judge her reasons."

Duncan nodded. "Of course. Just be wary." He gestured to the trees that had been cut down. "You see what her family's done here. Go on. I'll stay with the horses." They stopped before handing Rodrik a dagger as he sheathed it.

Rodrik walked down what was left of their ironwood forest, saddened and infuriated that they wrecked old Red Rob's farm in the distance, where Rodrik used to play, when he was young. As he kept walking down, it was obvious to him that Ludd wanted to ruin the House, both literally and figuratively. Most of the Forrester equipment, homes of the smallfolk, gone, or wrecked.

Rodrik seethed before Gwyn appeared with a dagger, seeing Rodrik hold one as well, looking impressed. "I see you haven't lost your warrior ways. That's good. I wouldn't want to deal with someone careless."

She sheathed her dagger as Rodrik smiled. "Hello, Gwyn."

Gwyn gave him a look of sympathy. "Rodrik. You saw my father's work over there, didn't you? There's no way to miss it." They walked down the woods, or what was left of them. "And he won't stop. He means to do that to every inch of your land."

Rodrik couldn't believe that Roose Bolton would allow this to happen. They were supposed to be working together. "I have to stop this. It can't go on."

Gwyn nodded. "I know. You have to trust me, I don't agree with my father's ways." She sighed. "I wasn't even sure you were going to show. We're taking a risk, meeting like this. Unfortunately, it's the way it has to be."

Rodrik was not particularly fond of Gwyn, considering her love affair with Asher but he knew she was perhaps the only good Whitehill he knew. "Thank you for paying your respects to my father and brother and convincing yours to let Ryon attend the funeral. And for coming tonight. It's good to see you again."

"And you too, Rodrik." Gwyn nodded as she turned to him. "I think we can help each other. But first… I've heard news of Asher. That he plans to return to Ironrath. Why is he coming back?" She smiled fondly. "I loved him once. I longed for Asher to come back…" Her face then shattered. "But not like this."

Rodrik tensed. How in Seven Hells would she know that? "How do you know about my brother?"

Gwyn sighed, concerned look on her face. "That's part of why I'm here. But I need to know you've come for the same reasons I have." She neared Rodrik with pleading eyes. "I want peace between our families. No more wars. No more bloodshed. Is that what you want too? I need to hear you say it, Rodrik. Will you work with me? To bring an end to this war?"

Rodrik sighed. Truth be told, he was tired of this feud going on for centuries and how many of their sons and daughters have paid the price for it? But he knew that it was not going to be that simple. "I want to know the price before I agree to pay it. I'm no fool."

Gwyn scoffed, glaring at him. "It seems that you are, because clearly you don't understand! Peace is the only hope your family has!" She turned around. "My father is just waiting for an excuse to attack. Why do you think he sent my brother? So there will be trouble. My father will bring utter ruin on your House." She turned to him. "Unless, you let Gryff feel like he's in control. I know you refused to kiss my father's ring. You are lucky I managed to convince him to let Ryon attend Ethan's funeral at least but I don't know if I can help you anymore. You would be wise to show more respect to Gryff."

Rodrik sighed again. Even though he wasn't afraid of Gryff, what of the rest of his family? Or the smallfolk? Would their wellbeing be worth his own pride? "I'll put on a good face and let him think whatever he likes, if that's what I have to do."

"It is." Gwyn said, smiling gratefully.

"My lord! A band of riders approach from the north." Duncan called out.

"Seven hells!" Gwyn cursed. "My father's guards must be tracking me. If they catch us here, they'll kill you."

"Then we've no time to waste. Let's get on with it." Rodrik said.

"My father is planning to make a move against your family. I don't know all the details, but… He's been sending a great deal of gold to someone in King's Landing." Gwyn revealed as Rodrik blinked. That's why he needed Mira's help more than ever. "I fear for your family, Rodrik. You may think you've nothing more to lose… He is ready to show you otherwise."

Rodrik knew that Gwyn was risking already more than enough. "What the hell is your father planning?"

"I swear I don't know. But whatever it is… He knows all your weaknesses, all your plans." Gwyn said.

Rodrik's eyes widened. "What? How!?"

The only way Ludd could know was… "Because you have a traitor a traitor in your council. Someone who knows every detail of your circumstances. My father boasts of it. And I've heard some of the reports."

Rodrik clenched his cane. He was afraid of something like this. So it was either Duncan, Royland or Ortengryn. "You must tell me, who is it?"

"I don't know." Gwyn shook her head. "We know you're planning to force Gryff from your home, even if it endangers Ryon's life."

"What…!?" Rodrik felt like if his entire world was falling apart.

Gwyn suddenly looked around. "My father's guards are close. I need to know you'll do what I've asked." She gave Rodrik an imploring look, holding his hand. "Promise me you'll submit to Gryff. If you want peace between our families… It's the only way."

Rodrik sighed. His greatest fears had come true. He had no intention of letting Gryff push him and his family around at every single turn but if he had to play along for a time to survive, at least he could show restrained defiance. "You have my word, Gwyn, I'll do my part."

Gwyn nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"My lord. Those riders are nearly upon us. We have to go!" Duncan called out.

"What I told you… Be careful with it. And remember, I'll hear about it, if you don't." Gwyn said before leaving as Rodrik and Duncan left.

* * *

When Rodrik returned to Ironrath, the Whitehill soldiers had left almost nothing of what belonged to the Forresters in the Great Hall. Their family portrait in tatters, most of their dishes trashed around…

Rodrik saw Elissa collecting their things from the floor like trash. "Mother…"

Elissa turned to him, devastated. "Rodrik. Look at what's become of our house. You were nowhere to be found and they just… They are vile men." She banged the cups on the desk angrily as she turned to him. "Where were you? We need you here. To hold this House together."

"Mother, I…" Rodrik knew that Elissa would react badly but she deserved to know. "I… I believe we have an ally in House Whitehill. And I've learned we face grave dangers."

Elissa looked confused. "But… What… What did this ally tell you?"

"Lord Whitehill is plotting against us." Rodrik revealed. "I don't know his plans, but I fear them. And the only way he'll stop is if we submit to Gryff's rule of our House."

"What? Would you really give up the control of our House?" Elissa shook her head, frustrated. "Gryff is already a torment. How much worse could it get?"

"Mother, I…" Rodrik sighed, knowing Elissa would react badly. "Our ally is Gwyn Whitehill. She's the one who told me all this."

To say that Elissa was furious, was an understatement. "I don't know how you can trust that."

"I don't like it either." Rodrik said.

"Was this all? Did you learn anything more? You need to tell me. Enough with the mysteries, my son!" Elissa said.

"What I've told you is nothing compared to what else I've learned." Rodrik's face turned grim. "There is a traitor in our House. On our Council."

"No…" Elissa whispered, shaking her head. "This can't be! And all our plans… to save Ryon… to save this House!"

"All gone." Rodrik nodded in sympathy.

"Rodrik, who could have turned on us? Times have been hard… But I never thought this could happen." Elissa said.

Royland, Duncan and Ortengryn. Ortengryn was a maester, he would not risk getting anyone from the House killed. As for Royland or Duncan… well, it could be either one of them. Both people were in their own ways liable to do something that would defy Rodrik's orders.

"I don't know. There's no way to be sure." Rodrik said.

"If we don't know, then we can't trust anyone." Elissa said but then they saw the Whitehill soldiers imitate Ethan's death, mocking him, laughing and boasting, making fun of Ramsay killing Rodrik's little brother as Elissa and Rodrik went out, furious.

"I'd say he died better than the real Ethan." One of the soldiers applauded before turning to Rodrik. "What about you, you want to be next?"

Rodrik picked up a cup as Elissa glared. "Men without honor are lower than dogs."

The soldiers laughed as one of them neared Rodrik. "I'd be happy to dirty my blade with your blood."

Rodrik clenched the cup. He was so close to punching the soldier but he remembered his promise to Gwyn, restraining himself from attacking him. "Before this is over, your blood will join my brother's on that floor. So I hope this was all worth it."

The soldier pulled out his dagger. "It'll be worth it when I pull this blade from your neck and see the life drain out of your eyes." More soldiers neared him. "All right, that's it. No more fucking about."

"Enough!" The commanding soldier ordered. "Gryff will deal with him. When he's done, he'll own this fucking House." He then neared Rodrik. "And he'll have more than just words for you." He turned to Elissa. "Take your boy out, while you still can."

Rodrik clenched his cane as Elissa held him by his shoulder. "Rodrik. Rodrik, now is not the time!"

Rodrik took a breath and left. For now, they would play along. But one day, Gryff and his men would get what was coming to them.


	17. The Sword in the Darkness - Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gared is forced to tell Finn and Cotter about his mission, while he discovers that Cotter has a secret of his own. Asher meets an old friend and asks him for a favor.

Back in Castle Black, Jon was giving orders to the members of the Watch as Gared approached. "Gared."

"What's happening?"

"We're heading north of the Wall, to deliver justice to brothers turned traitor. They're hiding in the woods, at a place called Craster's Keep. I've been looking for volunteers. The cowards murdered Commander Mormont." Jon revealed, furious.

"I'll volunteer to go." Gared said.

"I thank you for that. I need every sword I can get." Jon smiled before looking grim. "But Britt's going too. He took his vows in the sept. He's a brother now." Gared seethed as Jon gave him a look of sympathy. "I understand why you hate him, but bad blood could jeopardize this mission. Too many unknowns out there. I can't have my own men killing each other."

Gared took a breath. Well, what happened out there, would depend on Britt. Gared knew this was bigger than a grudge. "I'm a ranger now. I've left my past behind me. Britt included."

Jon gave Gared an imploring look. "Until you're standing next to him with a sword in your hand. That's the real test. If you do come, I need to know there won't be any trouble. Even if he provokes you. Can I count on you? I need your word, Gared. I'd be taking a chance."

Gared knew the risks. Unless Britt would try to cut his head off, Gared was not going to give two damns about him. "I understand. You won't have any trouble from me."

"I'll hold you to that." Jon seemed unconvinced but was willing to give Gared a chance. "It's a hard road to Craster's. We leave tomorrow at first night." He turned to Finn and Cotter. "Now why don't you go talk to those two? They volunteered to go too, make sure they're ready."

Jon went to give more orders as Gared approached Finn and Cotter.

"Well, what'd Jon Snow say?" Finn asked, folding his arms. "I don't think he likes us much."

"Definitely doesn't like you, Finn." Cotter drawled as Finn glared at him.

"He wants us ready for the march tomorrow." Gared said.

Finn looked enthusiastic about it. "Just give the word. Tired of being under Frostfinger's boot all the time."

"You do know we're heading off to fight a band of murderers, right?" Cotter reminded.

"That's why you bring a ranger." Finn said.

"Point is, he doesn't want any problems with you going to Craster's." Gared said.

Cotter looked sheepish. "Well. There's something you should know then. I, uh… borrowed this from you." He showed in his hand a paper and Gared's eyes widened. The page from Lord Gregor's journal.

"What?" Gared glared.

"I just got curious! I wanted to know why your uncle was here." Cotter said.

Finn shook his head in frustration. "It never ends with you!"

"Didn't mean no harm – honest! I just wanted a quick look! Wasn't stealing." Cotter protested.

Gared ripped the page off Cotter's hand. "You can't keep doing this, Cotter. Next time, ask."

"Well, I did try. And you said he was just visiting." Cotter reminded before looking at Gared curiously. "But I think there's more to it than that. Isn't there? I noticed this part here…" He pointed at the note about North Grove.

Finn snorted. "'North Grove'? That's just some shit story for little kids. A rumor."

"No, it's not." Cotter said.

Finn laughed. "'Course it is. I heard it's a witch's den where they turn children into giants." He turned to Gared. "Gared, you don't actually take it seriously, do you? It's a fairy tale. For idiots. Everyone knows that. Didn't think you were that gullible."

"Lord Forrester knew all about it." Gared said. "He said it's a place of great power. Power that could save my House."

Cotter nodded. "And this says it's somewhere in the north… on the other side of the Wall."

Finn shook his head, looking at Gared and Cotter as if they were both stupid. "And here I thought you might have some brains, Gared." He walked off. "You two deserve each other. Have fun chasing your tails!"

Cotter glared and snorted in satisfaction. "Good. Didn't need him anyway."

"What do you mean?" Gared blinked as he followed Cotter.

Cotter shook his head. "Finn doesn't know about the mammoths, or Whitewalkers, or how to sneak past a giant—"

"What, and you do?" Gared asked, skeptical.

Cotter looked sheepish as he folded his arms. "You know… they're things you hear about. They're rumors is all. I wouldn't know myself. How could I?"

Gared's eyes narrowed. Cotter had already proven to be a poor liar. "Rumors my arse. You're hiding something, Cotter."

"Am not. Just things I hear 'round Castle Black is all. People talk, you know." Cotter said, looking around.

"Not about the North Grove they don't." Gared would know that better than most. He had spent quite a deal to find information about it from the members of the Night's Watch.

"You do." Cotter defended. "Probably heard you talking about it. Or maybe one of the recruits. I don't know. It doesn't matter. It was nothing."

Gared was tempted to have Finn beat the truth out of Cotter. "Don't make me regret lying about the knife, Cotter. Tell me what you know."

"All right, all right." Cotter looked around to be sure no one would eavesdrop or overhear them as he lowered his voice. "I've been on the other side of the Wall, Gared. You see, I… I live there. In the north. I'm part of the free folk. What people around here call 'wildlings.'" Gared sighed and paced around, wiping his face before folding his arms. Suddenly, many things about Cotter were making sense. "I know. I know it's crazy. I… I was with some other free folk, we were looking for weapons south of the Wall. We got caught. So… so I passed myself off as a local and well… they sentenced me here to Castle Black for stealing. I shouldn't be here. This isn't my place. I didn't know what else to do."

Well, this just complicated things for Gared much more as he glared at Cotter as if he was stupid. "Cotter, every blade in Castle Black will slit your throat if they find out. You're their sworn enemy!"

"You don't need to tell me that!" Cotter snapped before calming down. "Are we… We still friends? I know it's a lot to take in."

Gared wasn't so sure anymore. Considering that Cotter had already stolen Finn's knife and gone through Gared's things without his permission… Still… "If you're a wildling, means you know your way around the north of the Wall."

Cotter nodded. "Aye. More than anyone 'round here."

"Could come in handy, then." Gared smirked.

"Cotter! What did I say? That shithouse you fixed is still leaking!" Frostfinger shouted.

"I'll be right there!" Cotter called out before turning to Gared. "I'm going back home, no matter what, Gared. I've heard stories – old tales of a secret forest within a forest. Your lord knew what he was talking about."

"You know where the North Grove is?" Gared asked hopefully.

"No, but I'll help you find it. I'm deserting anyway, heading back home. I can guide you, keep you alive. Stick wit me and I'll show you the way. Plenty of things out there want to kill you." Cotter said.

"I don't understand… Why would you want to help me? The North Grove has nothing to do with you." Gared said.

"I've got my own reasons for going." Cotter revealed.

"Cotter! NOW!" Frostfinger yelled.

"On the way!" Cotter shouted before giving Gared an imploring look. "Please… Don't tell anyone about me. The Watch'd kill me if they found out."

* * *

Back beyond the Narrow Sea, Asher, Malcolm and Beskha walked down the camp as Beskha looked disgusted and Malcolm leaned onto Asher.

"Meereen still smells like shit, even outside the walls." Beskha muttered.

"We'll find Croft here, somewhere…" Asher said as Malcolm sat down, panting out. "You alright?"

Malcolm laughed. "Never better. Back under the Mad King, they used to say: "Death by sword was a sweet kiss, but fire would fuck you hard.""

Beskha chuckled. "Funny."

"No… No, not very." Malcolm said.

"I know where Croft's tent is." Beskha said.

"This Croft… how well do you know him?" Malcolm asked.

"Too well." Both Asher and Beskha said in unison.

"I thought you said you were friends?" Malcolm asked, confused.

"Yeah! We are, we are… Great friends!" Asher said.

* * *

As they entered the tent, they met a one-eyed man, who glared at Asher in disdain and punched him, knocking him down.

"Asher fucking Forrester." Croft sneered. "Son of a poxy whore! You have some balls walking into my tent, after all these years, with that mummer monkey's grin on your face."

"Well, that went well." Malcolm muttered before turning to Beskha. "Great friends, indeed."

Asher rubbed his jaw. "You get it out of your system?"

"Not by half." Croft said as he turned his back on him. "You never understood consequences, Asher. One stupid mistake cost me an eye. But, you never learn. You figured you'd steal from me and I'd just forgive you? Not a fucking chance." Croft's men pinned Asher to a pole. "So, how are you going to pay me back?" Asher tried to free himself as Croft's men held him by his arm, while another man handed Croft a knife. "Your eye? Your hand? Or how about your tongue?"

"Croft, no!" Beskha protested.

"Be reasonable!" Malcolm pleaded.

"I am reasonable! I'm letting him fucking choose." Croft shouted.

"My hair could use a trim. Take some off the top, would you?" Asher joked.

Croft glared. "Do not fucking test me."

"Croft, I deserve your anger as much as Asher." Beskha pleaded.

Croft snorted. "Don't worry, Beskha… You're next." He neared the knife to Asher. "Now choose – or I slice off your balls, Asher. A man betrays my trust. There's a price to pay for it."

"Hey, hey, hey, stop!" Beskha called out.

"Stop this, let him go!" Malcolm begged.

"Fuck you, Croft!" Asher snarled, having enough of it as he tried to struggle out but his captors were too strong.

"Have it your way. You didn't need your testicles anyway." Croft pulled his knife as Beskha, Malcolm and Asher were trying to struggle out of the grip of their captors… only for Croft to jam the blade to the pole behind Asher as he suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh, that was bloody beautiful! Fucking Asher! You were pale as a snow bear's ass!"

Asher laughed as Croft's men let him go. "Are you, are you fucking joking? You bloody bastard!"

Beskha chuckled, equally amused as they let her go. "This is why people steal your shit and take off in the night."

"Come on, you arseholes, have a drink!" Croft offered before turning to his men. "Jodan! The Khaleesi's best wine!"

"Your friend has an… interesting sense of humor." Malcolm said as Croft's men left.

"So, what in seven hells are you two doing on the arse-end of the earth, eh?" Croft asked. "You're a long way from Yunkai."

"We have a proposition for you." Malcolm said.

""We"? You're hardly the usual rabble these two travel with." Croft said, amused.

"He's Asher's family." Beskha explained.

Croft chuckled, amused as he eyed Asher and Malcolm. "That I would not have guessed."

"Your sword was always the quickest, Croft. I need you and your men to fight me in Westeros." Asher said.

"We need your Hellhounds. A hundred good men." Beskha explained.

Croft shook his head, amused, folding his arms. "And why in a harpy's tit would I ever go back to Westeros? I've got it good right here. Her grace pays good coin. I've got wine and women. I've got my own tent."

"My House is rich, Croft. When this war is over, I'll pay you. More gold than you've ever seen." Asher said.

Croft laughed even louder than before. ""Lord" Asher! A fucking highborn thief? Not a chance in seven hells would I believe a promise from you."

"Now, just a minute, he speaks the truth!" Malcolm said.

Croft calmed down before looking saddened. "Aye, well, it's not up to me. The Second Sons are sworn to Daenerys Targaryen. I've laid my sword at her feet. For now."

"Perhaps we could talk to her…" Malcolm suggested.

Croft shook his head, folding his arms. "She's a little busy right now commanding a fucking siege. Her enemies are nailing children up on posts for a hundred miles. And her bloody dragon's gone missing."

Asher laughed. "But I know where to find her dragon."

"Ha! Un-fucking-likely." Croft said, skeptical. "You expect me to believe you've just happen to have seen the one fucking dragon loose in the world?"

"Black scales all over, with a red frill running down his back." Asher described.

"That doesn't prove anything." Croft shook his head. "Enough of this nonsense. We're done here, Asher. You two back in my life… Spinning your tales again. This is all I need! Go on then, show me your fucking proof. And piss stains down your pants isn't going to cut it. The LAST thing I'm about to do is bring this stinking bastard."

"I've got proof, you old fuck." Asher reached for his pocket, pulling out a tooth. "Tell me what this is, if not a bloody dragon tooth?"

Croft sighed, shaking his head. That was Asher's proof? "I wouldn't know a dragon tooth from a basilisk's dick."

"Croft. I've seen her dragon." Asher insisted.

Croft sighed again. "Oh, bugger me with a bloody spear. If you're lying about this, it'll cost more than your balls."

"Fair enough." Asher shrugged.

Croft walked out of the tent. "Come on, you son of a bitch. The beast's name is Drogon. She'll want to hear about him right way." He gave Asher a glare. "And don't think you're going to charm her with that fucking Asher grin."

Charm her? Asher smiled in amusement. Well, this could be fun. But as Beskha and Malcolm saw the grin on Asher's face, they shook their heads, suspecting what was going to happen next. Hopefully, Asher's antics wouldn't get them all killed again.


	18. The Sword in the Darkness - Standing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gared is forced to face off with his family's murderer. Rodrik stands up to Gryff after he bullies Rodrik's people and Mira makes a drastic decision to protect her House and Asher meets the Mother of Dragons.

Late at night, Gared and Finn were on the top of the Wall, lighting up the torches. "Big day tomorrow, isn't it? Off to Craster's Keep. Assuming you're not too busy looking for your North Grove."

Gared chuckled. "Thought you didn't believe in it."

Finn looked at the plains in the distance. "Not saying I do. But if it was real, can you trust Cotter with it?" He rubbed his chin. "You ask me, there's just something off about him. Aside from being an oily thief, I mean. Like he's holding something back. Can't put my finger on him."

Gared considered. As much as he wanted to trust Cotter, still, he had already proved to be liable to do something stupid, considering stealing Finn's knife and looking into Gared's things without his permission and Finn was already suspecting Cotter enough. If Finn were to find out that Cotter was a wildling, Cotter was as good as dead but what harm could healthy caution do?

"Wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him." Gared suggested.

Finn nodded. "Don't need to tell me that. He steals my knife, then your stuff… I'm not sure I want him walking behind me when we're out there."

Frostfinger then approached. "Finn. Get back on watch until your relief arrives."

"They're late!" Finn protested.

"You think Mance Rayder is going to wait for them?" Frostfinger glared.

"Right!" Finn walked off, muttering under his breath. "Arsehole."

"And Tuttle. You've got torches that have gone out. Keep them lit! Let the wildlings know we're still home." Frostfinger ordered.

Gared walked off, lighting up more torches but then he heard the lift going up and glared upon meeting Britt. "A 300-mile wall and you're still in my way. I figured we'd settle things on the way to Craster's, but this is even better."

Gared glared but restrained himself from attacking Britt. As much as he wanted revenge for Britt killing Gared's family, attacking a fellow brother would not end well. "I don't have any time for you anymore, Britt. I hate you. You hate me. Now let's move on."

Britt smirked. "Had something more painful in mind." He walked down the stairs to near Gared. "I did my duty to my lord, back on that bloody farm. And for doing a proper job of it, what'd I get? Banished to the fucking Wall!" He kicked off a bowl of burning coals before smirking. "I never did tell you about your father, did I?" Gared glared but tried to calm down, not let Britt get to him as Britt neared him. "We bled him at first, like a pig. Seemed only fair he should feel what it's like. Near the end, he could barely breathe. Kept begging us to leave your sister alone. So I made sure he was still alive when she started screaming. It was the last thing your father ever heard. The more we sliced, the worse it got. Shrieking the whole time!"

Gared took a breath and exhaled deeply. "You're not worth it."

Britt pulled out his sword. "I didn't come here to chat, you fucking cunt!" Gared pulled out his sword and parried and dodged. "Too bad your father didn't fight like that. Might still be alive. And I thought you were going to make this easy. Finally getting the hang of it, Tuttle?"

Gared dropped his cloak. He didn't want to fight a fellow brother of the Watch but he was not going to let Britt kill him. Maybe he could just maim Britt, explain it was self-defense. "You want my blood? Well, come and get it!"

"That was pathetic." Britt sneered. Gared dodged as Britt aimed at his chest. "Let's see if you scream like your sister!"

Gared parried Britt's strikes before their blades crossed. Gared headbutted Britt, staggering him back before knocking the sword off his hand. Gared aimed the blade at Britt's neck as Britt glared. "You got lucky, pig farmer. You going to slaughter me? Like my man back at your farm? At least let me have my sword. Keep it interesting. Or are you afraid?"

"I swore my vows. I won't kill a brother!" Gared said. He had bested Britt already. No point in getting into more trouble.

"You're fucking pathetic, Tuttle." Britt sneered before he picked a torch and attacked but Gared dodged and cut him across his chest. Britt tackled him to the ground, trying to burn his face with the torch but Gared knocked it off his hand and pushed him off and pinned him down before Britt could pick his sword. Gared slammed Britt's face to the ground repeatedly before Britt elbowed Gared in the face as Gared fell down.

Britt grabbed Gared by his throat, choking him but Gared shook him off. Britt picked a spear from a nearby weapon stand as Gared picked his sword from the ground and blocked before cutting Britt across the abdomen.

Britt staggered back, holding his abdomen and groaning in pain. Gared dodged as Britt attempted to impale him and grabbed the spear, cutting off the wooden handle before kicking Britt in the chest, sending him to the ground and knocking the handle off his hand. Gared stabbed Britt in the arm as Britt screamed before crawling to the edge of the Wall.

"Fucking figures… at the hands of a fucking Forrester…" Britt said hoarsely, on his knees. "Just fucking finish it. Go on. End it."

Gared sighed. As much as he wanted to finish off his family's killer, killing a fellow brother was not going to end well for him. "We're done here."

Britt collapsed to the ground, succumbing to his injuries and Gared turned around to see Finn's shocked expression on his face. Apparently, Finn had seen what happened. Before Gared could explain himself, Finn ran off.

"Finn!" Gared called out.

* * *

Rodrik and Duncan had returned to Ironrath and saw the devastated smallfolk at the courtyard. "My lord, our people are starving. And afraid. The Whitehills have driven them away from the ironwood groves." Rodrik glared to see the Whitehill soldiers bully his people. "And so they've come to us, looking for food. Food we don't have to spare. How can we support our army and retain our position in the North, if we can't feed the people we see before us? It's like the dead of Winter's come." And it doesn't look like it's getting better."

"These are hard times, to be sure. Harder than I've ever seen." Rodrik nodded. "But I'll do whatever it takes to get us through it."

"We'd better hope we figure something out." Royland said as he approached. "With those Whitehill bastards in our house, we must be wary."

"Come on, you."

"Let me go! You can't do this."

Rodrik turned to see Gryff drag Talia out of the Great Hall. "Good, you're here." Gryff glared at Talia. "Look. Look at this!" One of the soldiers showed a bite mark on his hand. "Did you see what this girl did? She attacked my man like an animal."

"She bloody bit me!"

"Yeah, and now it's her turn. She's gonna get what she has coming to her!" Gryff sneered, tightening his grip on Talia. "This won't go unpunished."

"Let go of me!" Talia said.

"I don't care if she's your sister." Gryff growled.

"Fine. You've brought her to me. I'll deal with her." Rodrik said.

"That's not for you to decide." Gryff sneered.

Talia shook herself off Gryff's grip. "I saw him stealing from our kitchen, and I told him to stop. He laid his hands on me! So I bit him."

"You bloody wench." The soldier snarled.

"I was only doing what had to be done." Talia said.

"I warned you not to mistreat my men! Someone will have to answer for this." Gryff warned. "Do you hear me? Don't make this ugly."

"Your men are out of control! That's the problem here." Rodrik shouted, having enough of it. As much as he wanted to keep his promise to Gwyn, enough was enough.

"It's your people who don't know the order of things." Gryff snapped back, glaring at Talia. "This girl's as untamed as a wildling."

"Don't listen to him, Rodrik." Talia said.

"And if you can't rein her in, what about the rest of them? It's about time she saw a real lord again. And learned proper discipline." Gryff smirked, folding his arms. "They've all been missing that."

Rodrik sighed, trying to remind himself of the promise he made to Gwyn. No need to make this harder than it already was, despite how difficult it was for him to show restraint. "My sister… She made a mistake, that's all. She is but a child, and this arrangement tests us all. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

"She's not the only one who's made mistakes." Gryff said. "And the problem starts at the top, Rodrik."

"Watch your tongue, boy." Royland glared.

"You, yourself, had the gall to make threats against my men! And that's the real problem with you Forresters. You're too fucking proud! Always have been. It was bad enough when you were above us. And now it's even worse, because you don't see how far you've fallen!" Gryff said, pacing down the courtyard.

"Still high enough to look down at you!" Talia said defiantly.

"Now here's a brave and wise girl. A girl who knows how to speak the truth of things!" Royland said, impressed.

"No. A girl who should know her station!" Gryff knocked Talia down. "That's how I like to see you Forresters. Face down in the muck."

That was it. Damn the promise he made to Gwyn. Rodrik punched Gryff in the face as Gryff rubbed his chin, smirking. "Oh, foolish Rodrik. Now I'll have to put you in your place."

Gryff punched Rodrik in the chin, knocking him down. "You will learn some fucking humility. Or this won't be the last lesson I teach you Forresters!"

"Have you no honor?" Royland shouted, pulling out his sword. "I'll run you through for that! I'll cut you down like straw men!"

"I'm fine, Royland. I'm fine! I'll handle this." Rodrik said.

"Even broken, he's twice the man you are." Royland said.

Gryff knelt down towards Rodrik. "I bet this makes you angry, eh? You probably want to get up and hit me. But we know how that would go, don't we? Now! Are you going to be a good little Forrester, learn your lesson and stay down?"

Rodrik had enough of it. He struggled to get upon his feet but used his cane to support himself, standing up to Gryff defiantly. "I will not yield."

"You bloody snot…" Gryff punched Rodrik again, knocking him down on the ground once more. "Why don't you fucking get it?" He kicked Rodrik, who groaned.

"Get up, Rodrik." Talia said.

"Stay down, my lord." Duncan protested.

"Your brother Ethan didn't know his place, either." Gryff taunted, kneeling towards Rodrik. "Ramsay Snow taught him good. Talia here will meet the same end. Unless you're a good little Forrester, you learn your place, and stay down. Some Forrester is gonna learn their lesson today."

Rodrik again tried to get up, supporting himself with his cane as Gryff glared. "Don't you dare! You stay down! Stay in the mud… like a dog!"

Rodrik stood up to Gryff again. "This is my place!"

"You fool." Gryff kicked the cane off Rodrik's hand before slamming Rodrik's face to his knee, knocking him down. "Bloody cripple! Are you fucking deaf!?"

"You! You'll never keep the Forresters down!" Royland shouted.

"Hold there, or you're next!" Gryff snarled before stepping on Rodrik's arm as Rodrik groaned in pain before pointing his sword at him. "Now… Stay down. Tell me! Will you be a good little Forrester and stay down!?"

"Leave him alone!" Talia exclaimed.

"I'll do as I like!" Gryff said as Rodrik leaned onto his cane and got up, making Gryff seethe in rage. "You… You should fear me! I'm in charge here!" He roared.

"Have you had enough, Gryff? Are we done here?" Rodrik taunted.

Gryff glared, infuriated. "Don't think this is over, Rodrik! You'll see. I will make you suffer for this! Trust in that."

Gryff walked off with his men back into the Great Hall as Rodrik fell down, exhausted, while Elissa and the smallfolk helped him on his feet. "My boy…"

"Careful. He's badly injured." Ortengryn warned.

"Rodrik, you didn't let him do it!" Talia smiled. "He couldn't keep you down!"

"You were brave. But there will be consequences, my son. We both know that." Elissa hugged him tightly.

Rodrik sighed. He could only hope Gwyn would understand. He tried but… Gryff had gone too far. He leaned onto his mother as they went up to his chambers as they observed from above.

"Standing up to Gryff has made him harsh. More severe." Talia noted as they watched him bully the smallfolk. "He could have killed you… But… what you did… the strength you showed us… You looked like yourself again."

"We'll fight back in time. We'll take back our house." Rodrik promised.

"I know we will." Talia nodded. "And when you're better, things will be different." She sighed. "I asked Ethan not to change who he was. I tried to make him promise me. I now know that was childish of me. I'm ready to change now. I'm willing to do anything to help our family. I mean it, Rodrik." She turned to him. "I don't care what. I'll do it."

"That's good." Rodrik nodded. "I'm sure a time will come when our House will call upon you to do what's necessary. But that time is not now."

"And I'm sure the others will do whatever it takes as well." Talia said. "What you did, provoking Gryff, it hasn't taken our House to war just yet. But…"

"No one can know the future." Rodrik assured. "Whatever tomorrow brings, Talia, the Forresters will stand tall."

* * *

Back in King's Landing, Mira and Tom had returned to her chambers.

"We did it... I can't believe it..." Tom said, relieved.

Mira picked the decree and threw it into the coal bowl of fire. "There's no good that can come from this. Not anymore…"

* * *

Back in the Narrow Sea, Asher, Malcolm and Beskha saw Croft come out from the tent. "The Khaleesi will see you now."

Asher entered as he saw a white-haired woman in blue dress stare at Meereen.

"So, Asher Forrester, if you presume to speak of my dragons, choose your words carefully." Daenerys Targaryen said as she turned to him with narrowed eyes.

The gaze she was giving him was chilling as Asher shivered. This was going to be a very difficult woman to deal with.


	19. Sons of Winter - Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gared is sentenced to death after killing a fellow brother. Asher makes a deal with Daenerys and Rodrik, Eleana and her brother Arthur come up with a plan to stop Gryff.

Back in Castle Black, after Gared's fight with Britt, which ended with Gared killing him in self-defense, Britt's corpse was on a pyre in the courtyard, being burned as Frostfinger glared at Gared, who was restrained.

"I knew you were a killer the day you arrived." Frostfinger said, before turning to the pyre. "Seems Britt found out too. Now they all see it."

"It wasn't my fault." Gared said. As much as he wanted Britt to pay for killing his family, he wasn't that stupid to just attack him. "He attacked, me… and we fought and—"

"So you struck him down and left him to die." Frostfinger said with his eyes narrowed, pacing around Gared like an animal waiting to pounce at its prey. "You told me what you did to get here. We both know you had blood on your hands. But now you've killed one of your brothers. You'll lose your head for this, Tuttle. You'll be disgraced… dishonored… And burned 'til there's nothing left of you."

Gared looked him in the eye. "I swear by all the gods, old and new… This was an accident. I didn't mean for him to die." At least, not if it meant that Gared would get himself into trouble for it. He was no fool.

Frostfinger scoffed. "Didn't mean it… Murder's in your blood! There's only one thing to be done with you now."

"Hey, Frostfinger. I saw what Gared did to Britt last night." Finn stepped up and Gared tensed. Finn and Gared didn't meet eye to eye at sometimes, making Gared wonder whether Finn would defend him or make sure Gared would face punishment. "I was there. My relief was late, so I stayed behind. I saw everything!"

"Go on then." Frostfinger ordered.

Gared sighed. "Yeah. He was there."

"Then go on. What'd you use, boy?" Frostfinger said, turning to Finn as Finn and Gared looked each other in the eye.

"Gared's telling the truth. Britt attacked him, just like he said. Gared had no choice but to fight back." Finn said.

Frostfinger scoffed, unconvinced. "There isn't a man at the Wall wouldn't sell his own mother for the right price. You two are up to something. Some deal you worked out. Or he's defending you for…" He shook his head. "For some reason I can't fathom."

"Finn's just being a good brother. I think." Gared said.

"Can't watch a man die unjustly." Finn said, folding his arms.

"I decide what justice is." Frostfinger growled. "Gared killed a man of the Watch. There's a price to be paid for that. Let's go." He grabbed Gared, dragging him to the dungeons. "I knew it was a mistake to make you a ranger."

"Frostfinger!" Jon called out, seeing what was happening as they stopped, while he approached. "What's to be done with him? We're heading to Craster."

"You'll have to find someone else for your expedition." Frostfinger glared at Gared. "Your man here still has a lot to answer for. Now out of the way, Snow."

"Give us a moment." Jon said.

Frostfinger growled before shoving Gared forward. "Then kiss him quick and be done with it."

"Gared…" Jon looked at Gared, disappointed as he approached. "You told me you wouldn't get into it with Britt. What happened? I thought you were smarter than that, Gared. I thought you were gonna be by my side at Craster's."

"Jon, I swear I honored my vows! Britt wanted a fight and I— I wouldn't give him one. I tried to stop it, honest!" Gared pleaded.

Jon nodded. "I believe you." He turned to Frostfinger. "Is there nothing to be done?"

"Aside from removing Tuttle's head from his shoulders? No." Frostfinger shook his head.

"But—"

"You're about to go off and execute a nest full of traitors at Craster's. How is this any different?" Frostfinger pointed out.

Jon turned to Gared in remorse, realizing there was nothing he could do for him. "Godspeed with you, Gared." He walked away with his men. "We're down a man! So keep your eyes open! Now let's move!"

"You can go begging to your gods all you want, boy, it's the axe that has the final say." Frostfinger said, shoving Gared into the dungeon and locking the door.

* * *

Back in the Narrow Sea, in an encampment outside Meereen Asher, Beskha, Croft and Malcolm faced the leader of the Second Sons in her tent as the whitehaired woman glared at Asher.

"Do you know how many men have stood before me with false tales of my dragons? Desperate men hoping for wealth, protection… Liars, every one of them." Daenerys said as she glanced at Meereen. "And I expect you are no different. You don't want to see what I do to liars."

Asher could already tell that Daenerys was not to be messed with. "I wouldn't lie to you. You have my word."

"Your word means nothing. Not when it is so easily bought." Daenerys said, looking down on Asher as if he was a bug she would crush under her boot.

They heard a screech outside as Asher, Beskha and Malcolm paled, recognizing the sound. "Oh, shit."

Asher backed off as a dragon landed behind Daenerys, as they backed off. This was not going to end well.

Daenerys chuckled, amused. "Are you frightened?" She sat down on her bench. "I thought you'd seen a dragon before." The dragon sat next to her as Asher, Beskha and Malcolm tried not to make any sudden moves. "Your reaction says otherwise." She turned to the dragon, caressing his head. "Viserion."

"One run-in was enough for me, thanks." Asher said nervously.

"Clearly." Daenerys said, fondling the dragon's head. "Would you like to touch him? GO ahead. Unless you are afraid. Of course, a man, who has really faced a dragon before may have reason to be afraid." She challenged as Viserion growled at Asher. "Go on."

"I think I'd rather not." Asher said politely. He already knew that they were no cute pets.

Daenerys looked impressed. "You're smarter than you seem."

"I don't think he likes me." Asher said.

"Then you were wise to keep your distance." Daenerys's eyes narrowed. "You claim you saw Drogon. Give me a reason to believe you. I told you I've heard this story before… I'm going to need more than that."

"I have this." Asher pulled out a dragon tooth he had found in the cavern as Daenerys paled.

"Drogon… How did you get that? What have you done to him?" Daenerys demanded with a hint of anger in her voice as she got up. "If you've hurt him—"

Beskha scoffed. "Hurt him?"

"H-He attacked us!" Asher protested.

"Drogon wouldn't strike without a reason. You must've scared him… or… He is not some kind of thoughtless beast. He's only a child."

Beskha snorted, folding her arms. "A "child" who can breathe fire on whoever he likes!"

"The men who were following us, the Lost Legion… they drew their swords and tried to fight him." Asher said.

"And Drogon defended himself." Daenerys supplied, as if she was lecturing children for some foolishness they had done.

"So we somehow deserve to be burnt alive because your little baby was scared?" Beskha glared.

Daenerys glared back. "Your tongue us dangerously sharp, sellsword." She turned to Asher. "Why did you come here? You offer me nothing but lies… to what end? You want gold? A title? My undying gratitude? What do you want from me, Asher Forrester?"

"I don't want your money. I just need your help." Asher said humbly.

"Help very often means money." Daenerys said indifferently.

"My family is depending on me. I have to find an army—"

"An army?" Daenerys's eyes narrowed.

"If you could spare some of your sellswords…" Malcolm started.

"Please, if you—"

"I also came here looking for an army…" Daenerys interrupted before looking at Meereen. "But what I found were the cries of children, and people suffering in chains while their Masters profited from their misery. My sellswords will help me free the slaves of Meereen. That is their mission." She looked at Asher in disgust. "Your need is not greater than theirs. These are people who have suffered for years without end."

"What if we left after the liberation?" Asher tried to be reasonable. "Once the slaves are free—"

"Once the slaves are free, I will sail back to Westeros and reclaim my crown." Daenerys interrupted. "There is no after."

"There must be something I can do to convince you." Asher stepped up but stopped as Drogon growled at him and backed off.

"As we speak, my men prepare to enter Meereen." Daenerys looked at the city with a faraway look. "What they are about to do is much bigger than you or I. Bigger than one family back in Westeros." She looked down at Asher. "So unless you think you can storm Meereen and free all the slaves yourself… You have nothing more to offer me." She turned to Croft. "Croft." Croft and his men were about to accompany Asher, his uncle and Beskha out. "You may leave."

"That's it?" Beskha demanded.

"But, Your Grace—!" Malcolm protested.

"See them out."

"We're not just sellswords. We're the best damn sellswords in Slaver's Bay!" Asher said.

Daenerys smiled, amused. "I know a few who might disagree with you."

"His boasting aside… They were two of my best fighters." Croft said.

"And Beskha here… she has a history in Meereen. She could help guide us." Malcolm added.

Beskha glared. "What the hell?"

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "Is this true?"

Beskha sighed. "Yes… I lived in Meereen for a time. On the eastern side of the city." She glared at Malcolm, muttering under her breath. "Fucking bastard."

Daenerys considered as Croft and his men let them go. "So you wish to accompany them? You'd help the Second Sons, guide them into Meereen…"

"I can't, Asher." Beskha protested.

"This could be our only chance." Malcolm whispered into his ear.

Asher was conflicted. He didn't want to force his best friend into something she didn't want to do but he needed Daenerys's help.

"Is that what you're saying?" Daenerys asked.

"You're really considering this?" Croft asked.

"They could prove valuable." Daenerys noted.

Asher sighed. He was not going to force Beskha into it if she didn't want to go." I can only speak for myself. I'll go alone."

Daenerys turned her gaze towards Beskha. "She's the one who knows the city. She will accompany you or you won't be going at all. I believe that's more than fair. You two will join Croft and his men. Get them into the city, help them liberate Meereen, and I will see that you are rewarded." She turned to Malcolm. "But your uncle stays here." She then glared at Asher with a look that reminded him of his mother. "If I find you've lied or put my men in danger…"

Asher nodded. "I understand."

Daenerys nodded. "Good. Croft will get you settled in." She sat down on her bench. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

Asher and Beskha went out as she seemed clearly unhappy about the idea of heading to Meereen, making him wonder why.

"What the fuck happened back there?" Beskha demanded furiously. "Are we really going into Meereen?"

Asher had enough of it. "What's the problem with you and Meereen anyway?"

Beskha snorted and looked away from him. "It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Beskha, you—"

"Get your armor patched up in here..." Croft interrupted, pointing to the tent. "…extra bedrolls if you need 'em. Piss bucket's in the corner where it's always fuckin' been." Asher stared at the city, contemplating, while Beskha folded her arms, sulking before walking away.

"Long time since we had a piss bucket." Asher joked.

Croft placed his arm around Asher's neck, nearing his ear, lowering his voice. "I spent two years trying to get where I am now… Don't fuck this up for me, Asher."

Asher nodded as Croft left, attending to his men.

* * *

In the grove outside Ironrath, Rodrik and Royland were fencing but Rodrik fell down because of his crippled leg. "Curse this bloody leg."

"It's not the leg that's the problem, Rodrik. You've got to be practical." Royland said as he handed Rodrik his sword, while he was barely able to stand. "You got the best of Gryff last time. When he comes looking for revenge, do you think you can beat him? He'll be angry. Looking for revenge."

"Is all this talking supposed to help?" Rodrik asked.

"You can't just fight through the pain. You need to try something different." Royland advised. "You can't handle a sword like you used to. So find another advantage, surprise your opponent, do something unexpected…"

"Like what?" Rodrik asked.

"I'll show you." Royland smirked. He backed away few paces before readying his sword. "Come at me!"

Rodrik swung his sword but the next thing he knew, Royland dodged and hit him in the leg with the hilt of his own sword as Rodrik fell down.

"Bring your opponent down to your level…" Royland backed away. "When I attack you, drop down, avoid my blade and swing at the back of my knees. Wait for me to attack."

Rodrik nodded. He dodged as Royland attacked and did as ordered, hitting Royland at the back of his knees, knocking him down as Royland laughed, impressed. "Ha! Now that's how you do it."

"I think you let me." Rodrik groaned as his injuries started to hurt again.

"My lord?" They turned to see Duncan accompanying Eleana and a red-haired archer in leather armor that looked familiar. "Sorry to interrupt…"

"Eleana." Rodrik blinked.

"She insisted on seeing you immediately." Duncan explained.

"Lady Elaena, I hear we are to become sisters." Talia bowed.

"Talia." Elaena nodded before turning to Rodrik. "Rodrik, can I speak with you? Privately." They were left alone as Elaena glanced at the archer next to her. "You remember my brother?"

Rodrik then remembered. Arthur. They called him 'Quiver', since he was the best archer they had ever seen. "Quiver? Good gods, you've grown."

"You could just call me Arthur now." Arthur said.

"I hope you don't mind us coming unannounced." Elaena said. "But something's happened. I didn't know what else to do. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"I've missed you, Elaena." Rodrik smiled.

Elaena chuckled. "I missed you too." She sighed. "Truth be told… you're the only one I can turn to. Lord Whitehill paid my father a visit at Rillwater Crossing… He told my father you were disobeying Gryff's authority, and—"

"And he wanted to teach you a lesson." Arthur added.

"As if I'm some token to be handed around!" Elaena said furiously.

Rodrik clenched his cane as his eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Elaena nodded, fury washing over her face. "He demanded I ended our betrothal and marry his son Gryff instead."

"What?" Rodrik roared.

"Ludd threatened my family… told my father if he refused, we'd be slaughtered along with you." Elaena said, clenching her fists.

"Father acted the damn coward." Arthur said, gritting his teeth.

"He agreed, Rodrik. I am to marry Gryff Whitehill." Elaena was beyond angry. "That… arrogant… pig-eyed prick!"

"Elaena, we're in this together. I won't let this happen." Rodrik promised.

Elaena smiled. "I knew you'd help. But my father won't listen…" She paced down the meadow. "I'm not going to be the bone they throw that howling dog. I'm not going to be some prize for him to rip open." She turned to Rodrik, with a firm expression on her face. "We have to get rid of him. I can't think of any other way. My father won't see reason. Lord Whitehill has made up his mind. And so have I."

Rodrik seethed, clenching his cane Enough was enough. "It's time someone brought Gryff down."

Elaena smirked. "We were hoping you'd say that."

Arthur whistled as a group of soldiers armed with bows and swords emerged from the woods, surrounding them.

"You brought your men?" Rodrik asked.

"I command Father's elite guard. These men are trained archers, swordsmen… experts in both ranged and close combat." Arthur explained. "They're yours… if you'll help us take down Gryff."

"The whole guard?" Rodrik was unable to believe it.

"Twenty men. My father still thinks they're aboard a ship bound for the Reach. What do you have to lose, Rodrik? Gryff has been a nightmare for you and your house."

"You can't have any reason to keep him around." Arthur said.

"The Whitehills still have my little brother. If I hurt Gryff, there's no telling what they'll do to Ryon." Rodrik said.

Elaena nodded. "I understand your worry, Rodrik. I don't want Ryon hurt any more than you do. I know this might sound mad, but it's the only way. Get rid of Gryff and you'll be free to use the guard however you like. You can finally take control of your house again. Please… promise me you'll do this. I love you, Rodrik. I don't want Gryff, I don't want any of this."

"I would be happy to." Rodrik said.

Elaena smiled. "Thank you, Rodrik."

"Gryff won't even see it coming." Arthur promised. "My men are yours to command."

"Thank you, Qui—" Rodrik corrected himself as he shook hand with him. "Arthur."

"Can you give us a moment?" Elaena asked as Arthur left them alone and she neared him, holding his hand. "You don't know how much this means to me. To us, I should say. Maybe when this is all over we could… Play hide and seek in the grove again." She smiled, looking around. "Pretend we're still children. Forget all that's happened in these last few years."

"I love you, Eleana." Rodrik smiled.

"I love you, too." Eleana said as they kissed.


	20. Sons of Winter - Take over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira finds herself in a more and more precarious situation. Gared escapes Castle Black with Cotter's and Finn's help after being sentenced to death and Rodrik takes down Gryff and his men.

Back in the King's Landing, Mira was reading another letter from her mother, while in the corridor, listening people talking about Tommen being coronated and mocking that he was too young and soft to be a king, while implicating that that was Tyrion's plan all along. Mira ignored these insults, knowing that Tyrion would not be so stupid to poison Joffrey. She walked down the corridor with Tom following her, no doubt updating her on the latest news.

"What is it, Tom?" Mira asked.

"Remember that warning you'd heard from Rodrik…" Tom reminded.

Mira nodded as she turned to him. "About Whitehill's contact. Did you find anything?"

"Only whispers… but your brother's right. Ludd Whitehill—" Tom stopped, when a Lannister guard passed by them before continuing and lowering his voice as they leaned onto the windowsill. "Ludd Whitehill is sending a great deal of gold to someone here in King's Landing. He's definitely up to something. Something big. But I don't know what."

Mira shook her head. "That's all you found out? I already knew that much."

"It's the best I could do." Tom protested. "The only people I'm even certain he deals with are those ironwood merchants."

Mira nodded. "Lord Morgryn and Lord Andros."

"They'll both be at the feast after Tommen's coronation today. Maybe you can learn something."

Mira sighed. "I can't go. Margaery's… she's not exactly happy with me right now. I've been uninvited."

"Couldn't Sera help? Ask her to get you in. She'd do it, right?" Tom suggested. "Don't handmaidens look out for each other?"

That wasn't that much of a bad idea, although it could end badly easily enough. "We are friends. I'm sure she'd help if I asked her."

Tom nodded. "It's a good plan, then."

They heard the bell ring out as Mira looked around. "It's nearly time."

Tom bowed before her. "Just be careful, Lady Mira. King's Landing seems to have it in for you."

He left and Mira walked off in the other direction. She certainly knew well enough that she had made a lot of enemies in the King's Landing by now

* * *

Back in Castle Black, Gared was locked in the storage, freezing. It felt unfair for him to be executed for self-defense. How was he going to fulfill his promise to Lord Gregor?

"'Ey, what are you doin' out there? There's leftover honeycake in the kitchens."

"Have to guard this one. Locked him up in the old store room until morning."

Gared heard the guards talking about him as one of them peeked through gaps in the wooden door. "That the one who killed Britt? He's not going anywhere. Come on. You'll be back before anyone notices."

"All right. Maybe just a quick bite. He's likely to freeze out to death here anyway."

As soon as the guards left, Gared stared at the page from Lord Gregor's journal and examined the door before noticing that the stones, on which the hinges were, were a bit loose. Maybe he could pry them out. Gared found a rusty trowel and a sack of food, realizing he could use them. Gared attempted to pry out the stones before noticing Cotter outside the door.

"Gared!" Cotter hissed.

"Cotter? What are you doing here?" Gared whispered.

"I heard 'em talking – you're to be executed in the morning." Cotter explained.

Gared's eyes widened. "What about Finn? He told them—"

Cotter shook his head, looking sad. "Nobody believes him. Or don't want to. They think he's covering for you. Some are even saying he helped you do it."

Gared shook his head. Of course they would think that. "I have to get out of here."

Cotter nodded. "That's why I came. I wanna help."

Gared stared. "You'd be executed too. Why would you want to help me?"

Cotter gave him a reassuring smile. "I told you my secret, and you said you were my friend… What kind of friend would I be if I left you to die here? So I'm getting you out of here. I don't want to hear any complaining. All right?"

Gared smiled as he got up to his feet. "You're a good man. You know that?"

"Don't go singin' my praises yet." Cotter then lowered his voice. "I want you to take me with you. To the North Grove." Gared considered. "You know I can't stay here. I'm leaving Castle Black… but I'd rather not go it alone. So if you're going north, I'm coming with you."

Cotter had a point. Considering that he was a wildling, it was only a matter of time before he would slip and someone would notice that he was not local. Besides, Gared could use his help beyond the Wall.

Gared sighed. "Well, I'm not going anywhere unless I can get out of this bloody store room first."

"I can try and pick the lock, but I'm not sure it'll work. It's rusted a bit inside. I can try, but… may not do any good. Can you see any other way out?"

"There's a loose stone over there. Can you see it?" Gared pointed.

"Yeah." Cotter nodded, trying to push it. "It's not moving though."

"Keep trying. Let me see what I can do." Gared picked the trowel, trying to chip away the stone.

"I can see it! I-It's coming loose." Cotter said.

"I'm gonna try to push it out. You pull, all right?" Gared said. Cotter nodded as they worked together to pull the stone out but as they did, they made a noise as they made a gap in the door.

Cotter looked around frantically. "I hope no one heard that." He turned to Gared. "Hey! Can you fit through?"

"I think." Gared said, pushing the door and going out through the gap.

Gared and Cotter took cover behind some barrels to avoid the guards on patrol and hiding behind some carts as well but as they snuck towards an armory, one of the members of the Watch pulled out a sword.

"Oh, shit!" Cotter swore but Gared relaxed to see Finn.

"Aren't you two idiots lucky I'm not Frostfinger?" Finn chuckled. "Thought you were being sly, eh? I figured you'd try something like this."

Cotter shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

Gared sighed in relief. "Oh, Finn… am I glad to see you."

"I'm a sword in the darkness, helping a fellow brother keep his head." Finn assured, while handing a sword to Gared. "You'll need this. Now let's go."

Cotter shook his head. "You're not coming with us, Finn."

"What are you on about? Frostfinger already thinks I'm helping you. What do you think he's gonna do when he hears you've run off with potato-fucker over here?" Finn gestured at Cotter before looking at Gared pleadingly. "I'd rather take my chances with you. And I'm good in a fight. You know that."

"Yeah, good at starting them anyway." Cotter sneered.

"You'll need another blade at your side. Three's better than two. Admit it." Finn said.

Gared knew Finn had a point, besides, he was already risking enough by backing up Gared, when they sentenced him to die. No way he could leave Finn behind. "Having another ranger along couldn't hurt."

Cotter snorted. "'Til he stabs you in the back."

"We'll talk later. Move!" Gared ordered.

* * *

They snuck out of Castle Black and ran down the woods until they panted out and stopped at the weirwood tree, making Gared remember the vows he had made. Well, he knew what was he getting into and he knew that searching for the North Grove would most likely mean breaking his vows.

"There's no turning back now." Cotter said as he looked at the weirwood tree. "We're deserters for sure. We're breakin' our vows."

Finn shrugged. "I've taken plenty of oaths… broken plenty too. Words don't mean shit."

"There'll be a price on our heads. Or worse." Cotter said grimly.

Gared didn't mean for it to come this far and he did his best to keep both his promise to Lord Gregor and to the Watch. _They_ turned their backs on him, despite that he had explained himself and had a justifiable reason to kill Britt in self-defense. He turned to the weirwood tree resentfully. "The words I said here – I meant them. I was a brother. But the Night's Watch betrayed me. That's on them."

They heard a bell ring out in the distance as Cotter paled. "They know we're gone now."

"Then how fast can you run?" Gared asked. Not hesitating, they ran off, trying to keep as big distance from the Castle Black and the Night's Watch as possible.

* * *

Rodrik, Elaena, Arthur and his men had returned to Ironrath and saw the smallfolk with devastated faces, pale and on the ground, clearly starved and tired.

"It's worse than I thought, isn't it?" Elaena whispered.

"Rodrik!" Elissa approached him. "There you are."

"Lady Forrester?" Elaena asked.

"What's wrong, Mother?" Rodrik asked, dreading what Gryff has done now.

"It's Gryff. He was arguing with the Maester, and… things got out of hand." Elissa said sadly.

Rodrik glared, clenching his cane. "I'm coming."

"What do you mean to do?" Arthur asked. "Th-This could be our chance."

"He's right." Elaena nodded.

That was it. No more. "He's going to see what happens when you harm a member of my family." Rodrik vowed.

"And mine." Arthur nodded, gesturing to his men. "The rest of my men are still in the grove. They could be here in minutes."

"Make sure they're ready to do some damage." Rodrik ordered.

Arthur smirked. "Sounds like a good time." He turned to his men. "Let's go."

Rodrik turned to Arthur's men. "Listen for my signal." He raised his cane. "I'll strike my cane when I want you to enter."

"We'll be ready." Arthur nodded as they tried to sneak into the Great Hall.

"I'm coming with you." Elaena said.

Rodrik shook his head. "It's not safe. You should wait for your brother."

"I don't care if it isn't safe." Elaeana snapped. "Gryff thinks I belong to him. I need to show him I don't."

Rodrik nodded and smiled, holding her hand. "Together, then."

They walked into the Great Hall as the smallfolk looed at them in admiration.

* * *

Rodrik heard punching and groaning and Lady Elissa's and Maester's Ortengryn's protests.

"I tried to heal it, but the wound didn't res—" Ortengryn groaned as Rodrik heard what seemed to be a punch.

"Stop this at once!" Elissa shouted.

"You let that bite fester." Gryff snarled.

"No, I tried a salve…"

Rodrik entered to see Ortengryn restrained by Gryff's men, while being beaten up.

"You'd have tried harder for a Forrester." Gryff said as one of his men struck the bruised Maester, who turned to Rodrik.

"My lord. Please—" Ortengryn screamed in pain as Gryff hit him in the face with his knee and Ortengryn fell down.

"I am the only lord who matters here!" Gryff growled before turning to Rodrik, smirking. "Rodrik, tell your dog to obey his new master. And while you're at it—" He stopped upon noticing Eleana at Rodrik's side, looking confused. "Eleana Glenmore?" He then looked infuriated, eying her like a toy that was stolen from him. "What are you doing with him? You're supposed to be marrying me."

Eleana poked Gryff, sneering in disgust. "You? I'd rather marry a dead horse."

"You watch your bloody tongue." Gryff gestured at the beaten Ortengryn. "Or I'll give you what I'm giving the Maester."

"Let the Maester go, Gryff." Rodrik ordered.

"Not until he's learned his lesson." Gryff eyed Rodrik in disgust and resentment as he neared him. "He's disobedient. Just like you are, Rodrik." He stepped on Ortengryn's hand as the maester screamed in pain. "So now he's paying the price."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ortengryn sobbed before another one of Gryff's men kicked him like a wounded dog.

"Don't believe you." Gryff said.

That was enough. Rodrik neared Gryff, glaring right into his face. "You're not the lord here, Gryff. And I'm tired of you pretending you are."

Gryff glared back, burning holes into Rodrik's forehead. "You think I'm fucking pretending? You know what I think?" He turned his back on Rodrik briefly as Rodrik and Eleana glanced to see Arthur and his men taking cover and ready to attack.

"My brother is ready." Eleana whispered.

"I think you need another lesson in humility. Just like your Maester here." Gryff cracked his fists. "I've let you off too fucking easily, Rodrik." He smirked at Eleana. "You can watch if you like. Then you'll see who's the man and who's the cripple."

"Go ahead! Come at me, Gryff!" Rodrik taunted.

"My fucking pleasure." Gryff threw a punch but using the move Royland had taught him, Rodrik dodged and struck Gryff in the leg with his cane, causing for him to fall down as Gryff glared, infuriated. "You fucking—You're dead, Rodrik!"

"I doubt that." Rodrik smirked.

Gryff got up to his feet, turning to his men. "Grab him! Don't just stand there! He's not the lord!"

Rodrik slammed his cane onto the ground and on cue, Arthur and his men burst in, confusing Gryff and the Whitehill soldiers.

"What the hell is this?!" Gryff demanded as they were surrounded, while Arthur and his men notched arrows.

"What are your orders?" Arthur asked.

"I'm the only one here who gives the orders." Gryff growled before turning to his men. "What are you waiting for?"

"Kill anyone that moves!" Rodrik ordered.

One of Gryff's men backed away but Arthur shot him in the head. "You heard him!" Another one of Gryff's men reached for his sword but stopped upon Arthur notching another arrow. "Stand down!"

Gryff looked around, infuriated. "You can't do this."

"Now then. About humility…" Rodrik said.

Arthur's men restrained Gryff, holding him by his arms as he tried to shake them off. "Get your hands off me!"

"Maester, are you all right?" Elissa asked, helping Ortengryn on his feet.

"Yes, I think so." Ortengryn groaned as Elissa accompanied him out.

"My father will go straight to Roose Bolton! He'll flay you, and your sister, and your whole fucking family!"" Gryff shouted, trying to struggle out from the hold of Arthur's men.

"I did warn you, Gryff." Rodrik said, inches away from Gryff's face.

"You gonna hurt me? Your friends won't be around forever, Rodrik. And when they're gone, I will see that you pay for this." Gryff taunted. Rodrik punched Gryff, who groaned, a bruise forming on his cheek and Gryff laughed. "Is that it?" Rodrik struck him again as Gryff turned to Eleana. "Is this the man you'd rather have? This cripple."

"I think he wants more." Eleana said.

Rodrik whacked Gryff in the face with his cane as Elissa gasped, shocked to see her son do something so brutal. "Rodrik!"

"Enough! That's enough. Are you satisfied?" Gryff grunted.

Rodrik was tempted to beat Gryff into submission but at seeing his bruised and bloodied face, he realized he didn't want to stoop down to Gryff's level. Plus, if Ludd or the Boltons were to find out what happened, this wouldn't end well for the Forresters.

Rodrik backed away as Gryff glared. "Is that it, then?"

"You're lucky you didn't get worse." Rodrik sneered.

"Fuck you, Rodrik." Gryff said.

Rodrik turned to Arthur. "Confine the Whitehills to the cellars. No one gets in or out."

Arthur's men dragged Gryff and his men away as they heard Gryff's shouts. "This isn't over, Rodrik!"

Rodrik and Elissa and Eleana looked at each other. Well, that was one problem solved. Now, perhaps they could use Gryff as a bargaining chip for Ryon's life.


	21. Sons of Winter - Truths and deceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher finds out Beskha's secret behind her reluctance to go to Meereen and Mira plays a dangerous game to help her family.

Back at the Narrow Sea, Asher was walking down the camp until he heard Croft's and Beskha's shouts from a nearby tent.

"I swear I will!"

"Fuck you and your Queen."

"That's enough!"

Asher entered to see Croft glaring on Beskha, who was drinking as he sighed. Should have figured Beskha would be trying to make things more complicated for him somehow.

Croft clenched his fists. "So long as you're in this fucking camp, you will obey my orders! And getting piss drunk right before a mission—"

""Obey"?!" Beskha repeated, infuriated, smashing her cup to the ground as she got up, glaring at Croft.

"You know what kind of shit-brained does that? One who wants to fucking die out there! Have you lost your damn mind?"

"I am not some animal in a cage!"

"What in the Seven bloody Hells are you talking about?"

"I will not let you bark orders on me."

Asher stepped in between them, looking at Beskha pleadingly with his hands raised. "Hey! Hey hey hey… Calm down. Calm down. What's going on here?"

Beskha glared at Croft, who shrugged. "I'm not the one with the problem. It's him."

"She can't fight like this, Asher." Croft explained as Asher turned to him.

Beskha neared Croft, sneering. "You think I'm too drunk to fight? What the fuck do you know?"

"What are you gonna do? Run out there swinging your fucking—" Croft suddenly groaned as Beskha punched him in the groin and he held himself in the place where she struck him.

"Still think I can't fight?" Beskha growled.

"You fucking bitch." Croft spat.

Beskha laughed. "Ah, there we go! There's the asshole I remember!"

"Hey, come on, Beskha. Leave the poor man alone." Asher intervened as he held her shoulder.

Beskha shook him off, glaring at him. "Let go of me before I break your fingers."

"Deal with your friend." Croft ordered as he shambled out from the tent. "She'll get us all killed."

"You sound scared, Croft." Beskha mocked.

Croft shot her a look. "This is bloody important."

"You afraid your mother will spank you?" Beskha made a mocking gesture with her hand.

Croft pointed at them both. "I will not let you two fuck this up!"

"Or are you looking forward to it?"

"I'll talk to her." Asher stepped up.

Croft nodded. "Good. If she can't hold it together, we're leaving without the both of you."

Beskha laughed and pointed at the battalion of Unsullied walking down the camp. "You think your little thumbcock can take Meereen all by itself?" Croft grunted, looking at her condescendingly before walking off. "I'd never work with a bloody shoat like you anyway!"

Asher whirled on her, his face full of anger and confusion. "Beskha, what the hell is going on?"

Beskha snorted as she turned to him. "You gonna lecture me to?"

Asher immediately knew what was going to happen next. He dodged as Beskha attempted to punch him, staggering on her feet. "Croft doesn't know shit about anything. None of you do."

"You can't let him get to you. You're better than that." Asher said as they circled each other, but Asher had hoped deep down that this argument would not escalate in a fight, which often did, when one of them ended up drink.

"It's not just him." Beskha sneered. "You think I give two shits about what Croft has to say?" Asher restrained her arm as she threw a punch but Beskha pinned him to a nearby desk. "Your fucking uncle the only reason I'm even here. He told your little dragon queen I would go into Meereen with you. You brought me here!"

Asher tried to understand what was bothering her. If only she wasn't drunk and angry. They were as close as siblings. "Just talk to me, Beskha!"

"We're done talking." Beskha raised her hand but Asher dodged, when her fist impacted with the wood. Asher dodged, when Beskha again slammed her fists, breaking the table into two and he fell on the ground. "Come on, Asher. Hit me! If this was a real fight, you'd be dead. You wanna help? Come on!"

Under any other circumstances, Asher would fight her, if only to let her vent out her frustrations over whatever they might be but this was bigger than the two of them. He wouldn't risk the appeal of Daenerys and the help for his family over this. "I'm not going to do that."

Beskha grabbed Asher by his hair and threw him towards a tent pole and Asher dodged her punches and kicks before he grabbed her around her waist but she threw him down and as he attempted to get up, he stopped upon facing the tip of Beskha's sword.

Asher just stared and saw Beskha's face full of anger and fear. "What are you so afraid of?"

Beskha took a breath, her face going red before she finally let it out. "I was a slave!" Her voice broke and her face shattered. "Here… in this fucking city."

Asher suddenly widened his eyes as the realization dawned onto him. Now everything made sense. She leaned onto a tent pole and sat down, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders, breathing heavily. Asher could only look at her sadly as he saw in her eyes that she was reliving the pain.

"I was taken from my home when I was only three years old. When I was seven, my Master threw me in the fighting pits to die." Beskha said lowly. Asher just stared, not sure what to say. "When my Master tired of watching me kill animals for sport, he started – He started sending other children." Her eyes were getting wet as Asher felt bad for his best friend. "I butchered every one of them. I—" She choked in a sob. "After a while I thought the fear was gone. I thought I was used to it."

"But… you had no choice." Asher assured.

"I did." Beskha took a breath. "I decided my life was worth saving, but theirs were not." She stared outside with a faraway look in her eyes. "There was this boy… We used to play five stones in the alley when we couldn't sleep. When I saw him next…" She was fighting tears. "He was in that pit with me." She picked her tankard, picturing the fighting pit as she looked inside it. "I saw the fear in his eyes… that same fear I felt my first time, and I realized it hadn't left me." Her facial features held sorrow and guilt. "I still wanted to live. I wanted it so badly…" She panted out. "My Master watched as I did it. Smiling. I could have killed him for that fucking smile."

"I'm… I'm s— I'm so sorry, Beskha." Asher said.

Beskha glared at him, dropping her tankard. "I don't want your pity." She got up to her feet, leaning onto the tent pole, folding her arms. "I bought my freedom a long time ago, but I have always hated this place. Hated him." She sneered. "Dezhor zo Raza. Because of that man…" She picked a pitcher, about to drink. "Meereen is a city of dead children." She swallowed some of the drink again before noticing Asher's concerned look. "Don't worry about me. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Asher assured. Even if she might, Asher would do his best to make sure she wouldn't. No matter what, they would always be there for each other. Asher watched sadly as she staggered out from the tent, drinking.

* * *

Back in King's Landing, Mira was at the edge of the garden, observing Tommen's coronation feast before she heard giggling and saw Sera and Lord Tarwick talking with each other but were surprised to see Mira.

"Mira?" Sera then turned to Tarwick. "I'll meet you inside." Tarwick placed his arm across his chest and bowed before leaving, while Sera dragged Mira as far away from the feast as possible. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to get in there, Sera." Mira said and then noticed Sera's glare. "I know I'm not supposed to attend, but…"

"Thenk you know Lady Margaery doesn't want to see you. What could be so important?" Sera asked.

Mira lowered her voice. "Lord Whitehill is up to something. He's conspiring against my family." Sera's eyes widened, then turned sad. "And someone in there is helping him."

Sera folded her arms, shaking her head. "Look, I can't get you in. Margaery's already furious with you. And I'm not really interested in joining you on her bad side."

"Please, Sera. I know you're probably angry with me, but I need your help." Mira pleaded.

Sera sighed. "I don't know."

"Please." Mira implored.

Sera eventually sighed deeper. "Fine." Her face then turned more serious. "But you owe me. Understand?"

Mira nodded gratefully as she followed Sera, while promising the wary Lannister guards to stay out of trouble. They looked around at the nobles, while both handmaidens having a bad feeling about this.

"Feels a bit strange to celebrate, doesn't it?" Sera noted. "Not so long ago King Joffrey sat on the Iron Throne."

"Tommen is our king now." Mira said.

Sera nodded. "Long may he reign."

"Sera!" They turned to see Lord Tarwick approach. "I was worried you'd run off with your friend there."

"And what if I did?" Sera teased.

Tarwick chuckled. "I'm not sure I could blame you."

"This is Lady Mira Forrester. Mira, Lord Garibald Tarwick." Sera introduced them as they bowed to each other.

"She's quite lovely. Where have you been hiding her?" Tarwick asked.

"You're making her blush." Sera said, amused, while Mira tried not to feel uncomfortable at Tarwick's charm.

Plus, she also knew that Sera wanted to get onto his good side. Mira covered her mouth, giggling. "You flatter me. Sera's lovelier than us all."

Tarwick smiled at Sera. "I won't argue there. It's quite a feast, isn't it? Just be careful around the wine." He looked at them both darkly. "Though I hear you don't partake yourself." Sera and Mira looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. "It's easy to forget… nothing you do in King's Landing goes unnoticed. Drink too much once and you are forever the drunken fool. Talk to the wrong people and…"

"Oh! Lord Tarwick!" They turned to see a man in a gold and red tunic, holding in his hand a cup, his hands shaking slightly, clearly drunk as he waved at him. Tarwick sighed and looked away with folded arms as the other man looked abashed.

"What was that about?" Sera asked.

Tarwick waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing. That subject isn't fit for your delicate ears anyway."

Mira ignored the playful flirty banter between Sera and Tarwick and narrowed her eyes as she saw the man pass by Lord Andros and Lord Morgryn. Well, she found them. Now the question was to how to find out their plans.

"Someone caught your eye, Mira?" Sera asked and Mira suddenly returned to present as she turned to face Sera and Tarwick.

"My apologies. I just noticed Lords Andros and Morgryn over there." Mira said.

Tarwick eyed the two of them in disgust. "What a shame. Ruining a perfectly good afternoon with that nonsense."

"Perhaps someone should encourage them to argue elsewhere." Mira bowed to Tarwick and Sera. "If you'll excuse me."

Mira left Tarwick and Sera to mingle with each other, while she saw Andros and Tarwick argue.

"That is it!" Andros turned around and walked off.

"Andros, you're being ridiculous." Morgryn said but eventually sighed.

Mira hid behind a lamp to eavesdrop and overheard Morgryn talking with some nobles regarding Morgryn stopping dealing ironwood because he had lost interest and moved onto better things but divulged nothing more. Which felt a bit off character for Morgryn and Mira suspected it was more likely that his deal with Andros and the Whitehills had fallen apart. Mira then snuck up on Andros, sitting at a nearby bench, listening to him talking about working for Ludd Whitehill, which didn't surprise her.

Now, what to do with this information? Mira then tried to get the attention of Morgryn, who left the nobles he had been mingling with and smiled at her as he approached. "Lady Mira. I'm impressed."

"Impressed with what?" Mira asked innocently.

"That you aren't currently locked in a cell. I trust this means that you took care of that contract? How did you do it, if I may ask?" Morgryn asked. "I wasn't expecting to see you again, if I'm being honest." He folded his arms. "I wasn't expecting to see you again, if I'm being honest. You must've made quick work of it."

Mira knew that she should be careful who to trust in King's Landing. "If I tell you how I did it… what's in it for me?"

Morgryn chuckled. "Nothing. But I admire the gall. I do believe King's Landing is rubbing off of you. So what have you been up to? Enjoying yourself?" His eyes narrowed. "Though I suppose if you're talking to me… you must want something. Don't tell me you just enjoy my company."

Mira grew tired of these games. "When we first met, you were negotiating for Lord Whitehill."

"That's right..." Morgryn nodded.

"Do you still work with him?"

Morgryn considered. "Well, a bold question deserves a bold answer, doesn't it?" Mira shot him a look as he sighed. "I've been pushed out of the ironwood business."

"Oh." Mira gapped, realizing why was he so angry earlier.

"All thanks to my "partner."" Morgryn shook his head. "Bloody imbecile." He glanced at Andros. "Andros is now Ludd Whitehill's exclusive contact in King's Landing. No matter the fact that I introduced them in the first place." He turned to Mira, clearly angry. "That man would be nothing without me. How quickly people forget where they started."

"Why would Lord Andros want to push you out?" Mira wondered.

"He found a man he could manipulate. Someone who wouldn't demand an equal share." Morgryn glanced at a man with long hair in red suit, with his hands shakily holding onto a cup in a corner where was a table with a cake and fruits. "Lyman Lannister."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "H-He's working with a Lannister?"

"A third cousin, to be fair." Morgryn explained as they turned to Lyman. "Whatever Andros is up to, he clearly thinks Lyman can take my place."

"Rickard! Are you done flirting with that handmaiden? We need your opinion here!" One of the nobles called out.

"Please, excuse me." Morgryn bowed and walked off.

Mira overheard Andros trying to convince another nobleman to join his business before she approached Lyman. "Um… excuse me? Lyman Lannister?"

Lyman whirled around, clumsily throwing down a bowl of fruits in the process. "Shit." He picked the fruits up. "You startled me. As if I don't already have enough to deal with…"

"Here, let me help." Mira offered.

"That's very kind of you, thank you, but I'm fine." Lyman declined. "I just get clumsy sometimes." He turned to her, confused as he got up. "I'm— I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Lady…?"

"Mira."

"Lady Mira." Lyman took a breath, trying to get ahold of himself. "I'm not used to being approached so boldly. But I'm glad you did." He looked around the party. "I always feel a bit out of place at big gatherings like this." He turned to Mira again. "So… what brings you over here? I'm not the best company, I'm afraid. Or were you headed for the wine and I got in your way?"

"From what I hear, you're in the business of making rather important deals happen."

"Well… I don't know about that." Lyman admitted.

Mira smiled at him. "Come on. Don't be modest."

Lyman hesitated. "I— I really shouldn't talk about it. Andros came to me in confidence. You understand. He wouldn't be pleased, I'm sure. I'm sorry."

Mira nodded. "I respect that. Trust is so rare in King's Landing."

"I'm glad you think so." Lyman smiled. "And just between us—"

"Lyman!" They turned to see Andros approaching them. Well, there goes Mira's plan. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What? Nothing!" Lyman said, confused.

Andros whirled to glare on Mira. "You stay away from him."

"Andros! We were just talking—"

"You were just talking to Mira Forrester." Andros whirled on Lyman as if he was stupid.

"Forrester?" Lyman looked at Mira, clearly taken aback. "I— I didn't realize."

"My lord?" Mira asked innocently.

Andros glared down upon her like at an ant he wanted to crush with his boot. "Let me say this as plainly as I can. Don't ever meddle in my affairs again!"

All nobles whirled to the source of shouting as Andros dragged Lyman off and in that instant, Mira noticed Margaery approaching the party. Mira turned her back, in hopes that Margaery wouldn't notice her before Sera approached Margaery and bowed, shielding Mira from Margaery's eyes and accompanying her, while Mira approached Lord Tarwick, who was sitting on the bench.

"Lady Mira. That was quite a scene over there." Tarwick got up, accompanying Mira. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I can handle Lord Andros." Mira assured.

"It's Lyman I was worried about." Tarwick corrected.

"W-What do you mean?" Mira asked.

Tarwick glanced at Lyman. "Honestly, that story isn't fit for a maiden's ears. Just… be careful around him. All right?"

"How about we trade." Mira smirked. "There must be something I can tell you…"

"There is something…" Tarwick looked at Sera. "I'm curious about Sera. Your help could save me a lot of embarrassment. I'd be very grateful, Lady Mira." He turned to her again.

"What do you want to know about Sera?" Mira asked, although she had her suspicions, making her wonder how could she not divulge the secret of Sera being a bastard.

"Sera Durwell. Interesting name, that. Funny thing is, the last Durwells died off almost two hundreds years ago." Tarwick's eyes narrowed. "What can you tell me about her family? Something isn't quite right. I'm not sure." He looked at Mira pleadingly. "You must understand… I can't court a woman just because I like the way she laughs. I need to know her family. Her parentage. That is unfortunately the things they are."

Mira knew she couldn't betray Sera but another question was whether the lie would blow up in her face later. "I've met the Durwells. When I was at Highgarden."

"Oh?" Tarwick raised his eyebrows.

"They're a small House these days. But very well-regarded." Mira said.

Tarwick considered but eventually, he seemed to but the lie as he relaxed. "Ah. Right. Well, that's a relief. For a moment I thought…"

"And now, Lord Tarwick, it's your turn."

"Right. Lyman Lannister." Tarwick lowered his voice. "Ten years ago, Lyman was injured at the tourney at Lannisport. He took a bad fall from his horse… needed milk of a poppy for weeks just to keep from screaming."

"Oh." Mira suddenly started to see where was the problem as she saw Lyman talking with Andros and shakily holding in his hand the cup.

"And between us, he's never stopped drinking the stuff. Can't stop, actually. He's spent all his money trying to get more. The man can't go a day without it." Tarwick explained.

"So that's why he shakes." Mira realized. That made him an excellent puppet for someone like Andros.

"You mustn't repeat that, Lady Mira." Tarwick warned as he looked around. "I shouldn't even know about it. Besides, Lyman's suffered enough embarrassment." He turned to Mira again, hoping she would understand. "And every man's entitled to his secrets."

"Then why did you tell me?" Mira wondered.

"Because of…" Tarwick stopped and took a breath. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have. I'd hate for Lord Andros to trace this back to me."

"You learned that from Andros?" Mira realized.

Tarwick nodded, seeming disgusted by Andros. "The man's mouth is bigger than the Blackwater. Poor Lyman has no idea." Mira noticed Andros leave Lyman. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some arrangements to make." He glanced at Sera and bowed. "Lady Mira."

Tarwick left as Mira approached Lyman, who turned to her warily. "Lord Lyman, we really need to talk."

Lyman scowled. "I know what you're up to." She noticed his hand where he was holding the cup, shake. "I won't discuss my business with Andros. So please—" He turned to the sea. "Please, just leave me alone. You've landed me enough trouble."

Mira looked at his shaking hand. "Look at you. You're shaking."

"It's… and old injury." Lyman admitted.

"But there's more to it than that, isn't there?" Mira inquired.

"What are you saying?" Lyman looked confused before his face turned serious. "Either tell me what you want… Or go bother someone else. I don't have to stand here and take this."

"Lord Andros has betrayed you. I know everything." Mira said.

"What? What do you—"

"The milk of the poppy. You drink it like wine. Ever since your injury at Lannisport." Mira revealed.

Lyman looked taken aback before looking betrayed and furious. "He wouldn't. Andros wouldn't—"

"He's not your friend. He's been using you." Mira said bluntly.

Lyman clenched his cup. "I trusted him."

"He spilled your secrets… so why not spill his?" Mira said playfully.

Lyman turned to the sea before taking a breath as his face turned grim as he looked at Mira. "Andros is hiring sellswords. Hundreds of them."

"What?" Mira's eyes widened. That meant nothing good.

"He's building an army for Lord Whitehill, big enough to march against Ironrath." Lyman lowered his voice. "But Andros is doing it in secret. No one knows. Or at least he doesn't want anyone to know. I told him I'd keep quiet, but… Well, now you know too."

"That army will destroy my family!" Mira exclaimed.

"That was his hope, I'm sure, but…" Lyman stopped upon seeing Andros and glaring. "You bloody traitor." He dropped his cup and approached Andros, clearly to make a scene. "You promised me! Then you told everyone?!"

Andros looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're a liar! I should never have trusted you! She told me everything!" Lyman walked off

Andros stared before he noticed Mira and approached her, glaring as the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind. "Lady Mira, you've just made a very grave error. Very grave indeed. You realize that, I hope."

Mira just smiled, amused. "Don't be so bloody dramatic. Because I'm just getting started."

Andros seethed, glaring before he walked off as Mira smirked. She was getting a hand of this game. And she was just getting started.


	22. Sons of Winter - New paths to take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gared, Finn and Cotter get into trouble with wildlings. Rodrik forms a plan to save Ryon and Daenerys entrusts Asher with a mission to secure Meereen.

In the North, beyond the Wall, Gared, Finn and Cotter were walking down the woods, with Cotter taking the lead. Gared did trust Cotter but Finn was hesitant to put his trust into Cotter, mainly because Cotter had stolen Finn's knife.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Finn asked, rubbing his hands from the cold.

Cotter didn't reply, making Gared worry. "Cotter?"

Cotter stopped them with a gesture of his hand as he turned to them. "Let's see that map again."

"So you're asking now, are you?" Gared drawled as he pulled the map out of his pocket. "Surprised you haven't taken it out of my pocket already."

Cotter winced as another dreadful realization dawned onto him. "How much food we got left?" He then glanced at the map. "Here we are."

Gared examined the leather box with food but all they had were few pieces of vegetable, which certainly didn't suffice for the trip to the North Grove, assuming they would even find it. "This won't last much longer."

Cotter snorted. "If Finn wasn't eating all of it."

"It's not me!" Finn protested.

Cotter took a breath, rubbing the back of his neck. "We'll have to stop soon. Look for some food." He returned to Gared the map, looking at the area around them, smiling, hopeful. "We're on the right track. This way."

Gared and Finn followed Cotter down the woods but stopped upon spotting a wildling in fur coat and wearing a hood, wielding a spear and strapped to her back a quiver of arrows. They took cover behind some trees as Cotter gulped. "The Free Folk."

"Wildlings?" Finn whispered, alerted, looking around for more wildlings.

Gared groaned. Getting into the way of the wildlings would certainly complicate things for them, since they were deserters of the Night's Watch.

"This complicates things." Cotter summed up what they were all thinking as he turned to Gared and Finn. "You stay here. I'll try and talk to her. I'm one of them."

Finn's eyes widened. "What?" He shook his head, staring in disbelief as they observed Cotter approach the wildling. "He's a fucking wildling?"

Cotter dropped his cloak as he turned to Gared and Finn with a pleading look. "They might kick around a little, but whatever you do, don't come out. All right?" He turned to the wildling. "She has to think I'm alone. If she sees you, you'll only make things worse."

Gared didn't like it but he needed to trust Cotter knew what he was doing as they observed Cotter approach the wildling with his hands in the air. It was apparent though that the conversation wasn't going into his favor as the wildling eyed him in mistrust and apprehension before she kicked him in the chest, sending Cotter to the ground and stepping on his leg as he groaned, while another wildling approached with a bow and quiver, aiming at Cotter.

"You out here alone, little pup?" The wilding looked around, shouting. "Come out, or I'll kill your friend! Or I'll make him scream first."

"If they see us, they'll kill him." Finn whispered. Gared nodded. He didn't like it but they needed to trust Cotter knew what he was doing. "He'll be all right. Won't he?

The wildling kicked Cotter, while another was nearing the log behind which Gared and Finn were hiding. They quietly snuck behind trees, but as Gared saw the wildling stab Cotter in the hip with her spear, he knew he had to do something. When one of the wildlings neared Gared's hiding spot, Gared pulled out his sword but the wildling kicked Gared in the chest, staggering him back.

"Over there!" The wildling whistled as more of them emerged from the woods, flanking Gared and Finn.

"Fuck." Gared swore.

"Gared?" Finn asked.

"Kill them." The wildling ordered.

Gared dropped his cloak and blocked as the wildlings attacked with their spears before Gared cut one of them across her chest.

Another wildling swept Gared's feet with her spear, knocking him down on the ground but Gared raised his sword to block the killing blow, resulting in it being knocked off his hand. Before the wildling could finish Gared off, Finn tackled her and blocked her spear with his sword. Gared kicked the wildling in the leg, giving Finn an opening to cut her across her chest before Gared got up to his feet.

"Thanks." Gared said and Finn nodded before they saw the wildlings about to finish Cotter off. "Cotter!"

Gared rushed at them and dodged as one of the wildlings fired an arrow. Gared tackled her to the ground and grabbed the spear of the other wildling who was about to kill Cotter. Gared kicked her in the midsection, disarming her but the wildling pulled out a knife and Gared dodged before he stabbed her in her side right under the armpit as she fell to the ground.

Cotter stared in shock at Gared killing a wildling and Gared froze upon seeing Cotter's shocked look before another wildling used her spear to grab Gared in chokehold. Gared struggled before he flipped her over his back, knocking her down and she grabbed the leather box with food, running off.

"Our food! Hey!" Gared picked his bow and arrow, about to shoot her.

"Gared! Gared, no!" Cotter protested. "She's not fighting you! It's over! Ju— don't do it! Let her go!"

Gared hesitated and instead tried to shoot her in the leg but before he could fire, the wildling jumped off a rock, vanishing from his sight as Gared lowered his bow. She got away with their food, whatever little was left.

"Were those the last of our supplies?" Finn demanded, staring in dismay.

Cotter groaned, struggling to get up before Gared approached to support him as Cotter limped, groaning. "We can't stay here."

"You're hurt." Gared said, trying to help but Cotter shook him off.

"Come on. We can rest ahead." Cotter said.

* * *

Back in Ironrath, Rodrik and his family and the smallfolk were recovering from Gryff's ruthless rule. There was still the matter of the spy on the small council but now they had a bargaining chip against Ludd as Rodrik observed the Glenmore soldiers drag Gryff and his men into the cellar, locking them up.

Rodrik and Talia were on the top of one of their watchtowers, seeing the Whitehills dragged to the cellar. "I thought I'd feel better, seeing Gryff dragged out of the Great Hall like that." She looked at Rodrik worriedly. "You wanted to kill him, didn't you?" Rodrik met her eyes. "How did you know when to stop? I don't think I could have." She took a breath. "I suppose that's why you're the lord."

"I just…" Rodrik felt slightly ashamed. "…knew it wasn't right. That wasn't the lord I wanted to be."

Talia nodded in understanding. "What do you think Lord Whitehill will do when he hears? If he truly has a spy…"

"He won't know of this. Not until we want him to." Elissa promised as she went up into the watchtower. "The gates are barred, and every raven in the rookery is dead."

"My lord." Rodrik turned to see Royland and Duncan enter. "There's been a message from Highpoint." Duncan handed Rodrik a scroll as he opened it. "Lord Whitehill invites you to discuss a truce."

Elissa's eyes narrowed. "He wants to make peace?"

Royland snorted. "As if we're that naïve!"

Rodrik considered. "Maybe this is an opportunity. A way to get behind their walls."

"And do what?" Talia asked. "You'd be putting yourself in danger, Rodrik."

Royland nodded. "She's right. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"We could get Ryon back. This could be our chance." Rodrik said.

Elissa nodded. "You're right. Now that we have Gryff, we can propose a trade."

"A trade. His son for my brother." Rodrik considered. "Then we have a plan. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"If you're going ahead with this… at least bring the Glenmore soldiers." Royland suggested.

"We obviously need them here." Duncan protested.

Royland shook his head. "You can't mean for Rodrik to travel unprotected."

"What if the Whitehills attack Ironrath while he's gone?"

Rodrik considered. Even with the Glenmore elite, he would be entering the lion's den and the Glenmores would be outnumbered anyway. Plus, the smallfolk were not trained for a siege on Ironrath, they would be vulnerable, if Ludd would make a move on Ironrath. He could only hope that Ludd wouldn't dare to try something on Rodrik in Highpoint, not with Gwyn around. "Ironrath is ours again. The Glenmores will ensure it stays that way."

"Let Arthur know at once." Elissa ordered.

Duncan relaxed but Royland was clearly unhappy about it. "Yes, my lord."

"I'll start making preparations." Duncan said as they left.

With Arthur and his elite in Ironrath, Rodrik could bring his master-in-arms, while Arthur and Duncan would help protect their home.

Talia stepped up, looking into her brother's eyes. "Rodrik, I know I can't come to Highpoint… but I can't just sit around and do nothing. I want to help. Please. I'll do anything you ask of me. Even… something dangerous. I don't care."

"Talia, I may be leaving you here with a traitor. Find out who it is." Rodrik ordered. "Find proof if you can."

Talia nodded. "I'll…" She hesitated, she certainly wasn't expecting this task but got ahold of herself quickly. "I'll do my best." Much to Rodrik's and Elissa's surprise, she sounded confident enough.

"I have faith in you, Talia." Elissa smiled proudly as Talia left, while Elissa looked down at the courtyard. "I've known Ludd Whitehill a long time." Her tone held bitterness and anger. "He's selfish, greedy, and arrogant." She turned to Rodrik, optimistic. "But he'd never kill a guest in his own home. At least…" Her face then shattered into uncertainty as she dropped her shoulders. "I don't think he would."

"I hope you're right, Mother." Rodrik said.

* * *

In the Narrow Sea, Asher was observing the Second Sons and Unsullied before approaching his uncle Malcolm, who gave back a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me. Focus on the mission. Your family needs you. That's what matters right now."

Asher smiled. "You're my family too, Malcolm."

Malcolm returned the smile. "And I couldn't be prouder of you." He pulled Asher closer, holding him by the back of his head. "Good luck, my boy."

Malcolm walked off with his men as Asher entered Daenerys's tent, where was Croft at the table looking at the map of Meereen, moving medallions that served as figures of the battle plan, while Asher looked uncomfortable at watching Daenerys on her bench caressing Drogon's head.

"Shall we begin?" Daenerys asked.

"Listen up." Malcolm turned to his men, leaning onto the desk, gesturing. "There are four of these guard posts throughout the city…" He glanced at his men. "They use 'em to warn the masters in case the slaves decide they're tired of wearing chains…" He straightened. "We're here to make sure they don't see it coming." He then explained who would engage which side of the city as Beskha entered Daenerys's tent, holding the back of her head, clearly a bit hungover.

Beskha got behind Asher, lowering her voice. "You remember when we stole the giant warhammer? From that woman in Lys…?"

"Didn't she hit you in the face in it?" Asher chuckled.

"Never thought my head could feel any worse." Beskha grumbled.

"Have you got that?" Croft finished as Daenerys got up from her bench.

"Tonight, any man who wishes to be free, may take that freedom from the grip of his masters. You will clear a path for them, but they must walk it alone. Justice belongs to the people of Meereen. Do not make them wait any longer!"

As they left Daenerys's tent, Beskha snorted. "Pff. What does she know of justice?"

"Is there a problem?" Daenerys asked icily. Clearly, she had overheard Beskha as her and Asher slowly turned to meet her cold stare. "If you can't do this, tell me now." The look she was giving them was chilling, almost reminding Asher of his mother, whenever he had angered her. "The masters will be judged by the people of Meereen, not by you."

"You don't have to worry about us. Just point us at the people you want dead, we'll take it from there." Asher promised. He was willing to follow orders this time. The real problem was, whether Beskha would and whether Asher could keep her in check.

Daenerys's eyes narrowed as Drogon growled lowly, with Daenerys rubbing the back of her dragon's neck. "You enjoy this far more than you should." Her tone made it adamantly clear it would be unwise to disobey her. "Kill only those you must. You will both do as Croft commands. Follow his words exactly, or you will get nothing. Now go." Asher could see the fire in Daenerys's eyes, which sent shiver down his spine. "Show them the hell they have made here."

Asher would never admit it but for a second, just for a second, even though they had never met before, he could swear he was dealing with Aerys Targaryen, the Mad King himself. In Daenerys's case, considering she was his daughter, Asher wondered whether the nickname 'the Mad Queen' would fit her.


	23. Sons of Winter - Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siege of Meereen gets a little complicated for Asher, while Cotter introduces Gared and Finn to an unexpected ally and Rodrik makes a deal with Ludd to trade the lives of Ryon and Gryff.

Beskha guided Asher and Croft through the streets of Meereen, while avoiding the guards and it was clear to Asher that she was uncomfortable with returning to the city.

"Hoped I'd never have to see this place again." Beskha muttered under her breath before noticing Asher's concerned look. "Tried to run once…" Asher saw in her eyes reliving the pain. "Didn't make it very far."

They kept sneaking through the streets and alleys until, on display to them, they saw slavers beating up a slave as Beskha looked at the scene sadly. Asher could tell how hard it was for her to watch. They waited until the slavers left as Beskha approached and knelt towards the beaten slave.

" _What did they do to you?_ " Beskha asked in Valyrian, lifting the slave's head gently.

" _Our mother will come. She has to._ " The slave whispered.

Beskha got ahold of herself as she tried to get straight to the topic at hand. " _Who is your Master?_ "

" _She will come._ " The slave murmured before he drew his last breath, slumping against Beskha's hands as she looked at the man sadly.

Asher and Croft could understand Beskha's feelings but they had to focus. "We have to go." Croft ordered.

Beskha got up to her feet, getting ahold of herself and she seemed set onto doing something. "There's something I have to do."

Asher and Croft looked confused as she walked down the streets. "Beskha, what are you doing?"

Beskha whirled on him with a pleading look. "Do you trust me, Asher?"

"We don't have time for this." Croft said, holding Asher by his wrist.

"Just tell me. Do you trust me?" Beshka asked. "I need to know."

"Of course I trust you." Asher assured.

"Good." Beskha nodded before she walked into an alley. "This won't take long."

"Beskha!" Croft called.

"Where are you going?" Asher demanded.

"Follow her!" Croft ordered.

They ran to catch up with Beskha into a maze of alleys before they heard screams and begs as from one of the houses burst out an elderly man in a dress, while Beskha looked down at him with hatred Asher had never seen before.

" _Speak to me again and I'll rip your throat out._ " Beskha growled in Valyrian.

"Why are you doing this?" The man croaked and Asher's eyes widened, realizing who it was as Beskha grabbed the man by the collar of his dress, as her and the man's eyes met. Dezhor zo Raza, her former master.

"Ten years ago…" Beskha punched Dezhor.

"Beskha, stop!" Croft ordered.

"I should've killed you." Beskha snarled.

"Beskha…" Asher trailed off as Beskha pulled Dezhor up to his feet.

"I should've fucking killed you!" Beskha struck him in the face again.

"Beskha!" Asher yelled as Beskha turned to him.

"He was my master." Beskha kicked her former master in the face. "Dezhor zo Raza." Asher could only look at her in sympathy, imagining the anger and hate on display to him. "The man who forced me to—" She swallowed. "I'm going kill you! That is a mercy compared to what you deserve."

"Death is too easy for a man like him." Asher said.

Beskha nodded. "I'll make sure he feels it."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Croft demanded, clenching the grip of his crossbow. "I'm ordering you to back away!"

Dezhor crawled away as his eyes widened upon looking at Beskha. "My Be— My Beskha…"

Beskha's face turned red with rage as he suddenly faced the tip of her blade. "I am not yours."

"Let him go! Or I'll shoot." Croft ordered, aiming his crossbow at her.

"Croft, what are you doing?" Asher stepped up, shielding Beskha.

"You will do as I say! Both of you!" Croft turned to Asher, glaring with his eye. "Take her weapon."

"I need to do this, Asher!" Beskha begged. "After everything he's done—!"

"And he'll pay for it!" Croft promised. "Once the city is free, he will be punished—!"

"Punished by a queen who has no right to!" Beskha sneered. "His life means nothing to her!" She raised her blade, about to execute him. "She does not speak for the children who died in those pits!"

"Asher, stop her!" Croft ordered.

"I will get their justice!"

"I won't let you ruin this for me. You heard what Daenerys said!"

"Your queen will understand!"

Asher was conflicted but as he saw Croft inching to pull the trigger, he placed his hand on the crossbow, forcing Croft to lower it. "Go ahead, Beskha."

"No!" Croft shouted as Beskha grabbed Dezhor by the back of his head and drove her sword through his abdomen before she pulled out her other sword, stabbing him with it too and Croft stared in shock. "What have you done?"

"Let's go." Asher said as they walked off. He had hoped that Daenerys would understand or that they could convince Croft not to tell her or that she would not find out. But deep down he knew it was a foolish wishful thinking.

* * *

In the North, Gared, Finn and Cotter, who was leaning onto them both, kept walking until they found an abandoned wildling camp. Gared examined Cotter's wound and realized he needed help. Gared went to examine the tents and huts and saw nothing but spears and… in one of the tents was a token with an engraved bear. Gared's eyes narrowed. Cotter was wearing the same token and Gared wondered…

"Don't move." Gared froze as he turned and face a tip of a spear from a white-haired wildling girl. She must have been 16, maybe 17 years old. "I'm warning you!" She aimed it inches away from Gared's face. "Or I'll—I'll gut you like a fucking fish." Gared looked at her nervously, mainly because he didn't want to hurt a little girl. She was just slightly older than Talia, maybe around Sansa's age. "Huh. You do look like a sad little fish, don't you? That happen a lot? I can fix it for you." She made a move with her spear, threatening to stab him. "Won't take long."

"My friend is hurt. We're just looking for a place to rest." Gared pleaded.

"There are others with you?" The girl asked warily.

"Step back!" Finn shouted as he approached with his sword aimed at the girl, who was caught off-guard, stepping back in fear, she certainly didn't like the idea of fighting two members of the Night's Watch. Finn turned to Gared. "Want to kill her yourself or should I do it?"

"Gared!" Cotter called out and the girl's eyes widened, recognizing the voice.

"Drop your weapon!" Finn ordered.

"Is that…?" The girl trailed off.

"You're outnumbered. You can't fight all of us." Gared said.

When Cotter approached, the girl stared in disbelief, dropping her spear. "Cotter?"

"Sylvi!" Cotter hugged her tightly as she laughed.

"You're alive…" Sylvi whispered as Cotter held her shoulders.

"Who's this fucking snowball?" Finn demanded.

"I told you I'd come back." Cotter said as she smiled.

"Who are these people?" Sylvi asked.

"They're friends." Cotter assured.

Finn snorted. "Right."

"You planning on introducing us, Cotter?" Gared asked, confused.

"Right… uh… heh." Cotter turned to them awkwardly. "This is my sister. Sylvi. She's the reason I brought you here." He and Sylvi looked at each other before Cotter gave Gared a reassuring look. "She can take us to the North Grove."

Gared's eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

Rodrik entered Highpoint with Elissa and Royland as Gwyn bowed to them. "Lord Rodrik. Lady Elissa."

"Gwyn." Rodrik nodded.

"Rodrik, may I have a word?" Gwyn asked. Rodrik nodded as he followed her. "Thank you for accepting my father's invitation." She turned to him. "I wasn't certain you'd come…" She smiled. "But it's a good thing you did."

"I don't trust this, Gwyn." Rodrik gave her a worried look. "Years of hostility, and suddenly he wants a truce?"

"It wasn't like that. I fought for weeks to make this meeting happen." Gwyn explained.

Rodrik scowled. "So in other words, he might change his mind."

Gwyn's eyes narrowed. "I heard what happened with Gryff."

Rodrik blinked. "You did?"

Gwyn shook her head, glaring at him as if he was stupid. "How you refused to submit to him…" She sighed. "You're too strong-headed, Rodrik. My father's convinced you mean to rebel." She gave him a pleading look. "So if you value your life and your family, you'll listen to what he has to say. You need to take him seriously today. Which means keeping a level head. And thinking before you jump to conclusions."

"I'm here in good faith, aren't I?" Rodrik asked.

Gwyn considered before nodding. "Yes. I suppose you are."

"There are lords who wield power, and lords who like to make a show of it." Royland said in disgust as he looked around.

"These walls hold a thousand years of Whitehill history." Gwyn said.

"A thousand years of bloodshed." Elissa added in disgust, considering their blood feud.

Gwyn took a breath, trying to stay calm as she looked up at her family's crest. "But our Houses were close once, and could be again." Rodrik looked up. "So much of our history has been lost."

"Shall we get on with it?" Rodrik asked.

"The Great Hall is this way." Gwyn said, accompanying them and Rodrik was unfazed by the glares the guards were shooting them.

"Your soldiers seem on edge." Royland noted.

"Well, what do you expect?" Gwyn shot him a look. "The way they see it, the enemy is within their walls."

Rodrik was clearly annoyed by the guards' attitude but he couldn't blame them. Ludd was a different matter altogether though. Then, a portrait on the wall caught his eyes. "What's this?"

Rodrik examined what seemed to be Ludd, his pregnant wife, Gwyn and two of her brothers.

"M-My lady…?" One of the guards reached for his sword.

Gwyn raised her hand. "Give us a moment."

"Is this your family?" Rodrik asked as Gwyn was next to him.

"Shortly before Gryff was born." Gwyn said.

"Your father doesn't smile much, does he?" Rodrik said. Ludd seemed to look grumpy all the time, explaining why was he such an insufferable buffoon.

Gwyn's smile shattered. "He used to. When my mother was still alive."

Rodrik gave her a look of sympathy before turning to the portrait again. "Is that your mother?"

"Yes…" Gwyn looked down for a moment. "…though I hardly remember her. She died not long after this was made. Father isn't one for portraiture."

"You look like your mother now." Rodrik noticed that Gwyn looked like a younger version of her mother before he turned to the three boys. "Are these your brothers?"

"The eldest three, yes." Gwyn nodded. "Karl died of grayscale a few years ago. Ebbert's at the Citadel. Torrhen serves Roose Bolton…" She sighed. "…and Gryff of course, wasn't born yet." They turned to Ludd's pregnant wife. "My brothers were never kind to Gryff. He was boastful, gullible, and quick to anger." Rodrik snorted and clenched his cane. He knew exactly firsthand was Gryff was capable of. "But my father always defended him. "A Whitehill is a Whitehill," he said."

Rodrik considered. He felt some sympathy for Gryff now but it didn't justify what he had done.

"Come on. We mustn't keep my father wait." Gwyn said.

* * *

They entered the great hall, where a table with food was prepared and above them were guards prepared with crossbows. The side door was barred, obviously _not_ to let them escape.

Bread and salt on the table. Symbol of being protected by guestright. Ludd was testing them.

"Rodrik!" They looked up to see Ludd and Gwyn by his side. "Welcome to Highpoint."

"Ludd." Rodrik nodded.

"My men say you've been acting a bit tense. You're not nervous, are you?" Ludd taunted as he walked downstairs.

"Robb Stark went to a feast, and look what happened." Rodrik reminded, the memory from the Red Wedding still fresh, considering that it had turned him into a cripple.

"I'm nothing like Walder Frey." Ludd assured. "And unlike Stark, you don't even have bodyguards."

"Father, please…" Gwyn whispered, giving him a pleading look.

"Well?" Ludd asked, approaching the table. They sat down, proceeding with the meeting as Ludd clapped his hands and his servants poured them all wine. "You know…" He smirked at Rodrik. "Your father once called Highpoint a keep for the gods. "What stonework," he said. "What craftsmanship."" He laughed. "He wouldn't stop talking about it. If you ask me, I'd say he was envious."

"Highpoint is very impressive." Rodrik said, mainly to be polite.

"It is, compared to your pile of timber." Ludd gloated.

"Ludd, where's Ryon?" Elissa asked, impatient.

Ludd gave her feigned look of sympathy. "Always worried about your family, aren't you?" He raised his cup. "Let's toast. To family." He saw Rodrik's scowl. "Won't you toast with me, Rodrik?"

Rodrik considered. Certainly, Ludd wouldn't be so bold and stupid to try what Walder Frey did, at least not in front of Gwyn. "To family." They all raised their cups and toasted before drinking.

Rodrik placed his cup on the table before cutting to the chase. "Now. Tell us why we're here."

Ludd leaned onto the table. "The ironwood is thriving, Rodrik. In fact, the Boltons want weapons faster than we can make them. And when Roose Bolton wants something… I like to give it to him."

"So in other words, you need our help." Rodrik said, amused.

Ludd scoffed, glaring at Rodrik. "Don't be so damn full of yourself." He bent forward. "You Forresters are headed for destruction." He leaned back. "Yet you know more about ironwood than any House in the realm. Would be a shame for all the knowledge to be lost." Rodrik's eyes narrowed as Ludd smirked. "Help me craft ironwood for the Boltons… And I'll make sure you Forresters survive."

"As if he'd protect us. Pfeh!" Royland scoffed.

Elissa glared. "If you think you can threaten us…"

"I'm not threatening." Ludd growled.

"So you're proposing an alliance." Rodrik said.

"An alliance?!" Ludd almost laughed. "I said nothing of the sort."

"He'd make us his slaves." Elissa corrected, disgusted.

"Rodrik, this could save your House." Gwyn gave him a pleading look.

"I'd consider an alliance…" Rodrik said.

Ludd rolled his eyes, turning to Gwyn. "You see what I have to put up with?"

"Just give him time." Gwyn said calmly. "I told you—"

Ludd's patience was at its end as he turned to Rodrik again, all civility and politeness thrown out of the window, showing his true self now. "I offer you peace, and you spit at it." More like slavery. "I offer opportunity, and you demand more." More like blackmail. "I've seen this coming since you refused to kiss my ring." He clenched his fist. "Here's how it's gonna go, Rodrik. Either you agree to my terms…" He got up, banging the table. "…or I'll have Gryff tear Ironrath to the ground. He'll put it to the torch…"

"This isn't the way you get you want." Gwyn pleaded.

"Then begin slaughtering your smallfolk." Ludd continued, ignoring her. "Maybe he'll even make you watch."

Rodrik smirked. "Funny you should mention Gryff. Have you heard from him lately?"

Ludd narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"He's locked in our darkest cellar, along with your entire fucking garrison." Rodrik said.

Gwyn gasped, staring at him, betrayed. "You didn't."

"You've imprisoned my son?" Ludd got up to his feet, his face turning red with rage. "He was there by the order of the Warden of the North."

"Rodrik, how could you?" Gwyn whispered.

"I'll gladly return him…" Rodrik got up from his seat. "…if my brother returns home."

"We want Ryon back and we want him today." Elissa said.

Ludd considered before he sat down, considering and as he saw Gwyn's pleading look, he turned to his men. "Bring the boy."

The guards accompanied Ryon as the relief filled the Forresters.

"Ryon!" Elissa breathed out.

"Mother!" Ryon called out. "Rodrik! You came, just like you said you would!"

Suddenly, Ludd grabbed Ryon by his chin with a fork against his eye.

"No!" Elissa exclaimed.

"Father, no!" Gwyn cried out, horrified.

"What are you doing?" Rodrik demanded.

The guards pulled out their swords and aimed their crossbows at the Forresters, while Royland pulled out his sword.

"You imprison my flesh and blood? Mine?" Ludd shouted.

"Let him go!" Elissa begged.

"He's not going anywhere." Ludd growled.

"Listen to her. Don't do this!" Gwyn begged, turning to her father.

"I swear by the gods, if you hurt him…" Elissa sneered.

"He's a child, Ludd!" Rodrik spat.

"A son for a son." Ludd said.

"This is not what we agreed!" Gwyn protested.

"Blame him, not me." Ludd turned to Rodrik.

"If you want to see Gryff alive again…"

Ludd laughed. "You think I give two shits about Gryff?" Ludd laughed as Gwyn stared at him in disbelief, his true colors on display to everyone. "About my fucking fourthborn?" Ryon bit Ludd's finger, forcing him to let go but Ludd quickly recovered his grip on the boy, aiming the fork at his jugular. "I ought to kill you right now." Elissa and Gwyn stared in horror. "Because you Forresters never learn."

"I'm not afraid of you." Ryon said.

"Rodrik! Do something!" Elissa exclaimed.

"Go on then! Do it!" Rodrik taunted.

"What?" Elissa widened her eyes.

"You think I won't?" Ludd warned.

"I know you won't." Rodrik said.

"Don't test him, Rodrik." Gwyn protested.

"Because for all your bluster… all your posturing… You care about your son." Rodrik said, remembering what Gwyn had told him earlier. "A Whitehill is still a Whitehill."

It was quite a gamble to call Ludd's bluff and even though he had shown his true colors, Rodrik was certain he wouldn't dare to back out on his word, not in front of Gwyn. And he was right. As soon as Ludd met Gwyn's pleading eyes, his face softened. "You know what, Rodrik? You're right." He let Ryon go, tossing him down on the floor.

Elissa sighed in relief as Rodrik turned to his little brother. "Ryon, come here."

"No." Ludd said as one of the Whitehill soldiers picked Ryon up and held him by his shoulders. "We make the trade on neutral soil. Gryff for Ryon. A son for a son."

Rodrik sighed. At least he got Ludd to back down. "Fine."

"Now get the fuck of my hall…" Ludd's face turned murderous as his dark eyes went upon Rodrik. "…and the gods have mercy on us both when the Boltons come for their ironwood. Now go."

"It's been a pleasure, Ludd." Rodrik said sarcastically as Ludd growled.

Gwyn looked at Rodrik apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Rodrik." She thought she could end things peacefully but now she realized how naïve she had been. Rodrik, Elissa, Royland and their men left Highpoint as Ludd's men dragged Ryon away.

"Iron from ice!" Ryon shouted their family motto.


	24. Sons of Winter - Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher finishes his mission for Daenerys, while Rodrik upon returning home, finds out that an unexpected guest has arrived.

Back in Meereen, Asher, Beskha and Croft were at the edge of the city, observing the signaling beacon of the slavers, a bowl of coal on a harpy statue.

"There it is. The East Watcher." Croft said as Asher observed the surroundings. "Now listen up. None of those guards can live long enough to light that beacon. Because if they do, this invasion gets a whole lot fucking harder." He handed Asher a spyglass. "Don't drop that."

Asher examined the outpost at the beacon, trying to plan out the attack before handing it over to Croft, who walked off, ready for an ambush with Asher. Asher turned to Beskha, who still seemed troubled. "Beskha?"

Beskha came back to the present before she waved Asher off upon noticing his worried look. "It's nothing. Just forget it."

"Is it Dezhor?" He's dead." Asher held her shoulder. "You gave him what he deserved. Time to move on."

"Not him I'm worried about. It's Croft." Beskha waved her hand. "It's done now."

They snuck towards the guards with their swords drawn and stealthily killed them as Asher pulled out a crossbow, covering Croft, who snuck up on the guards on the wall, killing them and Asher covered him. Beskha snuck up on another guard, slitting his throat and Croft barricaded the guard's post door with a barrel.

Asher snuck towards the beacon, while he continued quietly killing the guards but unfortunately, at the beacon, they were spotted as one of the guards fired a crossbow. Asher dodged, while another guard lighted a fuse that was about to light the beacon but Asher picked his hatchet and threw it, cutting the fuse before it would light the beacon as Beskha and Croft finished off the last remaining guards.

The invasion was going to go down safely. Or it would seem that way.

* * *

Rodrik, Elissa and Royland returned to Ironrath but as they got off their horses, Rodrik could tell his mother was worried. "Home at last. Back at Highpoint…" She looked up. "I wasn't sure your brother would survive the day."

"He nearly didn't." Rodrik nodded.

Elissa turned to him, concerned. "I was terrified when you called Ludd's bluff." She then managed to let out a soft smile. "But you knew exactly what you were doing." She dropped her shoulders, relieved. "He'll sleep in his bed, eat at our table… He'll be right here, where he belongs."

"I knew Ludd would never sacrifice his son." Rodrik said. "A Whitehill is a Whitehill, just like a Forrester is a Forrester."

"You made your family proud today." Elissa smiled.

"My lord… look." Royland said and they were all shocked to see that the courtyard was empty. No one around, no guards or smallfolk or Arthur or his elite.

"Where are the guards?" Elissa wondered.

There was blood on the ground and an arrow stuck into the wall of one of the cots as Rodrik's blood ran cold. "Talia? Duncan?!"

"Where are the Glenmores?" Elissa wondered.

"Where's anybody?" Royland added, all of them looking around the empty courtyard, perplexed.

Then, from the Great Hall they heard maniacal laugh that Rodrik didn't recognize but Elissa and Royland clearly did as they both paled and looked at each other, alerted and horrified.

"Wait here." Rodrik said. He limped towards the Great Hall as he heard the male voice from inside. He didn't recognize it but it held a hint of sadism and twisted pleasure and his blood ran cold, hoping it was not who he had feared it was.

"Come on, don't be so dreary. It was a joke."

"I'm sorry. I…" Talia paused, nervous. "I should have laughed…"

"Or maybe you think you can do better?"

Rodrik paled. No. By the Seven Gods, not him. As he approached the door and opened it, he saw his sister at the table with man with a short beard, broad nose and dark and dry hair, smiling with sadistic glee and Rodrik immediately realized who it was.

"Of course not. I— I didn't mean to of-offend you." Talia said nervously.

"Perhaps a song instead? I hear you've written a touching song about your dead brother. Am I in it? Let's hear it, shall we?"

"No." Talia's voice trembled.

"No?!"

Rodrik tapped his cane to get their attention as Talia turned to him, relieved. "Rodrik!"

"Rodrik…" The uninvited guest tapped the table happily, smiling at Rodrik, who glared up at the man, who was clearly making his little sister uncomfortable. "Welcome back."

Rodrik clenched his cane, restraining himself from doing something rash and trying to keep his tone leveled. "Lord Ramsay. Welcome to Ironrath."

"How courteous. Now I know where your sister gets her manners." Ramsay took a sip of wine from his cup as he turned to Rodrik's sister. "We've had a lovely time together, haven't we, Talia?" Talia shivered upon meeting his eyes as Ramsay tapped the wood of the table with a look that made it clear he was not in mood for disobedience. "Say it. Say it's been lovely."

"It's been lovely." Talia said hesitantly.

Ramsay smiled, satisfied as he turned to Rodrik. "And you…" He smirked, intrigued. "I'm told you're a man who can't be broken." He got up and looked at Rodrik with sadistic pleasure. "I've decided to come see for myself."


	25. A Nest of Vipers - Ramsay's reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay punishes Rodrik for his disobedience and sets terms of war between the Forresters and the Whitehills.

"I was just telling your sister…" Ramsay turned to Talia. "Father's been looking to make a match for me. And Talia has been such a good company…" He gave a smug grin to Rodrik as he sat down. "Think she likes me?" Talia paled, turning to Rodrik pleadingly as he clenched his cane. "Or maybe your mother. A flower plucked is still a flower." His smirk widened and Rodrik glared. "Just dies more quickly. We could be a family, Lord Forrester. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"You'll never marry either of them." Rodrik growled.

Ramsay waved his hand dismissively. "Never's such an awfully long time." He got up from his chair. "But let's put our happy day to the side for a moment. Walk with me." He approached Rodrik, noticing how he was clenching the hilt of his sword. "Oh, you won't need your sword. Not where we're going."

"I'm not going without my sword." Rodrik sneered.

Ramsay scowled. "I'm afraid you are. Here. I'll help you." And before Rodrik could do something, Ramsay pulled his sword out of the scabbard and placed it onto the table as Ramsay smiled in satisfaction. "There. Doesn't that feel better?" He then turned to Talia, who shivered. "Oh, you're coming too."

"This is lord's business, not a child's." Rodrik protested.

"I say she comes. I don't trust her with my men." Ramsay gave Rodrik a pointed look, the message clear as Talia tensed, while Rodrik clenched his cane.

Talia reluctantly got up as they followed Ramsay out of Ironrath into the woods.

* * *

Talia was with Rodrik at her side, his arm around her shoulders, while they followed Ramsay. "How fares your father, Lord Bolton?"

"Better than yours." Ramsay taunted. "Polite of you to ask." He stopped and yanked Talia off Rodrik, grabbing her by her wrist. "I loved playing in the woods, when I was your age. Still do." He looked around, reminiscing on old times. "So many places to hide…" He smirked. "I've gotten very good at finding people."

Talia turned to Rodrik, begging look in her eyes. "Rodrik—"

"It's alright, Talia." Rodrik assured.

"That reminds me…" Ramsay looked displeased. "Where's Gryff? I expected to be greeted by him on my arrival. Bit of a disappointment to show myself in. And here I had such high hopes for Ludd's son."

"How should I know? Gryff and his men are not my concern." Rodrik said dismissively.

Ramsay glared at him." My concerns _are_ your concerns. I assume you forgot that when you took them prisoner." Rodrik tensed. The traitor must have already told Ramsay, whoever he was. Ramsay sighed, looking disappointed. "I really hoped things might be difficult with you. I hoped we could be friends. After all, I was generous. I've allowed you to keep half your forest. Your livelihood. Yet you went behind my back, and called in the Glenmores." Screams echoed in the distance, as if someone was being tortured and Rodrik paled, wondering who had become Ramsay's victim. "I'm not sure how you managed that. The Glenmores have sworn their loyalties to my father."

"Lady Elaena Glenmore is our guest. The soldiers accompanied her to ensure her safety." Rodrik said.

"If a safety is her concern, perhaps she should not have come to Ironrath." Ramsay said before they stopped. "Well, I'm certainly glad we've sorted this out." He held Rodrik's shoulder. "Thank you for being so forthcoming. But there's still a price." Ramsay continued walking down the woods and Rodrik was worried what was the price before he and Talia gasped at the sight. "Ah. Here we are."

Arthur was naked from waist up, strapped to a rack and cuts on his chest and two Bolton soldiers were at his side. Rodrik paled, realizing Ramsay was punishing Arthur for disobedience.

"Arthur!" Talia cried out.

"Rodrik!" Arthur wailed.

Ramsay glared at Rodrik. "You disobeyed me." He punched Rodrik in the gut as he fell down. "You disrespected me." He kicked Rodrik, who groaned.

"Please! No!" Talia begged as she knelt towards Rodrik.

"Someone has to pay." Ramsay pulled out a knife, nearing Arthur, who paled. "You didn't think it would be you, did you?" He gave Rodrik another sinister grin. "You're damaged goods. Someone else's leftovers."

"Arthur's done nothing wrong. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me." Rodrik said.

"No, Rodrik!" Talia protested.

Ramsay turned to him. "Why bother? You're nearly a corpse already." He cut Arthur across his cheek as Arthur screamed.

"No!" Talia exclaimed.

"Stop!" Rodrik shouted.

Ramsay whirled on Rodrik, glaring. "Look at what you've done. I hope it was worth it." He turned to Arthur with a sadistic smile. "Is it worth it, Arthur?"

"Please, stop!" Talia begged, covering her eyes, while hearing Arthur's screams as Ramsay cut into him. "Please! Please!"

"Talia, don't look away." Ramsay warned as he turned to her. "It's very important you see what comes of disobedience."

"Rodrik! Make him stop! Please! Do something!"

"Talia, don't look." Rodrik shielded her eyes.

Ramsay neared them, more angry. "Look at him, Talia." Talia, with tear-filled eyes, looked at maimed Arthur. "See what your brother's done."

Ramsay neared Arthur, who had begging look in his eyes. "Please, Lord Ramsay."

Ramsay patted Arthur on his cheek. "Sorry, but they'll never learn otherwise."

"Mercy, have mercy! Mercy, my lord!" Talia begged.

"Did Rodrik show mercy to Gryff?" Ramsay turned to them again. "This is his fault." He then turned to Arthur once more. "That's a lot of blood."

"You're right. This is my fault." Rodrik said.

"I told you, Talia." Ramsay said as one of his men punched Rodrik and they held him by his arms and then Ramsay sighed as Arthur closed his eyes. "The poor lad's fainted. Let's give him a minute." Ramsay neared Rodrik, smiling. "You want to kill me, don't you? Release him." He handed Rodrik his knife. "Go on. Prove how strong you are." He placed the knife against his throat. "Do it for Ethan."

"No, Rodrik. He's toying with you!" Talia begged.

Rodrik had enough of it though and tried to stab Ramsay but Ramsay punched him in the stomach, knocking him down as Ramsay laughed. "I'm impressed." Talia helped Rodrik on his feet as Ramsay shook his head. "Lucky for me, you're a cripple." He picked his knife. "I may have misjudged you, Rodrik. I came here to kill you." He smirked in a way that unnerved Rodrik, to say the least. "But now I'm thinking it might be far more entertaining to watch you and Ludd tear each other to pieces." He then glared at Rodrik again. "I never want to come back to this fucking shitstain of a holdfast." He turned around. "I have better things to do than to play wet nurse to you and Ludd. So you'll settle this in your own. Last house standing, wins." He then turned to Rodrik again. "Otherwise I'll kill you both and be done with it."

"You're insane…" Rodrik growled.

"At least I'm not you." Ramsay gave him another smug smirk. "And one more thing." He then turned to Arthur, driving his knife into his gut, slicing it open as Arthur screamed, intestines spilling out as he slumped his head and Talia screamed.

"No!" Talia sobbed, looking away.

"Can't leave a job half-finished." Ramsay said, satisfied before turning to his men. "Ready the horses." He then turned to Rodrik. "Not sure you'll have better luck finding other allies."

Ramsay and his men then walked off as Rodrik stared in despair.

* * *

As soon as things settled, Talia had returned to Ironrath, while Royland and his men put Arthur on a corpse cart. Rodrik closed Arthur's eyes. "Arthur… I'm so sorry." This happened only because Rodrik asked for his help.

Royland approached, infuriated. "Why, after all we've been through, must the gods continue to shit on this House? What have we ever done to them? Follow the Starks? Obey the rule of law?"

"Ramsay Snow is a bloody savage. He shames the entire north." Rodrik said, disgusted.

Royland sighed. "Yet we're bound by law to obey him." He spat on the ground in disgust. "Can't believe it's fucking come to this…"

"By the gods, I miss the Starks." Duncan said sadly as he looked around. "The Glenmore guard are gone. Ordered home by Ramsay."

"So much for having allies." Royland shook his head.

"Ramsay said he's not taking sides anymore. He means to let the strongest house survive." Rodrik said. "I intend that to be us."

"You'll get no argument from me." Royland said.

"But can we even fight them?" Duncan pointed out. "We don't have the numbers… We don't yet have Ryon back… And if Mira's right about an army from the south…"

"Right now, everything depends on Asher. Once he and Malcolm bring us more fighting men, then we can take the fight to them." Rodrik said.

"Where is he? Where is my brother?" Elaena demanded as she entered the woods but was stopped by the Forrester guard. "Let me through!"

"Elaena…"

"Rodrik, tell me where he—" Elaena stopped and gasped upon seeing her brother dragged away on a corpse cart and shoved the guards away, nearing the corpse, sobbing. "No. No. Oh, no. No! Arthur, no! Arthur!" Rodrik looked away. He knew who was to blame and it wasn't Ramsay. "It's my fault. I brought him into this. I asked him to help. He did this for me."

Rodrik held her hand. "You can't blame yourself, Elaena. He was a grown man. He made his own choices."

"But he trusted me… he always has…" Elaena sniffed. "I was there the day he learned to hold a bow. He was so nervous, father called him 'Quiver'. And now, to die… like this… tortured… mutilated…"

"Ramsay Snow did this, he's a madman." Rodrik assured.

Elaena glared at him. "Ramsay was here because of you, Rodrik! If we hadn't been your allies…"

"Elaena…" Rodrik wasn't sure what to say. He knew it was his fault and there was nothing he could do to make it right.

"I'm sorry…" Elaena sighed before she covered her face, sobbing.

"Let's get you someplace warm." Rodrik held her by her shoulder.

"How do I do this, Rodrik? How do I keep going? Where do I find the strength?" Elaena sobbed.

"You can't help the dead. So care for the living. For me, that's Ryon, Talia, Mira… and you."

"Rodrik…" Elaena took a breath, managing a half-smile. "You've been such a good friend to me, Rodrik. Right from the very beginning." She turned around. "I should try to get some sleep. I'm not sure I'll be able to…" She swallowed. "But I don't know what else to do."

Rodrik held her hand. "You're not alone, Elaena. I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"Thank you, Rodrik." Elaena sighed, as she placed her head onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, providing whatever comfort he could.


	26. A Nest of Vipers - Unasked bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more complicated for Mira back in the King's Landing and Daenerys changes the deal between her and Asher. Back in the North, Gared, Finn, Cotter and Sylvi encounter the White Walkers.

In the King's Landing, Mira was staring outside the window before Sera approached. "Ah, there you are." Mira turned and smiled at her. "I haven't seen you since the coronation feast."

"How many ships do you suppose it takes to move an army?" Mira wondered, imagining the army Ludd was going to send to Ironrath.

"Ships?" Sera looked at her, confused. "Why in the world would you—"

Mira sighed and walked off. "Never mind."

Sera followed Mira. "Mira, I'll be honest." Her face turned sad. "I took an enormous risk, defying Margaery to get you into that feast." She looked at Mira, disappointed. "And you thank me by making a scene with Lord Andros. In front of everybody! Margaery saw, of course. And she knew exactly how you got there." She gave Mira a pointed look.

"Lord Andros is a threat to my family. He's plotting against them even as we speak." Mira said, her patience reaching its limits.

Sera sighed and nodded. "I believe you, but… you called attention to yourself, Mira. And you angered Margaery." She looked away from her best friend. "Which is why it's not safe for me to be around you anymore."

"What?" Mira asked.

"Mira, you're not the girl I knew at Highgarden." Sera said sadly, shaking her head. "She'd never be so reckless. And now that Garibald an I are discussing marriage…" She looked away, leaning towards the windowsill. "I just can't risk being associated with you. Not anymore." She looked at Mira sadly again. "You know how much I need this marriage. I won't do anything to jeopardize it."

"Sera, you can't mean this." Mira gave her a pleading look, holding Sera by her hand. "I have too few friends in King's Landing as it is."

"I'm sorry, I really am. But… I just can't anymore." Sera said as they kept walking down the corridor. "Was it worth it, at least? Sacrificing so much for your family?"

"They're still in very grave danger, I'm afraid." Mira admitted.

Sera could only imagine what was Mira going through and part of her could understand why Mira did what she did. "Well…" She gave Mira a reassuring smile. "I know you'll do everything in your power to protect them."

Mira returned the smile. For whatever it was worth, the least Sera could give her was her friendship. Around the corner, they saw Margaery talking to other ladies as they froze. "I better go before she sees me—"

"Mira Forrester." One of the Lannister guards called as they surrounded her and Sera quickly made herself scarce, discreetly leaving.

"Can I help you?" Mira asked innocently.

"You need to come with me. Now." The guard said and Mira recognized him. It was Lucan, the guard who had seen her last with Damien, the guard that tried to kill her and she ended up killing him.

"Why would I?" Mira asked.

Lucan glared. "Don't make this difficult."

Mira hesitated but gave in as she was accompanied by them but unknowing to her, Margaery had managed to glance at them as her eyes narrowed, wondering what kind of trouble had her handmaiden gotten herself into this time.

* * *

Outside Meereen, Asher and Beskha were returning to Daenerys's tent as Asher saw Beskha pouting. "I thought you'd be happier."

"I'm glad he's dead. It felt good plunging the knife in at least." Beskha admitted.

"But…" Asher paused, knowing something was bothering her.

"It doesn't feel like I expected." Beskha said. "I thought I'd feel lighter, or something…"

Asher sighed. "It may have cost me. A lot." He knew that if Daenerys were to find out that they disobeyed her orders, at best, she would give him no army, at worst, execution.

"I know…" Beskha gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Asher." She sighed. "We should never have come here. This city… it only holds pain for me, Asher. I was hoping to bury it all with Dezhor's corpse."

Asher looked at her in sympathy. "I can't imagine what it must have been like."

Beskha raised her hands, protesting. "Please… I don't want to talk about it again."

"Asher! You're back!" They turned to Malcolm, who smiled at them.

"Uncle!" Asher laughed as Malcolm patted him by his back. "Let's collect our Second Sons and get out of here."

Malcolm nodded as they followed him into Daenerys's tent. "If you did as you were told, Daenerys should deliver."

Beskha snorted. ""Daenerys", huh? First names with the queen now, are we?"

They entered the tent as Daenerys was examining the map of Meereen.

"Your grace, my nephew has returned from his mission." Malcolm said.

"It seems you played your part in the taking of Meereen, Asher Forrester." Daenerys said, sounding impressed. She then turned to him with a pointed look. "Did you run into any trouble?" And on cue, Croft entered, glaring as the atmosphere in the tent turned cold suddenly. "Reports from the battle are muddled. Perhaps you can clear them up?"

"No battle is without difficulties, your grace." Asher admitted, while Croft glared at him from behind. "But we fulfilled your orders." Deep down, he hoped that the word regarding Dezhor's death had not reached to her, nor had Croft told her.

Daenerys's eyes narrowed. "All of them?" She paced down her tent. "I heard rumors of an incident in the city." She turned her gaze towards Asher, who tensed. He had seen that look before with his mother, whenever he had misbehaved and she caught him in the act. Croft must have told her already. She _knew_. "Do you know anything about it?"

Asher sighed. Obviously, there was no point denying it anymore. "Your grace, we encountered the slave master Dezhor zo Raza on the way to the signal tower. I regret that he lost his life."

Beskha groaned, shaking her head. "Oh, don't fucking…"

Daenerys scowled. "You admit it, then? The punishment for defying a Queen is death." Asher gulped. "And yet you come to me for a reward. Why should I let this pass?"

"Don't you dare…" Beskha growled into Asher's ear.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Daenerys demanded.

Asher knew it was the best defense he had. "Because Beskha was Dezhor's slave. For years."

He could feel Beskha burning holes into the back of his head as she grumbled under her breath. "Damn you, Asher…"

"She deserved her revenge, as much as any slave in Meereen." Asher said pleadingly.

Daenerys nodded, turning to Beskha in sympathy. "You have my sympathies…"

"Keep your pity, Dragon Queen. Give us your soldiers and we'll be gone." Beskha said indifferently.

"I apologize for her, your grace…" Malcolm bowed.

Daenerys raised her hand. "It's alright, Malcolm. I do not hold it against her or you." She straightened herself. "You have proved yourselves in battle and while you disobeyed my orders, you had good reason." She turned her back and sat down on her bench again. "Unfortunately, I cannot spare my Second Sons."

"What?!" Beskha demanded, enraged.

"But your grace, the mission was a success!" Malcolm argued.

Daenerys turned to them with a cold stare down upon them. "I need every soldier to hold Meereen."

Beskha snorted, turning to Asher, infuriated. "What did I tell you? She was never going to help us."

"You promised me Croft and his Second Sons!" Asher reminded, trying to keep his tone leveled but he could hear himself speak a little louder than he had intended.

Daenerys nodded. "Which is why I'm not going to let you leave here empty-handed." She gave him an assuring look. "I cannot give you my sellswords, but I will give you the next best thing…" She snapped her fingers as her Unsullied entered with a chest full of gold bricks. "This gold will be of use." Asher stared at the chest. Not the reward he had expected but he could settle for it. "Perhaps you can find the swords you need in Meereen."

"Thank you, your grace." Asher bowed.

"We promise to put it to good use." Malcolm said.

Daenerys nodded. "I'm sure you will." She sat down. "A new day is born in Meereen. The slaves have thrown off their collars. There are fighters among those who used to be bound."

"On behalf of the Forresters and the Branfields, I thank you." Malcolm bowed, placing his arm on his chest.

"See that you are ready when I return to Westeros." Daenerys said and they bowed but before they could leave, she continued. "I have other plans for you, Malcolm."

"Plans for me, your grace?" Malcolm straightened, looking surprised.

"Plans that will help House Forrester, I hope?" Asher asked.

"I would like you to stay and serve me." Daenerys said as Malcolm and Asher looked at each other, surprised. "I have a task for you."

"Your grace, I… I—" Malcolm was lost for words. "I am humbled. But I owe my allegiance to my family."

"And they will be grateful for the Targaryen alliance you've helped forge." Daenerys promised.

Malcolm bowed. "I am honored you would ask me." She turned to Asher. "Might I discuss it with my nephew first?"

Daenerys nodded. "Do so, but let me know your answer soon."

Malcolm bowed as they left her tent.

"You'd seriously consider staying in Essos?" Asher asked.

"I'm not sure…" Malcolm looked like if he was conflicted. "This is all rather sudden." He turned to Asher. "If she does come to Westeros, we'd want Daenerys Targaryen on our side." He smiled at his nephew. "You've made a good start with her. I could strengthen that bond. It's worth thinking about, you have to admit."

Asher considered before nodding. "You're right, Uncle. The Mother of Dragons would make a powerful ally."

"If she succeeds in taking the Iron Throne, she'll be the only ally we need." Malcolm said. "But whatever comes of this—we still need men who will fight for us now." He looked at Meereen. "The queen thought we might find them here—among the newly freed."

They turned to Beskha, who raised her hands, her face full of rage, obviously bitter that Asher had revealed her secret to Daenerys. "Don't even think about it." She glared at Asher as if he was stupid. "You just couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut, could you?" She scoffed and crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Had to tell her everything. You sold me out for a chest of gold."

"Beskha, I'm s—"

"Don't fucking say it!" Beskha cut him off with a gesture of her hand.

"It seemed like the best defense we had. The scum had it coming." Asher explained. "Now he's dead, and we still need soldiers."

Beskha sighed, knowing he was right as she glanced at Daenerys's tent. "The little queen is right. Meereen holds plenty of killers." Her eyes turned grim. "And I know plenty of them."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" Asher said, enthusiastic.

Beskha shook her head, hesitant. "I don't know, Asher. They're not like us. To them, killing is a sport. It's fun."

Asher shrugged. "Let them have fun with the Whitehills. As long as they kill them, I don't care."

Beskha smiled. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Asher nodded as Malcolm turned to him. "I must talk further with the queen." He offered his hand as Asher shook it, saying goodbye to his uncle. "Don't get yourselves killed."

Malcolm walked back into Daenerys's tent as Asher turned to Beskha. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"Well, these fighters used to be slaves." Beskha explained as they were walking back into Meereen. "If I had to guess, I'd say they'll be trying to live like Masters…"

* * *

Back in the North, in the woods, Sylvi had collected some logs, putting them to the fire, while Cotter was clutching his wound that had been bandaged. Finn was few feet away from them, sulking, probably still bitter that Gared and Cotter had kept secret from him that Cotter was a wildling.

"You're freezing." Sylvi said.

Finn snorted. "Yeah, don't worry about it." He looked around. "Someone has to keep watch."

Cotter groaned, clutching his wounded shoulder as Sylvi gave him a cup of medicine. "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

Cotter drank before he looked around. "We're only about few days from the Antler River. We cross a bridge the First Men built, and from there we can try to find the North Grove…" He turned to his sister pleadingly. "Right, Sylvi?"

"We're not going north." Sylvi protested. "We're going south, to join Mance. And the rest of the free folk."

"But—"

"That was always the plan, Cotter." Sylvi said before he could protest.

"I can't go south. The Night's Watch will have my head." Gared argued. And Finn's too, for helping him and deserting and if not the Watch, then Mance Rayder would surely put their heads on pikes, like what happened to Eddard Stark.

"Better than lose it to a White Walker." Sylvi argued.

Cotter held his sister's hand. "Sylvi, he's come a long way. He knows what he's doing."

"Does he now?" Sylvi shot him a look before turning to Gared again. "Tell me, then… how did my brother get that gash in his arm? You dressed his wound up well enough…" Gared shrugged. He had learned some healing techniques from Maester Ortengryn. "But why'd he get hurt in the first place?"

"What does that have to do with the—" Cotter started.

"Hush, Cotter." Sylvi cut him off with a gesture of her hand. "I'm asking fish face here."

Gared folded his arms, glaring. He certainly didn't like the insult.

"Sylvi—"

"Don't "Sylvi" me. I want to hear it from him."

"Some Wildlings… uh…" Gared cleared his throat and corrected himself. "Free Folk… mistook Cotter for a crow—"

"Can't imagine why…" Sylvi said sarcastically.

"We tried to reason with them, and… well, things got out of hand." Gared explained.

Sylvi looked at him incredulously. "Out of hand?" She glanced at her brother. "From the look of it, he was nearly killed." Gared winced, knowing it was his fault. Perhaps he should have intervened and not listen to Cotter and next thing he knew, she shoved him as he staggered on his feet. "Point is, you don't belong out here."

Cotter sighed as he got up. "Sylvi, I've known Gared a while now. He may not be one of us, but I trust him."

Sylvi turned to him with a sibling worry in her eyes. "I've been waiting months for you, Cotter. And when you finally come home, it's with some crow who can barely build a fire?" She then waved Gared off dismissively. "No. We don't need to die for him."

"Me neither." Finn spoke up. He had been silent since finding out that Cotter was a wildling and when he spoke up, he seemed understandably bitter. "The fucking North Grove isn't even real. And if it is, it's probably full of wolves and—" He gestured around, while glaring at Sylvi and Cotter. "More wildlings."

"It is real. Lord Forrester believed it and so do I." Gared said, full of conviction. Gregor wouldn't entrust him with this secret without a reason.

"Then you're both idiots." Finn shook his head.

"Finn, will you c—" Cotter started.

"Just piss off." Finn snapped before glaring at Gared. "Some leader you turned out to be." He walked off as Gared sighed. He didn't blame Finn for losing patience but he had to wonder whether he could win his loyalty back somehow.

"You should listen to him." Sylvi said as she picked her spear. "The further north you go, the more likely you'll never come back. It's just not worth it. Once Cotter is fit to travel, we head south. With or without you, Gared."

"Sylvi…" Cotter started.

"You need to rest. And we'll be wanting something to eat. I won't go far." Sylvi promised as she entered the woods.

Cotter sat down as he noticed Gared's disturbed look. "Don't be angry, Gared. This isn't what it looks like. I can explain."

"Did you know she'd refuse to go north?" Gared demanded, out of his patience. He had enough of Cotter's secrets, since they had cost him enough already. The Night's Watch, Jon's and Finn's trust and maybe the way to the North Grove.

"I swear, I didn't." Cotter said. "I thought she could help. Sylvi knows these woods better than I do. If anyone can find the North Grove, it's her. And besides… I couldn't just leave her." He looked at her sadly. "I won't do that. Not again."

"Then convince her to go with us! She's your sister—"

"Well, maybe she's right!" Cotter snapped. "Maybe you don't belong up here!"

"You don't mean that." Gared looked at him in disappointment. "So that's it? I can't head north without a guide."

"I go where she goes." Cotter gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Gared."

Cotter wanted to help but he didn't want to abandon his sister either, besides, he was as lost north of the Wall as Gared was and Finn… he didn't blame Gared for what was going on, since Finn had made his choice to help but he was angry at how it all turned out. Both Gared and Finn were deserters and hunted by both the Watch and wildlings and it didn't help that Finn didn't trust Cotter and Sylvi. But he was willing to see this through for Gared.

Gared followed Sylvi, as they hunted for rabbits, with Sylvi using her spear, while Gared used his bow and arrow.

Sylvi then noticed the worried look in his eyes. "You ever lost anyone, Gared? Someone you really cared about. Someone you thought you couldn't live without seein' ever again. Do you know what that's like?"

"I lost my family. First my mother…" Gared looked away. "…then my sister and father."

Sylvi nodded, seeing the pain in his eyes. "So you know how it feels. Cotter and I… we lost everything too." She looked into the woods. "And we nearly lost each other. I didn't think he'd make it back this time. And I won't risk losing him again… not even for the North Grove."

Gared noticed her eyes narrow as if a dreadful memory was reflecting from her pupils. "You know something about it, don't you?"

"Only what I've heard." Sylvi said as she noticed Gared smile. "But don't get your hopes up. It's not worth it."

"Please, Sylvi. I need to know." Gared pleaded.

Sylvi considered and stared into his eyes before she looked into the plains, as if reliving a memory. "A few years back, one of the ice-river clans set out to find it. They'd heard stories… that the cold couldn't touch it. That it's safe even in the dark of winter. So they'd set out, all full of hope… And none of them ever returned."

"Do you believe the stories?" Gared asked.

Sylvi's eyes then lit up. "Oh, I forgot. You southerners don't believe anything you can't see with your own—"

"Gared! Help!"

"Cotter!" Sylvi exclaimed as they returned to the camp and much to their shock, Finn and Cotter were surrounded by pale-skinned walking corpses with blue eyes that snarled inhumanly.

"Look out!" Finn yelled as more of the walking corpses approached from the woods.


	27. A Nest of Vipers - New offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher enlists the pit fighters of Meereen to his cause. Gared, Finn, Cotter and Sylvi attempt to fight the White Walkers. Mira attempts to become Cersei's spy and find out who would defend Tyrion at his trial.

Back in Meereen, Asher and Beskha were walking down the street until they heard chanting in the distance and approached what seemed to be a fighting pit.

"This looks like the place." Asher said.

Beskha chuckled. "This is definitely the place."

"So, who are we dealing with exactly?" Asher asked as he turned to Beskha, who frowned at the dreadful memory.

"Pit fighters…" Beskha made gestures as she began explaining to Asher how it goes. "Two go in, one comes out, day after day. No rules but "kill."" She looked at Asher in worry. She rarely worried about him, which made it clear how dangerous it was. "Anyone who can survive that is capable of anything." She then frowned in disgust upon glancing at the fighting pit. "They're crazed savages. But one pit fighter is worth any ten sellswords." They approached the door. " _If_ you can convince them to fight for you. And that's not going to be easy. Don't expect to charm them, or reason with them." She gave him a worried look. "If we're _very lucky_ , we'll walk out with our heads."

Asher shrugged. "You were a pit fighter. If they're anything like you, we'll be just fine."

Beskha shook her head, her worried look intensified. "Understand, they are nothing like me." She touched the handle of the door. "These aren't soldiers. They're animals you unleash."

When Beskha opened the door, Asher could smell the blood as corpses of the slaves were scattered across the floor and cheers echoed from the room. Clearly, the former slaves were more than happy to overthrow their former Masters. Asher then saw two fighters emerging from a corridor, one of them stabbing the other one to death, much to Asher's shock but Beskha warned him not to get himself involved.

Asher also noticed severed heads on a nearby drawer and he felt a chill go down his spine. Beskha wasn't kidding. They were animals. Asher shivered, hoping his head would stay attached to his neck. As they saw a huge muscular man drop a dead body at their feet, Beskha turned to Asher. "Oh, one last thing: they're not fond of strangers. Or anyone who shows weakness. Or fear." She then smirked at Asher. "Or really any highborn pricks with lily-white asses like you, little brother."

Asher figured as much. He had faced similar kinds of savages before. "I can handle this."

Beskha shrugged and mockingly gestured towards the big man. "After you, then."

The big man turned and noticed Beskha as his eyes narrowed, while he descended down from the steps. "Well, if it isn't Beskha the fucking Basilisk?"

Beskha the Basilisk? Asher wondered what was the story behind it.

Beskha sighed. "We just want to talk to Amaya."

The big man glared at Asher. "You don't want to be here, little man. You best go back the way you came, before I decide to eat you. I'll start with your eyeballs — fucking juicy when they pop." He then clenched his fists as he raised them. "And then I'll pull out your little bones to pick my teeth."

Asher glared at the man. "You think I'm scared of you?" He took a step closer to him. "Why don't you threaten me one more time, and see what happens?"

"You listen to me, little man." The big man raised his fingers. "You got to the count of three to turn around and walk away." He neared his face dangerously close to Asher's. "One! Two!"

Asher smirked and before the big man could get to "three", next thing he knew, Asher headbutted him, breaking his nose as he staggered back, roaring in pain as he held his nose. Instead of an angry reaction, the man just laughed, impressed. "I like this one!" The big guy then turned around to the arena, shouting. "Hey! AMAYA! Company!"

Beskha smiled at Asher, impressed as they walked up the steps and entered the fighting pit and saw the fighters cheering to the fight in the pit below them.

Asher expected something more though. "Is that a pit?"

Beskha nodded. "Some masters couldn't get enough of the fighting. So they built their own private pits. Where things could get really nasty."

Asher moved past the fighters with Beskha and he was a bit shocked to see the fighters throw a slaver into the pit and brutally killed by a fighter like a lamb to the slaughter before he turned to the bald dark-skinned woman sitting on the bench.

"That's Amaya?" Asher asked.

Beskha nodded, giving him a worried look. "Keep your cock in your pants, little brother. She's likely to chop it off."

Asher nodded. He had had to deal with wild women before. They approached Amaya, who narrowed her eyes at them. Asher saw the scars on her face

Asher crossed his arms, smiling. "Well, hello there."

"Not many people get past The Beast." Amaya said, impressed. "You must need something very badly. So, out with it. Before I decide not to let you leave."

"I've come with an offer." Asher looked around. "I think it's one that'll interest you and your men."

Amaya gestured at Beskha. "If you wanted my interest, you wouldn't have shown up with her."

Beskha sighed, giving her a pleading look. "Amaya… Please…"

""Please" what? I had a friend once. "The Basilisk." But she died a long time ago." Amaya scoffed.

"I _earned_ my freedom." Beskha growled.

"You walked out on me." Amaya sneered. "On all of us." She spat. "Fighting side-by-side, we were Goddesses of the pits…"

Asher stepped up in front of Beskha protectively. "You have a problem with her, deal with me."

Amaya turned her attention to Asher again. "So? What is it that you want?" She gestured to the Beast. "Why shouldn't we rip you to pieces and feed you to the Beast?" The fighters erupted in cheers as the big guy behind Asher seemed very intrigued by the thought, smiling. Asher turned to Beskha, who shrugged. He was on his own now. "My patience wears thin."

Asher took a breath. Well, here comes the convincing. He turned to the fighters, trying to make his offer as appealing as possible. "My enemies in Westeros are powerful and bloodthirsty. Worse than your Masters ever were." He looked around. "I need fearless soldiers to crush them."

The fighters cheered but Amaya shook her head. "You think we're sellswords? We don't fight other people's wars." She got up from her bench. "We are pit fighters! Artists, who paint in blood."

Beskha shook her head. "That was yesterday. The fighting pits have been closed." She turned to the fighters. "You're all free now! Free to do what you want." She gave Amaya a pleading look. "Don't you see that?"

"Yes. We are free." Amaya nodded as she sat down. "Why would we follow another?" She gestured to her fighters again. "We don't have masters anymore! Why would we follow anyone again?"

"You all excel at combat. But you know nothing until you've tasted the thrill of war!" Asher raised his hands, clenching his fists. "Waves of men crashing together! Blood and steel!" The pit fighters smiled, intrigued. "In Westeros, they sing of our great warriors for thousands of years!"

"Amaya…" Beskha turned to her. "Trust me. He's got enough gold for all of you."

Amaya considered as she turned to Asher. "You want to lead pit fighters? You have to earn their respect first."

"We don't know who you are until we see you bleed." The Beast said, folding his arms.

The fighters again cheered as Beskha sighed. "You're gonna have to show them you can fight."

Asher figured as much. "All right… Who?" He turned to Amaya. "Who's the best you've got?"

Amaya turned to the dark-haired fighter in the fighting pit, who was twirling his spear. "His name is Bloodsong. He's vicious… fearless… and fast."

Beskha shook her head. "I've never seen him before."

Amaya smirked. "Take a good look then. He's the man, who's going to kill your boy."

"And if I beat him?" Asher turned to Amaya. "You and your men will join me in my fight?"

"If you can beat Bloodsong, you'll gain our respect. But no one has ever beat him." Amaya said.

"Hm. Right…" Asher turned to the fighting pit. "Well, suppose I better get this over with."

"So, what are you supposed to be? With your little axe and your pretty blond beard?" Bloodsong taunted. "I'd sooner bend you over to fuck than fight with you."

"Thanks for noticing the beard." Asher joked as the crowd laughed.

"Well, come on. Let's see how you die." Bloodsong called out as the crowd cheered again.

Asher turned to Beskha. "If I die in here…"

"Yeah? You have a dying wish?" Beskha asked jokingly. "This oughtta be good."

"Will you return to Westeros and kill as many Whitehills as you can?" Asher asked.

"No. I'll drink enough ale to drown a horse." Beskha joked.

Asher shook his head but suddenly, Amaya's men restrained him by grabbing him in chokehold as they stripped him of his swords. "Hey! I need those!"

"You'll fight with the weapons we give you." Amaya said as they let him go.

Asher looked down at Bloodsong and jumped down as Bloodsong turned to the crowd. "You all see this cockless Westerosi? He's come to order us to battle like our Masters did!" The crowd booed. "I kill no man because another orders me to. I kill a man because it pleases me." He gestured around before turning to Asher again. "Let me show you how we dance in Meereen!" Asher threw a punch but Bloodsong jumped back to avoid the blow. "You fight dirty. I like that."

"Choose a weapon. And try not to die. Only one of you leaves the pit alive." Amaya said. "May the best fighter win."

"The best would be me!" Bloodsong roared.

"Here! Use this!" One of the pit fighters threw to Asher some claw weapon as Asher held it in his hand, while Bloodsong caught some sort of a hatchet.

Asher jumped back as Bloodsong aimed at his legs and ducked, while slicing his ankle. Bloodsong jumped in pain before swinging his hatchet but Asher blocked with his claw, disarming Bloodsong of his weapon and scratching him across his cheek as Bloodsong staggered back.

They then looked up as they switched weapons, with Asher getting a sword, while Bloodsong picked a spear.

"You won't be so lucky this time." Bloodsong spun his spear.

"Hate to tell you, but that wasn't luck." Asher sneered.

Asher dodged, when the tip of the spear almost scratched him across his neck, while Bloodsong flipped away with acrobatic grace. "Are you ready, Westerosi? This is gonna hurt!"

Asher attacked with his spear but Bloodsong parried the blow before slamming the wooden part of the spear onto Asher's back as he stumbled and the crowd cheered. "Yours will be a beautiful death." He gestured to the crowd. "Isn't that something you'd like to see?" The crowd's cheer turned louder. "Hear that boy? We cannot let the crowd go wanting."

"Think I can, actually." Asher cracked.

Asher dodged, when Bloodsong attempted to impale him with his spear and cut off the tip of the spear with his sword. Asher blocked as Bloodsong attacked again and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down on the ground.

"For that you die slow, Westerosi scum." Bloodsong growled, rolling away and regaining his footing. Before Asher could finish him off, Bloodsong kicked him in the leg, knocking him down on the ground and grabbing him in neck lock with the handle of his spear. Asher whipped his head, breaking Bloodsong's nose, causing for him to let go.

"I'm ready, Westerosi. Don't hold back." Bloodsong said as Asher got up to his feet.

"Don't intend to." Asher growled.

"Look at this terrified boy! He fears his end!" Bloodsong turned to the crowd and Asher used the opening to tackle him to the ground.

Bloodsong wrapped his arms around Asher's neck, choking him but Asher reached for the claw weapon on the ground, stabbing Bloodsong in the thigh, forcing him to let go as they both got up to his feet. Asher dodged as Bloodsong attacked and sent an uppercut to his chin, knocking him down before Asher kicked him as Bloodsong laid down in exhaustion. Amaya threw a sword at Asher's feet as the crowd cheered. "Asher! Asher! Asher!"

"Kill him!"

"Finish him!"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Asher raised his blade. "Your stupid game, your stupid rules." He impaled Bloodsong with the sword, finishing him off as the crowd cheered and Amaya clapped her hands. Beskha smiled, impressed as she crossed her arms.

Asher looked up to the crowd. "Your old champion is gone. As are your old Masters." He gestured around. "You can stay here in Meereen with nothing or you can cone with me." The crowd cheered again as he continued. "I chose you for a reason! You're true warriors! Warriors I admire and respect! You deserve better than this! You deserve more than to die for someone else's entertainment. Fighting under someone else's rules. Fight with me and you will have glory and gold!" The crowd cheered. "If you've got the balls to follow me, we will set sail at dawn. And to those too craven to join me, to hell with you!"

Asher dropped his sword as he climbed up the fighting pit.

* * *

Back in the North beyond the Wall, Gared, Cotter, Finn and Sylvi were fighting the walking dead wildlings as Sylvi paled in horror. "I knew them."

"What are those things?" Gared demanded.

"Over here! Over here!" Cotter panicked as one of the White Walkers tackled him to the ground and Sylvi rushed to his aid.

Gared parried as the White Walker attacked with her spear and knocked him down. Gared dodged before she could finish him off and got up before he stabbed her in the back but much to his shock, it didn't even affect her as she elbowed him in the face, knocking him down again. Gared stared in horror before he rushed to Finn. "They won't die!"

"Anything can be killed!" Finn said as he blocked, when the White Walker attacked with her spear again and cut her across her chest, while she stepped back, snarling in pain before she impaled Finn with her spear and pinned him to a tree. Gared pulled his sword out of the White Walker as Finn tried to struggle out. "Gared, do something!"

Gared cut the hand off the White Walker and knocked her away as Finn slumped to the tree as Gared bent to him. He was bleeding out quickly. "Finn, stay with me!"

The white walker got up as the severed hand grabbed Gared by his ankle, much to his shock before the White Walker tackled Gared to the ground and started to choke him before Cotter severed its head and Gared knocked away the corpse.

Gared got up and rushed to Sylvi as she was trying to fend off another White Walker. "Fuck! Why won't they die?"

"We need fire! It's the only way!" Sylvi shouted.

Gared looked around and saw the lit up campfire before the White Walker Gared had impaled earlier stepped in his way. "Fucking hell." Gared cut it across its chest before rushing to the campfire and picking a lit up stick, while throwing one of the White Walkers to the fire, burning it to death. Gared used the stick to burn another White Walker, while Sylvi and Cotter worked in tandem to cut down another White Walker and stab it in the head before they looked around. "Wh—Where's Finn!?"

"He was over there!" Gared rushed to Finn but he had already slumped his head, unmoving as sadness filled them.

"Finn…" Cotter whispered. Gared felt guilt filling him. He died only because Gared asked him for help. They turned to see more White Walkers.

"They're everywhere!" Sylvi screamed.

"We make for the North Grove." Gared said as Cotter and Sylvi turned to him, unsure. "We need to stick together."

They turned to see the White Walkers running towards them as Sylvi turned to the direction free of the undead. "Run, NOW!" They ran off as she turned to Gared. "I hope you're right about this, Gared."

They kept on running with the White Walkers right behind them. Gared could only hope that the North Grove was real and would protect them somehow from the White Walkers.

* * *

Back in the King's Landing, Lucan accompanied Mira to, much to her surprise, to Tyrion's chambers. Mira entered as she was surprised to see Cersei was staring outside the balcony. "Your grace…"

"You're familiar with my brother's office, aren't you?" Cersei then turned to Mira. "Certainly you've been here before. You looked rather confused when you came in." Mira tensed. Cersei knew Mira had broken in. "As if you didn't know where you were."

Mira took a breath. No point trying to fool her. "Yes, your grace."

"I'd like to think we can be honest with one another." Cersei said. "However…" She eyed Mira closely. "You're quite the curiosity, aren't you?" She stepped up to near Mira. "You profess to be loyal to the Crown, yet you're not very loyal to Lady Margaery."

Mira was dreading where was she going with this. "Have I displeased you, your grace…?"

Cersei's eyes narrowed. "I've heard things. I understand you've been quite busy. Tell me – do you consider yourself an honest, loyal handmaiden? One can never tell with you Northern girls. Assuming an honest person exists in King's Landing."

Up until recent events, Mira was and lately, it was being rather challenging to be loyal to Margaery. "I try to be, your grace."

Cersei nodded. "Hm. I see." She paced down the room. "I've done my best to keep an open mind around people like you, yet…" She turned to Mira. "Luca tells me you've invited yourself into Tommen's coronation party. How exactly did that happen…? It can't have been easy."

"I meant no harm, your grace. I had a personal matter to attend to." Mira admitted.

"A personal matter…?" Cersei looked intrigued. "I'm told you used another girl to get your way in. You're not above using people to get what you want." She smiled in approval. "Good." She looked at Mira curiously. "Why would you be so reckless as to risk your neck? For what…? It all seems rather careless. Considering the consequences."

"My family is still very much at risk, your grace." Mira said. "It was crucial I attend."

Cersei stared, considering before she shook her head. "Your family." She looked away for a moment. "Sometimes that's a convenient lie we tell ourselves." She turned to Mira again. "When I suspect your issue with Lord Andros played a part in it." She paced again. "You've been such a busy little handmaiden. I assume Lady Margaery knew nothing of this."

"No, your grace." Mira admitted. If she had known, Mira would be in a lot of trouble by now.

"This wasn't the first time you've hidden the truth from her. You have no qualms about lying to her, have you…?" Cersei asked. "Tell me the truth." She gave her an assuring smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I have before, your grace. And I would again." Mira admitted. It has never taken any pleasure to her to lie to Margaery.

"You are resourceful, aren't you?" Cersei said, seeming impressed. "Perhaps I mistook your Northern stubbornness for ignorance. But now I see there's more to you." She then eyed Mira in a way that unnerved Mira. "You're a cunning girl. And perhaps you can help me."

"Your grace…?" Mira asked warily.

"You're quite "friendly" with my brother Tyrion." Cersei noted. "I need you to speak with him before the trial begins. I want to know who he intends to call as a witness on his behalf. Consider it a favor to the Crown. For which we will all be grateful."

Mira tensed. Cersei wanted to use her. Mira knew it would be unwise to say 'no' to Cersei but she was uncomfortable with the idea of lying to Tyrion and using him. Besides, Tyrion himself was a cunning man, he could tell she was lying. Mira plastered a smile on her face. "I— I guess I could, your grace."

Cersei looked away from Mira, her eyes flashing with concern. "It won't be easy. Tyrion is devious." She turned to Mira again. "You'll have to hide your intentions, otherwise he'll tell you nothing. You may prove to be a useful little bird to me. Assuming you'll do as you're told. In return, I'll take care of your problem with Lord Andros."

Mira nodded. "Thank you, your grace."

"I never liked the man anyway." Cersei said as she was at the doorstep. "And I doubt anyone will miss him."

Cersei and Lucan left as Mira considered. She could use Cersei's help but lying to Tyrion and manipulate him into telling her who would defend him at his trial, after what Tyrion had done for Mira? One thing Mira knew for certain, Tyrion was no fool and he was not easily deceived but would he help her if she were honest with him? Tyrion and Cersei held no love for each other, even more after he was accused of Joffrey's death. More often it started to feel to Mira that she was jumping out of the frying pan into the fire and found herself between a rock and a hard place.


	28. A Nest of Vipers - Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira's interrogation of Tyrion doesn't go as planned. Rodrik discovers the traitor in his House and attempts to save Asher from a Whitehill ambush, leading to a devastating sacrifice.

Back in Meereen, Asher was with Beskha at the harbor, as Amaya and her pit fighters got onboard Asher's new boat.

"You think we hired this boat for nothing?" Asher asked.

Beskha shrugged. "I don't know. That was a rousing speech you gave, little brother, but who knows how much they heard."

"They say your homeland is fat and prosperous." Amaya said. "An orchard ripe for plucking."

"We'll take what we want. And kill anyone who stands in our way." The Beast said gleefully.

"Take anything not nailed down. Just not from my house." Asher warned. They were unpredictable but Asher had hope that he could keep them in check and make sure they wouldn't cause too much trouble for his House, when he arrived to Ironrath.

Amaya and the pit fighters laughed. "That depends on how nice your house is."

Beskha shook her head. "I'll show them beds." She accompanied them onboard.

"Beskha wasn't exaggerating."

Asher turned around, widening his eyes in surprise. "Malcolm. You're here." Alongside a small group of Second Sons.

"And you've found your soldiers." Malcolm said, impressed as he rubbed his chin before turning to Asher. "Ironrath will be glad of your return. You came through for them. Just as I knew you would."

"What does Daenerys want from you?" Asher asked.

"She has a mission for me, but beyond that she's told me nothing." Malcolm said. "If I can, I'd like to help her reclaim the Iron Throne. Imagine what an ally she'd be to House Forrester if she succeeds." He smiled at Asher in pride. "Living here has made a better man of you, nephew. Perhaps the same will be true for me."

Asher nodded. "Thank you, Uncle. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you. You've guided me well."

"You are your father's son, Asher. For all your differences, he would be proud." Malcolm said. "I'll send a raven ahead to Ironrath, to let Rodrik know you sail for Westeros, with… er… "sellswords"." He rubbed his chin, feeling a bit awkward before getting ahold of himself. "My thoughts will be with you in the fight to come." They were both about to part ways before Malcolm spoke up again. "Asher." Asher turned to him. "Iron from ice."

Asher nodded. "Iron from ice."

"Casting off!"

Asher got onboard as the ship sailed off to Westeros.

* * *

Back in the King's Landing, Lucan accompanied Mira to the dungeon with a pitcher of wine in his hand as he handed it to Mira. "Take this. It'll help loosen his tongue. But be careful. He's a tricky little bastard." A truth-telling drug, Mira realized as Lucan pulled out keys and unlocked Tyrion's cell. "If he figures out who sent you, he'll tell you nothing." He turned to Mira. "I'll be listening to every word you say."

Mira tensed. She certainly didn't like lying to Tyrion and manipulating him into drinking a drug that would force him to tell the truth but what other choice she had? Deep down, she had hoped that it would work, or that she could at least be honest with him and hope that he would in return be honest with her. There had never been lies between them before.

Mira entered and Tyrion seemed deeply disappointed and Mira noticed that he had grown a short beard. "I ask for Bronn, they send me a handmaiden." Mira looked nervous, not sure what to do. "Well, you're here. You might as well come in." She entered as Lucan locked the door behind her and she approached Tyrion, who looked up at her. "Let me guess – your family is in grave danger. And you've come seeking my help." He shrugged, looking around. "Not that I'd be of much use to you. As you can see… I'm at a bit of a disadvantage."

"I brought you a gift." Mira said, showing him the pitcher.

"Wine. You know the way to my heart." Tyrion smiled, intrigued before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And you didn't even have to hide it." Mira handed him the pitcher as he gestured her to sit down on the bed and he sniffed it. "Doesn't smell poisoned."

"Poisoned…?" Mira tensed. She knew that Tyrion wouldn't be so easily fooled but she was hoping he wouldn't see through her.

"Cersei would love nothing more than to save herself the trouble of a trial." Tyrion explained as he poured himself the wine into the cup and offered it to Mira. "You don't expect me to drink alone, do you? They never let anyone in to see me. And I've grown tired of talking to myself."

Mira knew that it would look too suspicious if she declined right away as she picked the cup. "I suppose I'll have just a little." She had hoped that too little of a sip of the drug wouldn't force her to tell the truth.

"Ah, a true girl of the North." Tyrion said as he raised the pitcher and toasted. "Some things are worth dying for." They both drank but Mira made sure she drank it in small sips, while Tyrion drank it in gulps before she finished drinking and handed him the cup as he poured into it again. "So, why are you here?" Mira turned to Lucan and tensed. Hopefully, the effects of the drug wouldn't take too fast for Mira to tell the truth. "It's rather unusual for a handmaiden to visit the Black Cells."

"I've been worried about you, Lord Tyrion." Mira said. That wasn't a lie. Perhaps she could just avoid telling the truth she didn't want to tell.

"Oh. Have you…?" Tyrion actually seemed touched. "You may be the only person in all of King's Landing who doesn't want to see my head on a spike. You and Podrick. I have to admit…" He smiled at her. "I've always admired your honesty. But I suspect there's more to you than one might imagine." He took another sip from the pitcher as he got up. "This is all a ruse, isn't it?"

Mira tensed. Had he seen through her that fast? "Sorry?"

"Your coming here." Tyrion said as he sat down next to her. "We both know why you have an ulterior motive." He drank again. "You've come to set me free. It's the perfect plan. No one would suspect it of you."

"I'm afraid not, unfortunately." Mira said.

"Unfortunate for both of us." Tyrion nodded. He poured her another cup. "So tell me… Cersei sent you. Didn't she?"

Mira paled as she glanced to the door and saw Lucan glancing in through the bars.

"I know I'm not wrong. The truth, Mira." Tyrion insisted.

Mira knew there was no point denying it, especially, since she had drunk the drug herself and it was hard enough for her to resist its effect even now. "She left me no choice."

Tyrion nodded. "She never does." He smiled at her. "At least you had the courage to tell me the truth."

In that instant, Lucan entered, glaring at Mira. "I told you not to run your mouth! Stupid girl…" He shook his head. "You're acting like a fool."

"I owe him the truth." Mira glared back.

"Him…?" Lucan eyed Tyrion in disgust. "He's nothing now."

"I'm still a Lannister. And I know plenty of men who'd happily slit your throat." Tyrion warned as he waved Lucan off. "Now give us a moment. We're not done talking."

Lucan snorted. "Imp." He reluctantly stepped away, folding his arms but still eavesdropping.

Tyrion turned to Mira again, resuming their conversation. "What did my sister expect you would learn?"

"Who will testify on your behalf." Mira said.

Tyrion shook his head as he gave her a worried look. "She's using you. And will continue to do so. Until you no longer prove useful."

"It's not as if I could refuse her." Mira protested.

"Cersei is not someone to be trifled with." Tyrion warned before he gave her a look. "And what would Lady Margaery make of your new "friendship" with my sister…? I doubt she'd be pleased. Assuming she doesn't dismiss you immediately."

"Lady Margaery will understand – Cersei left me no choice." Mira said, although she was trying to assure more herself, rather than Tyrion.

"Let's hope she understands." Tyrion said. "Because absent her protection you're in a very precarious position."

Lucan cleared his throat, clearly, he was about to drag her out as Mira gave Tyrion a pleading look. "What should I tell Cersei…?"

"She knows the answer better than anyone." Tyrion's eyes turned dark. "No one will testify for me. She's already seen to that. That is the truth of it. Not that it will help you."

Then why did Mira come here in the first place? Had Cersei been just using her and was this a test whether she could be her pawn? It cannot have all been for nothing. "I have to tell her something."

"Then lie. Tell her I intend to call Sansa… Varys… Jaime… Give her a list of names and be done with it." Tyrion suggested.

Mira considered. That could work, maybe…

"Enough of this nonsense." Lucan had run out of his patience as he grabbed Mira by her arm and dragged her out. "You're wasting my time! Out. Now!"

"I wish you well, Lady Mira. Be careful who you trust." Tyrion said before Lucan locked the door to his cell.

* * *

Back in Ironrath, the sun was shining into Rodrik's bedroom through the window as he put on his pants and stared outside, while Eleana was in his bed, with only a blanket to cover herself after they had made love last night. "Must you leave?"

Rodrik turned to her, smiling. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Eleana sighed as he limped towards her. "You didn't sleep, did you?"

"Neither did you." Rodrik smiled.

"We haven't slept at all much these last few weeks." Eleana admitted as they held hands. "I… I hope you don't have any regrets. About this… About us?"

"My only regret is what happened to your brother." Rodrik's face turned sad. "If I'd only—"

Eleana held his hand, trying to keep a straight face and smile. "Please, let's not talk about Arthur. Not now." Rodrik laid next to her as they were about to kiss. "What do we do now? Now that we're…" She laughed softly. "What we are."

"We'll be married. And no one will be able to keep us apart." Rodrik smiled at her. "Not Gryff, not his father, not Ramsay Snow."

Eleana's smile widened. "I was hoping you'd say that."

They were about to kiss, when Talia entered. "Rodrik…" As soon as she realized what she had barged into, she immediately looked away as Eleana pulled the blanket to cover her breasts as Talia's cheeks were also getting pink. "Oh! I'm sorry…" She took a breath. "I thought you were alone."

"Good morning, Talia." Eleana said somewhat awkwardly as Rodrik got up.

"Hello, Eleana." Talia said, her voice shaking as she blushed even more. "Oh, I— I didn't realize you two were…" She stammered. "I mean, I didn't she was… I'm just making this worse, aren't I?" She tried to stifle her giggles.

"It's all right, Talia. Come in." Rodrik assured.

"I really am sorry." Talia said as she turned to Rodrik. "It's just… this is urgent, Rodrik. And…" She glanced at Eleana, clearly uncomfortable.

"It's— It's all right. I can go." Eleana assured. "You two need to speak." She got up, holding the blanket to cover her naked body as she smiled at Rodrik. "I'll see you soon, I hope." She walked off as Talia gave her a curtsy before she approached her brother as the door closed.

"All right then. I'm listening." Rodrik said.

"Last night I couldn't…" Talia closed her eyes before looking at Rodrik. "I was having nightmares, so I…"

"Go on, Talia." Rodrik encouraged.

"I went back there. To the grove." Talia looked outside the window before turning to him. "And someone was there!"

"What do you mean?" Rodrik asked.

"Look." Talia handed him a scroll that he unrolled and his eyes widened.

"This is a report. How many fighting men we have… Where Gryff and the Whitehill garrison are being held… It even talks about Eleana!"

Talia nodded, looking angry. "I know. It's everything. I couldn't believe it… If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes…"

Rodrik turned to her in worry. "Were you seen, Talia?"

Talia shook her head. "No, it was dark. But…" Her eyes were full of anger. "I saw him."

"Talia, I need to know who it was." Rodrik said.

* * *

Rodrik entered the Great Hall with Talia as he saw a shadow at the fireplace before he turned to Talia. "Go get the guards."

Talia left as Rodrik approached the man at the fireplace. And he couldn't believe his own eyes as the traitor gasped in shock at seeing him. "My lord! You scared me half to…" Duncan stopped, when he saw the paper in Rodrik's hand and realized he had been caught. "So you know." He got up to his feet, saddened. "I didn't mean for you to learn this way."

"Start explaining yourself, Duncan." Rodrik ordered.

"What do you want me to say?" Duncan crossed his arms. "What I did, I did for your own good. For House Forrester." He neared Rodrik, not an ounce of regret on his face. "For your father's legacy."

"You told them everything, Duncan!" Rodrik snarled. "Our plans… our strategies…"

"I only told them enough to keep us from war." Duncan protested.

"But why!?" Rodrik demanded.

"Because you're reckless, Rodrik!" Duncan exploded. "Just as Ethan was."

"Ethan was a boy." Rodrik defended.

"But you're not. And you've been endangering this House since the day you got home." Duncan glared. "Refusing to kiss Ludd's ring, even though you knew he'd retaliate. Flagrantly defying Gryff, and leaving Ortengryn to pay the price! And now, getting Arthur killed!?"

"Enough, Duncan!" Rodrik roared.

Duncan looked saddened. "You're not a leader. You're a wounded soldier trying to prove he's still a man. I'm actually trying to save this family." He raised his voice again, folding his arms. "Everything I've done, I've done for them." He then calmed himself as he actually sounded remorseful. "Hate me for it, but it's the bloody truth."

"Are you mad, Duncan!? You're not saving us, you've destroyed us!" Rodrik shouted.

Duncan whirled on him. "It's only because of me you haven't all been slaughtered."

"The only thing that matters is that you swore an oath to obey me. And you broke it." Rodrik sneered, limping towards Duncan, their faces inches from each other.

"I swore to obey your father. He commanded with respect. All you command is violence." Duncan tapped Rodrik's chest with his finger accusingly. "This House is doomed with you in charge, and you know it. Hurts me to say that. But I wish you'd never crawled off that corpse cart."

Rodrik punched Duncan in the jaw as Duncan groaned, holding it before glaring at the man who had been like an uncle to him. "Shut your fucking mouth."

"As I said…" Duncan spat blood on the floor before Lady Elissa and Talia entered.

"Duncan, how could you?" Elissa whispered, staring in disbelief at the man, who had been like a brother to her and Lord Gregor.

Royland entered, clearly disturbed. "My lord, Gryff's gone. Someone helped him escape."

It was obvious who as Rodrik glared at Duncan. "Was this your doing?"

"Ludd was going to ambush you at the exchange." Duncan said. "I did it to save your life!"

"But Ryon!" Talia protested.

"Duncan, I trusted you." Elissa said angrily as the guards entered, about to lock Duncan up.

"Let's just get this over with." Duncan said.

"What do you want me to do with him, my lord?" Royland asked.

"Kill me and you won't be able to save Asher. He's in danger, Rodrik." Duncan warned.

Rodrik wasn't sure whether Duncan was bluffing but he was not going to let a traitor live. He pulled out his sword and Duncan's mouth filled with blood as the blade protruded from his chest. Rodrik pulled away as Duncan gagged, falling on his knees before he fell to the ground.

"It was the right thing." Talia said coldly.

"What Duncan said…" Royland trailed off. "We have to warn Asher!"

"We can't, not if he's at sea." Elissa said as Rodrik turned to the fireplace.

"My lord… what do we do?" Royland asked.

"Prepare the horses." Rodrik threw his cane into the fireplace. "We're going to war."

* * *

The ship was sailing to the port as Beskha turned to Asher in worry. They noticed that it was empty, with no guards and just a few ships docked. Something was not right.

"This couldn't be easy, could it?" Asher muttered as they got off the ship and walked down the port, with the pit fighters shivering and rubbing their arms from the cold.

"So, this is Westeros." Beskha said as she looked around.

"Ugly. And small." The Beast said.

"Fucking freezing too." Amaya muttered.

Asher shrugged. "I said you'd be paid. I never said you'd be warm."

They met Rodrik, Royland and their men as the brothers smiled at each other. "Asher. Thank the gods you've made it back."

Asher couldn't help but notice the scars on Rodrik's face. "You've looked better."

"We've no time for small talk, brother." Rodrik looked worried as Asher nodded. "Hope you're ready for a fight." He looked around. "Ludd's got something planned. I don't know what. But it won't be good."

Asher shrugged. "Been stuck on a boat for weeks. Could use a good fight." He turned to his pit fighters as they followed Rodrik's men before they saw a Whitehill soldier hidden in the shadows who struck the mechanism of the gate with his sword, cutting Asher, Rodrik and two soldiers and the Beast off Beskha, Amaya, Royland and the rest of the pit fighters and Forrester soldiers.

"Get that gate open!" Asher ordered as an arrow shot down one of the soldiers and Whitehill soldiers ambushed them, with Gryff in charge.

"Asher! No!" Beskha yelled.

The Beast lifted the gate as the Whitehills surrounded Rodrik and Asher.

"It's been a while since I killed any Whitehills." Asher pulled out his sword and stabbed one of the Whitehills, while Rodrik blocked as another Whitehill attacked.

The Beast was shot in the back with some arrows as he turned around, snarling at the Whitehills. "Out of my way!" He knocked them down with his club as he rushed to the mechanism and pulled, trying to open the gate. "It won't go further."

Gryff's man-in-arms Harys threw a spear that hit the Beast in his side and he was forced to let go of the mechanism, closing the gate as he fell down, dead.

"Asher!" Beskha exclaimed. "You have to get out of there."

"Looks like it's up to us." Asher turned to the mechanism but was hit with a bolt in his ankle as he groaned before he pulled it out.

"Asher!" Rodrik shouted, helping his brother on his feet as they rushed to the mechanism and pulled. "Raise the gate!" They looked behind them. "They've got us outnumbered."

"Shit." Asher cursed as they both pulled. "We have to get out of here." They were unable to pull further as it hit them. "It's stuck."

The gate was barely open to crawl under as it hit them. "The gate will fall without one of us holding it." Rodrik and Asher looked at each other as it hit them both. Rodrik gave his younger brother a smile as their eyes got wet. It felt like a lifetime, even though it was a few moments, countless unsaid words exchanged between them as Rodrik smiled at Asher with pride. "Let me save your life. And our house."

Asher nodded. "Iron from ice, brother."

"Iron from ice." Rodrik repeated.

Asher rolled under the gate as Rodrik closed it before turning to them. "I'll hold them off!"

"But my lord! You can't!" Royland protested.

"Asher is your new lord." Rodrik said.

Royland nodded reluctantly, looking saddened. "Yes… my lord."

"Rodrik…" Asher started.

"Go!" Rodrik ordered.

Asher and Royland got on the horses as they, with the Forrester soldiers ran off with Amaya's pit fighters.

"Take as many as you can with you." Royland yelled.

Rodrik turned around and stabbed one of the Whitehills before blocking as another Whitehill attacked with his sword and cut another one in the throat and finishing off the one he had cut down by impaling him with his sword. A crossbow bolt hit him in the shoulder as Gryff's lieutenant stabbed him in the side and Rodrik screamed in pain. Rodrik punched another Whitehill in the face before he felt another blade in his side. Rodrik pulled out his dagger and stabbed another Whitehill through his lower jaw.

Rodrik gagged as a bolt pierced his throat and the Whitehills grabbed him by his arms and Rodrik felt several daggers stabbing him before he met Gryff, who looked down on him from his horse, which was the last thing Rodrik ever saw as darkness claimed him.


	29. The Ice Dragon - A new lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gared, Cotter and Sylvi finally find the North Grove. Mira is dismissed from Margaery's services and Asher is named the new Lord of House Forrester.

In the North, having lost their way, Gared climbed up to the top of the tree as he tried to find the North Star and the way to the North Grove as something caught his attention. "Those look like Ironwood trees." He again looked at the page from Lord Gregor's journal, reading it. 'The North Grove… beneath the watchful eye of the Ice Dragon'. The Ice Dragon was a star constellation. Gared looked up at the stars until he found the Ice Dragon constellation and right under it… "That must be it! We're close!" He climbed down to shout at Cotter and Sylvi. "I think I found it!"

"You found it…?" Sylvi asked. "Are you sure…? We can't afford to waste any more time." She turned to Cotter, who was holding his wounded shoulder. "Not with the condition he's in."

"I found it, Sylvi. Right under the eye of the Ice Dragon – just like it says on the map!" Gared assured.

Cotter laughed. "You hear that, eh?" He turned to Sylvi with an optimistic smile. "It must be close."

Sylvi sighed, unconvinced as she turned to Gared in worry, glancing at her wounded brother. "I hope you're right. I don't know how much further he can go." They heard footsteps, realizing they weren't safe. "We need to keep moving." They helped Cotter on his feet, supporting him as Cotter groaned as Sylvi looked at her brother worriedly. "His wound is getting worse."

"It burns! It burns like all seven hells combined…!" Cotter groaned before he turned to Gared, losing color as he lowered his voice. "Listen, Gared… I know I'm not well… And up here… up here that can get you killed… But you've always been there for me. If anything happens, I want you to leave me. You take Sylvi and don't look back. Promise me, Gared."

Gared didn't like the idea of abandoning his friend… but he had to admit that their options were limited. "If it comes to it, I'll do it."

Cotter nodded. "Thank you, Gared."

They noticed Sylvi looking for some plants. "What are you doing?" Gared asked.

"I found Nightshade. It's poisonous, but in small doses it can help with pain. It's rare this far north." Sylvi said.

Gared immediately caught up to her thoughts. "We can use the Nightshade to make Cotter more comfortable."

Sylvi nodded. "Right. It'll help keep him calm too, in the right amount. Luckily, I know how to use it. Can you help?"

Gared knelt and helped her dig up sone nightshade before he heard wind and noticed it coming from the weirwood trees and then he remembered. 'Hear the weirwood whispers.' Gared neared the trees but stopped when they had to face a giant polar bear.

"Gared!" Sylvi exclaimed as they backed away, when the bear roared.

"Run!" Gared ordered as they ran off, with the bear chasing them but found themselves cornered into a cavern with the ground covered in ice. "Shit! We have to cross the ice!" Gared turned around to face the bear. "Get Cotter across! I'll hold it off! Go!"

Sylvi and Cotter ran off and Gared jumped back as the bear tried to pounce on him. Gared dodged and cut the bear under its arm. The bear whipped its head, sending Gared flying away as he hit a tree.

"Gared! Come across!" Sylvi called.

Gared dodged, when the bear rushed at him and the ice cracked under its weight and Gared jumped before he would fall into the icy water as they entered the cavern and panted out. "Seven hells…"

As they went deeper into the cavern, they heard whispers as it hit Gared. This was it. "Come on…!"

They went deeper into the cavern until they ended up in a grove with polar light emanating in the air, like a miracle they had never seen before as they realized where they were, staring in astonishment.

"You were right, Gared. This has to be the North Grove." Sylvi realized.

Cotter sighed in relief. "Finally."

"I knew it! I told you it was real!" Gared cheered.

Sylvi laughed as she turned to Gared. "I should have had more faith in you." She pointed to the people in the grove. "Look! Whoever they are, they can help us."

They heard the roar behind them, realizing the bear was still behind them. "Hurry…!" Gared ordered as they ran to the North Grove.

They kept running until they saw wildlings in the village but they weren't like Sylvi or Cotter.

"Gared…!" Sylvi pointed behind them as they saw the bear.

"Run! Head for the village!" Gared ordered as they kept running.

"Help us…!" Sylvi shouted.

"Do something…!" Gared yelled as one of the wildlings was seemingly sitting and meditating before his eyes turned pale white as the bear stopped and turned around calmly.

One of the wildling women said something in a language Gared didn't recognize as the other wildlings surrounded them with their weapons ready.

"Wait, no…!" Gared raised his hands.

"Gared, tell them…!" Sylvi pleaded.

"I represent House Forrester. I was a squire to Lord Gregor himself!" Gared blurted out.

Two of the wildlings with long dark hair stared at Gared in shock as they turned to each other, staring.

* * *

In the King's Landing, Mira was entering Margaery's office as she heard Sera's pleas and she opened the door to see Sera with tears in her eyes and Margaery glaring in disappointment.

"Please, Lady Margaery! Please, don't send me back to Highgarden!" Sera begged.

Margaery glared at Mira upon entering. "Finally you grace us with your presence. I was beginning to think you'd found someone else to serve." She said sarcastically.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Mira asked. She suspected but hoped to be wrong. "What's happened?"

Margaery banged the desk as she glared at Mira. "I'll get to you in a moment." She turned to Sera again. "Do you realize how precarious my position is with Cersei?"

"Of course, my lady!" Sera nodded frantically.

"Of all the people in King's Landing, you steal from the Queen Regent?!" Margaery demanded and Mira tensed. The wine from Cersei.

"I didn't me—…!"

"Did you know about this?" Margaery turned to Mira. "Sera's been stealing wine. From Cersei no less."

"No, my lady." Mira lied. "It doesn't sound like something Sera would do."

"Is that so?" Margaery asked sarcastically.

"I had no idea!" Mira denied.

Margaery raised her eyebrows. "Really? Half the servants in the keep are talking about it, but somehow you're in the dark?" She then looked at Mira seriously. "Sera's been saying some damning things about you, Mira. I suspect in an effort to save her own neck."

Mira glared at Sera. She couldn't really blame Sera but Mira had risked a lot for her and this was how she was repaying it?

"My lady, please…" Sera started.

"You've said enough." Margaery cut Sera off. "One of you must answer for this." She turned to Mira again. "Sera says you sued her to get you in to the party." She looked at Mira in disappointment. "You've been with me a long time, Mira. When I'm queen, I'll need people I can count on." She gave Mira a pleading look. "Please. Tell me this isn't true!?"

Mira sighed, having the decency to look ashamed and she couldn't stomach the idea of stabbing her best friend in the back. "My lady… I… I'm sorry. Sera's telling the truth."

Margaery sighed and it seemed like a lifetime before she found her voice again. "This has been building for some time, Mira. But it still breaks my heart. I've been nothing but good to you. I even tried to helped your family where I could. And you repay me with this…" It hurt Mira to see Margaery hurt like that. "I feel… betrayed… I won't have it."

"You'd have done the same thing in my position." Mira said before she could stop herself, realizing she was going too far.

"Don't tell me what I would or would not do." Margaery snapped as she shot up from her seat. "Consider yourself dismissed from my service."

Mira stilled. Without Margaery's help, she had no allies in King's Landing anymore. "But— But, my lady…"

"Get out!" Margaery ordered.

As Mira met her glare, she realized she was done. She left the office, not wanting to agitate Margaery further, trying to hold back tears, knowing she had brought it on herself.

"Mira, wait!" Mira stopped, when Sera called and turned to face her. "I'm so sorry! She was so angry, I didn't— I didn't know what else to do!" She sniffed, on verge of tears and feeling guilty. "You saved me from being sent home… I can't believe you did that for me. I expected I'd be on my way to Highgarden by now. But you stood up for me."

Mira knew the risks and she didn't want Sera to pay the price for her mistakes. "You're my friend, Sera. I look after the people I care about."

Sera nodded. "Thank you, Mira. I really mean it. I know you didn't have to." She gave Mira a sympathetic look. "I wish things had turned out differently. But, I suppose this is goodbye." She took a breath, holding Mira's hand. "I'm not sure when… I'm not sure we'll… see each other again."

"Tarwick is a lovely man. Good luck with your wedding." Mira assured.

"Thanks, Mira. I'll send you an invitation." Sera promised. She then looked around to see if someone was spying on them as she lowered her voice. "There's something I need to tell you. Something I heard." Mira blinked as Sera neared Mira's ear. "There are some vile rumors going on about you."

"Rumors!?" Mira's eyes widened.

"About you murdering a Lannister Guard." Sera said and Mira paled. That wasn't good. "I thought you should know…"

"Thanks, Sera." Mira nodded.

"Careful, Mira, You're on your own now." Sera said as she walked off and Mira gulped. Without Margaery's protection, she was in danger more than ever now.

* * *

Outside Ironrath, Asher was at a nearby village as Amaya and one of the Forrester guards showed up on horses. "They're nearly on us. Half a league or less."

"Seems you were right." Royland turned to Asher.

Asher clenched his fists. "I know that snot-nosed bastard Gryff. He was sent to kill me. Not Rodrik. He wouldn't run home to his father without trying again." He got down from his horse. "Listen close! I want the road surrounded." He turned to one of the Forrester soldiers. "Ride hard for Ironrath and don't turn back. If this goes to hell, they'll need to know about Rodrik."

The soldier rode off as Asher gave orders to the pit fighters and his soldiers to hide and ambush the Whitehills. As soon as they spotted the Whitehills on the road, Asher threw a hatchet as one of the Whitehills fell off his horse as it hit him in the head.

"Seven hells!" Another Whitehill gasped.

"Take them!" Asher ordered as the pit fighters ambushed the Whitehills. They attacked swiftly and with deadly precision that the Whitehills never saw them coming as the pit fighters cheered in victory but Asher growled in frustration as he looked around and sheathed his sword. "No Gryff."

"He's a bloody coward." Beskha groaned.

"Your— Your brother was the coward." One of the Whitehills gagged with blood filling his mouth as Asher glared down at him. "You should've seen him squeal – when Gryff gutted him like a pig."

Glaring in anger, Asher grabbed the Whitehill by his throat, lifted him up and repeatedly pummeled him until his face was bloodied and bruised.

"My lord—" Royland started but stopped, when he saw Asher's angered expression as he was panting out in rage. Asher let go and stared in the distance as Beskha stepped next to him.

"We're going to kill them all for this." Beskha promised.

Asher could feel tears filling his eyes. "Rodrik…"

Beskha looked at him in sadness and sympathy. "I wish I had known him, Asher." She stared in the distance with Asher. "I'll never get to drink with him. Fight by his side." She chuckled softly. "Complain about what an ass his little brother is. I wish there was something more I could say."

"Rodrik was…" Asher swallowed. "Everything that I'm not. He was shrewd where I'm reckless. He was… just. Rodrik… He kept this house together with sheer force of will. My brother was a true lord."

"They'll sing songs about him someday. But you're the Lord now, like it or not." Beskha reminded. "By the laws of your land." She then turned to the pit fighters and Forresters. "And to these men, you've more than proven yourself."

Asher nodded. "I know. If I don't become Lord, Rodrik's sacrifice – everything we went through – will be for nothing."

Beskha held Asher's shoulder with an assuring smile. "You'll make Rodrik proud. Make your father proud."

Asher smiled. "If only he could see me now."

"My lord, forgive me…" Royland spoke up as Asher turned to him. "But Ludd Whitehill will be on the move."

Asher nodded as he turned to his men. "Let's move!"

* * *

They got to the gates of Ironrath as they opened and Asher was greeted by his mother, his little sister and the smallfolk as Elissa hugged him tightly. "Asher!"

Elaena was on verge of tears. "Rodrik…"

When they met Asher's eyes, they realized what had happened as Eleana, Talia and Elissa couldn't hold back tears anymore. "How could this happen…" Elissa whispered. "It makes no sense…"

"We were ambushed by the Whitehills." Asher explained. "There were simply too many…" He sighed. "If there was anything more I could've done… I swear… But…"

Elissa nodded as Talia sobbed. "The last time I saw him… I stormed out of the room…"

Asher quickly got ahold of himself. "Talia… Mother… Listen to me. We don't dare take time to mourn. Not yet. Ludd is sure to move quickly now. He could be at our gates before nightfall." He then turned to the pit fighters. "But there's hope yet. I've brought help. Warriors from across the Narrow Sea with no equal in Westeros!"

Elissa was unconvinced as she eyed them. "Whatever their skill, they are hardly an army."

"My lady, I've seen them in battle, twice now. And I've seen Asher lead them. They're a force to be reckoned with, and they'll be more than equal to whatever Ludd can muster." Royland assured.

"How can you say that? We've already lost." Elaena said brokenly and no one could blame her, save for Asher and his men, who had no idea what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" Asher asked, confused.

"Ramsay Snow…" Talia explained and Asher's blood ran cold. "He came here. He set terms of war. He said the last house standing… wins."

"And with "the Lord of House Forrester" dead…" Elaena trailed off.

Royland nodded. "Lady Elaena is not wrong. By Ramsay's terms…" He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword as he looked around worriedly. "This war is lost the moment the Boltons learn of this."

Asher clenched his fists. "Fuck Ramsay Snow. Fuck the Boltons. This war isn't over until I say it is!"

The Forresters and the pit fighters cheered. "Asher will lead us!"

"Asher is our lord!"

Royland then handed Asher the lord's greatsword, saddened. "Asher… I wish this were a happier occasion… but…" He raised his voice as he looked around. "This sword has been held by a Forrester Lord for centuries. Now it is yours." He handed the greatsword as Asher lifted it into the air. "All hail Asher Forrester, Lord of Ironrath, Defender of the Ironwood Groves!"

"My father never trained me to be a lord. This was supposed to be Rodrik's sword." Asher said as he looked around. "But I was trained to fight. And by the Gods, I will defend my father's house to the last breath. House Forrester will prevail this day!"

The entire courtyard erupted in cheers as Asher lifted the greatsword into the air.


	30. The Ice Dragon - A new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gared discovers the secret behind the North Grove. Asher forms a plan to stop Ludd.

In the North Grove, Gared, Sylvi and Cotter had their hands raised in surrender as the wildlings aimed their spears at them, with one of the wildlings also having her knife against Sylvi's neck.

"He's lying." The dark-haired wildling said, wearing an animal jaw on his neck and a fur coat on his shoulder, similar to the Night Watch. He turned to the dark-haired woman and judging by their appearances, Gared assumed they were siblings. "Look at him. He's a crow. He wasn't sent here by anyone." He turned to Gared again, circling around him. "Never seen a crow this far north of the Wall. Must be a deserter. I don't trust fucking deserters." He turned to Sylvi. "And you're traveling with a wildling." He reached for his knife. "All the more reason not to trust you."

"We're not your enemy." Gared pleaded.

"Says the man who wounded my bear. Who came here uninvited." The dark-haired wildling growled. "I could've killed you out there. As easily then as I could now."

Sylvi's eyes widened. "He's a warg."

The wildling glared at Sylvi. "The bear likes your kind even less, so I suggest you shut your mouth." He turned to Gared again. "Your blade pierced his shoulder and I felt the pain as if it were mine. You couldn't possibly understand what that's like…" Gared's eyes widened. He had heard of magic that would provide a man a connection to an animal but he thought they were just stories. Perhaps this was one of the wonders of the North Grove and Gared only wondered why did Lord Gregor entrust him with this secret. The wildling pulled out his knife, aiming it at Gared's neck. "…but I could make you understand."

"Enough, Josera." The wildling woman intervened. "He claims to serve House Forrester. Anyone could say as much." She narrowed her eyes at Gared. "What proof do you have? If you'd have us believe it's not a lie."

Gared handed them a page from Lord Gregor's journal. "This map is from Lord Gregor's journal. It was given to me by my uncle, the Castellan at House Forrester."

"Beneath the eye of the Ice Dragon…" The woman read and stared at Gared with an assessing gaze before she turned to the other wildlings. " _Harryde Ys._ "

The wildlings lowered their spears as Josera turned to the woman, skeptical. "You trust this crow!?"

"That map could only come from a Forrester." The woman explained as she turned to Gared. "No one else would know those things."

Gared nodded before turning to Cotter, who was barely conscious. "My friend is wounded."

The woman touched Cotter's neck, measuring his pulse. "He won't live long without our help." She turned to the wildlings. " _Haeve Ys._ "

The wildlings dragged Cotter away as Sylvi tried to struggle out and follow her brother. "Wait… where are you taking him!?"

"Who is this girl?" The woman asked, turning to Sylvi. "Is she your prisoner…? Why else would you be traveling with a wildling?"

"She's my friend." Gared explained.

"A wildling girl." The woman raised her brow, skeptical.

"I told you we couldn't trust him." Josera sneered.

"She'll betray you the first chance she gets." The woman explained as Gared looked completely confused. Weren't they also wildlings? What did they have against Sylvi? "My name is Elsera Snow." She turned to the man beside her. "This is my brother Josera."

Gared's eyes widened. Snow… they were bastards? Whose bastards? He looked around the grove in confusion. Torches with blue fire and animals listening to the wildlings' every single command. "What is this place…?"

"A refuge against the forces of darkness during the Long Night." Elsera gestured around. "A place of great power to those who know how to use it." She turned to Gared again. "I assume that's why you're here."

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?" Josera noted, folding his arms. "There must be a reason you've come all this way."

"Lord Gregor's last words before he fell were "The North Grove must never be lost."" Gared explained.

Josera and Elsera widened their eyes, looking devastated and shocked. "What do you mean – "last words before he fell"!?"

Gared looked saddened. It felt like a lifetime ago but the memory would still return anytime he closed his eyes. "Lord Gregor was slain at the Twins months ago. Betrayed by Walder Frey." Josera and Elsera turned to each other before turning their backs on Gared, clearly in shock. "You didn't know." Gared sighed. "Of course you didn't. How could you?"

Josera snorted in disgust as he glanced at Gared. "He has no idea who we are."

"Why would he…?" Elsera gave him a pointed look.

Josera nodded as he gave Gared a condescending look. "You're right. He's just a messenger. All he did was blindly follow a map…" He shook his head as he turned to his sister again. "Why should we trust him with anything…? They clearly didn't. Otherwise he would know."

"Lord Gregor was willing to trust me." Gared argued as he stepped towards them and they turned their attention to him again. "If he was, then you can too."

Josera snorted. "He wasn't the best judge of character."

"Perhaps Lord Gregor never told anyone." Elsera pointed out.

Josera nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised. Better to hide his shame where no one could find out." They heard a horn blow as Josera clenched his fists. "Wights."

Gared paled. Did he mean the White Walkers?

Elsera gave orders to other wildlings in wildling language as they readied their weapons before she noticed Gared's confused look. "This is the gift the grove gives me." She turned to Gared. "I control these warriors."

"What about them?" Josera turned to Sylvi and Cotter.

Elsera again said something in wildling language as they dragged Sylvi away. "What…!? No! Let me go!" Sylvi yelled.

Gared was about to help Sylvi before Josera spoke up. "Did they teach you to fight at Castle Black…? I hope they did." He gave Gared a skeptical look. "Otherwise you're likely to die."

Gared saw the wildlings restrain Sylvi to a post. "I'll fight. But only if you release her."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted. Maybe you should be tied up." Josera sneered.

"We don't have time for this. The dead are coming." Elsera said as Josera walked off with his bear. "I'll untie her but she'll need to be watched. That's one less warrior, so I hope you know how to fight."

Gared nodded as the wildlings untied Sylvi and she smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, Gared."

"Of course." Gared nodded.

Sylvi looked around at the wildlings before she lowered her voice. "There's something wrong with them, Gared. Those warriors…" She looked clearly frightened as she tensed. "They're not normal free folk. Not like any I've ever seen."

Gared nodded. He himself had not met any other wildlings yet, asides from Cotter and Sylvi but he had to admit there was something off about the ones in the North Grove.

Elsera handed Gared a sword. "Ready?"

"Aye." Gared said as they went to fight the white walkers.

* * *

In the King's Landing, Mira was walking down the corridor, wondering what to do before she met Tom. Perhaps the only remaining ally she had left, asides from Morgryn. "Lady Mira! Wait!"

"Tom?! What is it?" Mira whispered.

"Guards! They're searching your room!" Tom hissed and Mira paled as she saw the Lannister guards burst into her room. She still had the knife hidden in there. Should have gotten rid of it long ago. "They're coming after us for the murder!"

"Shit! The knife is in there!" Mira cursed herself for not getting rid of it sooner.

"We should have gotten rid of it ages ago!" Tom snapped, glaring at Mira for being so stupid and negligent. "Come on! We can't stay here."

They walked down the stairs as Mira was becoming more and more worried. Everything was working against her now that she no longer had Margaery's protection. "What's going on, Tom? Sera said she'd heard rumors about me."

"It's all over the keep, m'lady!" Tom explained. "They're saying you take Lannister men to your bed and murder them in their sleep!"

Mira widened her eyes. That seemed like an excuse to pin Damien's murder on her. "What!? That's ridiculous!"

"It'd be ridiculous, m'lady, if soldiers weren't smashing in your door!" Tom hissed. "They're saying you killed that Lannister guard. There's more. Someone sent the Captain of the Guard a message about you. Dropped off at the guardhouse."

"You mean…" Mira gulped. "…someone's plotting against me? What was in the message?"

"Murder accusations, most likely!" Tom looked around to see if there were any guards around. "Whoever's behind this, they're making their move now! If those guards catch you… If they catch us… We've got to stay close to Lady Margaery! They won't touch us if we're with her!"

No. Not when she had dismissed Mira from her services. "Lady Margaery dismissed me. For good."

"What?! What for?" Tom whispered as they walked down the corridor.

"It's not important. Just—" Mira took a breath. "We can't count on her."

"Then we've had it, Lady Mira!" Tom said, his voice quivering with terror.

"Calm down!" Mira assured. "Panicking isn't going to help!"

"Those guards won't stop until they find someone for Damien's death!" Tom hissed. "What're we going to do, Lady Mira? How are we getting out of this one?!"

"Being near me is dangerous, Tom. You should get as far away as possible." Mira said. He had risked enough for her already.

Tom smiled. "Appreciate the thought, m'lady. But we're in this together." Tom held her hands. "But I don't know how to aid you now... Tell me and I'll help you. Whatever it is, we can't stay here."

"Things are too dangerous for me here, Tom. I need to get back to Ironrath." Mira said.

Tom looked outside the window. "There's a collier's store by the River Gate. On Muddy Way." He turned to Mira. "The owners are like family. You'll be safe. From there, we can get you out of King's Landing."

They heard footsteps before Tom turned to Mira, whispering. "Get to the colliers. Tell Godwyn I sent you." Mira blinked as Tom went out from the corner. "Goodbye, Lady Mira."

"The coalboy…"

"Take him!"

Mira ran off before the guards would see her as she saw them near Tom, who attacked them but was knocked down the moment he punched one of the Lannister guards and he glanced at Mira, who had vanished around the corner, smiling in relief as the guards arrested Tom.

* * *

Back in Ironrath, Asher heard commotion as he went out to the courtyard with Royland and Beskha and Royland spoke up. "Your sister said he was building an army. We can thank Mira it is not larger. But we'll lose if we go up against that."

"He doesn't expect us to. He's trying to frighten us to surrender." Asher said. Even though he had no doubt about the skills of his pit fighters, he knew they were overpowered against Ludd's army as they approached the gate and saw the army. "I want every bolt aimed at Ludd Whitehill the moment he appears."

Ludd and Gryff rode on their horses towards the gate, with Harys holding Ryon as a human shield.

"Ryon! Fuck…" Asher gestured to his men. "Crossbows up!"

"Asher Forrester!" Ludd roared. "Show your face, boy."

"Ryon!" Talia exclaimed.

"He's frightened, Father. Aren't you!?" Gryff taunted, turning to Asher.

"Well, Ludd, you must not have faith in this army of yours, if you need to hide behind my little brother." Asher mocked.

Ludd smirked as he turned to Asher's little brother. "You mistake me, Forrester. Ryon is here for your protection. To stop from being stupid. You see…" He turned to Asher again. "I'm here to end this once and for all. You got your little revenge on my men. But it's time you listened to reason." He gestured to his men as they showed up with a battering ram and the Forresters and the pit fighters paled. This certainly didn't play to their advantage.

"I could ram your gates down and kill every last one of you. Or…" Ludd gestured as the battering ram stopped. "We could end the bloodshed, here and now. This war is over, Asher. It ended the moment Rodrik fell. By Ramsay's rules I'm the victor here. This will all be mine now." Ludd eyed Ironrath lustfully. "One way or another."

Beskha shook her head, groaning and rolling her eyes as she turned to Asher. "Oh, this is horse shit. Tell him to fuck off."

With pleasure. "My brother's death is on your hands! Believe me, the bloodshed has only begun." Asher snarled.

Gryff laughed. "Do you know what? We've spilled so much Forrester blood already, Asher. You're the one who's missed all the fun."

"Let's put all this ugliness behind us. I'm willing to talk terms of your surrender." Ludd said.

"Surrender!?" Asher demanded.

"Open your halls and bend the knee, as my bannermen. You continue to produce ironwood. Under my supervision, of course." Ludd smirked, knowing exactly where was Asher's weakness. "And you will join your house to mine. For all to see. By wedding – my Gwyn."

Asher tensed as everyone, especially Elissa, Royland, Talia and Beskha stared at him. Their love affair was what had started this blood feud years ago. Surely he wasn't that naïve and stupid.

"Well, fuck me." Beskha groaned.

"Asher, you can't." Talia protested.

Asher was no fool. Too easy and too tempting offer. "And if I tell you to go fuck yourself?"

Ludd laughed, gesturing behind him. "Look at my army! If you want to die, I'm more than happy to oblige. I would just as happily kill you all and be done with it. But I'm very generously giving you a way to keep your bloody lives!" Asher's eyes narrowed before Ludd acted as if he had forgotten something. "Oh. One last thing. As a show of my "goodwill", I've brought home the body of your lord." They widened their eyes to see Rodrik's body on a corpse cart at the gate. "Your brother was too stubborn to know when it was over."

"Rodrik…?" Ryon stared at the corpse cart, trying to free himself from Harrys's grip. "Let me see him! I want to see my brother!"

"We'll take Ryon too! You want peace between our houses? Give me my living brother." Asher countered.

Ludd stared before he, Gryff and his men with Ryon turned around and rode off. "You have an hour! I'll be waiting in me camp."

Ryon stared in despair at his family and as soon as they were out of the Whitehills earshot, they brought in Rodrik's body as they, especially Elaena mourned for their fallen lord as Asher unveiled the corpse.

Beskha held Asher's shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sorry, little brother."

"I've buried too many sons." Elissa said brokenly, unable to hold back tears.

"Maester, take my brother's body. He will join Father and Ethan in the Grove." Asher ordered.

Ortengryn nodded. "As you say, my lord. But… Forgive me, I just…" They all turned to him, confused. "Perhaps the time has come to truly let this bloodshed end. We… simply… accept. We bow our heads. And Asher marries Gwyn."

The reaction was of course everyone glaring at the Maester. "Craven." Talia sneered.

"It's not the worst terms I've ever heard!" Ortengryn protested.

Asher sighed. The offer was tempting but he was no fool. "I may have loved Gwyn once, but…" He paced and wiped his face. "…this isn't real. Ludd will have my head the moment Gwyn produces an heir!"

Elissa nodded. "There will be no marriage. If we bow our heads now, we'll always be his slaves."

"We have to kill them, Asher." Talia said.

Amaya nodded. "Aye, piss on surrender. Let's ride out and kill them all."

"We ride!"

"To war!"

"Spill their blood!"

"Believe me, I want to kill every last fucking one of them!" Asher spoke up before he pointed outside. "But Ludd still has Ryon! A direct attack is a sure way to see another Forrester dead today." And besides, they were vastly outnumbered. "Unless…" An idea suddenly hit him. "We take them on our terms, inside our walls." He paced, considering. "Ludd rules that House with an iron fist. His sons, his bannermen, do nothing without his say-so. There may be five-hundred men outside that wall – but without Ludd at the lead…"

"…they'll scatter like chicken with their heads cut off." Amaya finished.

"That's good. But how?" Elissa asked. "Ludd will not simply cast aside his men and offer his neck. Such a task is easily said but Ludd is wary."

"We simply need a ruse to separate him from his army. To get him alone, feeling safe. And there's one way to do that." Asher said. "We tell Ludd exactly what he wants to hear. We invite him inside, and drink to our union—"

"And then…?" Talia asked.

Royland then caught up to Asher's thoughts. "Then an ambush! Your pit fighters strike from the shadows."

"No…" Elissa shook her head. "An ambush is too chaotic. Things could go badly quickly. Ludd could escape."

"There's another way… Poison. In his wine." Beskha said.

"There are those who would call poison a coward's weapon." Ortengryn noted.

"No. Lethal and direct." Beskha corrected.

Asher considered. An ambush could quickly get out of control and Ludd could escape in the chaos. A more discreet and subtle approach could be more efficient and would more certainly guarantee Ludd's death but then his men would retaliate with no hesitation. Asher could attack Ludd directly and the pit fighters would then finish off his men. "I understand the risk. But an ambush is the best way to kill as many Whitehills as possible."

"Then we have a plan." Elissa nodded as everyone else nodded, when Asher dragged Beskha aside.

"Whatever happens to me… I need you to get Ryon out alive. As soon as we move on Ludd." Asher requested.

Beskha nodded. "Not a problem. You know you're the family I've ever had. That makes Ryon my brother too."

Asher smiled at his best friend. "I won't forget this."

Beskha chuckled. "I've forgotten the number of times I've heard you say that…"

"I've said that before?" Asher asked.

"We will avenge Rodrik's death tonight, whatever it takes." Elissa said.

"Send word to Ludd. We'll drink this night to the prosperous future of our united Houses." Asher ordered. Hopefully, this wouldn't be too much like Robb Stark's Red Wedding, where his father had died.


	31. The Ice Dragon - Misplaced trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira finds out who has been plotting against her. Gared considers whether he made a mistake finding the North Grove.

In the King's Landing, Mira had run from the Red Keep, with the Lannister guard chasing her and not having Margaery's protection anymore, she needed to disappear. Much to her surprise, she met Lord Morgryn at his cart. He had proven to be a useful ally before. Perhaps he could help her again.

"Lady Mira." Morgryn greeted.

One of the Lannister guards spotted her. "There she is! Take her!"

"What's all this?" Morgryn asked, confused.

"I'll tell you on our way." Mira said as she stood beside him. "You're making a big mistake! Don't you know who this is?!"

"Doesn't matter who he is, we're here for you!" One of the guards was about to grab Mira.

"This is Lord Rickard Morgryn!" Mira turned to him. "The most powerful merchant in King's Landing! One word to your superiors and he'll have you carted off to the Wall!" She smiled at him, giving him a pleading look. "Rickard, tell them how far you'd go to protect your friends."

Morgryn immediately caught up and played his act, smiling at her. "Lady Mira, I hope these men aren't bothering you…" He glared at the guards.

"We have orders from Captain Lucan to—"

"Let me worry about "Lucan."" Morgryn handed them a handful of gold. "You worry about buying yourselves a few tankards. On me." The guard glared at Mira before Morgryn continued. "Thank you for keeping our city safe." The Lannister guard considered before nodding as they left and Mira felt relieved. At least she still had one ally left in the King's Landing before Morgryn opened the cart. "Can I take you somewhere, Lady Mira?"

Mira nodded as she entered his cart, while they drove off. "The River Gate. Thank you."

"The River Gate. Quick as you can." Morgryn ordered as he turned to her. "What's going on, Mira? Is there a problem? Maybe I can help."

"Someone's plotting against me!" Mira said.

Morgryn blinked. "Plotting? What do you mean?!"

"They're spreading malicious rumors. And worse, they've set the guard after me." Mira explained.

Morgryn looked troubled as he leaned back. "I see. That is worrying indeed. Clearly you've made powerful enemies here in King's Landing. Although you've made short work of one of them, at least." He smirked, clapping his hands. "I hear Lord Andros has found a home in the Black Cells. I'm impressed! It seems he took on the wrong handmaiden and lost."

"Andros was a snake, working for the Whitehills. He got exactly what he deserved and no more." Mira said bitterly.

Morgryn nodded. "I'm inclined to agree. I doubt anyone will miss the oaf." Mira certainly wouldn't. "Of course, now that you've gotten rid of my biggest competitor, all kinds of opportunities have opened up…" He eyed her in a way that disturbed her. "Particularly in your part of the Seven Kingdoms…" Mira knew where was he getting with this. "The ironwood market is wide open. A lot of gold to be made."

"There's opportunity enough for both of us, Lord Morgryn." Mira said, trying to reason with him. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too greedy. "Think of what we could accomplish if we worked together!"

"I have thought about it." Morgryn chuckled. "I've thought about it a great deal. You're clever, Mira. When you faced Andros at the Coronation Party. Well…" He leaned back. "…let's just say you showed how formidable you really are." He rubbed his eyes. "Of course, I knew you'd be a problem when we first met. Imagine, a handmaiden stealing the Crown's ironwood contract from under my nose." Mira stared. Why would he still care about the contract? Then, his eyes narrowed at her. "That's why I bribed that Lannister Guard to kill you." Mira paled and cursed herself internally. How did she not put it together earlier? Of course Morgryn would see her as a threat and try to take her out. "Don't look so surprised. You must have known you'd become a target sooner or later. Killing Lannister Guards does not go unnoticed."

"I knew it! I never should have trusted you!" Mira sneered.

Morgryn laughed. "Of course not. You should never trust anyone in King's Landing. That might have been your only mistake. But a costly one." He leaned towards her. "After Ludd takes Ironrath, he and I will control the Ironwood trade entirely. You've been very helpful, Mira. But it's time to get you out of the way. Can't have you complicating things."

"The Whitehills don't understand ironwood. They can't take care of the forests!" Mira said. "You may control the trade, but they'll run it to the ground. Only the Forresters really know those woods. You're a fool not to see that."

Infuriated, Morgryn grabbed Mira by her head as she yelped, while he pinned her face to the wall as she gasped in horror, meeting his eyes, fury burning in his eyes as he glared at her. "If they leave the hills bare, I'll find another forest. I couldn't care less and neither should you, because you'll be dead." Mira tried to struggle but he slammed her head harder, dazing her as the cart stopped. "We've arrived! Now get out of my fucking litter!" When Mira recovered, she was thrown out of his cart, and when her vision cleared, she paled upon facing Lucan. "Lucan! Fancy coming across you here! I seem to have found something you're looking for."

"That you have, m'lord." Lucan looked down at Mira. "I've been searching for this murderer a long time." He smirked in satisfaction, folding his arms. "Finally I've got her."

"You don't need to do this, Lucan!" Mira begged as she got up on her feet. "Whatever you think you know, we can work something out."

Lucan grabbed her by her arm. "Shut your liar's mouth! It's time you answered for your crimes!"

"Take her to the cells." Morgryn ordered as Lucan dragged Mira away. "Chin up, Mira! I'm sure if you ask nicely, the headsman will be quick."

* * *

Back in the North Grove, Gared followed Elsera, Josera and the wildlings as Elsera smiled at Gared. "Forgive my brother's temper. It's said over time wargs adopt the traits of their animal. And your news was…" She took a breath. "…unexpected." Gared nodded, he couldn't really blame them for their reactions. "You see, Gregor Forrester was our father. And we are his bastards. I doubt anyone knows. It was his dark secret." Her eyes turned sad. "And he feared his family would find out."

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" Gared realized.

"I suppose." Elsera nodded. "Josera would say he banished us to hide his shame. But I like to think it's because he knew what we were. That he was protecting us in his own way. We thought one day Gregor would come and see everything we've built. But instead it was you." She turned to Gared with a rather surprised than bitter look, unlike Josera. "You are the first to arrive. It must have been a difficult journey. Few try. And fewer still live to tell about it."

"I wouldn't have made it alone." Gared said. "I had help from my friend Cotter and… and Sylvi."

"But they were following your lead." Elsera pointed out. "You were the one who was sent by House Forrester." They approached Josera, who was holding one of the blue-flamed torches. "Our father entrusted us with protecting the North Grove. That has always been our purpose." One of the wildlings set up a torch, sticking it to the ground. "But we've learned there's a power here, Gared. A power we've only just begun to understand. Winter is coming. And we haven't much time." She raised her hand and cut into her palm with her knife as she poured some of her blood into the blue flame. " _Gregyrwen fion fend, beornes geagyrwen! Sweolode mopre befastan!_ " She clenched her fist as the wildlings looked as if under some trance before they ran off.

Gared felt a chill go down his spine. Was Elsera controlling the wildlings with some blood magic? What kind of place did Gregor want Gared to protect? He was starting to wonder if Sylvi was right, something must have been wrong with these wildlings. Gared turned to see Josera sit down as his eyes turned pale white and the polar bear that had attacked Gared, Cotter and Sylvi earlier, walked past them, ignoring Gared before running off.

Gared readied his sword, while the wildlings prepared their weapons as the White Walkers emerged from the shadows of the woods, with the wildlings firing fire arrows and Gared cut in half one of the White Walkers before kicking another one away, while blocking his sword and dodging, when another White Walker attacked with his spear. Gared cut one of them in the leg, causing for him to stumble and fall on the other White Walker.

As Gared saw the White Walkers kill other wildlings, it disturbed him to see that the dead were becoming White Walkers themselves as they got up to their feet, snarling. Gared picked a bow and lit the arrows with ironwood torches, shooting as many White Walkers as he could before he tackled one of the White Walkers approaching Josera and his eyes widened as he saw the White Walker's face. "Oh, gods! Finn!"

Gared blocked as the White Walker, who had been his brother of the Watch, attacked with his sword and cut his hand off, where the sword was. But Finn punched Gared with his other hand, sending him to the ground as he roared, rushing at Gared but Gared stopped him by raising his legs onto Finn's chest and stabbing him with his sword, kicking him back. Gared got up to his feet and picked one of the ironwood torches as he used it to burn Finn as Finn screamed, tumbling to the ground.

Gared looked sadly at his former brother, while the rest of the wildlings fended off the rest of the White Walkers. Josera woke up from his trance as he got up, turning to Finn's charred corpse before he noticed Gared still staring at the corpse. "Did you know him? Maybe I'm wrong. But you keep looking at him."

Gared sighed. "He was my friend. His name was Finn." He looked at Finn sadly. "He was here because of me. I let him join me when we left Castle Black."

Josera gave Gared an assuring smile. "That was his choice. It's not your fault."

"And now his watch has ended…" Gared whispered, remembering the vows before he followed Josera.

"You fought well. For a crow." Josera said, impressed.

"I saved your life." Gared noted.

"I wouldn't go that far." Josera shrugged before smiling. "Although I admit you can fight. Maybe they did teach you something at Castle Black."

"Is that your way of thanking me?" Gared smiled.

Josera smiled back. "Maybe I was wrong about you. We'll see." The wildlings gathered the corpses onto a pile before burning them. "Killing them I don't mind. It's burning that stays with you." Gared covered his nose from the smell of the burned flesh as Josera nodded. "You'll never forget that stench."

Gared was surprised to see them burning other wildlings. "Did you see what they just did? They don't care about their own…?"

"My sister has trained them well." Josera said. Trained them? What was wrong with them? Gared just stared before following Josera. "Emotion is a weakness. According to her."

"There's something off about them. I'm not sure what." Gared said. He was starting to like the North Grove less and less. What was Lord Gregor thinking, entrusting him with this secret?

"They were trained to fight. Nothing else matters but that." Josera said coldly as they approached Elsera, who was leaning onto a tree, exhausted. "They're more my sister's doing. Not mine."

"The wights grow bolder by the day. Ever since the wildling tribes went south with Mance Rayder." Elsera said.

"Are you alright…?" Gared asked, worried. "You don't look well."

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Elsera assured. "I should return to the village." She turned to the wildlings. " _Folg oren. Waes Yr._ " Most of the wildlings walked off but one of them stood rooted to his spot. "Did you not hear me?" She approached the wildling. " _Folg oren. Sona!_ "

The wildling snarled and slapped Elsera across her face, knocking her down.

"What…!?" Josera pulled out his sword.

"Wait!" Elsera gestured as she got up before she turned to the wildling again. " _Folg oren. Waes Yr._ "

The wildling glared before his face became serene as he walked off as Josera turned to Elsera worryingly. "You're losing control."

"What was that…?" Gared stared.

"It's blood magic." Josera explained as Elsera walked off. "The more she uses it, the weaker she becomes. And they can sense it." Gared turned to Josera in worry as the latter shook his head in disapproval. "Elsera's a fool to keep taking these risks. One day they'll kill us all if we're not careful."

"There must be something you can do to stop her." Gared reasoned.

Josera shook his head. "She is convinced her blood magic is the only way to protect the North Grove. That her "warriors" are the answer. But she can't control it. I worry about her. It's more dangerous than she knows." Gared nodded. Even he had to admit that her magic disturbed him, to say the least. "She was right about one thing, though. The wights are growing bolder. And the worst is yet to come." Gared followed him down the grove. "Now that my father's dead, there's no reason to stay." Josera turned to him. "That's why he sent you, isn't it…? To bring us back to Ironrath. To crush our enemies south of the Wall."

Lord Gregor's last words were 'The North Grove must never be lost.' Gared had to wonder, whether Lord Gregor meant his bastard children or the grove itself. Sylvi herself said that there was something off about the place and if Elsera was losing control over the white walkers, it wasn't safe in the North Grove. "You're right. House Forrester needs our help. We could return south."

Josera smirked. "Think of what we could do. I'm sure we could convince Elsera to join us. You said you needed our help. This is our chance to do something about it."

Gared wasn't sure what was the right thing to do here, whether to leave the North Grove, and leaving it undefended, while protecting Lord Gregor's bastards, or stay and defend the North Grove, while risking that Elsera would lose control over her white walkers as they would turn on them. But either way, he was hellbent on keeping his promise to Lord Gregor.


	32. The Ice Dragon - A toll to pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira rather chooses death over becoming Morgryn's wife and letting Tom die in her place. Gared puts Cotter out of his misery.

Mira was locked up in a cell in the Red Keep as the Lannister guards let Morgryn in and she glared at him.

"Be quick. We'll be coming back for her next." One of the guards said.

Morgryn handed him some gold. "For your trouble." Mira glanced and saw them drag one of the prisoners outside for execution as the prisoner whispered a prayer and the guards laughed as Morgryn smirked at Mira. "They'll be here for you soon. You don't have much time."

"What are you doing here, Morgryn?" Mira glared. "Come to rub your triumph in my face?"

"Far from it, Lady Mira." Morgryn smiled as he neared her, lowering his voice. "I've come to make you an offer. I was thinking about what you said…" He paced around her. "And I've come to the conclusion you're right. Ludd will likely ruin every forest under his control." He stared outside the window. "Only Forresters know how to really work ironwood. That's useful. And then I realized there's something much more valuable than your knowledge of trees, Mira." He turned to her with a smirk that unnerved Mira. "Your name." Mira's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "I want you as my wife."

"Your wife?! Have you lost your mind!?" Mira demanded.

"Not at all. This makes a lot of sense for both of us." Morgryn said as he neared her. "I want Ironrath. And you're going to give it to me. It may not be the grandest castle in Westeros… But it's a start…"

"Marrying me won't help you get Ironrath." Mira protested. "The title belongs to my brother. He's the rightful lord!"

Morgryn laughed. "I'm well aware of the King's Law, Mira. You think I haven't thought about that?!" Mira paled. "Two of your brothers are already dead. That idiot Ludd will take care of the rest. One way or another." He folded his arms as Mira turned around, processing. "And it won't take me long to get rid of the hairbrained fool myself." His voice turned into feigned remorse. "I'm sorry, Mira. None of your family will survive. Ironrath will fall to you. And, through marriage, it will become mine. A holdfast in the Norty can only help my ambitions…"

Mira glared at him. "Until I cut your throat in your sleep!"

Morgryn laughed louder than earlier. "Doubtless you'd try, given half the chance. But you won't be." He neared her, just a foot away from her. "It's fitting our betrothal begins in a cell. I'd say it's a perfect symbol for the rest of your life."

Mira's eyes widened. "You plan to keep me locked up!?"

Morgryn chuckled. "Well, perhaps not literally. If you play your part and produce my heirs." Mira's blood ran cold. No. Becoming nothing more but sex slave and a child bearer? That was a fate worse than death, Mira thought as she heard footsteps outside. Morgryn glanced towards the door before looking at her again. "The murder of a Lannister Guard can't go unpunished. But I can get you out of here, Mira. One word from me, that coal boy takes your place on the block."

"Tom?!" Mira exclaimed. No. She would never use her friend as a scapegoat to save her own skin.

"All you have to do is agree to marry me." Morgryn said. "You'll give up your power. You'll give up your ancestral home. But you'll be alive." He held her hand. "So, Mira. What do you say?"

Mira pulled away, glaring. "I'd rather die."

Morgryn seethed, his hands shaking in rage. "Fine… have it your way." He left the cell as the guards dragged Mira out to the execution stand.

Mira faced the crowd, where was Morgryn smirking in satisfaction as one of the Lannister guards read her 'crimes'. "Mira Forrester. In the sight of Gods and men, and in the name of the King, I sentence you to die." Mira ignored the nasty comments from the crowd as she glared at Morgryn, who smirked in satisfaction at her. "If you have your final words, speak them now."

"Iron from ice!" Mira shouted her family motto at the top of her lungs, raising her chin defiantly, while Tom and Sera, her only friends left in King's Landing, alongside Lord Tarwick, stared at her sadly.

"She's innocent!"

"A noble death!"

"Kill her!"

Various protests and cheers rang out from the crowd as she knelt down and placed her head onto the execution block. The crowd ranted in cheers and protests as Tom and Sera looked away with tears in their eyes as the executioner raised his sword. Mira took one last glance at the Red Keep before she felt the cold in the air at the back of her neck, which was the last thing she ever felt.

* * *

Back in the North Grove, Gared saw that Sylvi had escaped from her restraints before they heard her shouts. "Let me go!" The wildlings dragged Sylvi before she freed herself from their hold. "He's my brother! I wasn't finished!"

Elsera turned to Gared. "When you're finished here, come see me. There's something I must show you." She gestured to her tent as she walked off.

"I don't trust these people, Gared." Sylvi whispered as she turned to him, with her eyes getting wet. "Which is why I had to see Cotter. He's not well. And he won't live much longer."

"I'm sorry, Sylvi." Gared gave her a look of sympathy.

Sylvi gave him a pleading look. "I need you to do something for me. I didn't want him to suffer anymore, Gared. Just to ease his pain, but…" She turned to the wildlings. "That's when they found me." She handed Gared some plant. "The Nightshade." Gared remembered the plant. In small doses, it could help subside pain. "I need you to end his suffering. It's our way, Gared. You have to feed it to him." Gared's eyes widened as she looked at him pleadingly, holding his hands. "I'm trusting you to do this, Gared. You're the only one who can."

"Are you sure this is what Cotter would want?" Gared asked. He himself didn't want to see his friend suffer but Sylvi putting her own brother out of his misery was a different thing altogether.

"I know he would. We'd never let free folk suffer." Sylvi said firmly. "You'll see. He's in so much pain."

Gared considered before nodding as he entered the heart of the tree within the center of the grove, where was Cotter on a sacrificial table, with the wildlings surrounding him, with Cotter panting out in pain.

"I did everything within my power to help your friend. But I'm afraid it's too late." Elsera said sadly. "Nothing can save him now."

Gared nodded. "Sylvi told me."

Elsera noticed the plant in Gared's hand. "Nightshade…? What are you going to do with that…?" Her eyes narrowed. "You do realize it's deadly. And has no place in here."

"This is for Cotter." Gared said.

Elsera shook her head. "You can't give him that. I don't know what that wildling told you… But that will kill him. And taint his blood." Gared saw Cotter cough, paling as he neared his friend and saw that his wound was festering.

"Gared…? Is that you…" Cotter whispered, delirious, with his eyes barely open.

"It's me, Cotter." Gared assured. "I'm here."

"Where's Sylvi…?" Cotter demanded as he looked around worriedly. "I want to see her. Where is she…? Did something happen to her…?"

"Don't worry – she's right outside." Gared assured. "She sent me to help you."

"I thought – I thought they took her away." Cotter whispered before he held Gared's hand, groaning in agony as he looked at Gared pleadingly. "Remember your promise, Gared… You said you'd leave me behind…" He panted out. "…to help Sylvi." He shivered and screamed in agony.

"Cotter…!" Gared gasped, not able to see his friend suffer.

"I can't bear it anymore…" Cotter begged.

"He's been incredibly brave. A lesser man would've died days ago." Elsera said. "But I suppose you already knew that about him."

"Cotter's a fighter. Always has been." Gared said.

"I can see that." Elsera nodded. "But now you can use his death to give his life meaning." She handed Gared a dagger. "This was always intended for my father. It's a sacred symbol of the power of the North Grove. Forged from iron. The handle made with ironwood from this very tree. In my father's absence you speak for House Forrester. It seems only right that you should have this now. You're here for a reason, Gared."

Gared felt honored as he smiled. "I'm honored. Thank you."

"It's well deserved." Elsera said as they turned to Cotter, who was shivering and gasping in pain. "Your friend is dying. But his life is too valuable to waste." She turned to Gared again. "Give me his heart." Gared's eyes widened. "His beating heart… And his death can have meaning. We can use it for a greater purpose, Gared. An ancient ritual to help harness the power of the North Grove. We must do this, Gared." She turned to the altar before turning to Gared pleadingly. "I fear what might happen if we don't."

"His beating heart!? This is madness!" Gared exclaimed. What was Lord Gregor thinking about the North Grove?

"Not madness. Necessity!" Elsera said with rock solid conviction in her tone as her eyes turned grim. "Madness would be letting the North Grove fall! You saw what happened after the fight. My warriors…" She turned to the wildlings under her thrall. "…they'll pulling away. Please…" She turned to Gared again. "I need you to do this. For me. For the North Grove."

"I'm ready… Gared… I can't take it any longer…" Cotter groaned in agony.

"End his suffering. Use his suffering to make us stronger, Gared." Elsera said.

No. Gared just couldn't live with the thought that he sacrificed his friend for blood magic. "I'm sorry. But I can't do it. Cotter's my friend. I wouldn't be here if not for him." He turned to Cotter, who was going paler, gasping in pain. "And I have to respect what Sylvi asked me to do."

Elsera looked disappointed but didn't protest as she nodded and turned around and left. "Then so be it."

Gared cut a piece of the plant and fed Cotter with it as Cotter swallowed it before his eyes closed and his head tilted. One of the wildlings snarled as she rushed at Elsera but Elsera cut her in the neck before giving orders to other wildlings. " _Folg oren. Waes Yr._ "

The wildlings dragged the dead away, burning the corpses.


	33. The Ice Dragon - Fall of Ironrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher reconsiders his plan due to his love for Gwyn but nothing goes as planned.

The Forresters were in the Great Hall, preparing for the feast as Gwyn entered, much to Asher's surprise. "Gwyn?"

"Clever…" Beskha sighed. "Send the girl." She smiled at Asher. "Don't let her play with your head, little brother."

"Lady Forrester." Gwyn bowed. "My apologies for arriving unannounced." She turned to Asher. "I was hoping I might have a word in private with Asher." Asher nodded as he followed her aside. He felt conflicted, considering their past love affair and he could see she was conflicted too before she spoke up. "I think we can agree these are not ideal circumstances."

"Agreed." Asher folded his arms.

"But these are the circumstances we find ourselves in." Gwyn looked at him in sympathy. "I know how you must feel, Asher. What your family has suffered… it's unimaginable. Which is why the bloodshed must stop."

"I agreed to your father's terms, didn't I?" Asher said.

"You did." Gwyn nodded before giving him a serious look. "But I know you, Asher. You're not the one to roll over so easily. You don't like being pushed into a corner. It's not in your nature."

Asher sighed. She still knew him well enough, there was no point denying it. "It would be a life if I said otherwise."

Gwyn smiled. "I appreciate your honesty. I'll need that from you if this is to work." She held his hand pleadingly. "You have to understand – I've risked everything to bring peace between our Houses. To meet with Rodrik in secret. To tell him of the traitor within these very walls. To make sure no harm came to Ryon as our ward. All while persuading my father the bloodshed would end if we were to wed." Asher looked more and more conflicted as he stared at her. He knew her heart was in the right place. "I have no ulterior motive. No hidden agenda. Just peace. Once and for all."

"I'm sorry but I don't trust your father. He ordered the ambush. He'd just as soon slit my throat as see us wed." Asher said.

Gwyn shook her head. "That was before. My father would never betray my trust." She held her hands, looking down for a moment before looking into Asher's eyes again. "Truth be told, my father's scared of you."

"Is he?" Asher folded his arms.

"With Rodrik, he knew who and what was he dealing with. But you…" Gwyn glanced outside. "He thinks you're dangerous. You proved as much when you attacked his men."

"They came after us." Asher protested.

"I know." Gwyn nodded. "And that's all in the past now, I promise." She held his hands. "We can make this work, Asher. This is our one chance. Together we can control the future of our Houses. Just promise me when my father and brother walk through that door, nothing will happen that could threaten that future. _Our_ future. I need your assurance. Nothing will happen."

Asher sighed. If Gwyn was willing to promise that much… he was willing to try. He'd still have a chance to take down Ludd another time that way. "I promise. Nothing will happen."

"Thank you, Asher. I knew I could trust you." Gwyn smiled, relieved.

And soon enough, Ludd, Gryff and their men entered the Great Hall. Asher looked around to see where was Royland but he was nowhere to be found. Asher quickly stepped up to greet Ludd as he, Elissa and Talia faced him.

Asher then turned to Talia. "Find Royland. Tell the pit fighters to stand down."

Talia nodded as she discreetly snuck away as soon as she could.

"Elissa…" Ludd said with feigned remorse. "I'm sorry it's come to this. But at least it's done."

"Where's my son?" Elissa demanded.

"Right to it then." Ludd clapped his hands as his men dragged Ryon in.

"Mother!" Ryon rushed to Elissa, as they hugged each other tightly.

"My baby, my baby!" Elissa sobbed before Ludd dragged Ryon away.

"Enough blubbering. You can have him back when we've hammered out the details of your surrender." Ludd said.

"Lord Whitehill." Asher greeted, trying to be as polite as he could.

Ludd smiled. "Asher… Now who'd ever imagined this? You, welcoming me into your hall to drink your wine and call me "father."" He laughed. "I thought I'd seen the last of you when Gregor shipped you off to the other side of the bloody world!"

Asher sighed. "Let's get on with this."

"What's the hurry…? We'll be spending the rest of our lives together. As family." Ludd said.

"You're not my family, Ludd." Asher growled. He tried but his patience with Ludd was wearing more and more thin with every moment passing by.

"Father, please! I know this isn't easy. But it's right." Gwyn pleaded.

"Would you like to sit down, Lord Whitehill?" Elissa offered.

"Aye. And get me something to drink, I'm bloody parched." Ludd said, approaching the Lord's chair, while Asher was just about to sit at it. "I'll sit there, thank you very much. In the Lord's chair. It's not like your father wanted your worthless arse on it."

Asher put on a smile on his face. "Our hall is yours, Lord Whitehill. Make yourself comfortable."

Ludd laughed. "Of course it's my bloody hall!" His eyes narrowed at Asher as he crossed his arms. "But you're too ready to give it over. Your false smiles don't fool me, Forrester."

"Calm down, Father. Asher's just showing you the respect you deserve." Gwyn said as Ludd scowled before Asher sat across Gwyn, while Beskha sat across Ryon.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Elissa asked as she and Asher went aside.

"Of course." Gwyn nodded before Ludd could protest.

Elissa dragged Asher aside. "What are you doing, Asher? I saw you talking to Gwyn."

"I trust Gwyn. She promised me we could make this work. And Ludd is scared of me, we can use this against him, Mother." Asher said and Elissa considered.

Elissa looked hesitant. "Asher, I don't know…"

"Mother…" Asher held her hand

Talia then approached them. "I can't find Royland anywhere."

"What?" Asher demanded.

"Is everything alright?" Gwyn asked.

Asher then looked around and saw Royland in the shadows, gesturing and giving orders. "Royland! No!"

But Royland waved his hand as the pit fighters stood up and raised their swords, with Royland cutting Ludd across his face.

And all hell then broke loose. One of the Whitehills rushed at terrified Ryon but Beskha grabbed him and cut the soldier down, with the pit fighters engaging the Whitehills as Asher turned to Royland. Damn him for his impulsiveness but nothing they could do about it now. "Royland, get my family out of here! I'll clean up here!"

Royland nodded, getting Talia to safety, while Asher had to fend off the Whitehills and was relieved to see that Beskha had managed to get Ryon to safety before Gryff tackled Asher to the ground. Asher got up and dodged, when Gryff attacked and punched him in the face. Gryff tackled him again before they both got up.

"Forrester scum!" Gryff snarled.

Asher dodged to avoid as Gryff swung his sword. As their swords crossed, Gryff headbutted Asher as he stumbled back. Asher jumped on a table as Gryff attacked again and as Gryff got onto the table, Asher parried his strikes and jumped down. When Gryff attempted to jump at him, Asher threw him towards the fireplace, burning him alive as Gryff screamed, shaking around. Asher finished Gryff off by impaling him with his sword. "Your… fucking… family…"

"For my brothers!" Asher roared, pulling away his sword as Gryff slumped to the ground.

One of the Whitehills stabbed Asher in the back with a dagger before Gwyn slit his throat and her eyes got wet. "It could have been so different." She had hoped to bring peace but things got out of hand. They saw Ludd run off as he ran into the courtyard.

"It's a trap! They're trying to kill us! Kill them all! Kill the fucking Forresters!" Ludd shouted.

All hell broke loose, with the Whitehills ramming the gate and bursting into Ironrath and attacking the smallfolk.

Asher turned to Ortengryn, Elissa and Talia. "Get them to safety."

"Of course." Ortengryn nodded.

Elissa shook her head. "I won't abandon you, not again!"

"Please, mother!" Asher pleaded before Royland handed him his father's sword as they engaged the Whitehills but Asher was horrified to see that they were slaughtering the smallfolk too. "Save as many people as you can!"

"Get them to safety!" Royland gestured to his men as the Whitehills were ramming the gate.

Amaya impaled a Whitehill with her spear. "This is the war you promised us, Westerosi."

"It's not over yet!" Asher said as they rushed at the Whitehills, with Asher cutting down as many Whitehills as he could, with Royland's men and the pit fighters helping. The Whitehills fired a volley of flaming arrows but Asher pushed towards them a cart of burning barrels, knocking them down.

Asher rushed at Ludd, about to finish him off before Harrys got in the way. "Asher Forrester. You've come a long way to die."

Asher ducked to avoid Harrys's hammer and knocked him down with a spear before they engaged each other with their swords but Harrys's sword was larger and he was much stronger than Asher, putting him in a disadvantage. One of the pit fighters attacked but ended up with the blade in his chest, giving Asher an opening to knock the helmet of Harrys's face. Harrys knocked Asher down and slammed him to a burning cart, about to throw him into the fire but Elissa stabbed Harrys in the back, causing for him to let go.

"Let go of my son!" Elissa yelled.

"Forrester bitch!" Harrys stabbed Elissa in the chest and Asher stared in horror.

"Mother!" Asher yelled. He got up but felt Harrys's greatsword at his side and Asher picked a hatchet, repeatedly cutting Harrys in the neck before driving his sword through Harrys's mouth as Harrys swayed. Asher pulled out Harrys's greatsword as he held his mother's hands, tears filling his eyes.

"My son…" Elissa whispered before she tilted her head with a glassy look.

Asher's eyes cut to black, when he saw the gate breached as Ludd and his men entered and the last thing he saw was Royland helping him on a horse as the horse rode off.

* * *

In the North Grove, Gared, Josera, Elsera and Sylvi put Cotter's body on a pyre, burning it as Sylvi's eyes got wet before she ran off.

"Your arrival has changed everything." Elsera said as Gared turned to her. "Even though we've been preparring for it all our lives. Now we don't have much time. We were sent here for a reason – to protect the North Grove. Winter is coming. And we have a role to play in the war to come."

Josera shook his head, turning to his sister. "Our father never would've wanted us to stand by and see House Forrester fall. Not while we can still do something about it."

"It's too late to reach Ironrath. It may already be lost." Elsera argued.

"Gregor trusted you for a reason." Josera turned to Gared. "You know defending House Forrester is the right thing to do."

"You're the one they sent, Gared. You should be the one to decide." Elsera said.

Gared considered. Lord Gregor trusted Gared with the secret of the North Grove but did he really want Gared to protect a place that uses blood magic to protect itself? Maybe he meant that he didn't want to lose his bastard children. And besides, Gared made a vow to protect House Forrester. He decided to leave south beyond the Wall. "House Forrester needs our help. So we'll gather our forces and march south. May the Gods guide us and protect us."

Gared, Josera and Elsera, Sylvi and the wildlings that would listen, gathered up their allies and decided to head south beyond the Wall.

* * *

When Asher came to, he found himself deep in the ironwood forests, leaning onto Gwyn and Royland, with Talia at their side. "I saw what you were trying to do. They wouldn't listen to reason." She sighed as they walked off. "We will overcome this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed slightly this part, since in the game, when Asher decided to give Gwyn's offer a chance, Elissa was turned unreasonable, believing that marrying Gwyn and joining the Houses would ruin the Forresters, which felt OOC for Elissa to not listen to reason, so I tried to change it in a way of 'things going to crap in GoT style', hope it works.


	34. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime later, after the fall of the Boltons, the Forresters meet with the Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that Telltale Studios was closed and cancelled the sequel, this is how I would imagine the ending for the Forresters.

For a time, Asher, Gwyn, Talia, Beskha, Ryon and Royland were in hiding with Gared, Sylvi, Josera and Elsera deep in the west, to avoid the wrath of Gwyn's father and the Boltons until they received a raven from Jon. Asher, Gwyn, Gared and Josera and Elsera met with Jon in Winterfell as Gared smiled at his old friend.

"Jon." Gared said, hoping that Jon would hold no hard feelings to Gared.

"It's been a long time, Gared." Jon said as they hugged each other tightly before pulling away.

"I heard you left the Night's Watch. What happened?" Gared asked.

Jon sighed. "It's complicated. Let's just say I was under difficult circumstances, like you." He turned to Asher and Gwyn and Talia. "Lord Forrester. Lady Gwyn. Talia."

"Greetings, Lord Snow." Asher said.

"I've heard my father was with Ramsay Snow, when they fought plotted to kill you." Gwyn said and Jon nodded. "I'm sorry it has come to what it has come to."

"At least Ramsay got what he deserved." Sansa said, bitter from Ramsay had done to her before she turned to Gwyn. "Your father was stubborn to the end. It took me no pleasure but…"

Gwyn sighed. "Of course. I hope you don't blame me for what had happened."

"I don't. In fact, we need all the Houses in the North to stand together. There's a greater threat coming." Jon said seriously.

"What threat?" Gared asked.

"Come with me to Winterfell. I shall fill you all in." Jon said as they got on horses and followed Jon and Sansa, about to face a threat that could endanger the whole Seven Kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this ending works. I think it's logical to assume that Asher, the Forresters and Gwyn would meet at one point and be in hiding from Ludd and the Boltons, with Gared aiding them until Ramsay would be defeated and killed, and the Boltons dead too, since I don't see how would Jon reach out to them for help.


End file.
